Drawn to Obscurity
by Laurie Archer
Summary: Leland has always loved Greek Mythology, but she didn't think she'd become a part of it. The Fates have their cruel moments as Leland learns and she has been chosen to help a God struck by the Fates' lesson of humility. She chooses Hades and soon learns why he is in need of help, how Persephone left and broke his heart. Although Hades doesn't want her, Leland won't give up on him.
1. Chapter 1

**Drawn to Obscurity**

 **Chapter 1**

I walk into class, the first one as always. My professor isn't even here yet. The layout of the classroom looks like it was inspired by the Starship Enterprise's Starfleet Bridge. Whoever designed this room has boldly gone where no designer has gone before. The professor's podium with a built-in computer and projector stood at the centre of the front, before two large black boards, while there were three rows of ache shaped tables with swivel chairs attached to those them, going up towards the back of the room, breaking in the center of the room because we had to have stairs in the center _and_ on both sides of the room to allow students to sneak in. Like two doors on each side could provide students with a way to sneak in.

So, naturally, everyone dubbed it _The Star Trek Room_.

It's on the first floor of the University, not far from the east side doors with a beautiful garden and a pathway leading to the sidewalk. It's in the same corridor as the student center, which happens to be the cafeteria, and below the library that's on the second floor.

In other words; these are my favorite areas to relax.

Some more early birds come into class a few seconds after I take my usual spot, second row, to the left of the room (as you're coming in), closer to the center of the class. The professors single you out, not by where you're sitting, but whether you participate or not in the discussions; so it doesn't matter where I sit. So, I sit in a place that's more or less directly in front of the boards, but with a comfortable elevation so I don't have to look up so much.

More students fill the classroom and they're all regulars. I'm vigilant, so I always recognize a new face to the class. About once a week, there's a new face and I predict that will continue to happen until we reach the deadline week to sign up for classes, which is in two weeks. I don't know why it's so late; we've already had four classes which one class is about an hour and a half.

In other words, it's a total of six hours. In my beliefs, you missed too much, so good luck next semester. However, I'm not the administration; I'm just a student.

There's about ten minutes before the professor walks in, so the early birds are all here; it's a couple of minutes before the on-timers get in.

I did say I was vigilant.

I doodle while I wait patiently for class to begin. I pretty much doodle whatever comes into my head. Last week, I sketched a pretty wicked lynx during my health psychology class and yesterday, during my Shakespeare class, I drew fried eggs in a frying pan. Mostly, I draw things that are currently interesting in my life, like mythical creatures or symbols, stemming from this Classics course I'm taking.

We're learning nothing but Greek Mythology.

I _love_ Greek Mythology.

At the moment, I'm drawing another Pegasus. When I was a child, I had a phase where my favorite animals were the Unicorn and the Pegasus, and if there was a horse with both a horn and wings, I was overjoyed.

Yesterday, I successful drew a Knot of Hercules, which is also known as the marriage-knot; a healing charm in ancient Egypt, but a protective amulet in ancient Greece and Rome. However, it was still used as a wedding symbol, worn by the bride and ceremonially untied by the groom, hence the phrase _tying the knot_. I had a hard time drawing that symbol and it doesn't help when I'm a perfectionist when it comes to drawing.

I look at my watch and at the door where the barely-making-it-to-class students are coming in with five minutes to spare. They consider that early. I consider that giving myself a heart attack.

I go over my drawing of a Pegasus as the professor walks in with about a couple of minutes to spare. Dr. Jeffrey Kinsley is really funny with a pretty laid-back attitude, but God forbid you have that attitude with your assignments. It'll be one of the two doors hitting your ass on your way out.

Just as Dr. Kinsley is ready to begin another exciting lesson on Greek Mythology, more specifically the birth of the Gods, perhaps such as Athena and Aphrodite which is what I'm hoping for but won't be disappointed if its otherwise, a new face walks into the classroom. This guy is clearly the last one in and because he's new, Dr. Kinsley says nothing, assuming the same thing as me; he's just checking out this class.

He sits behind me, a seat over to the right after I had a good look at him, which he also got a good look at me, since our eyes met for a second before I looked away. He's tall with a great solid build. He seems to be in his early thirties with shoulder length blond hair and icy blue eyes, hence why I looked away. His eyes are beautiful, but piercing. This guy had a black backpack casually slung over one shoulder, wearing a stylish black trench coat over a white American Eagle t-shirt with snug dark wash jeans, fitting nicely over these large black leather boots.

The guy is hot! However, I'm sure he's heard that often and isn't here to pick out a date for Friday night. Plus, I have to begin a few assignments; before I know it, they'll all be due tomorrow. Deadlines come pretty fast.

Dr. Kinsley begins and I don't dare doodle. It's not that I don't hear what my professors are saying; it's just that I want to pay attention to every detail of this class. However, the same can't always be said for my classmates, so those around me stare at my doodles. For example, the girl beside me who likes to switch seats all the time smiles at me, pointing at my Pegasus.

"Awesome." She whispers and I nod, mouthing a _Thank you_ in reply.

This class today is covering both the beginning of the Gods and the birth of specific Gods. However, the later is up to us to share in groups of two. I personally don't care for pairing with classmates, since most of them have friends in their classes.

I don't.

"Hey, Pegasus Girl." Says a sexy masculine voice. I turn to find the source of that voice, as I know it's behind me, and part of me feels rigid. I know before I see those icy blue eyes staring right at me. Holy crap, his facial features are so sharp; I feel like he's angry even if he's giving me a small awkward smile. "Partners?" he asks and I smile awkwardly in return, nodding.

He comes down as the girl beside me moved to the other side of the class with a hot-but-not-as-hot-as-my-partner guy. He sits down and gives me a warmer smile.

"I'm Zeke." He says, looking into my eyes. I want to look away, because I can't seem to maintain eye contact with newly acquainted people for more than a couple of seconds, but his eyes captivate me for some strange reason.

"Leland." I reply and he looks down at my drawing.

"That's nice." He says and my smile brightens.

"Thanks." I reply and he beats me to the question that will prompt us to talk before our ten minutes are up.

"So, your favorite birth?" he asks and I nod, thinking of only one because the Goddess born fascinates me since we studied Greek Mythology in high school.

"When Leto was pregnant with Zeus' twins, Apollo and Artemis, Hera was very upset, to say the least." I begin and his lips casually broaden into a soft smile. He's very handsome when he smiles; he loses that piercing gaze that makes me want to avert my eyes. "She didn't want any shelter to be available to Leto, but Leto went to the island of Delos and delivered Artemis, who then acted as a midwife to her mother, delivering Apollo." I conclude and Zeke's smile remains. In order to avoid any awkward silence, I just keep talking. "I've researched it quite a bit and all sources have different details in any myth I've read. One source claims Apollo was born first whereas most say it was Artemis. Another source tells that she replaced Hera's daughter, Eileithyia, Goddess of Childbirth, who Hera wouldn't allow to help Leto." I say and he lets out a soft laugh, which is sort of surprising, but I can't help but do the same, feeling a little embarrassed, looking away to fix the strand of hair that's already tucked behind my ear.

"You admire Artemis." He says and I look back at him with a smile.

"In high school, my art teacher wanted us to study Greek Mythology and she asked my English teacher if we could do the same in his class, so we would have more time to research. We had to choose a God or Goddess and I was thinking of choosing Athena, but then decided to take the chance to learn something new. So I chose Artemis because she was the feminist of her time and, at such an impressionable age, I found that to be very admirable." I reply which makes him laugh again. I know he's not being cruel; he's simply enjoying my enthusiasm, which is why it's a little embarrassing. "And you?" I ask, only to have Dr. Kinsley announce that the ten minutes are up.

Most of the time, I wish for time to speed up, but this time, I've never been so disappointed that time can go so fast.

"The birth of Zeus." He replies just before that girl, Missy I think is her name, returns, looking at us with surprise. He walks behind me and goes back up to his seat. I remain in my spot, smiling like an idiot.

One, I embarrassed myself by being a nerd, only to have him find it cute. Two, I spoke for all of ten minutes while he listened. And three, his reply was the birth of Zeus. In a way, I'm not surprised; the last of Cronus' children who he hadn't eaten, thanks to Rhea who tricked him. Zeus grew up and killed his father, freeing his siblings, becoming the King of Olympus.

You have to love the limitless possibilities of mythology.

I try really hard to focus on Dr. Kinsley, but I can't thwart the desire to doodle. And what do I doodle?

The symbols of the twelve Olympians major deities of the Greek pantheon, as well as Dionysus and Hades (because sources, once again, vary on the details and I don't want to leave them out); the lightning bolt for Zeus, the peacock for Hera, the trident for Poseidon, the fireplace for Hestia, some wheat for Demeter, the owl for Athena, the Moon with a bow and arrow for Artemis (she gets two doodles because she's my favorite), the lyre for Apollo, the dove for Aphrodite, the hammer for Hephaestus, the sword for Ares (because I can't do a wild boar without it looking like a cartoon), the Caduceus for Hermes, some grapes for Dionysus and a skull for Hades (because pomegranates would end up looking like an apple).

"Are you listening, Leland?" Dr. Kinsley asks, which makes me stiffen, looking at him with a bit of terror on my face for being thrust into the spotlight. However, I give a smile.

"Yes, Dr. Kinsley. Don't build your thesis on one source." I reply and he gives a slight nod, content that I was paying attention. Everyone else, I can imagine, are thinking of me as a nerd.

I don't care.

"As you know, different sources have some details that others don't." he adds, continuing with his lesson. I know why he singled me out; not because I was doodling, but because he recognized my passion for Greek Mythology and knows I take his class seriously.

Okay, maybe he's not the type to believe those who doodle still do pay attention.

He probably believes that now.

I step out of the east side doors with an hour before my next class. Dr. Kinsley's class is my favorite one and the others, which are great, but not nearly as exciting, hence why I feel the need to doodle so much.

I guess.

The sun is bright with a clear sky. I pull out my sunglasses from the front pouch of my messenger bag slung on my right side. It's quiet outside, mainly because it's noon hour and everyone has stopped for a moment to eat. I could have gone to the student center, but my apartment is just down the street with cupboards full of food I don't have to pay to eat.

As I'm walking down the street, listening to the birds that chirp and the crows that squawk, I feel really happy. It's simple moments like this where I find serenity in my busy life.

And I'm not just talking about University.

At eighteen, my parents gave me the boot; told me to go out on my own and I didn't have very much in my bank account. I had to work during high school at the stupid convenience store in our town that gets robbed at least one a couple of years. Then, I had to find an apartment next to the University because I don't have a car. I work during evenings and weekends at the bookstore not far from the University, which is great because the owner is really flexible.

Then, there's my boyfriend. If he dumped me, I don't think I'd cry. I'd sit down in front of my television with ice cream and feel relieved. He was one of my classmates in our senior year and he asked me out at our graduation. However, with work and University these last two years, he's not very happy that I haven't made much time for him.

I can count on my hand the amount of times I invited him to my apartment.

I think I love him, but it's hard to tell. Do I feel a connection? I think I did when we first started going out, but now I don't think we're in love. He complains I don't make time, but neither does he. If he expects me to put him as my first priority, than he picked the wrong girl. He should have known that; I always put my future first.

Walking back to my apartment with the warm September sun on my face, the light breeze that blows against me, and the crows that aren't afraid when I come close; serenity.

I like the crows. On the brighter side, they symbolize magic, mystery and destiny. On the darker side, they're a bad omen and represent death. Every time I have moldy bread, I feed it to the crows.

Maybe that's why they aren't threatened when I walk so close by.

I walk up the steps of my apartment block, using this key that the scanner scans, unlocking the door for me. I'm on the first floor, first door to the right. I usually check my mailbox, but I'm only thinking of my stomach at the moment.

I insert the key into the doorknob and give it a turn, walking in. My little palace looks comfortable with the curtains open, letting in the rays of sunshine. I can see the dust dancing around; reminding me I need to clean more often. There's the kitchen to my right, my bedroom and bathroom to the left and across from me is a small corridor that brings me to the living room.

I leave my messenger back on my desk, which is in the living room, turn on the television for some noise, and walk into the kitchen. I have some leftover fettuccine alfredo in the fridge. While that's heating in the microwave, I switch my binder and books. On my desk, my answering machine shows no messages. I have a cell phone, but wanted a phone and answering machine for the apartment just in case. I always found that to be practical.

As I switch binders, my mind goes back to Zeke. Why had he chosen me for our ten minute discussion? Why did he find me so amusing?

If Zeke is interested in me, I'm totally telling Steve we're over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After what felt like a long day, I did little homework, ate supper, did a couple of hours at the bookstore and fell asleep during _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_. My Greek Mythology class from this morning, my ten minutes with Zeke, felt like it happened yesterday.

I fell hard into my sleep, drifting away with dreams.

I'm sitting on my couch, watching my television. It seems weird to be a dream because it's exactly the thing I was doing before I fell asleep.

Then, the room lights up as there's a bright light pointed at my window. If it wasn't for my closed curtains, I think I'd be blind. I stand up, confused, thinking someone's across the street on the side street, pointing the high beams of their truck at my apartment building. What moron does that at this hour?

As I get to my curtain, pulling them back a little, the light does blind me, even if I squint. Then, the light dims and I don't even know what I'm looking at.

The glass of my window isn't even there, separating me from this huge corridor with tall Greek style columns. It was like being in a huge temple with lights illuminating the corridor. It was breathtaking.

I climb onto my windowsill and step in, immediately feeling like I'm three feet tall. I can't stop from looking up at the place; it looks like it was built yesterday and I know it's an ancient building. Then, I notice my jeans feel weird. I glance down and I'm wearing a beautiful white Grecian chiffon dress, looking modern but elegant. It's an A-Line neckline, floor-length gown with sleeves cut down the arm, attached only once mid-way. This dress had a flow like waves whenever there was a slight breeze.

I really love this dress. And my shoes are little white ballet slippers which are comfortable.

I walk down the corridor and once I get at the end, it opens up to a large domed room, but I first have stairs to climb. I feel like I'm about to reenact the famous scene from _Rocky_.

I can only imagine what the room looks like. Maybe a round layout with Greek sculptures all around.

As I climb the stairs, I can already see tall columns around the room and then large objects on the left and the right; they sort of look like thrones. As I climb with curiosity, the drive to my tired legs, I see more thrones. Once I reach the top, I'm stunned by what I see. It's a huge room that's more like a gazebo with thrones all around; fourteen thrones, to be exact.

Then, there's a bright light, causing me to shield my eyes.

"Leland, come forward." Says a loud booming voice, one that sounds a little familiar. I lower my hands and I'm shocked to see these beautiful people sitting in those thrones. I feel even smaller than before. These people are like giants.

As I look straight forward, I'm totally confused.

It's Zeke!

But he's wearing a toga with a laurel on his head, his blond hair a little longer now, strong muscles popping out, and a sparking lightning bolt in his left hand. If I were to have a Greek Mythology nerd moment, I'd say he looks like a young Zeus.

I have got to think of young guys before sleeping more often. This dream is awesome!

"Don't be afraid." He says and it takes me a while to remember that he had asked me to come forward. I take a few steps, gazing at him with confusion. "Do you know who I am?" he asked and I wanted to reply with _Yeah, Zeke. What's going on? Why are you in my dreams, dressed like Zeus?_ However, this feels too real. I can even feel my dress on my skin. When has a dream ever done that? I can see all the details of this room and these people. When has a dream ever done that?

What's the word… _vivid?_

They're all wearing Greek styled togas and gowns, glistening like they're twinkling stars. Most are wearing laurels on their pretty heads if there isn't a crown. Their jewelry and weapons shine under the light and their skin seem to glow too. They are beautiful people and I just want to stare at them.

But I first have to answer a question. So, I follow my instincts and say something I know to be stupid.

"Zeus?" I ask, clearing revealing confusion in my tone of voice.

Zeke smiles proudly and I glance to the woman sitting next to him. She doesn't seem so proud, but not in a threatening way. The peacock sitting atop of her throne hints that she has to be Hera if Zeke claims to be Zeus. I return my gaze to Zeke and give a friendly smile.

"Lord Zeus." I say and his lips broaden into a smile and he narrows his eyes at me, a piercing glistening stare. Why the heck is he so happy?

"Yes Leland, we are the Gods of Olympus and you have been chosen." He says and I can't comprehend a single word. None of it makes sense, but with fourteen Gods staring down at me, I can't argue.

Wait! Fourteen Gods? There's supposed to be twelve.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" he asks, clearly noticing my curiosity. I give him another smile and shake my head. I look back at the not-so-nice lady beside him and maintain my smile.

"Lady Hera." I said and she gives me a slight smile; not friendly, but I'll take it. She has long dark hair in a lose braid over her right shoulder, wearing a gown that seems fashioned after her peacock. The golden crown on her head shines, making her undoubtedly the Queen of the Gods.

I glance at the God beside her, seeing a large hammer at his feet. "Lord Hephaestus." I say, glad I practiced pronouncing his name correctly. He gives me a soft smile that looked a little forced. He sort of seems like an old man with a greasy beard and messy hair to match. He also looked like a mixture of Greek and steampunk.

The Goddess beside him is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and the dove on her shoulder confirmed her identity. "Lady Aphrodite." I say and she smiles warmly at me. Her dress is way better than mine and her hair is so wavy and voluminous, she looks amazing. Her face looks like there's touches of makeup without the makeup. Incredible! She makes Charlize Theron and Kate Beckinsale look average.

The Goddess beside her has a small fireplace at her feet. "Lady Hestia." I say and she smiles at me, her dress looks modest and her hair was done up beautifully. She seems like a comforting woman who you'd trust to listen to you.

The God beside her is so gorgeous, looking like he got a glitter spray tan. The lyre in his hand was confirmation enough. "Lord Apollo." I say and he gives me a big smile. He had short wavy blond hair and stunning eyes. His toned muscles on his arms and chest seem to pop out from under his toga. If I thought Zeke was hot, Apollo is a real contender.

The Goddess beside him has an owl atop her throne and her spear helps to know who she is. "Lady Athena." I say and she gives me a slight nod. Her dress looks wonderful, but so does the chest armor she's wearing. In her lap is her helmet, looking confident and strong.

The last God to the left of the room has little wings on his shoes and he has a staff with the Caduceus at the top. "Lord Hermes". I say and he smiles at me like he found something I said to be funny. He's good looking, but his wavy dark hair was lightened by some streaks of gray. It looked good on him, but the mischief in his expression unnerved me a little.

I turn to the right side of the throne room, starting with the God next to Zeus holding a trident in a firm grip. "Lord Poseidon." I say and he gives me a nod. He too has long whitened hair and a matching beard, strong biceps discouraging the idea that he's old. His eyes were a beautiful sea-green color and I think I can even smell the ocean.

The God next to him has a pretty large and intimidating sword and shield, but it's the fury in his eyes that unsettles me. "Lord Ares." I say and he gives me a grin. His short hair and tight armor indeed makes him look like the God of War. He's not unattractive, but scary to say the least.

The Goddess beside him has some wheat in her arms. "Lady Demeter." I say and she gives me a small smile. She seemed a little older than Hestia, but still gentle and modest. Her hair was done up as well and her dress was elegant.

The Goddess beside her makes me smile immediately, making my heart flip in my chest. The silver bow and arrows totally confirmed it. "Lady Artemis." I say, sounding a little like a fangirl, which made her smile at me like she knows how much I admire her. She's wearing a short Grecian dress with sandals that tie all the way up below her knees and atop her blond glistening hair is a crescent Moon crown. She's beautiful! As hard as it is to tear my gaze off of her, I don't want to be rude to the other Gods.

Beside her is a God with a cup of wine. "Lord Dionysus." I say and he raises his cup like he's toasting his own introduction. He has a wine belly, if that's a thing, wearing a toga that covers him. His hair is somewhat long, but mostly curly. He reminds me of the typical creepy uncle. I hope the Gods don't read minds…

Last, but not least, is a God who isn't even looking at me, looking grim and bored in his black armor. "Lord Hades." I say softly and barely get a glimpse from him.

Those piercing stale blue eyes and that long dark hair… I didn't think Hades would look so young and handsome. He nearly seems the opposite of Zeus, but still strikingly handsome.

I look back at Zeus with a little nervous smile, feeling like a little insect under the gaze of fourteen Gods. This has to be a dream, even though I'm conflicted with the theory that this is a dream.

"Excellent." Zeus says with pride. "I knew you were the one." He adds and I try not to frown with confusion.

"The one for what, Lord Zeus?" I ask and he smiles at me, but his eyes become chilling like the first time I looked into them.

"There was a prophecy that you would choose one of the Gods to redeem their faith in humanity." Zeus replies and I stare into his eyes, not sure I understood any of what he just said. "I was told to look for the signs that would tell of this very moment." he adds and then looks at me like I'm suppose to get the hint.

I sort of gasp when I do, thinking back to my doodles from this morning. I had drawn the symbol of, not twelve, but fourteen Olympian Gods. There are fourteen Olympian Gods staring at me.

Well, thirteen; Hades wasn't looking at me and I doubt he is now.

"You mean I'm chosen because I drew your symbols?" I ask and Zeus smiles proudly at me. "Wouldn't that just be a coincidence?" I ask and I heard a sharp laugh. I turn to see the others looking at Apollo.

"Do you believe in coincidences, Leland?" he asks and he's not really smiling anymore. He seemed put-off by my doubt.

"No, Lord Apollo, but there's a first for everything." I reply, trying not to sound rude, but a snicker from Ares proves me wrong. Apollo narrowed his eyes on me and I want to shrink until they can't see me.

"Like a human suggesting I cannot read the signs?" he asks and I raise my hands like I'm surrendering.

"No, Lord Apollo. My apologies, I don't mean that. I'm just confused." I say and he seems to calm his irritated stare on me, which is a relief, but I still want to shrink away. I hear a light sigh and see everyone turn to look at Aphrodite who looks at me with a gracious smile.

"You must chose a God and open _his_ heart, is what Zeus means." She says, emphasizing the male pronoun, and then winks at me, which still doesn't help to clear my confusion. If anything, I'm more confused.

"Who will you choose?" Zeus asks, raising his hands, gesturing to the entire room. I had eights Gods to pick from. However, Zeus is with Hera and I wasn't picking him, even if I thought of the possibility back when he was Zeke. There was also Hephaestus who's married to Aphrodite (but we all know she has a fling with Ares and I'm not picking him either). Apollo had a few relationships, but might be open if he's still not upset that I had unintentionally insulted him. Then, Poseidon has a wife too, Amphitrite. Last, but not least, is Hades who had picked Persephone and that's putting it _very_ mildly.

So I've narrowed it down to Hermes and Dionysus.

"The choice is entirely yours." Hera says and as I look into her hard eyes, I think she picked up on my hesitation; the elimination list I had created in my head. Is she trying to tell me that married or not, I get to pick anyone?

Why the heck did I think that? What would make me think that? I look at her and her stare is intense.

I'm certainly not going with Zeus. That could be another reason why she's staring at me like that; a warning not to take her God.

Got it.

"Do I have to choose now?" I ask in a small voice, sounding like I can't make up my mind. Well, that should flatter them.

"Yes." Zeus says and I feel like scrunching up my face and murmuring _shit_. However, I keep calm and glance around at the Gods. Apollo is back to his beaming smile, Hermes and Ares are grinning down at me, Zeus is smiling at me like he had back in the Star Trek room at University, Poseidon and Hephaestus are looking uninterested, Dionysus is holding out his wine to me like he wants to share, but then drinks it, and then there's Hades.

He's still not looking at me. He still looks grim and bored, only now he seems anxious to leave. Either he doesn't want to be picked or doesn't think I'll pick him.

Do I want to pick him?

I look back at Zeus, not really sure what to say. I look at Artemis for a bit of guidance, not even sure if she'll offer me any because she's so awesome and I'm so small. However, she gives me a slight smile and then a nod. Holy shit; there's my guidance. I believe Artemis is telling me that it's okay, that she doesn't dislike me because I'm not a virgin, and that I'm okay to go with my instinct. I give her a thankful nod and then glance back at Zeus with a smile.

"I choose Hades." I say and everyone looks at him with what I'm pretty sure is surprise in a Godly manner. I casually glance over my shoulder at him and he's not looking at me in the way I expected. I thought he'd be surprised. Instead, he looks at me with narrowed sharp eyes like he's pissed off that I picked him.

I want to ask if it's possible to change my answer because I'm sure Apollo wouldn't be looking so angry if I pick him.

"Excellent." Zeus says with that booming voice, but he seems like he's trying to hide his shock. His lightning bolt hit the domed roof with a loud crackling sound, creating a bright light that had me covering my eyes. It was as rapid as a flash and I lower my hands, only to see that all the Gods are gone.

 _Well, this is fabulous. Pick a God and then, poof… where the heck did everyone go?_

Then there's this high pitched animal sound that frightens the shit out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I turn around, startled by what I see. There's a magnificent white horse standing behind me, staring right at me. It's so big and beautiful. I reach out like a child eager to touch the wonderful animal and my heart flips when I see wings beginning to spread out. It's Pegasus and he whines, hitting the floor with one hoof. I touch its face and it just stares at me, blinking its dark eyes.

"Are we going somewhere?" I ask and it sort of nods its head. Pegasus understands what I'm saying? "Do I have your permission to climb onto your back?" I ask and it lets out a soft whine. I smile and go around, careful around its wing, and try to assess how to climb on. My smile grows as it bends its front legs, lowering a bit as to make it easier for me. "Thank you, Pegasus." I say and climb on, having no choice but to raise my dress a little or I'd have to sit side-saddle.

On a flying horse? I don't think so.

As soon as I'm on its back, Pegasus gets back up, readies its wings, and then its take off. Pegasus flies over Zeus and Hera's thrones, taking me out of there and out over a wonderful view. I cling to Pegasus' neck out of fear of heights as we fly over what looks like a giant glistening floating island of temples, forests and rivers. Then, Pegasus just flexes its wings back and we're catapulting down like a rocket, making me want to scream. I cling tightly around its neck, bury by face in its mane and close my eyes tightly.

Oh, I hope I don't pee out of fear or else Pegasus might drop me out of anger.

Then, Pegasus levels out and when I look, it makes me think we're about to land on that floating island I saw. However, there are no temples and what I did see, the forests and rivers, aren't glistening like the floating island. This is no longer Olympus.

I'd ask Pegasus where we're going, but it's not like I'm going to get a clear answer.

Pegasus goes to land in a clearing by a mountain and once its hooves hit the ground, there's a part of earth that erodes, revealing a sort of tunnel going down, illuminated with a red glow.

The Underworld? Because I picked Hades, I have to go to the Underworld and be with him? I had no explanation whatsoever and I find myself confused once again.

I dismount Pegasus and it turns its head to me, whiningly slightly. I touch its head with a smile, stroking its neck. My legs are a little weak and I'm shaking a bit, but I'm calm. I have to be.

"Thank you. If there's ever a next time, maybe a warning before you speed through the air." I say and it whines, hitting the ground with a hoof, making my smile brighten, as if saying _Whatever_. I stand back and watch as Pegasus takes off, disappearing into the white clouds above. I'm stunned that I rode the famous winged-horse, the one I drew in my Greek Mythology notes. It's unbelievable.

But so is the Hellmouth behind me. I turn and look at that tunnel going down, pretty sure that my white dress is going to get dirty. I begin my descent and as soon as I'm in, the opening closes behind me. I guess it's too late to back out of whatever this is.

It's pretty steep and I have to step with caution.

At the bottom, there's a stone room that appears almost like ruins. I don't think anyone's been here in a while, but there's a torch on the wall. I'm guessing someone's been here, since in the center, on the ground, there's a gold coin. A single obolos coin. There's also an archway just ahead and it's dark, so I make the connection; take the torch and move ahead.

It's a dark corridor and when I reach the end, I see dirt and I feel moisture. It sounds like water and the light casts something just a head. As I step on, I know it's a dock.

Then I know that I'd be carried over the River Styx by Charon, the ferryman, in his boat, to Hades. Everything is just crazy. I think it's a dream, but then I meet the Gods. It can't be a dream, but it's too crazy to be real. Then, I ride Pegasus. No, it must be a dream. And now I'm about to meet Charon.

Yeah, not a dream. But I might have lost my mind.

I reach the end of the dock and begin to make out a shape that's approaching. The boat seems old, but my eyes are drawn to Charon who's hidden under a black hooded cloak. He steers the boat, revealing boney hands. Literally. That's all I can see of him as he stops next to the dock. He stretches out one skeleton hand towards me and I know what I have to do.

I place the coin in his hand and watch as he makes it disappear into his black cloak. He then places his hand back on what steers the boat, waiting for me to get on. I lift my dress with my free hand and try to finding my footing. I lose a bit of my balance and have a skeleton hand quickly wrap around my arm as I settle into the boat. With the light of the fire, I can see a bench and I sit down, Charon's hand releasing his grip on my arm.

"Thank you, Charon." I say, looking up into the darkness that is his face. I give him a smile, even if I'm certain he's not looking at me.

The boat begins to move away from the dock, but it's hard to see anything; everything is so dark and my torch doesn't cast much light. Maybe it would be better if I didn't have the torch; my eyes might adjust to the darkness and I'd be able to see a little better.

I look over the boat, reflecting the light of my fire in the black water. I can't see my reflection very much, even with my torch.

I take a moment to reflect on everything that happened. I can't claim this to be a dream anymore. Seriously. Everything's so real and I can't compare this to any dream I ever had. This has to be real, even if my mind refuses to believe it. Seriously, I'm not insane.

Then, I had to choose a God to open his heart, which coming from Aphrodite I can only imagine means love. I'm supposed to make Hades fall in love with me? Or is it that I'm supposed to fall in love with him? Zeus didn't say much, especially if this doesn't work. What happens to me? Am I punished if nothing happens between Hades and me?

Nothing was said!

I glance over my shoulder at Charon, wondering if he could talk. I see his hood turn to me and, oddly, I feel his gaze on me.

"I don't suppose you could tell me anything about this prophecy." I say and he doesn't speak or move. Then, he seems to look back out at the river. So much for that; either I remain silent or talk a little more to fill the awkward silence. "Would you know if Hades is angry?" I ask and then I see Charon do what I think is nodding.

Yeah, I didn't have to ask. Hades looked pretty angry when I chose him. What the Hell did I get myself into? Why did I pick him? What did I see?

It's not just what I saw; it's the myths and my opinion that Hades got ripped off. I don't think he was happy and wanting Persephone to be with him tells me he was lonely. Like I said; it's my opinion that he might be unhappy and lonely; that made me pick him when I looked at him. He seemed so bored in his throne, eager to leave. I'm pretty sure he only looked at me once, like he was hopeless.

"I didn't mean to upset him." I said, looking back at the water, feeling like I made a big mistake that I'm going to regret the second he sees me and gives me that angry glare. Surprisingly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I glance back, I see Charon leaning over, his skeleton hand on me and as I look up into his dark face, I know he means to comfort me and it makes me smile. "Thank you, Charon." I say and he slowly takes his hand off my shoulder and resumes his position, steering the boat.

That's when I see some flickering lights ahead; more torches illuminating a large place, but something just as big in front of it.

I hear what sounds like sleeping dogs.

Cerberus.

I'm both excited and terrified; the most fearsome creature in Greek Mythology. Seriously, three sets of sharp teeth… makes sharks look friendly.

We reach the shore of the entrance to Hades' palace, I'm guessing. In front of the two large doors is Cerberus, already lifting its head to look at me. It's odd to have three heads on one body, but it doesn't matter because I have three sets of eyes on me. The large beast sniffs the air and all three heads begins to snarl, revealing its long fangs, letting out a bit of drool on the sides of its mouths.

Definitely scary.

The boat hits the shore and there's no dock, so it's from the boat to the dark sand where Cerberus is watching me like a hawk. I glance over at Charon and he reaches out for my torch. I hand it to him and he gestures to me to get off at the front where it's already on the ground.

"Thank you, Charon. It's been a pleasure." I say and I smile before I go to leave. I grab hold of the front of the boat and carefully step onto Hades' beach. Already, I can see my dress is dirty. How that happened, exactly, I don't know. Once I'm on the shore, I turn to smile at Charon. The fire of the torch has been extinguished and he's already leaving. I can't see him, so I turn and face Cerberus with a bit of terror that I try to hide.

All three heads lower, as if to take a better look at me.

"Hello, Cerberus." I say, reaching out to the center head, to that big nose that was inhaling my scent. "You're quite beautiful." I say with a nervous smile. All three heads stop snarling, but the giant gets up, revealing the doors behind him. I guess I pass the test.

I go around the large beast, keeping my eyes on those three heads that are looking right back at me. Once at the doors, I give them a push and they seem to open on their own. I glance back and Cerberus is still staring me down, eyes piercing. Yeah, it's spine chilling.

I step into the palace and I'm amazed with what I see. It's like a gothic home. There's a long corridor that opens up to a room where up ahead I can see a large throne. Behind the throne are red curtains and there's a small fountain in front of the throne.

I begin walking down the long corridor with paintings of tortured souls, cemeteries, underworlds and representations of Hades that look nothing like him. As I take those steps forward, I notice that my dress is a modern red satin strapless sweetheart neckline with a tight bodice and tight floor-length gown that flares going down, so it flows when I walk in red ballet slippers.

It's a beautiful dress that seems to match the color scheme of Hades' palace; black, gray, brown and red.

Once I reach the throne room, I see two corridors on each side, branching out to other parts of the palace. It's quiet and it makes me wonder where Hades is, when I hear some clacking sounds on the stone floor. I look around, not seeing anything, until I see them turning into the corridors, approaching slowly with their heads down low, eyes piercing as they stare at me.

Hellhounds.

However, they seem like large felines with canine facial features. They begin to snarl and creep closer, stepping into the throne room, their intense stares making me shiver with horror.

"Down!" a strong male voice snapped, making the Hellhounds cringe and back away, taking their eyes off of me. They remain in the side corridors, until he spoke again. "Here." He says and they walk over to Hades, sitting at his sides, whining.

I look up and see Hades, but he looks so much different than he did among the other Gods. He has his hair short and nicely styled, wearing a black dress shirt tucked into black straight legged dress pants and black leather shoes. He's way more gorgeous than Zeke! However, he's glaring at me with those beautiful stale blue eyes, like I'm intruding in his home. Well, I am, but it's not exactly by choice. Okay, I'm not making much sense. Yes, I picked him and I'm in his home, but Zeus insisted I pick someone.

Yeah, I'm already regretting this.

"Hello, Lord Hades." I say with a soft voice, but his expression doesn't change.

"Out." he replies, making my eyes widen with surprise. Well, I didn't expect him to welcome me, but this is nuts. I just got here. "I want you to go back wherever it is you came." He adds and I try for a soft smile, but it probably makes me look scared.

"Please listen, I don't know what this is all about, but I chose you and I think –" I begin, but he cuts me off, keeping his piercing eyes on me.

"I didn't ask you to pick me." he says and I try for a friendly smile, but he takes a couple of steps forward, towering over me. Wow, he closed the gap in two long strides. I come up to his shoulders, but under that stare, I feel so small. He's sort of in my personal space, but I honestly don't mind, unless he's going to hurt me. Which I think he intends to do.

"You wouldn't look at me." I say, immediately wishing I hadn't said that. What the Hell am I thinking?

"So that's it? You chose me as punishment for not taking an interest in you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and maintaining his piercing glare on me. I'm both scared and dazzled by him, which isn't really a good combination.

"No." I reply softly and he continues to stare at me, but it seems like he can't figure me out. When I don't justify my action, he seems angry and confused.

"Well, you're not staying here. You're leaving." He replies and puts a firm grip on my arm, turning me around so quickly that I let out a small gasp and he walks me down the corridor so quickly that I'm virtually being dragged to the front doors. They open on their own and Cerberus looks at me, letting out a soft snarl from all three heads.

At that moment, I had a thought; be scared or be scary. I know it's not the best thought ever, but I couldn't let Hades toss me around like a ragdoll. I dug my feet in and yanked my arm out of his firm grip, which hurt like Hell, but I fought through the pain. He spun towards me, furious, but I showed him he's not the only one that can get angry.

"Firstly, Hades, you do not grab a woman like a barbarian." I snapped and his eyes narrowed on me as his jaw clenched. "Secondly, there's the whole prophecy thing, so it's not like I can go back home and act like this never happened." I add with anger in my voice, so harshly that it hurts my throat. I stare into his cold eyes with defiance and, despite his rage, the corner of his lips twitch into a small grin.

"Quite bold speaking to me like that." He says and I remain in my defiance, holding my head up high.

"Get used to it. I won't allow you to treat me like trash." I say with a calmer tone, but still with anger in my expression. I walk back towards the throne room, only then feeling the shock of it all. Did I just talk like that to the Lord of the Underworld, to an Olympian God? Am I insane?

I keep walking forward, trying not to flinch when the front doors close and I hear him walking behind me. I stop in the center of the throne room, crossing my arms over my chest and he walks pass me to the fountain in front of his throne. I can't see his expression, but I do see his knitted eyebrows in a deep frown. I try to see what he's staring at, but it's also hard to see. However, he grunts, which offers a bit of a hint that whatever he sees, doesn't make him happy.

Hades looks up at me, coming around and standing in front of me, this time with a comfortable distance between us. I maintain my defiance as I stare into his cold silvery blue eyes.

"One day." He says which confuses me. Is he saying that I can't stay longer than one day? That's ridiculous! He's still trying to get rid of me. This one is incredibly pig-headed.

"One week." I say and both of his eyebrows shoot up with a very unimpressed look on his gorgeous face. His expression quickly goes back into a frown, a clear hint that he isn't impressed with my negotiating.

"One day." He repeats and I frown at him.

"Five days." I say and he narrows his eyes on me, really not liking the idea of negotiating.

"One." He repeats and I don't back down.

"Five days or three. Your pick." I say and his eyebrows arch as he studies my expression. I won't accept one day and I know a few days might be all two people need to grow closer together. Hades' eyebrows then shoot up as the corner of his lips do that little grin like earlier.

"Oh, so I have a choice now?" he asks, hinting that none of this had offered him a choice. I understand now why he was so angry, being chosen for something when you have no choice in the matter. Well, the same happened to me, so it was no excuse for him to act like he was the only one.

"Five days or three." I repeat and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Three." He mumbles and I know he's really not happy about having to move up from his one day choice. I give him a slight smile and that turns him off completely. He turns his back to me and rolls up his sleeves, like he has to keep his hands busy or he… well I don't want to think he wants to hurt me.

One of the two Hellhounds slowly creeps closer, walking around Hades as he's rolling up his sleeves, and looks at me. It's a bizarre creature, looking like an animal that's starving with a bad skin condition, barely any hair, and sickly glowing eyes. The Hellhound sniffs me and when I extend my hand, it shrinks back and curls its lip, revealing its fangs in warning. I withdraw my hand and it walks pass me and to the corridor next to me.

"This way." Hades says and I look over to see him standing by the other corridor to the right, tearing his gaze away from me and walking without me. I begin to follow, but his strides are so large that I'm falling behind. I see a couple of doors and the corridor turns left. Hades is out of sight and I try to hurry. As soon as I turn the corner, the corridor ends with a couple of doors. There are other doors down the corridor, but apparently those aren't important.

Hades opens the doors at the end of the corridor and walks in. I hurry up and stop in the doorway, amazed by the view of a wonderfully designed bedroom. It's huge with a fireplace, bookshelves and chairs, a large wardrobe and a vanity mirror. There's even a private bathroom. The canopy bed is huge and this room looks fit for Buckingham Palace.

Hades turns to me, his hands in his pockets. I can't stop thinking how gorgeous he looks.

"I know you humans sleep a lot, which I hope will be the case. You can do so here." He says and brushes pass me to return down the corridor. I try not to focus on his rough manners and follow him back down the corridor.

"These doors?" I ask, gesturing to them, but Hades doesn't look over his shoulder.

"Rooms." He replies and I try not to sigh with a hint of impatience at his vague answer, but I won't poke at his rudeness; I'm sure many already have.

We cross back into the throne room and then walk down the other corridor. There are more doors, but the end of the corridor doesn't end in doors; it opens up to reveal a dining room with a table full of food. I can see some fruits, pastries, vegetables, potatoes, pasta and various types of meat. It looks and smells delicious.

"Feel free." He says, gesturing to the table. "The table is always full." He adds and then continues through a doorway that opens up to a beautiful garden, full of colorful plants and flowers, hiding a deck where you can see the Underworld; the places where souls get sorted and passed along. The view is amazing. I stand near the railing, looking at it and back at the garden. "No leaving the palace and no wandering." Hades concludes and then leaves. I watch him go and sigh now that he's out of earshot.

Three days with Grumpy, trying to _open his heart_ ; this should be fun, like drawing blood from a stone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I ate the food that was at the table, thinking of the myths where Persephone, after having been kidnapped by Hades, ate some pomegranate seeds; eating and drinking anything in the Underworld meant that she had to stay. Hades allowed her to leave for six months, but because she ate the pomegranate seeds, she had to return for the other six months. Plus, it was the only thing he would allow.

I can believe it.

However, Zeus and Demeter couldn't do anything about it. Not even Hecate could prevent Hades from taking Persephone as his imprisoned bride.

So, in regards to the food, considering how angry Hades is at me and how he tried to get rid of me, I know Persephone's story doesn't apply to me because Hades would have said _Don't eat that!_ And there aren't any pomegranates on the table.

I've had as much as I can eat and I begin _wandering_ the corridors. I'm not supposed to go anywhere he hadn't shown me, but I don't see Hades anywhere. How is he going to know that I snooped? I try to open the first door out of the dining room, but the doorknob is locked. Damn. I try another door and it's the same thing. The rest of the doors are all the same; locked.

I walk into the throne room and it's empty. I take the opportunity to look into that small fountain and it's filled with water. All I see is my own reflection and I have to say; I look pretty! However, a while ago, Hades was looking into it and I can only imagine it shows him whatever he wants to see. It could also be communication with the other Gods, but I have no idea because it's just water to me.

I walk into the corridor, trying all the doors and finding out that they're all locked too. Why tell me not to wander when all the doors are locked?

I walk into the bedroom and start snooping. The wardrobe is filled with dresses and the vanity table contains perfume and makeup. I know Persephone was here in the myths, but now? I have no idea and I don't think it's something I can ask Hades within our first day together. Maybe Persephone left and that's why he's so angry.

She should be here according to the myths.

I snoop all over the room, seeing nothing else that indicates Persephone had been here recently.

So, the next thing I do is look at the books. It's mostly books about death, ghosts and the supernatural, but there are a few anthologies of poetry. There are also, to my surprise, some horror, mystery and slightly romance fiction, which is good to know. Should I assume those romance books belonged to Persephone? I can't picture Hades read them, let alone read books at all.

After being bored out of my skull (probably not a good choice of words) without a clue to where Hades is, I go to the front doors and open them, smiling at the only living thing around.

Cerberus turns where only one head can clearly see me.

"Hey, Cerberus." I say and step out, walking around to the three heads. "Mind if I stay with you for a little while?" I ask, feeling the need to socialize with something. Hades is either doing his Lord of the Underworld duties or he's avoiding me. In the myths, the Gods were clever and tricky, so I wouldn't be surprised if Hades decided that for the next three days, I can stay in his palace, but he works during those three days as we had never discussed him actually having to stick around.

I reach out to Cerberus and the three heads watch me as I go to touch the center head. My hand gently touches its nose and the eyes remain on me. I stroke its nose and Cerberus gently pushes forward, like it's giving me permission. I stroke his muzzle and the head to my left whines.

"Don't worry, each head is going to get attention." I say and stroke its muzzle, smiling as I look into those deep dark eyes. I should be terrified to touch this creature, but I have always liked Cerberus and even more so now that I know this creature is real.

I had spent quite a bit of time with Cerberus and still Hades was nowhere to be found. I then spent some time in the garden reading a horror novel. Obviously, not a good choice in the Underworld, but I was always a horror fan; being in the Underworld isn't going to change that. If anything, it's a horror fan's dream.

Only Hades' grumpy mood was ruining it.

After my eyes were a bit sore from reading too long, I went back to the table full of food and decided to nibble a bit on some fruits.

I'm filling a little plate and I hear some clacking on the stone floor. I slowly turn around and see one of the Hellhounds in the entrance of the corridor, staring at me, and then at my plate. I shift my eyes to my plate, but mostly the piece of banana in my hand. I shift my eyes back to the Hellhound and move my hand up and down to see if the beast is interested in the banana.

Its eyes are indeed following the piece of fruit and I smile, tossing it to the poor hungry Hellhound who licks it up and then looks at me for more.

Just like with stray cats; best way to gain their trust and to befriend them is with food; food means you can be trusted and you're not a threat.

I toss another piece of banana, but this one landing a little closer to me, then another a little closer. The Hellhound eyes the pieces of banana, then me, and apparently it decides I'm worth the risk; I'm not very threatening.

I extend my hand a little, just to say I'm indeed not threatening, keeping my eyes away from the beast. I wait a few seconds that stretch on and I feel a cold wet nose on my fingers. I glance down and it looks at me with piercing glowing eyes.

I place my little plate of fruits on the table and take another piece of banana, handing it to the Hellhound.

"Gentle. Please don't bite my fingers." I say and watch as the Hellhound hesitates, but licks up the banana from me. "There. Are we friends now?" I ask and smile as the beast sniffs the air. "Oh, not yet, but getting there." I say and look at the table, trying to pick out something it can eat that won't make it sick. I pick out some meat and carrots and place it on the floor, smiling as the Hellhound licked it all up. "Now we're friends?" I ask and the Hellhound looks up at me, licking its lips, its eyes not as piercing as before. I go to stroke its head and smile as it lets me. "Okay." I say, overjoyed.

I made friends with Cerberus and one of Hades' Hellhounds.

If only Hades was so easy.

I walk to the other side of the palace, to the bedroom so I can put the book back and relax on the king sized bed. The Hellhound follows me, probably hoping to get more food, but I won't complain.

I step into the throne room and see the other Hellhound curled up next to Hades' throne. It perks its head up and stares at me with that piercing glower. I take careful steps forward and show it some food. It doesn't seem to sniff the air.

"Not so friendly?" I ask it and throw it a piece of banana anyway, carefully stepping forward into the corridor. My follower continues and I can see it sniffing at my dress as we make our way to the bedroom. I try not to laugh, because it's sort of hilarious that I made friends with a Hellhound and now it's like a pet.

However, I don't disregard the fact that it's a dangerous and unpredictable creature of the Underworld. Much like Hades; but I don't expect to gain his thrust and befriend him.

I place the book back on the shelf and sit on the bed, sharing my food with the Hellhound whose appetite is pretty big. Well, it's no wonder; poor creature looks like its starving.

"Are you a female Hellhound?" I ask, thinking it's a _she_ because it a little smaller than the other one. Not only that, but it likes me whereas the other one doesn't. Much like Hades. "One tap for no, two for yes?" I ask and watch it, feeling like an idiot because since when do animals do stupid things like –

The Hellhound taps the stone floor twice, looking at me, tilting its head, letting out a little whine.

"Wow." I mumbled, surprised that she understood me. "Do you have a name?" I ask and she taps the floor once. My eyes widen and I let out a short gasp. "Hades didn't give you a name?" I ask, sounding a little more horrified than I intended. She taps the floor once again and I shake my head. "You need a name, like me. My name is Leland and yours will be…" I say, letting my sentence drop as I give it some thought. What could I name this Hellhound? "Reyna?" I ask and she responses with what sounds like a soft yowl.

I smile and stoke her head.

"Reyna." I say and she leaps her front paw onto my lap, sticking her wet nose in my face. I let out a laugh and she apparently takes that as encouragement as she licks my face. Her tongue is like sandpaper, so I throw some strawberries onto the floor and she quickly goes for it.

Now that I ate, I could go for a nap. There isn't anything much to do and since Hades is avoiding me, I might as well sleep.

I wake up after having no dreams at all, I glance around the room. I have no idea how long I've slept and feel the need to see if Hades is around. I slip off the bed and look into the vanity mirror, fixing my hair. Reyna sits beside me; she came up so quietly.

We leave the bedroom and when I step into the throne room, I'm trying to control my smile as I see Hades in his throne, reading a book.

Holy shit; he does read… a book entitled _When Bad Things Happen to Good People_ by Harold Kushner. How odd. And it's obviously meant for me to take as a comparison to our situation. Typical moody God of the Underworld.

"Hello, Lord Hades." I say and he lifts his piercing pale blue eyes up at me from his book, keeping his face down so his stare seems more like a glare. In other words, the usual pissed off stare. "How was your day?" I ask and he returns to his book, ignoring me. I wait a couple of seconds and continue. "I had a good day." I reply, a bit of sarcasm thrown into my tone and he continues to ignore me. I fight the urge to sigh and decide to mention something that will require his attention. "I don't know why you told me not to wander when you locked all the doors." I say and frown as the corner of his lips twitch, like he's fighting a grin.

"I didn't trust you'd control your curiosity." He says, not looking away from his book. "Case in point, I was right." He adds and gives me another sharp look over his book, only for a couple of seconds.

"Don't you know reverse psychology? If you don't want someone wandering, then don't say _don't wander_." I reply and he replies, keeping his eyes on his book.

"It doesn't work on women." His voice so cool and smooth, going really good with his gorgeous features. Why does Hades have to be so good looking and yet such a jerk?

"Naturally," I say, rolling my eyes a bit. "You can't tell a woman what to do." I add and he gives me a really sharp glare over his book.

Oops, that might have gone pretty close to Persephone, if I'm right to assume that she left.

I hope Reyna had sensed the tension because she was by my side now, whining. I look down at her and smile.

"Hungry, Reyna?" I ask her and she lets out a soft yowl. We walk together to the other side of the palace, still feeling Hades gaze on us. I'm pretty sure he's really pissed off at me, but I'm hoping it's because he's surprised that I befriend _his_ Hellhound.

Once I'm out of Hades' sight, I breathe a little more easily. It's true what I told him, but maybe it reminded him too much of Persephone; you can't tell a woman what to do, least of all force her to love you.

I walk into the dining room, fill a plate with various foods, and give Reyna more bananas, carrots and meats. I also take chocolate and walk back out to the throne room. I won't let Hades' piercing stares scare me. I'm chosen to pick a God and open his heart. Maybe Persephone did leave and maybe I'm supposed to help him recover from his broken heart. I can't do that hiding every time he glares at me.

I step into the throne room, eating a chocolate and glance at him, still reading that book. Reyna licks her lips and I shake my head at her. I don't think chocolate would be good for her, so she gets some cold cuts.

"Have you ever tried these chocolates?" I ask Hades and he sighs, closing his book, looking at me with this annoyance like he can't read with me around. Good. "They're delicious." I say, approaching as much as I dare, which is a couple of steps before the fountain, and offer him one.

"I'm a God; Gods don't eat." He replies, his words clipped and chilled. He's indeed annoyed with me. Too bad.

"You should try these. It's smooth and rich." I say, taking another bite of the chocolate square. "Did you know that chocolate contains tryptophan which causes the release of serotonin into our brain? Serotonin is a mood-lifter. Ergo, chocolate makes you happy." I say and pop the rest of that square into my mouth, giving him a sweet and innocent smile, only to see him glowering at me as he rests his head against his arm so aggressively propped on the arm of his throne, intensifying that angry glare.

I more or less told him to have chocolate because he's miserable. It's not untrue, but it's a dangerous thing to say, I suppose.

Now would be a good time to hide. Screw my _I'm not going to let him scare me_ moment.

I retreat to the bedroom, being followed by Reyna who seemed to shrink beside me, obviously sensing Hades' anger boiling.

I could have been a real bitch and say that chocolate is also known at _the love drug_ , but that would really be twisting the knife in his heart, reminding him of Persephone.

If chocolate really did make one happy, then Hades would need a truckload and it still wouldn't be enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I'm sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, reading that horror novel as Reyna lies at my feet. I was reading for a while, not really reading but thinking about how to interact with Hades. However, my thoughts are interrupted when he walks in.

 _Stalks in_ is a better way to describe it. In a couple of strides, he's at the bookshelves, switching books. I glance at him, but he ignores me. I'm not sure how to interact with him. Just what am I supposed to do?

"What is it that you do when you're not in the palace?" I ask and his hand freezes on a book for a second or two before he carries on.

"Work." He replies and I look away, not sure what to do. Hades is going to be completely stubborn and he's going to tough out the three days, getting rid of me and nothing will have changed. I was chosen, I picked Hades, he dug in his heels and then it got absolutely nowhere. Prophecy _not_ fulfilled. Leland is put to death. The end.

And what happens to me then? I can't see that working out for me, dying or even going back home to my life with my not-so-boyfriend. Maybe I'll die if I fail, like seriously. I don't know because no one told me any more than they thought I needed to know. In Greek Myths, people got screwed over so many times in really bad ways.

"Sounds exciting." I say, not being able to help myself. It's either sarcasm or I clearly display my frustration by sighing and rolling my eyes. It's probably better that I look calm and sound like a smartass then look grumpy which won't help him to _not_ be grumpy.

In response, Hades gives a grunt that I almost thought was Reyna snoring. Only Reyna hadn't snored yet.

Maybe now would be a good time to soften up. It's the only idea I have; show him softness and kindness. He probably hasn't ever had it before. I take a breath and give it a shot.

"I didn't mean to be –" I begin, only to have him turn to me with that sharp glare, cutting my words short.

"Zeus is a tyrant and he uses you humans as his pawns. See to it that you come to this realization and leave me alone." He snaps, looking down at Reyna with a slight puzzlement, and back at me with annoyance for a second before he storms out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

I sit in awkward silence for a moment. I try to shake it off, but it bothers me and I can't relax. To blow a little steam, I throw the book behind me.

I wasn't able to shake off that awkward and heavy silence for what felt like hours. Reyna seemed to know I wasn't okay and she couldn't relax either.

I was just trying to sort of apologize for my sarcastic remarks and my bit of anger when he tried to throw me out. I don't regret my actions or my words, but I was trying to be soft.

Apparently, that was a mistake.

I can't sit in the chair; trying to read the same part I was reading when he entered the room, after I picked up my book that is. I can't focus and jump back into the story and I've been trying to decipher that page or two and it makes no sense to me because I'm so bothered by his outburst.

Hades wants to be left alone, but I don't really believe that. I think what he means is that he doesn't want anyone trying to heal him; he's got a hard exterior, don't you know? Heaven forbid anyone sees that's not true and find out he's vulnerable right now.

I get up and hesitate walking out of the room so much that my hand shakes. I have to move around. I can't sit and try to act like nothing bothers me.

I open the doors and step out, forcing myself into bravery. I don't even bother glancing at Hades. I simply head straight for the front door to spend some time with Cerberus. Reyna sits by the entrance of the corridor and watches as I leave the palace.

Cerberus perks up and lets out grave yowls, all a different note, which makes me smile. I walk around to the three heads, stroking each nose and then sitting against the chest of this large beast, underneath the center head, feeling its heartbeat like the sound of thunder. Cerberus lets me sit like that for a couple of minutes, but then whines for me to come back out.

I stand up, about to step out, when I hear the sounds of those large doors. Cerberus turns so one head can see and it lets out a low rumble of a growl, recognizing its master. I step out and Hades is standing there, meeting my eyes immediately. And he frowns.

But then he looks at Cerberus who is pushing its center head against me gently, asking for me to stroke its muzzle. Hades looks back at me and his frown is full of annoyance and puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" he asks and I'm not really sure how to answer that. It's simple; I'm giving Cerberus attention, but does he mean something else? What else am I doing, besides taking comfort in creatures that actually want my softness and kindness?

"Spending time with Cerberus." I reply, not sure what else to say. His stare on me seems more like puzzlement than annoyance now, but he soon turns away back into the palace and closing the doors behind him.

I'm not sure what to make of that.

Did he come out to see if his pesky guest was gone? Was he worried that I was gone?

I look up into Cerberus' eyes and the large beast only lets out soft whines, asking for more attention.

If only Hades was like the creatures around him. I wouldn't mind giving him attention, if his attitude wasn't horrible.

I didn't see Hades in his throne after that. I went straight to bed, sleeping for what felt like a long time. I just seemed tired, nearly giving myself a headache because of him. I still didn't have any dreams and I was woken up by Reyna, poking me with her wet and cold nose.

It was apparently snack time.

I'm about to fill my little plate, but what's the point? Hades said Gods don't eat. Why have manners? Just eat off the table! Reyna agrees!

I pick off whatever I want to eat and toss her some food too.

Then, to my surprise, there's another hungry beast. The other Hellhound that doesn't like me so much is in the corridor, his muzzle and one eye sticking out, sniffing the air. I toss it some food too, pretty sure that it's a male. He eats the food, but doesn't come closer.

I drop Reyna's food in front of her and throw his a little away from him. If he wants it, he has to come out. When he thinks I'm not looking, he comes out and licks up the food and we play this game for a few minutes longer.

Now, I have two Hellhounds eating at my feet. He looks up at me and I tilt my head at him.

"You're male, right?" I ask and he sits up straight, almost sticking his chest out to look bigger. "Yeah, you're a male." I add and Reyna sniffs his ear, which makes him growl in annoyance. She doesn't care.

The Hellhounds have a better connection than Hades and me. How sad, but I fear that's not going to change. I might have about two days left and Hades is going to make damn sure I leave after three days.

I go into the garden to let the colors of the flowers distract me. I walk through the whole place, realizing that it's bigger than I thought. There's a nice little seating in the corner that looks out to the place where souls go. It's quite far, but it's huge that you can't miss it. It's like looking at a mountain and up at the sky full of stars you never knew were there.

It's a beautiful corner and the Hellhounds soon discover that I'm not leaving; they curl up and rest. The male perks his head up when he hears something. I don't really pay attention, until I see a tall and dark shape, solid unlike the others.

Hades.

His _work_ is making sure that the souls go where they're supposes to go, like a manager at a store, supervising the employees. Those employees, I'm pretty sure, are the furies I see flying around. I know they're furies.

You can't mistake furies.

I never thought I'd see Hades work from the palace and it's no wonder there's a seating area in this corner. He probably set it up that way so Persephone could watch him from afar, missing him and waiting patiently for him to return.

Surprising he didn't shred everything that reminded him of her.

I see Hades shift and I look at the flowers beside me, touching and smelling them. If Hades felt my gaze on him, I don't want him to catch me actually doing that.

Then again, the fact that I'm in Persephone's corner probably pisses him off.

My presence alone in his palace probably reminds him of her. Nothing I do or say is going to do any good; he wants to be left alone and I'm just a pawn used by Zeus to make sure that doesn't happen. Is this why I was chosen? Did Zeus want to torture his brother by reminding him that Persephone, if I'm correct, left and never loved him?

So, if I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't, then I might as well pick one and keep at it until my three days are up. Fuck what he said about being Zeus' pawn. I picked him because I always felt like he got jaded and, out of the fourteen Gods, he seemed the most bored, most unhappy. Maybe it's the humanity in me, but I just wanted to help him.

I see that he doesn't want to be helped, but most people start with that attitude and eventually find themselves at the point where they realize that they do. Hades might not be one of those that will eventually realize that he wants help, because he's the most difficult and miserable being I ever met, but I sort of want to show him why I picked him.

I just don't know how I'm going to do that.

I spent most of my second day thinking of how to be _damned if I do_ attempt to make a connection with Hades with softness as to say why I picked him. I don't think making bouquets of flowers and arranging them in his throne room would be good; he'd probably throw the flowers away. I don't think he'd like me bringing him some delectable foods and drinks to try; he'd probably leave me to stand there, waiting and get tired of holding it for him. I don't think trying to be in the same room as him, talking, would be good; he'd probably yell at me to go away.

I had no ideas.

But, Hades sits in his throne, reading a different book, in Greek, and I'm trying everything.

I wear some flowers in my hair, telling him how I love the garden. I tell him how beautiful the palace is and how great Cerberus is.

He ignores me in all my efforts and I see the irritation about to boil over. Before I can soften the situation out, he closes the book, making it sound like thunder just ripped through the throne room and he pierces his icy cold glare right through me.

"Get out!" he shouts, yet again making it sound like thunder booming in the room. I just walk out and hide in the garden. I sit in the corner with Reyna at my feet. The male, although spent most of the day with me, stays with Hades.

A couple of tears form in my eyes and I try to focus my mind on something that doesn't make me want to cry. It's my way of fighting them from forming and falling, encouraging a flood of tears.

I don't move. I don't speak. I don't try to give Reyna attention. I don't go see Cerberus. I don't go get something to eat. I sit in that corner, letting my ass and legs go numb because I don't want to move.

I want to sleep and put some distance between myself and the memory of him yelling at me. I can still hear his voice ringing in my ears. I can't sleep sitting in that corner; it's so uncomfortable. So, I curl up on the floor with Reyna who lets me use her like a body pillow, even though she's a boney body pillow.

I was damned because I did and I'm going to fail this prophecy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Unlike the other times I slept, I had dreams this time. It's not the sort of dreams I wanted, but I had no control over that. The memory I so much wanted to distance myself from was replaying in my dream; Hades yelling at me. I woke up on the stone floor of the garden, curled up next to Reyna who knew I was upset.

I'm still in my state of hurt as I'm refusing to move even if my body is screaming at me; I'm so numb that it might take me a dozen of minutes to walk properly.

What's odd is that I never felt so hurt in my life; not when my parents told me to be independently on my own, not when my boyfriend grew distant in our relationship and thought everything was okay. I guess I'm hurt because this is something I chose to do and it's going horribly wrong whereas the other things I didn't want, but felt I had no choice.

I guess that's how Hades feels; putting up with it, with me, because he has no choice.

Reyna begins pushing me up as she gets up, as if sensing I want to get up and yet I don't want to. My legs are numb and I immediately feel all the tingles of needles in my body, which is excruciating, but I tolerate it because I need to get my feeling back so I can move properly.

After a few minutes, I walk into the dining room, picking a few things for Reyna and nothing for myself. I walk silently down the corridor and take a peek into the throne room first. Hades isn't in his throne and I breathe with relief. I silently walk across to the other corridor, quietly making my way into the bedroom, peeking first to see if he's not looking through his books.

The coast is clear, so I go in and sit by the fireplace. I can't distract my mind with reading; that didn't work well yesterday or whatever time that was. I have no idea really of the day or time. There's no way to tell here and it makes me anxious. Are my three days almost up?

I'll have failed the prophecy and I have no idea what the consequences will be. Reyna curls up at my feet as I worry about what could happen next. Will Zeus punish me? The uncertainty of it all upsets me and my stomach hurts, like someone punched me in the gut.

I slip off the chair and sit on the floor with Reyna, looking into the fireplace. The warmth of the fire doesn't even seem hot, like the fire is just for show.

But that's not what catches my attention. In the far back, nearly buried by soot, is a small golden object, glistening by the light of the fire. I look by the fireplace, taking one of the pokers to drag the object out. As it comes out from under the ashes, I see it's a small box, like a miniature golden chest. I bring it out of the fireplace and leave it, watching the bit of steam rolling off of it. Apparently the fire does have heat and isn't for show. Reyna gets up and sniffs the box, careful not to burn her nose.

"What was that doing in there?" I ask and scratch Reyna's ear as she taps it with her paw. It was still hot, so we wait. I imagine what it could possibly contain; a key, a necklace, a ring, something sentimental. I'm also thinking that it could belong to Persephone, and Hades, out of rage, threw it into the fire, hoping it would burn along with his memories of her.

I touch it lightly and its warm, but it's not going to burn me. It fits in my palm. I open it up and find a folded piece of paper seal with wax and Hades' name written in the corner in a feminine handwriting. I pull it out and open it, breaking the seal.

It's not what I expected.

 _Dear Hades, I'm sincerely sorry that I cannot love you like you had hoped I would. I had tried to forgive you for stealing me away, but I could not. I understand that you must have felt forgotten, misunderstood, feared and lonesome. I cannot give you what you need and for that, I am sincerely sorry. I know you will find someone who can give you what you need. Do not be afraid to show her what lies beneath your stone façade._

 _I bid you farewell, Hades. May you find what you need in the near future._

 _Sincerely, Persephone_

I'm shocked that I was right. Persephone left and her letter to him was never opened. He must have tossed it into the fire, hoping it would burn, but it didn't.

This might be good to save the prophecy. If this is my last day, this might prove to Hades that it's time to let go.

I silently walk down the corridor to the throne room. Hades still isn't here, but I can wait for him. I hear Cerberus let out three yowls, as if asking for me to come out. I smile and hold onto the box, walking down to the front doors and silently open them, squeezing through the opening. Reyna follows me, which is surprising but I welcome it, and I go to stand before Cerberus' three heads to formally introduce Reyna, not knowing if they had already known about each other's friendship to me.

They ignore each other, but focus on me, which is what I need. Despite being in the worse place known to existence, which I sort of disagree with, I find caring creatures that have bonded with me. Any stereotypes of cold and wicked creatures exist solely with Hades, but I'm hoping to break through. I'm sure he's a great guy deep down.

I still feel a little hurt from Hades yelling at me, but I feel nervous about this idea of showing him the letter. My friends try to cheer me up by nuzzling me and yowling. Reyna even plays with Cerberus, hiding around the beast's large body, hiding from the three heads and popping out. They're playing and making me laugh, making me forget about Hades being a big jerk.

As I'm laughing, watching Reyna and Cerberbus play, I hear splashing from the dark waters behind me. I turn to see a dark shape emerge, recognizing it as Charon and his boat. He lands ashore, sort of sideways, and I know he's alone because there would have been a torch in someone's hands, like me. So why is Charon visiting?

He doesn't step off the boat and I think it's because he can't. I've never heard of him stepping off his boat in the myths. But what is he doing here?

"Hi, Charon." I say with a smile, but what happened with Hades still has a cold feeling lingering on me, even if I try to brush it off. I walk up to him, being followed by Reyna who lets out a little growl, as if she too is saying hello. "I don't suppose you can tell me why you're here." I add, looking up at him with a smile.

"It's been three days." Says Hades in that harsh voice that makes me freezes. I slowly turn and see Hades standing by Cerberus with the other Hellhound beside him, both are staring at me with such piercing glares, only Hades smiles with satisfaction that he can finally get rid of me.

"Hades," I begin, but I don't get a chance to say anything else.

"I've played along with your ridiculous deal. It's been three days. Now go or I can find you some other mode of transportation. I can guarantee you won't like it." he says and his Hellhound starts growling at me.

Reyna, who's close to me, starts growling, warning the other one to stay back. The two Hellhounds start a staring match, getting ready to attack each other. Hades doesn't look happy to see his Hellhound being loyal to me, willing to protect me. Then, his beast leaps forward, but Cerberus stands and hits him with its side muzzle, tossing the Hellhound against the wall of the entrance. Hades isn't happy that his biggest beast is loyal to me too.

His eyes pierce right through me and I feel a boney hand on my shoulder. I glance over and know that Charon is gentle, knowing that I don't want to go, but Hades looks pissed off, making it a dangerous situation.

I glance back at Hades and he places his hands into his pockets, his pale blue eyes cold and sharp.

"You failed." He says; two little words that seem to cut through me and what hurts is that small victorious smile on his face.

I did fail, but I won't leave here without having some sort of impact.

I toss the golden box at his feet and it opens, revealing the letter with the broken wax seal. He looks down at it and that smile vanishes as he looks back at me, rage in his eyes.

"The prophecy wasn't just about me." I say and pause, trying not to sound like I'm about to cry. "If I failed, so did you." I add and tear my gaze away, feeling that prickling feeling; tears threatening to fall. Charon helps me into his boat, holding my hand as I step in. Once I'm seated, he steers the boat and we leave the shore.

So far, I'm holding back the tears, until Reyna lets out a small yowl, as if wondering why I'm leaving. The tears begin to fall down my cheeks. Reyna then howls, getting Cerberus to howl too, both creatures realizing that I'm leaving the Underworld and not coming back. I try to hold back my sobbing, but those howls break my heart. I didn't get to tell them goodbye.

I sob as the palace fades from view. I wipe away my tears, trying to control myself. I feel Charon's boney hand on my shoulder and I hold onto it, wrapping my fingers tenderly around those bones, careful not to break off a couple of fingers.

How is it that Charon, Cerberus and Reyna the Hellhound, are gentle and loving while Hades is a cold jerk? All of them live in the Underworld and only its Lord is a prick?

Charon steers the boat and I've managed to control my sobbing; I no longer hear the howls from the beasts that miss me already. The river Styx doesn't seem that big, but I think the darkness plays a trick on my mind because those howls sounded far away shortly after the palace faded from view.

The boat approaches the dock and I think of what will happen once I get out of the Underworld. I'm sure the Gods won't be happy that the prophecy isn't fulfilled. What will they do? What happens to me? And yet, I can't stop thinking about Reyna, Cerberus and that letter that Persephone wrote to Hades.

As the boat stops by the dock, I take a moment before getting up. Charon doesn't tap my shoulder; he simply waits. I stand and turn to Charon, looking into the darkness of his face.

"Thank you, Charon. I'll miss you too." I say and use the front of the boat while I step onto the dock. I walk forward with my eyes low, hearing the boat leave the dock. As I leave, everything looks the way it did when I came in, only now the feeling is different.

When I first stepped in, I wasn't sure what was on the other side. I wasn't sure about the prophecy and I had chosen Hades because I felt something for him, maybe pity. But now? I feel hurt and disappointed. My heart feels heavy and the words of Persephone's letter keeps repeating in my head; even if they aren't word per word, the meaning haunts my thoughts.

Someone can give you what I can't. Show her your vulnerabilities.

Persephone saw the same thing I did; a hard exterior, hiding and guarding what he keeps inside.

I now step into the small room where I found the coin I gave to Charon. There's only that steep tunnel that lies between me and my doom. I take a breath and walk forward, up the tunnel with a bit of difficult, my feet slipping a little. I manage to rip my dress a little as I sort of step on it and try to climb up.

I see sunlight up above and the mouth of the tunnel widens as I get closer. I cling to the solid ground to pull myself up and once I'm out, the tunnel closes behind me. The sight of undisturbed ground where the tunnel had been makes my heart sink. I look up at the sky, that prickling feeling in my eyes once again.

I can't keep myself from crying. It hurts too much.

"I failed!" I shout, those tears forming in my eyes, gathering in the corners, dripping down the sides of my face. "I couldn't…" I say, letting my sentence fall.

I sit on a large rock and let those tears stream, hoping that once I've cried, I'll have no tears left.

"Irving Stone once said; _there's no love without pain_." Says a woman with a light feminine voice. She sounds familiar. I look up and see this graceful and beautiful woman sit beside me on the large rock. "Quite true, my Dear." She adds and I try to give Aphrodite a smile, but it's not in my heart.

"I failed." I say in a weak voice, wiping my tears and drying my hands on my white dress, oddly ripped and dirty like my red dress had been.

"The prophecy? Oh, Honey, there's no such thing as fulfilling or failing that thing." She says and I look at her with confusion. She smiles at me, so beautiful with her perfect hair and perfect natural glow. "We can't speak about it to mortals, but I don't obey such rules; it's too mediocre for me." She says and I'm still confused.

What is she talking about?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Long ago, Leland, we Gods were living it up, high and mighty." Aphrodite began as we sit on the rock. "We got what we wanted and didn't care about consequences to the mortals. The Fates decided that if the mortals have to lose at times, so do the Gods. So, every hundred years, like a strike of lightning – quick and random – one of us loses." She says and I listen attentively.

"How does the prophecy fit into that? Zeus said I had to redeem faith in humanity." I ask and she smiles at me like I'm some cute kid that isn't really cute, but is so average that it's sort of cute in a mocking way.

"Zeus couldn't go into details, so he sort of lied a little." She says and ignores the confusion on my face. "A mortal is chosen as a solution so the God or Goddess can work to get back what they lost. It's our lesson to appreciate what we have and realize its value when we no longer have it. So, the mortal has free will to choose who to help, not really knowing they're helping them." Aphrodite says and I nod, now understanding that it wasn't so coincidental that I picked Hades. "It was about over one thousand years ago when the lightning hit Hades." She adds, catching my attention and she smiles at me like a child curious to hear how the story ends.

"Persephone." I say, nearly in a whisper and she nods at me.

"Precisely. She had an opportunity to leave and she took it, allowing her to divorce Hades." Aphrodite says, placing her perfectly manicured smooth hand on mine. "You already knew that." she adds and I nod.

"At first, it was a theory, but just a while ago, I found her letter." I say and she nods.

"It's Fate; Fate that you chose Hades." She says and I look at her with confusion. "You're the one she meant in the letter; the one that can give Hades what he needs." She adds and I frown, not quite understanding what she's telling me. "Love." She concludes in a whisper, breaking the obvious because I couldn't get the hint.

My eyes widen and I shake my head, but no words come out.

"You understand Hades better than Persephone. Zeus made Hades lord of the Underworld, stuffing him down in the worst place ever – all those dead people – and he had no choice." Aphrodite says, scrunching up her face thinking of dead people being disgusting. "He's miserable and lonely. You, Leland, got forced out of the house at eighteen, left to live on your own. You're in a relationship with a man you don't love anymore. You had no choice, you were miserable and lonely." Aphrodite says with a smile, obviously seeing Hades and me as being one of the same.

"Yeah, but I think my boyfriend can relate better to Hades than me when it comes to relationships." I say and the Goddess of Love just keeps smiling at me.

"Perhaps, but knowing that someone doesn't love you hurts far more than not having a single clue. Am I right?" she asks me, meaning I feel for Hades and he rejected me. I let out a couple of tears fall and she taps my hand, suddenly handing me a handkerchief that came out of nowhere. "You love him." she says and I look at her, wanting to deny it, but once again no words come out. "Hadn't admitted it yet, I see." she concludes and I shake my head, forcing words out.

"I…" I say, suddenly losing my words. "I was trying to connect with him, do as you had said; open his heart. I don't know if it is love, but I wanted to help him." I say and she nods, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"It hurts because, of all the things in your life, you chose him. Not even your parents pushing you out or your boyfriend being disconnected hurts. You don't want those people. You want Hades." Aphrodite says and I look at her, shocked that she knows exactly what I had thought a while back. "I can see that when I look at you. His rejection hurts you." She concludes and I shake my head, words coming out now with no difficulty.

"No. I'm hurt that he rejected me, yes, because rejected by the dark brooding Lord of the Underworld is the ultimate rejection." I reply and she let out a slight chuckle, which surprises me.

"Dark, brooding Lord. What a perfect fit." She says and I just get back to my train of thought.

"I'm upset because he won't let anyone in. He kidnapped Persephone because who would love such a character, right? He thinks he's undeserving of love. Only way to get a girlfriend is to take one by force, right? That's what he thinks. He thinks there's nothing about him that's appealing." I say and take a breath, feeling Aphrodite's gaze on me. "Hades doesn't love me, that's fine; but he has to know that he has something good to offer, that he deserves affection. He's not destined for an existence of misery and pain. No one is! Not even a God should be treated with repulsion and fear. Dark and brooding, yes, but I know Hades has a good side; something to fall in love with." I say and Aphrodite lets out a soft chuckle.

"Some women love the brooding type. Are you sure you're not one of those?" she asks and I don't even bother acknowledging her joke, if that was a joke.

"Hades deserves a chance. Throw away the misconception that he's dark and cold, ruthless and heartless. Everyone should be kind and patient with him. He shouldn't wait over a thousand years for someone to brighten his world." I say, wondering if there had been chosen humans before me and if that made Hades hopefully that they'd pick him. All those years with that pain. "Eventually, he'll realize this too and when he's ready to reveal his softer side, the world should be kind." I say, my voice so soft that I sound like I'm going to cry.

Aphrodite remains silent, her hand still on mine.

"Are you sure he's got a softer side?" she asks and I nod, meeting her beautiful eyes.

"He wanted Persephone to love him. He wants to be loved. It's not Hades being self-absorbed; everyone wants to be loved because we are all social beings and social begins crave reciprocity." I reply and she smiles at me, satisfied with my answer.

"So why did he reject you? He has a solution to the prophecy; someone to love after Persephone left. So, why didn't he accept you? He had a chance and he threw it away." Aphrodite says. It's not that she doesn't know; she wants me to figure it out.

"He wants Persephone, not some annoying human that picked him because she saw vulnerability and felt pity." I say and she smiles at me like I'm cute again. "It hurt him. He doesn't want me to heal that wound because that will never take the pain away. And, like you said, if he allows someone to love him, there'll be pain again because every relationship hits rough patches." I add and she nods with a smile, content to see that I get it. "Hades thinks that being alone doesn't hurt as much as being with someone, but he's just lying to himself; being alone is just a reminder of what he lost and what he wants." I conclude and Aphrodite beams, standing up and running a hand through her flawless hair. "It's over." I say and stand up too, sighing with disappointment.

Aphrodite holds my chin in her hand, giving me a soft smile, making me feel like a little girl looking up at what I want to become and fearing that it'll never happen.

"Would you rather go back to your boyfriend or to Hades?" she asks and I can't answer because my heart already made the choice and, like Aphrodite said, I didn't admit it to myself yet that I have fallen in love with Hades. "See? It's not over." she says and takes her hand away from me, gesturing to the view around us.

Down the hill on which we're standing, I can see a part of a highway through the trees.

"Am I close to home or out in the middle of nowhere?" I ask and she only smiles.

"Start walking and you'll soon be where you belong." She says and when I glance over at her, she's gone.

As she said, I start walking down the hill towards the highway. There's a light breeze that feels nice with the sun beaming down on me. With this little walk down to the road, I'm a little worried about how to get back home, either to my parents or to my apartment. I don't care about their stupid rules about taking care of myself; I'm an adult and I can stop relying on them. I'm worried about seeing my boyfriend, about telling him that we're over. I don't want to hurt him like Persephone hurt Hades, but I can't stay with him. I'm worried about going on with my life, knowing that the Gods are real and that I'm in love with the God of the Underworld who hates my guts.

I get to the highway and start walking. I'm still wearing my Grecian dress and ballet slippers, both looking dirty and torn. I have no idea where I am and how long I have to walk. If a car comes by, I'm hitching a ride.

And if I die, then Hades can't throw me out of the Underworld.

I think back to my conversation with Aphrodite. It's bizarre to know that I was destined to pick Hades because I'm the one for him. It's crazy, but it feels right. After all, I kept thinking about how gorgeous he looked.

I'm hoping Hades read Persephone's letter. I'm hoping that he might let me in on day, opening his heart to me; showing me that softer side.

I walked maybe about a mile, and I hear what could be a car. I turn and look behind me, seeing a car in the distance. I keep walking, but I'm going to stick out my thumb in hopes for a ride. If I have to take just a few steps compared to hundreds, I'll take it.

The car is getting closer and I stick my thumbs out, standing and preparing a story in my mind. That person is going to stop, hopefully, and pick me up, naturally asking why I'm out in the middle of nowhere wearing a nice dress that's now all dirty. What happened? Why are you out here?

The car slows down and stops right by me. The driver is a man in his forties, his dark hair slowly turning grey. He's got a beer belly, wearing a t-shirt and jeans; just an ordinary guy. He reaches over and rolls down the window, smiling at me.

"Need a lift?" he asks and I nod with a smile. "Get in." he says and I open the door, climbing in to smell cigarette and to hear 80's pop music on low volume.

"Thanks." I say and he smiles, accelerating back onto the road. He glances at me a couple of times and finally breaks the silence with the obvious.

"So, what's a girl like you doing out here?" he asks and I realize that I haven't thought of a story, so vaguely honest is how I'm going to go through the line of questioning.

"Out with friends, a special anniversary, hence the dress." I say and he smiles, looking at my dress, but his eyes are mostly at my chest before he looks back at the road ahead. "We all left. My boyfriend and I were the last ones and we got into a fight. His temper being his temper… he left me behind." I say and the guy looks over at me like I'm some helpless damsel.

"That wasn't nice. You never know what creeps are out there." He says and I find that to be like a warning. For all I know, this guy is the creep out there. "I'm Gary." He says and I give me a slightly friendly smile.

"Leland." I reply and he looks at me with a smile.

"Pretty name." He says and reaches his hand out to me, keeping the other on the steering wheel. I shake his hand and his thumb strokes my hand. I slip my hand out of his, feeling like I was right about him being the creep. "So, what did you and your boyfriend fight about?" he asks and I have to make something up, hopefully it won't give him any ideas.

"He wants me to move in with him and I need my apartment; it's close to the University and he tells me I can just take the bus." I say and sigh, trying to act the part of the upset girlfriend, but not too upset where some creep feels he can comfort her.

"Young love; fights about little things that don't matter." He says and I nod, having an idea where this is going.

"Pretty much." I say and he places his hand on my knee, sending chills down my spine.

"It's why I stayed single." He says, moving his hand up my leg. I instinctively pushed his hand away and then he slams on the breaks to the car, making my seatbelt lock. It doesn't hurt, but I'm scared now.

I go to open the door, but it's jammed and I see that the handle has been tampered with, making it difficult to pop open. The car doesn't even come to a complete stop yet and he grabs my dress at the shoulder, yanking it so hard that the material rips. I can't even look at him, afraid to look at that crazy expression on his face.

At that moment, I hear glass shatter and get some pieces land on my lap. I hear Gary yelp with confusion, then with fright. I glance over to see a hand gripping his neck tightly and pulling him out of his seat.

Gary is slammed against the car and he gasps for air. All I see is black clothing.

My heart races, but it's not fear now that forces my heart to pump hard.

It's Hades.

Gary's clearly fighting for his life, but then he goes limp, and then his body falls to the ground. I struggle with my seatbelt, seeing this black figure walk around the car to my side. I'm pretty sure Hades is still pissed off with me. It doesn't make sense that he's here, but my body is in panic mode despite what my head and heart are saying.

My door gets yanked open, making me flinch, and then the seatbelt works. I glance over at those black leather shoes, those black dress pants and that black dress shirt tucked into those pants. I see he rolled up his sleeves and –

His hand is stretched out to me.

"Are you going to get out of the car?" says that familiar sharp voice. Only this time, Hades doesn't have anger in his voice; he just sounds impatient.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, really not understanding why he helped me.

"You got into a car with a rapist. What do you think?" he replies and I glance over at Gary's empty seat, getting shivers all over my body. I glance back at Hades' hand, still waiting for me, but I just can't.

"I don't understand. You wanted me gone." I say and I hear a low grunt as he hesitates on keeping his hand out to me.

"Just get out of the car." He says, impatience growing to a low boil of anger.

"Not without an apology for acting like a jerk." I say and then he takes his hand away. I guess it's too much to ask for.

"Gods don't apologize." He says and I cross my slightly trembling arms over my chest.

"Women don't go with Gods who don't apologize for acting like jerks." I say and he grunts again, only this one is louder, impatience becoming anger. Well excuse me, but I have been through too much in such a short amount of time to not get a little apology.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stand my ground, so to speak; I refuse to budge until Hades takes responsibility for acting like an asshole. I really don't understand how he treated me and when I got into a car with, apparently, a rapist, he comes and rescues me. I don't get it and I want an apology, then an explanation. However, I'm probably not going to get everything on my wish list.

Hades remains silent, making me think that he won't apologize. He has to apologize, regardless if it's hard acknowledging that he did something wrong. He probably doesn't think he did anything wrong.

"I'm sorry, Leland." He says, stunning me into silence.

Hades, Lord of the Underworld, Olympian God… has apologized…?

"You had everyone upset with me. Charon was giving me the cold shoulder. Cerberus was growling at me and my Hellhound, who you named Reyna, won't get back into the palace." He says and I glance at him, not really sure how that fits into his apology. "I understand that I unfairly mistreated you." He adds and I'm satisfied enough, knowing that I won't get anything else. "You were right, Leland, about everything." he concludes and I go to step out of the car, shocked and needing to see his expression to know that I didn't imagine those words, but I'm not sure exactly to what he's referring. I freeze, trying to figure it out.

"Everything?" I ask and he stays silent for a couple of seconds.

"What you said to Aphrodite." He replies and my mouth drops open.

"She told you?" I ask, suddenly feeling like the Goddess of Love is also a Gossip Queen.

"No. I was eavesdropping." He replies and I'm not even sure how he did that, but I feel so embarrassed that he heard everything I had said. _Everything_. He knows I'm in love with him and that I'm hurt mostly for him rather than for myself. It's so embarrassing and I don't want to get out of the car. "I read the letter." He adds and I glance at him, still seeing just his waist down. I read that letter, I know what Persephone wanted to tell him before she left. How she left, I don't know, but she made it clear that she could never love him. I know he's having a hard time expressing emotions, especially in regards to Persephone, but it's probably best that I remain silent, simply listening. "Are you going to get out of the car now? Reyna misses you." He says and I shift in the seat, peeking out to look up at him.

Hades' facial expression is impatient and his eyes are piercing, but there's no anger. He's gorgeous as always, but I don't really understand. Am I going to understand him better or is it always going to be this way? He's so difficult to understand.

"Are you asking me to come back?" I ask, deciding to clear one of my many confused thoughts, and he simply stares at me, his eyes narrowing on me with impatience. He's really gorgeous and I don't really care what he says, I want to be with him.

Aphrodite was right; I want him. I want our three days to just be the beginning.

"You want me to beg?" he asks and I let out of sarcastic laugh. It's just like him to act and sound like he's just so indifferent.

"Gods don't beg, right?" I ask and the corner of his lips twitch, a slight grin surfacing.

"You're finally getting it." he says and extends his hand to me, which I take, as I'm getting out of the car. He looks at my dress, badly ripped and dirty. I can only imagine my face; red and puffy from crying with some dirt and my hair a mess. Lucky Hades.

However, Hades doesn't seem disgusted. I'd say he seems content at having someone care affectionately about him. I can tell because he's just staring at me. We're holding each other's hand, standing in the middle of nowhere, by a car with a dead body on the other side. And he's staring at me.

"Can we swing by my place? I'd like to grab a few things." I blurt and the only reaction I get from him is one eyebrow slightly arched, as if he's trying to determine if I'm serious.

Before I can say anything else, I glance around and realize that we're indoors and that it looks just like my apartment.

Wait, it is my apartment.

Hades takes his hand away and sits down on my couch, crossing one leg over the other. I glance around, not understanding how I can be on a highway one second and be in my apartment less than a second later.

"Okay, I'll grab some stuff." I say, trying to shake off the confusion and just pick up the things I need, like clothing, jewelry, perfume, favorite books and music, and then feminine products. I don't think Hades has that in the Underworld.

I'm in my bedroom, pulling out some bags and packing some stuff. Hades is in my living room, sitting down and waiting impatiently, no doubt.

I have some clothes and accessories packed, when I hear my answering machine announce that I have five missed calls. I bring my bags out and place them on the floor in the corridor to my living room, standing there listening.

 _Leland, we haven't heard from you in a couple of days. Steve said you weren't answering your cell phone. Call us back when you get this._

That was the first message, my worried parents.

 _Leland, it's Steve. Why aren't you answering your cell phone? I called you a dozen of times. I know you're not in class by this time. What are you doing? Call me back._

That was the second message, my worried boyfriend. As my messages continue to play, Hades, standing by my desk, hovering over my answering machine, turns his cool eyes to me as if to see my reaction.

 _Leland, oh my God, please be okay. I'm worried you're dead somewhere. Please call us back._

 _Leland, it's your father. If you're not calling us back, we're calling the cops. I don't care if you were at some party or some other thing. You can't cut off communication in this day and age. We raised you to be responsible._

Still, Hades keeps his eyes on me as I simply listen. I was gone for three days and they're this worried? What about kicking me out of the house with little money? They weren't worried then? And Steve?

 _Leland, it's Steve. I spoke to your professors. You weren't in class since Tuesday. I came by your apartment and the landlord said the same thing. Where are you? I hope this isn't some way of making me feel bad for not making more time for you or you running off with some guy. I'm worried about you, Leland. I'm not going to stop looking for you. You know I care about you._

That was the last of the messages. I can't get over the fact that Steve said he cares about me. Not _loves me_ , no, that he _cares about me_. I know he's a caring person, but for some reason, his messages just make me feel like he's slightly possessive. Maybe because Hades is the King of possessiveness and I'm seeing it in Steve. I don't know, but those messages don't make me want to stay.

They make me want to go with Hades. It's hard to understand, let alone explain, but I want Hades and if I go with him, I'm not missing anything here.

I grab my bags and put them on the couch, meeting Hades' icy eyes.

"I'm almost done packing." I say and he arches one eyebrow, looking at the two bags on the couch. I expect him to ask if I don't want to stay instead, but he seems more puzzled by the amount of things I'm bringing with me than my desire to go with him, leaving behind worried people.

I go to my bathroom, pulling out feminine products, trying not to look at my horrible reflection in the mirror, going to my bedroom and putting those things in another bag. For my favorite books and music, I need a couple more bags. I turn to my closet, pulling some out, and when I begin pulling out books, Hades steps into the doorframe of my bedroom, looking at everything I'm taking with me.

"I see we have a different definition of _a few things_." He says, looking at all my bags and now the books I'm packing, but he's also looking at my bedroom, like he's having a mystery-of-women breakthrough. My room doesn't say a whole lot about me, so I don't know what information he's getting.

"It's not like I'm bringing the whole apartment." I reply, grabbing more books.

"Just about." He mumbles and I feel my lips twitch into a small grin. Despite still feeling hurt and confused, I can't help but feel happy and giddy at his comments. I see him open drawers from my dresser, glancing at the clothes I'm leaving behind. I don't need all of it. I do, however, need my favorite books and music; those I can't leave behind.

"Almost done." I say, packing my iPod and CD's, also packing some of my favorite movies on DVD, an impulse.

"Take your time." Hades replies with evident sarcasm. I finish up and bring the bags out to the living room, putting them on the couch with the others. I go back to my bedroom, surprised to see Hades picking up the last two. I smile and walk back out to the living room. He puts the bags with the others and then stares at them. Yes, I packed six bags and they're all full.

"I've got just one last thing to do." I say and take a notepad and pen from my desk drawer. Hades comes over, standing beside me, picking up some of my books mixed with my binders. One of them is about Greek Mythology and he doesn't put it back. I kind of want to ask him why he's taking one of my books, but I'm focused on my letter.

It's ironic that I'm also doing the same thing; saying goodbye in a letter, never to be seen again, leaving behind things that belonged to me. However, unlike Persephone, I'm doing this _to be with Hades_.

I let the pen write down my thoughts, not even trying to break it to them easily. They're simply not going to understand anything.

 _Dear Mom, Dad and Steve,_

 _I'm sorry I was gone, making you worried about me. I can't say where I was or why I was gone. You won't understand and you won't believe me. All I can say is that I was safe. I am safe. I'm going to be safe._

 _This is goodbye. No, it's not a suicide note. But don't go looking for me. You won't find me and I don't want to be found. Just know that I love you, I never meant to hurt you, and that I'm safe. You won't understand, but trust me, I know what I'm doing and it's the best thing for me._

 _No, I didn't join a cult and I'm not brainwashed. I'm of sound mind and this was my choice. I leave everything to you and will see you again one day._

 _Sincerely, Leland_

I leave the note on my desk and I know there's nothing I can say that won't make them worry or imagine the worst. They'll see my purse, driver's license, money and cell phone, knowing that I couldn't have run away or run far. They'll think I committed suicide, even if I said that's not the case.

At best, I'll be a missing person who will never be found.

There's no way of saying that I'm going to live in the Underworld with Hades. Everyone will think I've gone insane and joined a cult.

I turn to him, seeing him on my couch, leg crossed over the other, looking through my book of mythology for my class with Dr. Kinsley.

"Ready?" he asks without looking up from the book with a slight frown. He's either impatient again or he's reading something he doesn't agree with. One day, I'd like to ask him if the myths we know are exactly as it happens, hold some grain of truth or are complete fabrications.

"I am." I say, picking up some of my bags and placing them over my shoulder. He closes my book and stuffs it into my bag of clothes, deciding that I'm bringing that book with me because it interests him. I smile and once we have all my bags, his hand grips my arm gently and, in less than a second, we're in at the front doors of his palace in the Underworld. And I'm no longer in that trashed white dress; I'm in a lovely form fitting, floor-length red satin dress with a fan shaped cut out on the sleek bodice, the dress creating a sultry silhouette.

I love these dresses!

It's still so shocking to be in two different places that quickly, but Reyna's excited yowl forces me to get over it. I drop my bags and smile as she runs towards me, jumping around me. Cerberus gets up and looks at me, letting out soft growls.

"Hey Reyna, Cerberus." I say, stroking Reyna and then Cerberus who inched towards me, pushing the side nose into me. As I give them attention, Hades brings my bags into the palace, letting me have time with the creatures that bonded with me during the course of three days.

And then Charon's boat arrives at the shore, like he too is excited to see me back. I walk up to him, smiling, wondering if he's going to accept a hug.

"Hey, Charon. Long time no see." I say, letting out a laugh. He reaches his hand out to me, and I take it, smiling as he's giving me a little squeeze with this boney fingers. "I heard you gave Hades the cold shoulder." I say with smile as he nods. "Thanks." I add and he lets me go, going back to wherever he goes when he doesn't have a passenger. He just wanted to see me. I wave to him and feel Reyna nudge me. I glance down at her and scratch her ear.

I turn back to Cerberus, giving all three muzzles a hug.

"I've got to unpack, but trust me; I'm staying." I say and Cerberus lets out three happy yowls. Reyna's doing a little pitter-patter with her paws, like some sort of happy dance. Together, we head into the palace where everything is exactly as it was. It feels so good to be back and I'm not regretting my decision at all. This is where I want to be.

As I step into the throne room, the other Hellhound comes out from behind the throne, which I'm surprised hid him at all, and he walks up to me, his head a little low as if apologetic about the way it acted when I had to leave.

"Hey." I say softly, stroking his head. "No hard feelings." I add and he looks up at me, as if relieved I'm not angry.

I walk down the corridor to the bedroom with both Hellhounds following me. The doors are open and Hades had placed my bags on the bed. I step in and find him picking books off the floor. I'm a little stunned, wondering if he had unleashed a bit of rage after having read the letter. I go and pick up some books, to help him, but he straightens and takes the books in my hands with a slight frown.

"No, I'll clean this. You, unpack." He says and puts the books back on the shelves behind him. I think he did have a moment of rage. He looks at me with sharp eyes and there's some anger in those pale blue eyes, but I don't think the anger is directed at me; he's angry with himself.

I want to comfort him, tell him it's okay, but I don't know if I can be so expressive. I might have to be distant and allow him time; let him seek my softness rather than impose it on him to make me feel like I'm fulfilling this sense of affection. To be affectionate might be difficult for him and to receive it might make him uncomfortable.

So I lightly touch his arm with a smile.

"Okay." I say softly and walk to the bed, unpacking my bags. I look up at the wardrobe to see it's slightly open… and empty. I glance at the vanity table and see it's empty; there's no more perfume and I glance at the fireplace, where I can see some colorful material that didn't quite get eaten by the fire yet.

I'm assuming Hades had a fit of rage, tossed the books to the floor and burnt everything that Persephone left behind. It's been over a thousand years, alone, not quite coming to terms with the fact that Persephone had left… until I tossed him the box with her letter which I read before him.

Did he want Persephone instead of me? Was he angry, realizing she was never coming back, or angry that I'd take her place. Did he just accept me because it was better than being alone? I glance over at him, picking up his books, and I'm hoping he'll let me know I'm not just a filler; filling in some void.

I take my clothes and open the wardrobe, seeing only hangers. I didn't bring a lot of clothes, thinking there were some in the Underworld. I glance at Hades, wanting to ask him how is it that I wear nice dresses, but I can't have a nice wardrobe. However, I probably shouldn't say anything. I begin hanging up my clothes.

"Shut the doors." He says and I turn to him with confusion. He's sorting out the books on the shelves, not even looking at me. "Close the doors to the armoire and open them." He says, as if sensing my confusion.

I turn to the wardrobe, close the doors and when I open them, I'm expecting to see just my clothes, looking lonely, but to my surprise, it's full. There are dresses, gowns, jeans, shirts, scarves and shoes; exactly the styles I would wear if I had the money. I'm surprised, but excited.

I unintentionally let out an awe of surprise and a little gleeful squeak, hearing a muffled chuckle from Hades. I glance at him and he has his back to me, sorting out his books. I notice some are gone and, if I remember correctly, that's where the poetry had been. I guess he burnt those too.

I put in all my clothes in that wardrobe, which seems to have enough space even if it looks like it might burst. I unpack my perfumes and jewelry, placing it all on my vanity table. I look into the mirror and see my hair fixed up and face cleaned up. I look and feel pretty.

I pull open the drawers and close them. Maybe when I open them they'll be full of things. I open the drawers and let out a more sophisticated squeak of glee when I look at the hairbrushes and makeup. There's even nail polish.

I unpack my favorite music and movies, placing them all in the drawers of my vanity table. I know there's no television in the Underworld, but maybe I can eventually get one of those in here. I don't know how that's going to happen, but I guess I can ask Hades when he's not cleaning up one of his post-rage messes.

I turn to go back to the bed to get my books, when something seems off in the room. I glance around and my mouth drops when I look at this large flat screen television above the fireplace with a built in DVD player in the wall, off to the side, at a safe distance from the fireplace.

"How?" I ask and Hades turns to glance at me with an arched eyebrow. He sees me gawking at the television screen and he returns to his books.

"How do you think there's food on the table in the dining room?" he asks and I turn to him, confused; food in the dining room? How does that help me to understand how a television appears right after I was thinking about getting one? "As my consort, you get what you want and need. It's like magic." He adds, completely adding sarcasm into _it's like magic_ statement.

Then I replay the word he used in my head. _Consort?_ That means the spouse or companion of a reigning monarch. He just called me his consort and he sounded so indifferent. Am I just some filler for his void?

I go for my books, thinking of whether Hades wants me here because he wants a relationship or whether he wants me here so he won't be alone.

"You can put your books here." He says, gesturing to the empty space that I'm pretty sure was where he kept the poetry. I walk over, placing my books on the bare shelf, having to make a couple of trips. Hades is finishing up organizing his books and I'm just putting mine in order that the authors wrote their books. He brings me the rest, saving me a trip back to the bed. I look into those icy blue eyes and smile, taking my books from his hands, feeling his gaze on me as I place the books on the shelf.

I slowly glance over at him and his eyes come up from my bodice to meet my eyes. The way he's looking at me makes me slightly tensed, anticipating something to tell me that I'm not just a filler.

Hades holds up my Greek Mythology book and I take it, placing in on the shelf as he walks away.

I guess he won't tell me something interesting. I guess I am just a filler after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I'm settled in the Underworld, except one bag. Hades left the bedroom, leaving me to feel that I'm just filling the void that Persephone had created. I go to unpack my last bag and it's my feminine products. I start pulling out the stuff and notice some material bunched into the far corner of my bag. I pull it out and my mouth drops, but a smile broadens on my face, making my cheeks burn.

It's the one piece of lingerie that I own, a little black transparent nightgown with a built-in lace bra and a matching g-string.

I know I didn't pack that.

I know Hades was looking into my drawers, but now I know he did much more than that; he saw my lingerie and slipped that into my bag when I wasn't looking.

So, he must want a relationship with me. I can't just be filling a void if he grabbed my lingerie. A man, or in this case a God, doesn't pick up a girl's lingerie if he's not interested in her. However, I could be cynical and assume he just wants sex, keeping his heart solely for Persephone.

I drop it on the bed and place my things in the bathroom. Maybe I should ask him about it. Hades, why did you pack my lingerie? Hades, do you love me? Hades, am I just some girl to keep you company in the Underworld and in bed?

I walk down the corridor, followed by Reyna who had been sort of out of sight while I was unpacking. Literally, I have no idea where she was all this time.

I step into the throne room and see Hades in his throne, looking into that little fountain. He's leaning forward, his legs apart and his elbows on his knees as his folded hands support his chin and that brooding frown as he stares into the water.

I don't know if now is a good time to ask questions.

"Just what is that?" I ask, stepping forward, but staying at a distance. Hades keeps staring at the fountain and I'm pretty sure he's ignoring me.

"It's like a crystal ball. I can see anything." he says and his eyes lift up to look at me, as if to say that's how he was eavesdropping on me and Aphrodite. He radiates power and authority, looking tough and strong. I can't really see us being affectionate. I can't see why he'd want that lingerie as part of my wardrobe. I can't see him having such an interest, especially in me.

The God and the girl. I'm probably just a filler for Persephone.

"Fascinating." I say, standing in place, not sure what to do. Yes, I'm in love with him, but I'm unsure of where he stands and I'm pretty sure he's not going to tell me. It's a little awkward now and I think Hades picks up on that.

"Come here." He says, catching me a little off guard. Although his tone of voice was soft and he didn't make a hand gesture like someone would to their dog, I did not like those words. Hades meets my eyes and, for the first time, they aren't sharp and piercing. "Come see." he adds and I approach him, liking those words much better.

As I step forward, he extends his arm and the only thing I can assume is that he wants me to sit on the arm of this throne. That doesn't look very comfortable. Firstly, it's stone and secondly, it's narrow, too narrow for anyone's ass. So, I just stand right beside his throne, looking at the water. Hades looks up at me with a slight confused frown and I just give him an innocent smile.

"What am I suppose to see?" I ask and he glances at the fountain, still with that frown. I guess he _really_ wanted me to sit on the arm of his throne. Well, after you, Lord of the Underworld; you hurt your ass on that narrow stone arm.

"If you'd come closer, I'd be able to touch your head. Mortals can't see into such things without a Godly touch." he said, sharpening his eyes a bit, still with that frown. Despite how weird that last sentence seems to me, I nod my head.

Oh, now I can see why he wanted me to sit on the arm of his throne. I glance down at it, not seeing how it would be comfortable. Obviously annoyed by my hesitation, Hades grunts and grabs my wrist, pulling me down onto his lap, securing me by placing his free hand around my waist. That surprises me completely, but honestly, it was a nice surprise.

With the hand he used to pull me down onto his lap, Hades presses his index and middle fingers gently into the center of my forehead. As I'm staring at the water in the fountain, it begins to shimmer and blur into an image.

"Wow." I say as the image focuses into a clear view of…

My parents and Steve who are reading my letter, confused and upset. Steve violently tosses the binders off my desk, upset, while my father scrunches up the letter, comforting my crying mother. They don't understand why I'm gone and it's left them feeling like I ripped out their hearts. My letter didn't help. It only made it worst, exactly like what Persephone had done to Hades.

I immediately jump off Hades' lap, stunned and angry. I can't even look at him. Why did he show me that? Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see him looking somewhat sympathetic, but I'm not buying it. Is that what's really happening right now or is he just putting those images in my head? Is he trying to make me leave again or is he trying to chase away any doubts I have about being here?

I don't understand and I'm angry.

"We don't always get to see what we want to see." Hades says in that same soft tone of voice, as if he knows just how much seeing my parents and Steve upset me; seeing them angry and confused.

"Don't talk to me." I say, my voice harsher than I intended. I still can't look at him.

Reyna rubs against my legs, trying to comfort me. I can't bring myself to scratch her ear because my hands are flexing into fists, looking to be kept busy.

"Leland." Hades says softly and I just burst, unleashing my anger and, unintentionally, revealing my thoughts.

"What are you trying to do? Are you giving me reasons to leave? Do you even want me here? Am I just a substitute for Persephone?" I ask, meeting his eyes and focusing so much on those pale blue eyes with such intensity that I'm sure I'm casting him a nasty glare. "Tell me!" I snap and Hades remains in his throne, calm and relaxed, those blue eyes soft and sympathetic, which I've never seen before and I don't know what to make of it. My face feels like it's on fire and I know that I'm so angry that my face has literally turned red.

Hades gets up, walking towards me with such a casual calm that I'm not sure whether to surrender or remain angry. I just want him to tell me how he feels about me. He closes the distance between us, so close that I can feel the warmth of his body as if I was sitting by a fire. He reaches up and tenderly places a hand on my cheek, staring into my eyes.

I've never been this close to him and, now that I am, his eyes are stunningly beautiful. His pale blue eyes seem like icicles glistening in the sun. As I look into his eyes, I can feel my anger slipping off of me.

"I want you here." He says calmly, his voice making my anger completely fade away.

"Why?" I ask, my voice revealing insecurity and confusion. I can feel my expression relax, also revealing the need to have an answer to that question. The corner of Hades' lips twitch into a small smile, but it's really the expression in his eyes; they glisten like he's all too happy to answer me.

"I was in love with someone who never loved me and the second she could escape, she did." He says, referring to Persephone, but I fail to see how that answers my question. I guess I'm now the one being impatient as I give him a slight frown. "Then, I have someone who loves me and wants to stay. At least, I believe she wants to stay." He adds, the twitch of his lips actually broadening into a small smile. I'm a little speechless because he still hasn't told me how he feels. Yes, he wants me to stay and he feels like I want that too, but he hasn't said what I'm waiting to hear.

"I do, but you haven't given me a clear answer." I reply and finding a bit of hesitance, like I'm scared to ask. I'm expecting Hades to continue, but he remains silent, staring into my eyes, as if daring me to say what he knows I'm going to ask. I take a few seconds more and, with a bit of bravery, force the question out. "Do you feel anything for me?" I ask, being careful not to throw the word _love_ in there. He just said that he was in love with Persephone; what makes me think he'd feel the same way with me? You can't just easily forget how your previous relationship was the love of your life and jump into another one, feeling like _that one_ is the love of your life.

I feel like I'm only setting myself up for disappointment and heartache.

"I very much admired how you stood up to me the first time I tried to get rid of you. I admired the fearless way you spoke to me and your determination to appeal to my better nature." He says, maintaining that smile and the glimmer in his eyes. It's nice to hear, but it's still not what I'm waiting to hear. A _yes_ or _no_ will suffice! "I especially love how you waltz in here and you have my associate and my beasts adoring you in just three days." He adds, the only thing that makes a smile trying to appear on my face. But I still need to hear how he feels about me.

I feel like he's trying to avoid it. Does he not want me to know? Is he uncertain of how he feels? Is he trying to avoid hurting me with the truth that he _doesn't_ love me?

I can feel the disappointment and the hurt reach the surface that is my facial expression, no matter how much I'm trying to fight it. Hades notices regardless of my efforts and I can see pity in his eyes.

Like the pity I had for him.

No wonder he was so mad at me; just seeing that in his eyes for me is making me resentful. I want to shout that I'm not some little pitiful creature. That expression in his eyes makes me feel ashamed at myself for feeling this way.

No wonder he hated my guts and I know now that he doesn't love me. He doesn't have to say it.

I know.

I pull away from him and start walking towards the corridor, wanting to go and hide in the garden, but Hades hooks an arm around my waist, preventing me from leaving. I try to wiggle out, but he swings me back to him, pressing me up against his body where I can't wiggle at all. I keep my face away, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes, but his free hand brings my chin towards him. My last effort is to keep my gaze away from his icy cool eyes, no longer caring if he can see the tears forming, threatening to fall.

"Look at me." he says so softly, it's like a whisper; so light and tempting that I feel like I'm summoned to him. A tear falls, rolling down my cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb. "Look at me, Leland." He says, and hearing my name makes me feel like I have no choice but to surrender to the summoning. I glance into his eyes and see softness with the glistening of what could be compassion.

Is this Hades' better nature? Have I already got him to open his heart and reveal his softer side?

"You want to know why I was so angry with you?" he asks me and the question bewilders me so much I don't even know what to say. So many things are running through my mind, like _why the Hell is he asking me that?_ ; I can't even answer. "I was angry with myself for feeling hopeful when you chose me, for falling in love with you the very first day, for wanting to let go of Persephone at last and embrace this beautiful little thing waltzing around my palace, making everyone fall in love with her, even the cold hearted, ruthless, dark brooding Lord of the Underworld." He concludes and my heart flips in my chest, making my cheeks burn, the tears streaming down my face, my knees weakening and a relieved smile broadening on my lips.

Hades' smile widens and brightens, making his eyes sparkle like snowflakes shining under the bright sun in the bright blue sky.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks and I let out a short laugh of relief, throwing my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck, sobbing uncontrollably with relief. This feeling is so overwhelming that I'm lost at the sea of my emotions. However, this feeling fills me with life, like this is exactly the most precious thing in life that everyone talks about and rarely anyone knows how it really feels.

But I do. I do now.

Hades wraps his arms around me, a hand stroking my head while the other rubs my back.

My sobbing quickly comes to an end as our embrace is just so comforting and wonderful that I'm happy; my happiness makes the tears stop.

"So," I whisper, taking my face out of his neck and resting my chin on his shoulder. "Is that why you put my lingerie in my bag?" I ask and wait for a response, a smile spreading on my face. Hades' short amount of silence makes me want to laugh because it seems like I caught him off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies and I let out my laugh, not able to contain it. Hades' arms release me and I pull back, wiping away the tears that are now drying onto my face, making the corner of my eyes itchy. "Shall we grab something to eat? Perhaps some chocolate?" he asks, his smile twisting into a slight smirk as he's looking down at me. I glance up and grin.

"I thought Gods didn't eat." I say and his smirk widens.

"I hear that chocolate is known as _the love drug_." He says and I smile, since I almost told him that last time I ate chocolate.

Together, we walk to the dining room, both very comfortable and happy since we got the awkward moment out of the way. And I'm very much relieved to know that, all the time I thought he hated my guts, he was only angry with himself for loving me.

Like Aphrodite had said; it was Fate that I chose him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hades and I walk up to the dining table and I see that there's more chocolate than before. Reyna and the other Hellhound are sniffing the food at a safe distance, except for Reyna who practically has her nose at the food. I take some pieces of banana and toss it on the floor, getting them to back away from the table.

Hades takes one chocolate and offers it to me with a slight smile. He's so gorgeous with that short black hair, roughed up stylishly, dressed in black with form fitted clothes that makes him look rich and elegant and those blue eyes that glimmer with a smile.

I fucking love him.

I take the chocolate and it's so divine; it reminds me of those Ferrero Rocher commercials where the Gods celebrated with that delicious chocolate, only it tastes like it was made by the Gods. A moan erupts in my chocolate filled mouth, making Hades grin as he watches me attentively. I meet his eyes and smile innocently.

"It's good." I say and he smiles, taking one for himself, eyeing me the whole time, making me wonder where exactly he imagined this going when he mentioned that chocolate is also known as _the love drug_.

Oh… chocolate and my lingerie… that's his end game.

His eyes never break away from me and I can't help but feel… titillated. I once felt sexually excited with my boyfriend years ago, but nothing compared to this. The way Hades is staring at me, the way he makes me feel… I want him. Not only is my heart racing, but another part of my female body is throbbing, feeling very titillated.

I smile seductively at Hades, taking another chocolate, gazing at him like a Hollywood starlet back in the old days.

Hades immediately had this predatory look in his eyes, grabbing my waist and closing the gap between us, bringing me in for a hungry kiss. His lips on mine sends a shiver of anticipation through my body, it was fabulous. And it gets better; he places his hands on my hips, pushing my lips, sucking them in, and then sticking his tongue in my mouth.

I rake my hands through his hair, in my glory at having my hands on him and having his body pressed up against mine.

Hades breaks our kiss and I'm a little disappointed, but the look in his eyes is intense, like this isn't over. I'm feeling excited. He takes my hand and starts walking out of the dining room, stalking down the corridor. I practically have to jog to keep at his fast pace.

As we step into the throne room, I know that Hades must have been waiting for this moment for a very long time. And I'm the lucky girl. He's so eager to make love and I can't blame him. I want it badly too, but I can understand that being with Persephone, never having the chance to sleep with her, and being alone for a long time, can have an impact on guy like Hades.

All that pent up sexual desire, ready to burst.

I am so fucking lucky.

We walk down the corridor and Hades throws the doors open with one hand, stopping by the bed and pulling me into his arms, into another fabulous kiss, his tongue in my mouth. The doors close, not allowing the Hellhounds in.

Hades places his hands on my thighs and I jerk back with surprise, having felt that through my dress as if I was no longer wearing it. I glance down, stunned to see that I'm indeed no longer wearing my dress.

I'm wearing my lingerie.

And all Hades is wearing is black silk pajama bottoms.

I look up into his eyes, seeing him smirk with glistening blue eyes, his dark hair a little everywhere after having my fingers restyling it. He looks so incredibly gorgeous with a great body tone. His muscles are so pronounced and his chest summons my hands to feel his solid six-pack.

I approach Hades, but turn my back to the bed. As I go down onto the king sized bed with red satin sheets, he follows, towering over me, intensifying that predatory look in his eyes.

This is going to be the best night I've ever had.

Hades and I lie in bed on our sides, staring at each other. I'm tracing my fingers over his chiseled chest while he's stroking my hip and thigh with his hand. It is the best night of my life, the best sex I ever had, and I've only had it with Steve so if I were him, I'd feel very insignificant.

My lingerie is a real turn-on for Hades. He got off my g-string with his teeth and, as much as he liked me in my lingerie, he prefers me out of it.

I never want to get out of this bed.

"Absolutely beautiful." He says, looking into my eyes. I smile as I stare into his chilled blue eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I've seen, besides Aphrodite's, but I'm not sleeping with her.

"I loved every second." I say and the corner of his lips twitch into a smirk.

"I was talking about you." He says and my smile widens, his hand following the curve of my waist, up to my rib cage, slowly going back down to my thigh, like he's committing the shape of my body to memory. "I'd stay here with you forever if I could." He adds and I close the gap, my lips nearly touching his.

"Need convincing?" I ask, kissing him softly. His lips move with mine, his hand resting on my hip.

I know that, as the Lord of the Underworld, he has responsibilities, but he can stay in bed with me for at least a couple of hours more.

We part lips and stare into each other's eyes. His hand leaves my hip and moves to my cheek. I bring my leg up onto his and watch his lips twitch into a smirk.

"I haven't really answered your questions, have I?" he says and I give him a slight frown, resting my hand over his beating heart, such a soft beat. I think I've definitely got him to open his heart.

In only four days.

And got answers to any question I has asked. I don't even remember those questions.

Regardless, I can see that soft side and his vulnerabilities. He waited so long for someone to love him and probably thought that was never going to happen. Now that he has me, I know what I said to him must have hurt. He looked at me with pity, or what I thought was pity, but he probably recognized the same hurt; I was hurting like he was hurting when Persephone refused to love him and then left him.

"You did." I say reassuringly, but it's not really up to me. I can see that there's something he wants to say, something he feels he has to say.

"I love you, Leland." He says and my heart makes a flip in my chest that nearly hurt, in a good way. If feeling pain in a good way is possible. I smile and virtually climb over him, kissing his lips, cheeks, and back to his lips. I think I gave him over twenty kisses. He lets out a chuckle and when I look into his eyes, he looks happy.

I've never seen him this happy. But I bet I can break that record.

"I love you, Hades." I say, my voice as soft as silk along with the gaze in my eyes. His eyes glisten beautifully in a way I've never seen. Is this some Godly way of revealing a blissful joy? It must be because he meets my lips in a lip-locking, tongue raging kiss. His hands are at the back of my neck and on my hip. This is a kiss that shows just how much he loves me. To have someone tell him they love him is just what he was waiting for. He wasn't waiting for companionship. He wasn't waiting to make love.

He was waiting for someone to _say_ they love him.

Hades holds me against him and we turn in bed, getting into position for another round of mind blowing sex.

I open my eyes after a very restful sleep. After more sex with Hades, I snuggled up against him, feeling his fingers stroking my cheek, going up to my temple, and then I drifted off to sleep. Now, as I stretch in bed, I can feel that I'm alone.

I twist and turn and, sure enough, Hades is gone. However, on the pillow on which I had fallen asleep on, there's a note and a red rose. I pick up the rose and bring it to my nose, then take the note, excited to read it.

 _I have some work to do, but I'll be back soon. I can't wait to get a few more kisses. I love you, Leland._

 _P.S. If you want to greet me with that little piece from last night, I won't mind._

I feel as giddy as a school girl with a note from her crush. My eyes linger on his words, making me laugh and smile. I slip out of bed, almost forgetting that I'm naked, and slip into a sexy little form fitting black dress from my wardrobe. I remember how in one second I was out of my dress and into my lingerie. Hades must have done that with his Godly power. It makes me a little envious as I struggle with the back zipper.

With that done, after a few seconds struggling, I open the door and both Hellhounds burst in, swirling around me like they missed me. I stroke both their heads and they follow me out, down the corridor.

I look at the doors and remember how Hades had locked them. He loved me then, so why did he lock the doors? I know he was having some inner turmoil; he loved me, but didn't want to let go of Persephone. He was fighting to keep things normal while wanting to welcome change.

So are the doors still locked?

I try a random doorknob and when I open it, it's a study with a nice desk in the center of the room. The nice part is the computer set up with a printer and wireless internet. I can't believe my eyes and I have to investigate. The light turns on automatically, like a motion sensor, and I look at the computer.

"This is incredible." I say, so excited that there's internet in the Underworld.

I glance around the room and see some beautiful paintings, two per wall. I go to look at them closely, starting with the closest one. It's a tree showing all four seasons along with the sky, which is beautiful. I can clearly see a signature in one corner and I'm stunned once again.

It's signed _Hades_.

I go to look at the other one, near the door. There are horses running through water. The brushstrokes are amazing, making the colors blend in certain parts. The details are amazing too. And, it's also signed by Hades.

I move onto the next wall, seeing a painting of flowers in a nice vase and then another of a nice little beach side villa with sail boats in the harbor. The colors are vibrant. The next wall has paintings of a full moon with a sky full of stars. The last wall has a painting of a forest with a stream, a mountain in the background. The scenery is beautiful. The last painting is of a woman turned, showing her back and keeping her face away.

I'd like to think that isn't Persephone, but the springtime flowers blooming at her feet won't let me argue that it's someone else.

I'm surprised he painted Persephone. This could have been before she left because I can't picture Hades painting her _after_ she walked out on him. Most importantly, I'm surprised he didn't burn it.

In a way, I'm glad he didn't. Even if she is Persephone, it's still a beautiful painting.

I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me and the Hellhounds stand up, looking at me like they're glad I came out. No doubt they're expecting me to feed them from the dinner table. However, I want to explore a bit more.

I start with the first door from the bedroom. I open it and walk in, stunned with what I see.

It's a nursery.

Hades expected to have kids with Persephone? Wow, no offense to the God I love, but it's no wonder she wanted out of the Underworld. First, he kidnaps her, then he holds her against her will in his palace and then, like a terrifying cherry on top, has a nursery for their children.

She must have been terrified. I can understand and I don't blame her as much now, but I can't understand why she didn't give Hades a chance. She must have seen how he wanted a relationship with her. I can't imagine him acting like a total brute, taking her against her will. He must have tried wooing her with flowers and gifts.

But I can see how the nursery is a bit of a shocker.

However, I on the other hand, am not terrified. As I walk into the room, the light illuminating with my presence, I see a crib with teddy bears and cute pictures on the walls. There's a rocking chair in the corner with a baby blanket draped over the arm, folded nicely. By the wall across the crib is a changing table and dresser combined. Near the door, there's a little chest of baby toys, cute and noisy things to delight a baby.

As I look at the room, I can't help but think Hades was hoping to be a father, would love to be a father.

With Persephone gone and I now Hades' consort, I have to ask myself a serious question.

Would I have children with Hades?

The answer is just as exciting as asking myself that question.

Yes. Yes, I would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Sorry for not posting more chapters in a while. I get carried away with story ideas. I did work a bit on this story so as a thank you to those still reading this story, here's some chapters to you.**

I continued to explore that corridor, finding rooms ready for children, at least a few. I'm hoping Hades made those to offer his children a choice in which bedroom they wanted and not the hope to have a few children. One or two, I can see. Not five or six.

The other rooms at the end of the corridor, reaching the throne room, were rooms that looked slightly educational, with books, computers and white boards. There were even some cute little desks.

I find it odd that there are some modern things in the Underworld and, in front of his throne, is a water fountain that acts like a crystal ball. Do the Gods carry cell phones or is that too modern for them? Is Hades being rebellious with these computers?

I eventually give in to the Hellhounds, whining for food. I'm at the dinner table, tossing pieces of bananas and apples onto the floor while I make myself a sandwich with the cold cuts. I can't get my mind off that nursery and those bedrooms. I can't stop imaging little kids, two at the most, running around, playing hide and seek with their father, Hades, and playing with the Hellhounds.

At that moment, a realization makes me nearly drop my sandwich. The Hellhounds perk their heads up, staring at me as if sensing I'm troubled.

I had sex with Hades, all natural, no protection. What if I'm pregnant?

Whoa, I can't get pregnant just like that, right? I know there's some couples that have to try several times before getting pregnant just like some couples have sex once and then… bang. Pregnant. Am I the type that… bang, becomes pregnant?

I had sex twice with Hades.

Reyna's whines get me to snap out of my thoughts. However, not really thinking clearly, I toss her some apple pieces, only to realize that she's whining, her way of seeing if I'm okay. I smile as the male Hellhound takes those apples, Reyna not really giving a shit because she's too concerned for me.

"I'm okay, Reyna." I say and she approaches, licking my hand.

At that moment, I hear Cerberus letting out three harmonious howls, which is odd. I leave the dining room, walk down the corridor, into the throne room and then down the corridor, taking me to the front doors. I open them and step out, seeing Cerberus' side head looking at me, letting out a soft yowl. At the shore, I can see Charon's boat.

That's odd too.

I approach the shore, surprised to see Charon. And he had a torch. Also odd.

"Hey Charon. What's up?" I ask him, ready to deliver the punch line of my joke, which is pretty lame, but he hands me a scroll with a fancy red ribbon. I take it and open it, even more surprised to see it's for me.

 _You are cordially invited to Mount Olympus for a hearing._

That's it.

I look up at Charon whose face is just darkness because he's never removed the hood.

"I'm supposed to go to Mount Olympus?" I ask and he extends a hand for me. "Now?" I ask and he nods his head. "Does Hades know?" I ask and watch as Charon stays still, but then shakes his head. "Hades has to be there too, right?" I ask and Charon nods his head. "So, he'll know as soon as we get there." I say and Charon nods his head once more. "But we're going separately." I conclude and he nods his head again. I take his hand and let out a little laugh. "Do I ask too many questions?" and I laugh even more when Charon shakes his head.

Who would have thought Charon had a sense of humor.

We start pulling away from the shore. Reyna and Cerberus are watching me. I wave to them and I'd say they aren't worried that I'm not coming back.

The torch was for me, which was thoughtful. I told Charon how Hades was just mad, not at me, but at himself for having fallen in love with me. I rambled on like a high school girl talking about her Friday night date like it was her engagement party. The whole time, Charon just kept steering the boat, but I have a good feeling that he was sincerely listening to me.

"Do I talk too much?" I ask and he shakes his head, which makes me laugh. Everyone really has fallen in love with me, just like Hades had said. I just come into their lives and bang… they love me.

Funny how I had to leave my family and my boyfriend just to find that feeling of walking into a place and everyone loving me.

Not that my parents and Steve didn't love. They just had a weird way of showing it, a way that I couldn't see until I saw it in Hades' fountain which is not a good time to finally see it. By then, it was too late.

The boat came just beside the dock and Charon offers his hand to help me as I step off. I turn to him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Charon." I say and extend my arms for a hug. "You're wonderful." I say and he lets me hug him. Then he helps me off the boat and I wave goodbye to him as I go back up. This was like a déjà vu, except this time, I'm not crying, broken-hearted that Hades told me to get out.

Once I get out, I'm back into a white Grecian dress, and looking up at a bright blue sky, I hear a noise I hadn't heard since I first got into this ordeal, choosing Hades out of all the Gods. I look into the blinding sun and see some large wings.

Pegasus lands before me, tapping the ground with his hooves.

"As beautiful as always." I say and he makes some noise that I believe is gratitude for my comment. I approach and he bends himself down to make it easier for me to climb onto his back. "Just remember, nice and easy." I say, remembering the first time I flew down with Pegasus. If I was afraid of heights before, I sure as Hell was then.

I get onto Pegasus' back with ease and he gets ready to fly, taking off gracefully, flying without making my heart jump into my throat only to be swallowed down to my stomach. I stroke Pegasus' smooth neck.

"Thank you." I say and he snorts. I can't help but find that a little insulting. I don't say anything more and we fly way up, past the clouds that suddenly become blinding, and then we're soaring up to Mount Olympus, this giant floating kingdom of glistening silver and gold, beautiful forests and streams and stones that seem to suggest that homes and temples just sprung out of the ground.

We glide overtop and then Pegasus slowly drops down to the corridor I had seen back when I first arrived here. We land and I dismount, stroking his neck as I meet Pegasus' beautiful glimmering eyes.

"Thank you. It was a real pleasure." I say and Pegasus snorts, but seems to thrust its head against me in a sort of hug. "Stay beautiful." I say and back away to watch the wonderful winged legend fly away.

I turn and walk down that same corridor I had first thought was just a vivid dream. At the end are steps going up to a domed room with thrones all around. As I climb up, I can already see the Gods in their thrones, waiting for me.

I step up and approach them as they stare down at me from their thrones. They're all here, including Hades off to my right, giving me a slight smile in his Godly apparel with his long dark hair.

I prefer his short dark hair.

I stand in the center, folding my hands in front of me and bending my head down in a slight bow to the Gods, giving them respect.

"Congratulations, Leland." Zeus' booming voice says. Wow, I forgot out loud he talks. I look up into his face, looking at the glistening gold trimmings and the bright white of his apparel. "You have fulfilled the prophecy." He adds and the Gods seem pleased. "We offer you a gift." He concludes and I can't help but wonder what kind of gift?

All that goes through my mind is Pandora's box, which was actually some sort of jar, or a baby.

And in that regard, I might have them beat.

"How would you like to be a Goddess?" Zeus asks and I'm completely baffled. A Goddess? Me?

I slowly glance over at Hades, only to see his soft, but impassive, expression. I'm pretty sure he's not giving me any indication on how I can respond. This is clearly my choice, as everything else was.

"Don't you want to be with Hades forever?" says that charming voice. I glance over and Aphrodite smiles at me. "As a Goddess, there's no worry of dying as a mortal and having such a short time together." She adds and there's a bit of condescending humor to that. However, she's right.

I look at Zeus and I smile.

"I would be honored." I reply and Zeus seems satisfied.

"You're not born a Goddess, thus to become one, you must be blessed by the Gods." He replies and I just give a slight nod. It's nice to know. "Well, not all of us. Hades certainly can't." Zeus adds, which makes me sort of want to smile.

In a way, Hades might have blessed me.

With a baby.

Aphrodite stands up from her throne, looking down at me with a charming smile. She really is beautiful.

"I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, bless Leland for her warmth and compassion." She says and steps down, walking to me, shrinking a little.

So I was right to feel so small this whole time. I really am small.

"I believed in you." Aphrodite whispers and places her soft hands on my cheeks, bringing her luscious lips to my forehead. In that moment, I feel a tingling sensation that goes through my body. I can't even think of any words to describe this feeling.

Enlightened seems to fit, but it doesn't cover the whole thing.

Aphrodite pulls away, giving me a wink that makes me wonder if she knows I might be pregnant. She's the Goddess of love! I'm pretty sure she's the best pregnancy test around.

As Aphrodite sits back in her throne, my heart flips as Artemis stands up from her throne.

"I, Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, bless Leland for her conviction and for being true to herself." She says and as she steps down to me, also shrinking down, smiling at me. She's beautiful! "Thank you for your admiration." She says softly to me, and then hugs me.

The tingling starts up again, but it seems to intensify and my skin starts to glow, like my skin is covered in tiny diamonds. I can see my dress glow and shimmer, turning into an ancient fashion style.

Artemis steps back and sits back in her throne.

Then, Hera stands up, which sort of seems to stun everyone.

"I, Hera, Queen of the Gods, bless you, Leland." She says and steps down to me, shrinking to a small size. She steps up to up and holds my chin high, sending another wave of tingling sensations throughout my body. This time, it's overwhelming like I drank a whole bottle of wine without eating anything and I feel like I have to run just to stop that strange feeling in my legs.

I stare into Hera's dark features that make her beautiful and fierce.

"With a good marriage." Hera adds in a soft voice and before she goes back to her throne, she takes a quick glance at my stomach.

Oh, it's Hera who's the best pregnancy test around.

And I'm definitely pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hera sits back in her throne and I'm sparkling like a _Twilight_ vampire, except I make it look good as my dress shifts into a white peplos. It's a floor-length cloth with the top edge folded halfway so the top is draped below the waist, going back up to be pinned over my shoulders, making it look like a second piece of cloth. Then, I have a small pale blue himation draping over one shoulder and covering me like a shawl.

My feet feel exposed, probably sandals that tie around my calves, but I probably can't see them until I pull up my peplos.

Around my neck is a necklace of diamonds, shimmering like stars. I have rings, bracelets and earrings to match, all dazzling.

I can feel my hair is done up and, for some strange reason, I'm pretty sure I have a laurel on my head.

"Leland, Goddess of Light in Darkness, Goddess of Warmth in Coldness, Goddess of Hope in Despair." Aphrodite says, standing up and speaking with such conviction, I'm convinced that's what I am. All the Gods, including Hades who gives me a slight smile, repeat those words, calling me the Goddess of Light, Warmth and Hope.

In that moment, I feel myself float, and by that I mean grow to their size.

I am a Goddess.

"Hail Leland, she who softened even the hardest of hearts." Aphrodite said and the gods suddenly have goblets that they rise up in my honor. Aphrodite glances from me to Hades and she smiles at me. "You make a perfect couple." She concludes in her charming way and everyone takes a sip at Aphrodite's toast.

To my surprise, there's a goblet in my hand. Why not drink to my own toast. It's a flavorful red wine. All eyes are back on me and I give them all a smile, meeting their eyes.

"Thank you." I say and Aphrodite lets out a soft laugh.

"Darling, you're a Goddess now; act like one." She replies with a smile and with that, they look at me one last time and vanish, all except Hades and… Artemis. I'm so happy. Artemis steps down and stands before me with a smile.

"This might seem weird, but can we be friends?" I ask her and her smile widens.

"Aren't we already?" she asks and places her hand on my shoulder, then vanishes.

I turn to Hades who's now looking so happy. Before I can even say anything, he takes my hand and then we're back at the palace in the Underworld. I smile up at him, happy to see his casual style back; short black hair, striking silver blue eyes, black buttoned shirt tucked into black dress pants, sleeves rolled up, topped off with black leather shoes.

He is so gorgeous!

Hades kisses me hard, revealing his excitement and happiness, wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me tightly against his. I'm pretty sure this is going to end up in the bed, under the sheets, naked with a lot of panting.

He pulls back and his eyes stare intensely into mine.

"You are beautiful." He says and I don't know if he means my usual self or me in my Goddess apparel, since I'm now a Goddess. I've went from a student of Greek Mythology to a new Goddess of Greek Mythology, only I know I won't be in any mythology books. "Always, but now…" he says, looking up and down at me, as if reading my mind.

"We fit together like a puzzle." I say and his eyes glisten, his lips twitching into a smile.

"Light and Dark." Hades adds and closes in for a soft kiss that makes me realize that I don't care what he means by calling me beautiful. I'm a Goddess. I'm beautiful. We belong together.

Hades pulls away, only to slip a hand into mine. I glance down and see the Hellhounds lying at our feet, looking up at us, wagging their tails. Reyna gives me a soft yowl, like she's happy to see me. We walk around the Hellhounds and start going to the corridor to our bedroom, which proves I was right, but at that moment, I see a shimmering image form in the fountain in front of Hades' throne. I stop and he looks back at me, but follows my gaze.

"I can see without your fingers to me head." I say and he lets out a soft laugh, probably due to how that came out of my mouth. He walks with me to the fountain. The little smile on my face disappears when I see my parents sitting on their couch, holding hands, in tears as my mother holds a picture of me.

There's a small moment of silence and I swear I can hear them cry.

"You know you're not bound here." Hades says softly beside me. I meet his eyes and he's serious, despite that little glimmer in his eyes. "No food or drink you consume binds you here. You're free to go anywhere at any time. The only condition is that this is Home, that you'll always come back." he adds and that glimmer turns into a hint of sadness, like deep down he fears I might run off too.

I turn to him, placing a hand on his cheek with a slight smile.

"I'm not Persephone." I say and he returns that slight smile.

"Exactly." He replies, like he already knows that, but I'm sure he's still a little fearful. I give him a soft kiss and when I pull back, I have this strong feeling that I should tell him something important. After all, I don't want to keep this to myself for too long. I wouldn't be fair to do that to him. "So, humor my insecurities for a moment, and say this is Home." Hades adds, actually letting me see his vulnerability. I smile at him and take his hand in mine.

"I can do one better." I say. He frowns in confusion and when I place his hand to my stomach, I watch his expression. In a flash, his confusion is replaced with puzzlement and then he's searching my expression to confirm it. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant. I'm pretty sure Aphrodite and Hera picked up on it." I add and his glistening eyes widen, his lips twitch into a large smile and he kisses me softly, but ever so passionately. When his lips leave mine, he looks down at my abdomen and his smile is so bright. I think this is the happiest Hades will ever be.

"We have a baby." He mumbles and he looks into my eyes with pure bliss.

"That nursery is going to need some cleaning." I say and his expression shifts into one that says I've stunned him. "I was snooping and found the nursery and the children's bedrooms. Call me crazy, but after putting the sex and the lack of contraceptive together, I started wondering if I can be pregnant. So, seeing the nursery, it had me imagining our kids roaming the halls, playing with the Hellhounds, playing with their father." I add and his blissful expression returns as he kisses me once again.

His lips part from mine, but he holds me against him.

"Anything you want, my gift to you." He says and I know I picked a good time to tell him. I just hope I'm not wrong. However, I'm pretty sure Aphrodite, Hera and my own strong feelings can't all be wrong.

"I'll have to think about that." I say and Hades smiles, whisking me off my feet, holding me in his arms. I wrap mine around his neck and give him a soft passionate kiss. Our lips part and he stares into my eyes. I know he's overjoyed to have a wife and to be expecting a baby. These are what he obviously wanted with Persephone, but that hadn't worked out well. I don't know why he felt the need to kidnap himself a bride. Was it that he was exactly how people thought him to be; cold, anti-social and oppressive?

I always saw it as Hades got a rotten deal once the Titans were defeated. I felt a little bad for him, but that might be because I was destined to be with Hades. It's hard to be destined for someone when you hate their guts.

"What are you thinking?" Hades asks me, slowly walking towards the bedroom.

"Why do you ask?" I say, not sure if I really want to ask him why he kidnapped Persephone. Oh, maybe it's because no one wanted to go out with him, you know, King of the Dead, Lord of the Underworld. All women secretly think of a future with guys and if they don't want to live underground with dead people just out beyond their backyard, there's no chance the guy has a shot with her.

"You have this cute little inquisitive expression on your lovely visage." He replies, making me smile.

"I sort of had a train of thought that started with how happy you are and ending with why you kidnapped Persephone." I say and the corner of his lips twitch, as if his happiness could vanish because I just reminded him of that one that left him with a hole in his heart.

A hole I filled with love.

"I liked her and she refused to go out with me because, I quote, 'Dead things are disgusting', unquote." Hades replies, his eyes drifting away from me slightly, hardening as he's remembering. "It made me feel like I was a disgusting dead thing and I wanted to prove her wrong." He adds and then his eyes come back to me. "Care to guess what happened?" he asks, but his sarcasm is pretty dark, so I know the pain is still there.

"She wouldn't give you a chance, so she gave you a cold shoulder for years and ran off as soon as she could only to be replaced by a much better woman with such a loveable personality and dazzling eyes." I reply with an innocent smile. His expression remains slightly hard, but then softens as a smile breaks out.

"If only she came into my palace years before." Hades says and gives me a soft kiss, obviously meaning me.

He kicks the bedroom door open lightly and walks in, going straight for the bed. Typical God, you tell him he's having a baby and he celebrates by repeating the reproduction process while you're still in the process of reproducing.

Hades gently sets me down on the bed and, to my surprise, sits down beside me, swinging my legs onto his lap. He removes my sandals and begins massaging my feet.

"Persephone was unforgiving and cold." He begins and all I can do is stare at him in disbelief that he's massaging my feet. I'm not even a week pregnant! "When the Fates gave her that chance to walk out, she did. I had always cursed the food to keep her here, but the Fates gave her an antidote and when she stepped out, Charon was there. He couldn't have refused. She was gone and I couldn't get her back. Her mother, Demeter, would have convinced Zeus to rage war. He and I never got along well, so I'm sure he would have been happy to oblige." He adds and I stare at him, feeling that familiar sense of pity that Hades got a shady deal.

He glances at me, his cool silvery blue eyes meeting mine. Despite his sad memories, there's a glimmer in his eyes as he looks at me. I can't help but smile.

"My feet don't even hurt." I say softly and his lips twitch into the smile that I knew was coming.

"I'm going to pamper you everyday throughout your pregnancy." He says and I stretch out my leg to I can rub his chest with the tip of my foot that's currently in his hand. Hades looks down at his chest and I can see that smile broadening.

"Pampering _and_ anything I want as a gift." I say, lifting his head just enough to look at me, making his eyes look even more piercing than usual when he's intense. "You sure know how to spoil a woman." I add and his hands go up to my ankle, only to keep their slow pace up to my calf, then my knee. Hades is slowly inching up towards me. He pushes away my peplos to reveal my leg which he caresses so softly.

"You know you could change out of your Godly form at will." He says and I can't help but take that as a hint. "Just visualize what you want to wear." He adds, his eyes so intense that I can't help but indulge him.

My Goddess apparel shimmers, disappearing into that small lingerie Hades hijacked from my apartment, the one I wore when we had made love the first time, the one he loves because he enjoys how sexy it looks on me. Not to forget to mention how easy it is to remove.

His eyes are flaring and he immediately climbs over me, giving me no possible exit out from under him. Not that I want one.

Then, a moment of hesitation and I know he's thinking of the baby.

"Junior's going to be okay, but maybe wear a condom this time." I say, making him smile, cooling that intensity in his eyes. His lips softly meet mine and I imagine he _visualized_ that condom because he's naked and inside me without much of a warning.

Oh wait, I feel the condom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hades and I lie in bed, facing each other, caressing each other's bodies. I'm mostly intrigued with his chest while he's actively exploring my hip and my female assets; that would be the ones between my legs and on my chest to be precise.

So, I begin caressing his male assets, which makes him smile.

"It's only fair." I say and he kisses me. Even if he's a little tired after sex, he's got enough energy for a great fucking kiss, one that sucks my lips. We continue kissing as we give each other hand jobs.

We reach another climax, followed by another orgasm, and we sleepily stare at each other.

"Could we talk about something for a moment." I say and he smiles at me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"It's about your parents." He says and I feel my lips twitch, like I'm not sure if I should smile or not. It's not exactly a topic that makes me smile, I mean the way they look so sad.

"I want your opinion." I say and his expression remains the same, letting me know he's open and listening. "Would it be a good idea to see them, although they're not going to understand anything, or is it better to leave them be, upset that I'm gone and forever wondering what happened?" I add and his eyes seem a little hard, but it's mostly because he's forming an answer he knows I need and not what he thinks I want to hear.

"Before you waltzed into my life, I would have said the latter, but I see how the uncertainty of where you've gone and what happened to you would tear them apart for the rest of their lives." Hades begins and I listen with a slight smile, because he understands exactly how I feel. "However, you're right that they won't understand." He adds and I'm not arguing, I'm just stating a possibility.

"In our true forms, they'll see we're Gods and they might understand." I reply and his eyebrow arches slightly as if to question how I included him in my reveal.

"Technically, we're not supposed to reveal ourselves to humans, but Zeus can kiss my ass." Hades replies, not protesting me involving him in this, which I like a lot, and then I flash a mischievous grin.

"Isn't there a consequence to that?" I ask, worried that Zeus wouldn't like us coming out of the Godly closet and especially wouldn't like to hear his brother talking that way.

"One, it's your parents, so if Zeus gets his skirt in a bunch, I'm sure everyone will agree it's no big deal because _everyone_ loves you." Hades replies, that last point making me smile. "Two, I doubt your parents will believe us anyway." He concludes and my smile broadens because he said _us_ rather than _you_ , which I was sort of expecting. And did I detect a hint of mockery and sarcasm?

"So, what do you think I should do?" I ask after a couple of seconds of silence. Hades gives me a soft smile, his hand coming to my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"If you want to see your parents, then that's what we'll do." he says and gives me a soft kiss.

My mind is blown with the amount of kisses I've had from Hades in the last couple of days. It's more than I ever got out of Steve and that's not a difficult record to beat.

Hades then gives me a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Sleep now." he whispers and the fatigue pulls me in like he's just placed a spell on me.

I wasn't the only one sleeping. As I opened my eyes, Hades was asleep beside me exactly as he was when I drifted off to sleep. I don't think we had moved at all. I stare at his beautiful face, so pleased that it was Fate to be together. So pleased that he fell in love with me since day one. So pleased that he opened up to me, showed me his vulnerabilities and let me into his heart.

I can't describe how happy I am.

And we're having a baby.

His eyelids open, revealing those beautiful sliver blue eyes, almost icy, but always soft when they're looking at me.

"Hello, gorgeous." I say, his lips slowly widening to a smile.

"I could get used to that." he replies, giving me yet another kiss. Our lips part and we stare into each other's eyes, smiling. "How's Junior?" he asks, placing a hand on my abdomen.

"Your sperm and my egg just got together, giving our kid fifty per cent of my genetics and fifty per cent of yours. I don't even think our baby has traveled down to my fallopian tube." I say and Hades slowly scrunches his face at me. "What?" I ask him and he's clearly exaggerating his surprise at how I had described our kid. Then, his face softens, revealing an amused smile.

"Our child is still beautiful." He says, kissing me once again. I think his kisses are his way of sharing his excitement at being a husband and father. He looks back down at my abdomen, his smile bright and happy.

"Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" I ask and his eyes come back up to mine, taking on a bit of that icy cold chill.

"It doesn't matter to me; as long as the Fates are kind." Hades replies, making me smile. It's a God's way of saying as long as the baby is healthy. Then, there was a hint of worry in his eyes as he stared at my abdomen.

"Hades?" I ask softly and he lifts his worried eyes up to me.

"I'm just hoping the next time they put a bit of humility into a God they won't look at me again." he says and I cuddle against him, comforting him.

"I don't think they can do that and I'm sure they wouldn't target an innocent child." I say and he gives me a soft smile, appreciating my reassurance. However, having the Fates take away Persephone had put a bit of fear into him, especially now that he's going to be a father.

"I hope you're right." Hades replies, wrapping an arm around me, his lips softly on my forehead. "The Fates do have their moment of being cruel." He adds and now a small part of me is feeling a little afraid.

 _The Goddess of Hope in Despair._

That's what Aphrodite had said and remembering that is what puts a smile on my face, chasing away the fear.

"How do you suppose the Fates choose which God needs a reality check?" I ask and Hades gives me a slight frown, revealing that he hasn't thought much of it before. "After Persephone left, has another God fallen victim to the humility lessons?" I ask and Hades nods.

"Apollo, boasting about his music, lost it." he says and I arch an eyebrow, but Hades doesn't seem to understand that I need a bit more detail than that. "And Hermes, Gossip Girl, sort of went deaf." He adds and my eyebrow arches more, wondering how that went.

"Did they get help before I arrived?" I ask and he nods. "So why were they looking at me, all interested. They should have known I was there to help you." I add and Hades gives me a slight grin.

"Any time a God sees a beautiful young woman, they're interested, and I wasn't the only one in need of your help." He says and I give him a slight frown. "Haven't you noticed someone's drinking problem?" he asks and I smile.

"Dionysus?" I ask and his grin brightens.

"He can't taste his wine anymore, but that hasn't stopped him from drinking. I thought for sure the Fates were going to dry out the vineyards." Hades replies and I cuddle against him, content to know a bit more about this, to know that he wasn't the only one targeted. "So, I knew my mistake was taking someone against their will out of my own selfish desire. But I got something even better out of my lesson." He adds, making me grin.

"Me?" I ask with my face nuzzled up in his throat and collar bone, listening and feeling his heart beat.

"The best sex of my life." He replies and I give him a slight punch with my fists, making him laugh. "Yes, you Leland, and now our baby, hence best sex ever." Hades adds, his lips giving my head a slight kiss as I can't resist a little laugh.

Eventually, we got out of bed, and then we had something to eat which by that I mean I fed the Hellhounds and Hades made sure I had something to eat since I'm eating for two. The table always changes. I'm eating pancakes with bacon and next I'm having a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream. I could honestly eat the whole table and Hades wouldn't say anything.

"We should probably think of names for the baby." He says as I eat. "We could visit your parents and then, when we're back, I'll remodel the nursery and the bedrooms." He adds and I smile as he thinks out loud. It's cute how he's so happy to be a father.

"I like the nursery just as it is." I say after swallowing down the deliciously fluffy pancake with real maple syrup, so good! Hades glances at me and smiles.

"Alright, I'll just clean it up." He says and I smile at him, going back to my pancakes. "You should be sitting down." He says and, in that instant, a chair appears by the table, beside him. He pulls it open for me and I fight against rolling my eyes.

"Thank you." I say and before I sit down, he places a soft kiss on my cheek, then goes back to thinking out loud as I sit down to eat.

"I, personally, don't have any name preferences. Whatever you want to name our child is fine with me. I wonder what their power will be? Peaceful death? Nightmares?" he says to himself because I'm pretty sure he's not talking to me.

"Not morbid at all." I mumble to myself, but Hades casts me a sideway glance and I see a little smirk. So he wasn't talking to himself? I give him an innocent smile and he turns to the table, taking some fruit, only to toss it at the Hellhounds. He glances at me again, keeping that smirk on his lips. "What?" I ask, innocently.

"I'm the Lord of the Underworld. Did you think our children would be Gods of Rainbows and Kittens?" he asks and I can't help but laugh. He stands closer to me, his smirk turning into a smile.

"I'm the Goddess of Light in Darkness. It could happen." I reply and he continues to look at me with that smile. "And I hope you're not thinking of filling all those rooms with children." I say and he can't resist a little laugh.

"How many would you like?" he asks and I smile for him being considerate.

"Two." I reply and he nods, content with that.

"Two it will be." He says and leans over to kiss my forehead, then going back to eat a couple of chocolates. "Peaceful death _and_ nightmares." He mumbles to himself, making me grin.

"Rainbows and kittens." I add in a low voice and smile when he looks at me with a grin.

I am indeed a Goddess. Just by looking at my reflection in my vanity mirror I could tell. My hair is curled in loose waves, shinning and my skin is flawless. I look like a model for a fashion magazine and I can will a dress to appear over my body. I got into this beautiful red gown a moment ago, but if I'm going to see my parents, I should probably tone down my dress to some jeans and a shirt.

Reyna trots in and sits next to me. Hades walks in, followed by his Hellhound. I don't even think he named it.

"I have some business, but it can wait." He says, looking at something that looks like an iPhone.

Wait, an iPhone?

Hades looks at me and then follows my gaze to his phone.

"Yes, it's modern technology Leland." He says and puts the phone in his pocket. I meet his eyes and smile.

"It's not like I thought you were stuck in the Stone Age." I reply and he approaches me with a smile and that sexy glimmer in his eyes. "I did see the computer." I add and his smile turns into a grin. "Lovely paintings, by the way." I say, getting up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He looks at me with a smirk as he wraps his arms around me.

"I should paint one of you, a large canvas, have it on the wall behind my throne." He says and I smile.

The two Hellhounds let out soft yowls and I glance down to see them staring up at us.

"I think they agree." Hades says and I look back at him with a little laugh.

"Did you name your Hellhound?" I ask and he grins at me, those sparkling icy eyes and that sexy grin on his gorgeous face.

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to. You should have been the Name Goddess; Lady-who-loves-to-name-everything." He replies, his hands going down to my hips. He hasn't pulled me tightly against him and I know he's trying to be gentle as to not hurt the baby that's barely a fetus.

"It's your Hellhound, you name him." I say and he glances down at the Hellhound and in one second, names him. Literally one second.

"Ghost." Hades says and the Hellhound sort of lets out this bark. Hades looks back at me with a smile, as if to ask if I'm satisfied. "So, nervous about meeting your parents?" he asks and I nod, definitely feeling it because I'm obviously in no rush to see them again. "You'll be great." He says and kisses me before dropping his hands to mine.

"What if Steve is there?" I ask and he grunts a little. I arch an eyebrow at him and grin. "Do I sense some jealousy?" I ask and he frowns at me, grunting louder.

"That would suggest Steve is a threat, which he is not." He says and I smile at his allure of big bad boy God of the Dead, unthreatened by his wife's ex-boyfriend. Oh, Steve doesn't know he's my ex-boyfriend.

Hades' expression changes as he notices that I'm a lot more nervous now.

"You're seeing your parents, not Steve. And if your parents want to tell him the truth, he won't believe them. He's not your problem anymore." He says and it's sort of cold, but it's distance more than anything. If Hades seems cold, he's putting distance because he doesn't want to be bothered with the lives of others. Steve and I are over, so whatever he thinks of me now isn't my problem. I'm with Hades and we're having a baby.

However, if Steve does something stupid that hurts him…

See? This is why Hades puts distance between him and stuff like this.

"I can't wear this dress." I say and immediately, it changes into dark wash jeans tucked into some cute black leather boots and a V cut blue T-shirt under a grey hoodie sweater. "Better?" I ask and Hades gives me a passionate kiss. When he pulls away, his eyes glimmer like he'd love to put this reunion to another day and go straight to bed.

"Beautiful as always." He says and we're ready to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Together, we go from the palace in the Underworld to my parents' house, just in the foyer. It's a nice two story house with large windows in the living room. You'd look at this and wonder why my parents didn't help me with University, but then ask if they put all their money in the house and their cars?

I can honestly say they did because that teaches me the value of earning your own money.

Yeah, it certainly did, now that I live in a place where money is useless.

"So, this is my parents' place. I think they're here." I say and he looks at me with a slight grin.

"They are." He says and his eyes are almost piercing as he stares at me. "You know where they are." He adds and I glance down into the living room and start walking in, going to the kitchen. I can hear some dishes clanking and some water boiling. I step into the kitchen and my mother is sitting at the island with the newspaper while my father is at the counter behind her, making tea.

I find myself in a strange place; I want to see them, but I don't want to let them know I'm here because this scene is all I want. If I say something, they're going to be emotional and drill me with questions I know won't help them to understand the life I am destined to live.

I feel Hades' reassuring hand in my lower back and I glance at him over my shoulder. He gives me a short nod and mouths _I'll be here_. I frown at him and he grins, then mouths _Introduce me when they're ready_. I nod and he backs away a bit.

I take a breath and walk in quietly.

"Hi." I say softly, but loud enough as my parents both look at me, stunned.

"Leland." My mother says and we meet each other halfway, hugging each other. I can tell she was so worried about me, but she's relieved to see me. My father comes up behind her and hugs us both, like he's trying to hold his family together.

I would like to introduce Hades now, but I know they're not ready yet.

They pull back and now it's time to explain. This should be fun.

"Where were you?" my mother asks, wearing her emotions on her face; a mixture of relief, worry, happiness and sadness. My father just looks relieved, but slightly angry too. I think they're both angry despite how happy they are to see me again.

God knows I would be if my kid ran off.

"I'd like you to meet someone that can help explain that." I say, chickening out, and they frown in confusion at me, making that anger surface. At that moment, Hades walks up behind me and they look at him with confusion and a light anger simmering. "This is Hades." I say and they glance from me to him, that confusion deepening.

"Some sort of nickname?" my father asks and I shake my head.

"His name _is_ Hades." I reply and I know there's no easy way to say this, so I just blurt it out. "Greek God of the Underworld." I say and they look at us like we're crazy.

"What are you trying to pull?" My father asks me and, despite being upset, my mother seems angry with me too. "Where were you Leland and who is he?" he asks and in that moment, I sense a shift and my parents look at Hades with more confusion as he's now standing in our kitchen in his Godly form; his black armor and black clothing, long dark hair and piercing icy silvery blue eyes.

I glance at him and try not to frown at his helmet, sword in its sheath by his side and cape from his shoulders down his back, making him look like he was ready for war. Hopefully not.

I glance back at my parents and seeing Hades in his Godly form isn't helping. Damn.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I've been with Hades this whole time. It's a long story if you care to hear it." I say and my parents look at me like they don't know who I am. I don't think they can handle my story.

"You've been with him this whole time?" my father asks and then my mother puts her hand to her mouth, horrified. Now I get a reaction out of my parents and all they hear is that I've been with a strange man.

"Poor Steve." My mother says and then looks at me with anger in her eyes. "How could you do that to him?" she asks and I'm ready to throw my hands up and declare we go back to the Underworld.

"It's not like I planned it." I say and I realize that doesn't sound so good. My parents glare at Hades. "Listen, it all started when I met Zeke in my Greek Mythology class." I add and my father looks at me with anger.

"You took drugs and you're stuck in a hallucination." He says and I scrunch up my face at him. "That's the only thing that makes sense. God, Leland, we raised you better than that." he adds and I straighten my expression by widening my eyes.

"Goddess Leland, to be exact." I say and will my Godly form to appear and I stand before my parents in my peplos and sparkling diamond jewelry, looking like exactly the way I did when Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera blessed me, the only way I could become a Goddess.

My parents are stunned into silence, which is nice for a change.

"Zeke was actually Zeus and I was chosen to help Hades. That's where I've been, with Hades in the Underworld." I say and they continue to stare at me, my sparkling and perfect complexion, my flawless hair done up with my laurel and my stunning beauty. "That's what my letter was about; this, which is difficult for you to understand, I know." I say and now my parents are starting to bounce back into confusion, the initial shock is passing by.

"Your letter didn't say much." My father says and I nod, knowing that's true, but I couldn't tell them I was off with the God of the Underworld. Just like how I can't tell them that now because it's something they just don't comprehend, as Hades had said.

So why is he letting me do this? Oh, because it's what I wanted and he won't deny me the things I want.

He could have this one time.

"I don't understand." My mother says and I look at her, trying to be patient. "What happened?" she asks and I want to say _Well Mom, that's because I didn't get to that part, exactly_. I take a breath and try to answer without going into too many details.

"I was chosen to help Hades move on from his previous relationship." I say and my mother only looks at me as if confused and horrified. For crying out loud! It's not that creepy!

"My previous consort was Persephone, but we broke up." Hades says and I'm happy to hear him because doing this alone isn't going well. "It was a horrible breakup and I was so gloomy, depressive, and brooding." He adds and I nearly glance over at him with a frown to note that he's sort of laying it on thick. However, it seems to be working, at least for my mother, looking empathetic. "Your daughter helped me through my depression with her kindness and her compassion. She's so lovely that I've fallen for her." he says and my mother looks like she's about to cry, like this is some chick flick.

My father, on the other hand, doesn't seem impressed and that look is mostly directed at me. I know my parents really like Steve, but it's not like they met him often and they certainly didn't see how unhappy I was with him.

"So, what happened to her?" my mother asks Hades, looking at me like becoming a Goddess didn't sound as cool to her as it did to me.

"She became a Goddess and then my consort." He replies and now my father is looking at him, nostrils flaring and I know shit is about to hit the fan.

"What does that mean, exactly?" my father asks and then looks at me, almost disgusted. Ouch. "Is this some sort of cult thing?" my father adds and I fight the urge to smack my forehead because It can't smack my father.

"My consort, my spouse." Hades specifies, but still my father isn't happy.

"So you ran off to be with this guy and you want us to believe he's a god and you're his wife?" my dad asks and I can just hear the anger and hurt. I get that it's hard for them to understand, but do they have to be jerks about it?

"Believe what you want." I say and my father looks like he's about to ground me for talking back. "I know you were upset and worried when I was gone, but I'm telling you that I'm fine, I'm with Hades and yes, this sounds crazy, but it's true." I add and my mother touches my father's arm like she's more willing to hear me out and wanting him to do the same.

My parents have a slight glance exchange and then stare at me. It's hard to say what they're thinking, but I have a pretty good guess. Where did they go wrong with me?

"I can't clear the confusion because to you, Gods are mythology and to me, they're real. I'm one of them, Goddess of Light in Darkness, of Warmth in Coldness, of Hope in Despair." I say, feeling my disappointment and impatience surface and I'm trying not to let it show in my tone of voice. "We have work to do back in the Underworld, so if you want to keep in touch with me, now would be the time to say so." I add and I want to leave, but I can sense a bit of hesitation from Hades. I look into his icy eyes and I know he doesn't want for me to end the visit like this, but he's not going to argue.

"Wait." My mother says, touching my arm. I glance at her and she's reaching out to me like I already left the kitchen. I didn't even move. None of us did. She looks up at my father and he probably doesn't want to see me again based on his facial expression. My mother looks at me and approaches, searching my eyes for something. "You seem different." She says and it's hard for me not to reply with sarcasm.

"I'm a Goddess." I say, letting the sarcasm out just a little, not that she noticed.

"You have a sort of glow." She says and I want to say that I have a Godly aura, but then it hits me. She's caught onto my pregnancy and my eyes widen. She looks at my reaction and she's stunned.

"Mom." I say in a sort of warning tone, like _Please don't freak out_.

"You're pregnant?" she asks and I must look like I'm scared of being grounded. She pulls me in for a hug and I'm not sure what to make of this. My father is easier to understand. He's not pleased and he's glaring at Hades. My mother steps back and she gives me a slight smile. This isn't so bad. "Is it Steve's?" she asks and I gasp, pulling out of her arms and feel Hades place a reassuring hand on my hip as I step back beside him. "I ask because you haven't been with him that long." She says, looking at Hades.

Any strength that held back my anger is no longer there.

"His name is Hades and it's his baby. Steve and I are over. Have been for years." I say and I nearly said so is this family, but I bit my tongue in time. My parents seem disappointed, but I can only imagine it's because Steve isn't my boyfriend and this isn't his baby. I just want to leave.

"You don't know this guy." My father says and I turn my angry eyes on him.

"And you know Steve so well?" I ask and feel Hades' hand on my arm, as if trying to calm me before I explode at my parents. They stare at me like they don't know me anymore. I know I'm different. I'm probably no longer the Leland they raised. I'm a stranger to them.

I go to turn away from them, trying to leave, but Hades keeps his arm out, blocking me. I look up at him only to see him looking at my parents with a slight smile.

"Would you like to see our place?" he asks and the icy chill in his eyes and the way he smiles isn't right. This isn't Hades being friendly, this is him luring them in so he can scare the crap out of them with some sharp toothed reality that the Underworld is real and this is _his_ baby. I'm pretty sure he took offense to that. "We're pretty busy, but we can squeeze you in right now if you'd like." He adds and then turns on that piercing stare on them, as if willing them to accept his offer. It's a little scary, but I love him so fucking much!

"Now?" my mother repeats and both look a little confused. I smile up at Hades, although my parents can't see it.

One second, we're in my parents' house and the next, we're in the Underworld.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It takes my parents a moment to realize they're no longer in their pretty home, but in the dark stone walls of our palace in the Underworld. They take in the view of the throne room and look at Hades and I with confusion, but that clears up pretty quickly when two very big sickly canines pop out of the corridors and stand by us.

Our Hellhounds, Reyna and Ghost.

"Welcome to our Home." I say and I'm pretty sure I saw Hades beaming as I said that. Was he really that worried that I wouldn't consider this as my home? I do know that he's still worried that the Fates will hit him with another humility lesson, which I doubt, but I can understand how that leaves him feeling a little paranoid.

My parents, though, are the ones a little more paranoid as they glance at me with wide eyes, nearly clinging to each other.

"Where are we?" my father asks and I gesture to the palace.

"The Underworld. Hades' palace." I reply and the Hellhounds let out a couple of yowls, getting my parents to look at them with a bit of fear.

"What are those things?" my father asks and then Reyna perks up so I can scratch her ear. I glance down and she's got her head up high, making me smile.

"These are Hellhounds, loyal beasts to Leland and I." Hades replies and I look at him, still that smile on my face. They were actually loyal to him and then sort of melted when they got to know me.

"Hellhounds?" my mother asks, her fear obvious in her voice. I glance over at my parents and I never would have pegged them as religious people… until now. "Is this Hell?" she asks and I try not to snicker.

"The Underworld is where all dead gather to be judged and sorted. There's a place for good souls and a place for bad souls. Would you like to see? There's a perfect view from the garden." Hades adds with sarcasm and I can't resist grinning. I can tell he's slightly irritated, maybe because they were giving me a hard time, but I'm pretty sure it's because they were holding onto that hope that my baby is Steve's.

If my parents only knew that the last time I slept with Steve… I actually don't remember the exact date, but I'm pretty sure it was about five months or more. We just weren't connected, especially on my part.

My parents stare at Hades with disbelief and a hint of fear which I'm sure boosts his ego. I shouldn't be enjoying this as much, but I can't help it. The way they didn't believe me and continued bringing up Steve back in their kitchen was just annoying. So, this next part is my last bit of entertainment.

"You have to meet someone." I say and encourage my parents to follow me as I go down the corridor to the front doors, which automatically open for me. Outside, Cerberus stands up and has all three heads peering in our direction. He lets out a loud harmony of yowls and my parents freeze. I even hear my mother let out a slight whimper. "Hey, Cerberus. Who's beautiful today?" I say and walk out to stroke the three heads and they look down at me, letting out soft noises, happy to see me.

"Would you like to touch him?" Hades asks and my parents quickly refuse nicely. "He's quite gentle, I can assure you. He's become Leland's big baby." He adds, making me let out a soft laugh and Cerberus only nudges me with the middle head as if to say it's true.

"Is this just to make us believe you're really the God Hades?" my father asks and I hear Hades reply with a casual laugh which is rich with sarcasm to my ears. I turn from Cerberus and stand by my parents. My mother seems more bewildered than my father, but any more strange creatures and he'll be trembling.

Oh, they haven't met Charon yet! Not that he's a strange creature.

"If it helps." Hades replies with a chilled smile and my father narrows his eyes.

"My daughter –" my father begins, but Hades' smile falls and his eyes are as icy as when he was trying not to love me; that annoyed and irritated expression in his eyes.

"Your daughter is destined to be here with me. It was a choice where she was free to refuse, but Leland wholeheartedly accepted her Fate and chose out of free will to be here. She is happy. She is loved. She will be pampered and we are having a precious child together. My child." Hades says and my parents are speechless.

I knew he was offended that my parents kept referring to our baby as Steve's. So much for not being jealous.

I softly walk up to him and as I stand next to him, he puts a hand on the curve of my waist.

My parents look at me and I know they're beginning to believe us, but it still hasn't settled well.

"You wouldn't know this, but I wasn't happy. I was working all the time, studying all the time and my relationship with Steve wasn't going anywhere. I was living a life not meant for me. This is where I belong." I say and my parents continue staring at me like they no longer recognize me. Still, after everything I've tried to say, I've lost them and nothing has gotten them back.

Maybe I'm not supposed to have them in my life. Maybe I'm meant to be dead to them.

"I'm sorry the only child you ever had is now in the Underworld, out of your world and your life. I'm sorry that you feel like I've been gone to you since I couldn't be reached at my apartment. I'm sorry I'm no longer the daughter you raised." I say and try not to get all choked up. I might have had a hard and distance heart when it came to my parents, but this isn't easy to do, saying goodbye like this. "Go back to making tea and reading the newspaper; this will all be nothing but a crazy dream where you'll feel that I'm okay, somewhere." I conclude and my parents give me confused frowns as they realize that what I'm saying is _Goodbye_.

"Leland." My mother says softly as if she too is trying not to be choked up.

"I believe what Leland is trying to say is she's offering you a choice." Hades says softly, losing that coldness in his voice and, naturally, in his eyes too. "You could be a part of her life and of our child or, if this is simply too much to take, than we can make this nothing but a strange dream." He adds and I want to hug and kiss him for saying this to my parents. I hadn't even thought of it because I was thinking it's just easier for them to think I'm alive somewhere, but forever gone.

"What?" my father asks and Hades remains silent, not answering that rhetorical question.

"What will it be?" Hades asks, not giving my parents much time to really consider everything, just pick; keep in touch or walk away. My parents just stare in disbelief at us and then Hades' lifts his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

"I won't forget my daughter." My mother says, earning a sort of shocked expression from my father that she ignores. She glares at Hades, especially as he lowers his hand and smiles victoriously at her. "I don't want to lose Leland again. I want to see my grandchild grow up." She adds and she looks at me with softness in her eyes, like she has finally pushed everything aside, coming to realize that this is what I want and that she has to accept it.

"Wise choice." Hades says, which is like rubbing salt into a wound as my mother glares at him once again. "I say as it pleases Leland." He adds and she cools the anger in her expression. My father, on the other hand, seems somewhat furious with the whole situation. My father and Hades just stare at each other and I can feel the tension building around us.

My mother ignores it and steps over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you more than anything." she says and it's something I wasn't expecting. She pulls back and looks at me with a smile. "Of course I'm happy if you're happy. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you with Steve, but if Hades makes you happy, I'll welcome him into my life." She says and that is totally unexpected, but lovely to hear. I smile and look over at my father, not sure I'll get the same out of him. My mother glances at him too and seems to say: _Do it for our daughter_ with her stare because he starts to nod.

"Sure." He says and my mother must have glared at him because he then forces his enthusiasm. "Like a son." He says and smiles at Hades. I have to fight back a laugh because Hades also forces his enthusiasm. I'm sure having my parents, especially my father, in our lives is thrilling to the Lord of the Underworld, even more so to have someone way younger than him call him _son_. I also want to point out to my parents that he's thousands of years old, but the point is moot when he only looks a few years old than me.

"Let me show you around." I say and walk inside the palace with my mother.

My parents didn't stay long. The saw the palace and the Underworld from the garden, not too thrilled that this is my home and will be the home of their grandchild. However, at least they believed the Greek Mythology part; kind of hard when you can see all the souls being sorted to their rightful place behind the palace.

Hades and I look at the nursery, discussing and by that, I mean Hades wanting to change it. I listen to him talk about how the wallpaper should be stripped and the walls should be painted. He could paint something cute for our kid and he'd also like to refurnish the room, get newer toys. To say he's excited is an understatement.

"Sounds good, honey." I say and he turns to me with a grin, those icy chilled eyes glimmering. I think the pet name _honey_ kind of threw him off, but I'd say it thrills him, that and my approval of his renovation. I'd just say the room is fine, but he seems really excited to welcome our child. So, I'll let him redecorate the nursery.

Hades pulls me against him, his lips broadening into a sexy grin. The way he's staring at me makes me wonder if calling him pet names turn him on.

"This is the happiest I've ever been and it's all thanks to you." He says and I nearly melt in his arms. "All these years, I finally get what I always wanted. The closest I ever got to children was reading Rick Riordan's _Percy Jackson_ and _Heroes of Olympus_ series." He adds and I try not to let out a little sad laugh.

"The di Angelo kids and Hazel Levesque, although her father is technically Pluto?" I reply and he smiles at me. "Yeah, I read the books too. Big Greek Mythology fan, remember?" I add and his smile broadens.

"So, does Rick's version of me come pretty close?" he asks and I smirk at him, visualizing my Hades to Rick's.

"No." I say and he gives me this little inquisitive grin. "You're much better." I add and his grin turns into that sexy smile I just love.

"And so is our child." He adds and his eyes shine so much you'd think he was the one who's pregnant. "Which is why we need to redecorate. Every room I have made for children will be redone." He adds and plans how he's going to change it all for Junior.

I listen and try not to let my mind wander on thoughts of our child. It would be cute to have a nursery, a playroom, whatever else Hades is planning and giggles filling the palace. I think that's what has Hades so excited; the thought of hearing giggles.

Happy children despite the most gloomy place ever. The giggles of children would change the Underworld, change the stereotype that the Underworld is a place of misery because Hades is no longer miserable.

Damn, I'm smart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I take a nap, which turned out to be a full-blown sleep, and as I wake up, I nearly scream. Reyna whines which gets Ghost to leave the bedroom, whimpering for Hades. He comes into the room and seems alarmed, until he looks at my stomach, and he smiles.

"How did our baby grow so much in less than a day?" I ask and Hades approaches, sits on the bed beside me and strokes my face with that ridiculously charming smile.

"As you know, the birth of Godly offspring are..." Hades says and I frown at him.

"Odd?" I ask and his smile shines.

"Yes, and when they seem normal, they aren't. Our baby is quickly growing and will not need nine months to develop." He replies and I look down at my stomach, how it sticks out when I sit up in bed. It's noticeable, not by much, but I fricken' noticed! "You're beautiful." Hades adds and when I look into his eyes, he's so happy and I know I can get as big as an elephant and he'll still mean those two words.

"So, when will our baby arrive?" I ask, since he seems to know more about Godly pregnancies than me and I'm not so mad about it.

"Perhaps after the Winter Solstice." He replies and I stare at him, a little lost for words.

"Which is nearly the end of December!" I say, quickly finding some words despite my disbelief. "That's in… we're…" I add, trying to figure out the time line. "What month are we anyway?" I ask and Hades looks at me with a little smirk in his eyes, suddenly indifferent.

"I don't keep track anymore. You're my consort." He replies and I frown. He kept track of months when Persephone was allowed to leave the Underworld for half of the year, and I assume he kept tracked of the months that he waited for her to return. It's funny how he doesn't keep track of how long we've been together. He got what he wanted!

"You better start because I don't want to be on Charon's boat and go into labor." I say and he tries not to smirk. I try to think, since he's no help. "It was mid-October when Zeus was in my class and we've been together for a week or so…" I say, mostly to myself, now realizing that I haven't kept track of our time together either.

"I'd say our baby will be here in fifteen weeks. Give or take." Hades says and my mouth drops, my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. He tries not to grin at me, but he's not trying hard enough. I'm silent for a moment, but I'm sure he sees my anger slowly boiling.

"This is all your fault." I say in a calm manner that makes him laugh. "I don't want some weird birth, or my baby coming out of me with wings." I add and Hades scrunches up his face.

"Wings?" he asks, slightly offended.

"You just had to get me in bed." I say and his face softens. "And I have no clue how long I've been here." I add, feeling like I'm about to cry.

"You're my consort." He says and before he can say anything else, I cut him off with a sharp glare.

"I'm a fucking Goddess." I say and he's actually smiling at me. "Don't give me this consort crap. I became a Goddess for putting up with your stubborn ass, including sleeping with the Lord of Crankyville. I earned becoming a Goddess." I add and he continues to smile at me.

"Yes, you are a Goddess." He replies and my anger reaches a new boiling point.

"Oh, going to patronize me?" I ask and he raises his hands as if trying to stop the uncontrollable train wreck that I have become.

"Leland, you'll be fine. I'll pamper you, remember? You won't have to do anything except relax and gather your strength. When the baby comes, I'll be right here and if it comforts you, I could ask Artemis to be here as well." Hades said and that quickly calms me down. I start making my guilt-face and he smiles at me, leaning in to kiss my forehead. He looks into my eyes and grins. "And I thought I had a temper." He adds, which makes me laugh.

"Hormones, Darling; other than that, no one can throw a temper tantrum like you can." I reply and he smirks, pulling me closer to him and then lifting me out of bed. "Where are we going? I thought I was supposed to rest?" I ask him as he holds me tightly in his arms, but not too tightly as to cause discomfort.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean bed rest." He replies as he walks out of our bedroom. "I have set up a lounge chair in the garden, with a small table and you do have WiFi there." He adds and I look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"The God Hades, all modern with wireless internet and I finally get to use it." I say and he laughs, a bit of color appearing in his cheeks. "Do I get an iPad?" I ask and he crosses the throne room, into the hallway probably to take me to the table of never-ending food.

"Of course, my Queen, my Goddess." He replies and I can't help but grin and kiss his rosy cheek.

"That's more like it." I say and he sets me down in a chair at the table. I should be offended that he won't let me walk, but I kind of enjoy being spoiled; having all the shit I took with him, I'll take this pampering without complaint.

No, I will complain once in a while and blame it on the hormones.

The table is always filled with healthy foods, but there seems to be more this time around. You know how I can tell? There's less chocolate.

"I think I'm craving for a chocolate cake." I say and one morphs on the table, in front of me. Not a ridiculously big cake, but enough that I can share with Hades. I glance up at him with an innocent smile, but he grins and holds up a fork. "Looks like I'm not the only one craving for chocolate. Trying to control my chocolate in-take, ridiculous idea." I add as I dig into my cake.

At that moment, there's a sort of deep ringing sound and I hear Hades sigh. I look up at him and he puts down the fork, giving me a small smile.

"I've been summoned to oversee some souls." He says and I remember seeing him on the other side doing just that with the furies flying around.

"I'll be fine." I say and I have no doubt he believes that to be true. It seems like he just wants to be with me. As touching as that is, he does have duties as Lord of the Dead. "Go and come back as soon as possible." I add and he kisses my forehead.

"I won't be long." He says and is about to leave the palace, but I call him back. He turns with an arched eyebrow, as if worried.

"Take a bite of cake because I'll probably eat the whole thing." I say and he grins, indeed taking a forkful of cake. He gives me a smile and then leaves.

Reyna is curled up by my feet under the table, but then comes out as if knowing that I need some company. I share some healthy foods with her and eventually get Ghost begging too. We fill our faces and I decide to stretch my legs. I walk about the palace and find myself standing in the doorway of the nursey, staring at the new furniture and the painted walls that make the room look like a forest. An interesting choice in the Underworld.

Hades must have worked on the nursery while I was sleeping. Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise.

I step into the nursery and sit in the rocking chair in the corner. It's a good room. There's a crib, a changing table, some toys, a shelf of books and it all matches the painting, like the furniture are part of the forest. It's cute.

I glance at the door and see that Reyna and Ghost aren't coming in. Maybe they're not supposed to. I rock back and forth, placing a hand on my protruding stomach, terrified and excited to be a mother. It's scary because I sort of know what to expect, but not really. This baby is Godly and coming so much faster.

And speaking of the baby… call me crazy but something seems… I don't know how to put it. As I rub my stomach, I get the feeling that the baby could be a girl.

I focus as I rock back and forth and not only do I think it's a she, but I also think there could be a boy. Usually in my family, when a baby comes along, we always planned a boy name and a girl name. But this isn't me playing it safe in case I get a boy. This is me starting to think that I might be having twins, for some strange reason.

I don't know why I feel so strongly that I'm having twins all of a sudden. I sit there, thinking that I could be having a boy and a girl, fraternal twins like Apollo and Artemis. The idea is so strong that now I can't seem to shake it, I can't tell myself that I'm just wishfully thinking.

So then, I must think of some names. I get up and go to the room where Hades has a computer and WiFi. His computer isn't password protected, which is good, and I quickly research some names. I look through one list and find many names. I'm usually picky when it comes to choosing something, especially if its significant. This time though, I'm not picky at all, like I already know what I want or that it just fits. Maybe Fate is a good way to describe it; it's Fate guiding my instincts to name my children.

See? There I go again! Thinking that I have more than one child inside me.

Within just a few minutes, I find a couple that I like. I shut down the computer, certain of my choices, like I always knew those would be the names, and I'm ready to tell Hades whenever he comes back. He said he wouldn't be away too long.

I walk down the corridor and listen to the silence of the palace. I can only imagine how this silence drove Hades to irritation and how now, he's excited to have that silence replaced with the laughter of children. I can understand, and I can understand if he's so frightened that the Fates could take that away from him. I don't think the Fates would be that cruel, but most importantly, I think the Fates see how he won't take his happiness of having a consort (as much as that word annoys me now) and having children for granted.

I don't think they would punish someone that will cherish love and children as much as Hades will, as much as he does now.

The silence of the palace also tells me that he isn't back yet.

I go to the garden to see if I can spot him on the other side, dealing with whatever problem summoned his attention. So far, the place looks busy, but I don't see him.

At that moment, I hear some growls; Reyna and Ghost are welcoming Hades back.

I leave the garden and find him striding into the dining room where he last saw me. Ironic that we are back in the same room.

I'm about to tell him that I had picked out some names and that I have a strong hunch that we're having twins, but I can't get the words out. He stands by the table, looking at me with a smile that hints to something bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I ask and the corner of his lips twitch like he's content to see that I can read him so well. Obviously I can tell something is wrong. I think everyone could if they were to see Hades, Lord of the Underworld, standing in place silently with a small smile on his face. That just doesn't happen.

"I don't want to worry you." He begins and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Spare me the dramatics. What's wrong?" I ask and the corner of his lips twitch again, as if he'd like to grin but he finds it inappropriate at the moment. There's a first. Why didn't he think along those lines when I was having my hormonal roller-coaster this morning?

"It was about your Ex, Steve." He replies and I stare at him, repeating those words in my head. _Was?_

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him and although it's simply out of curiosity that I ask, I can hear it in my tone of voice; I am worried. Hades heard it too, hence why he's staring at me with such worry. My Gods, has he ever become the worry wart since I'm pregnant.

Oh, there goes the hormones again. Keep them under control, Leland.

"He had a near-death experience." Hades replies so casually despite him watching for any sign that I'm about to cry hysterically. I'm not, however I'm really worried now.

"Was he in an accident?" I ask and Hades gives me a slight grin with a glimmer in his eyes. So much for not grinning at such an inappropriate time.

"If you count suicide as an accident." He says and I'm speechless. All I can do is stare at him.

Suicide is something Steve would never do. It's just not him. He has never had any emotional or mental issues, besides him being distant in our relationship and thinking we're totally fine. To hear Hades tell me this, I just don't know what to think or to say.

"He started the car in the garage, letting it fill with carbon monoxide from the exhaust." Hades adds, seeing how I'm shocked by this news. "He warned your parents about his suicide and they called an ambulance. It got to him in time to give him oxygen." He adds and I'm still unable to think or say anything.

"He _warned_ my parents?" I ask, not sure what that's supposed to mean. "Like he blames them? Or me?" I ask and Hades is quick to offer me a comforting smile.

"No. I had said it was a near-death. Steve hadn't planned on committing suicide." He replies and I feel slightly relieved to know that I was right; it wasn't something Steve would do. But it brings me to the question: what the Hell _was_ he doing? And what the Hell is Hades saying? "Your parents told him about us." He adds, knowing that I'm confused about what Steve had done.

"What?" I ask, of course out of shock. Hades steps closer, gently placing his hands on my arms.

"He wanted to know why your parents were no longer worried. They couldn't lie to him, believe me they had tried, and he decided to test this madness; have a near-death experience and see if he can find you in the Underworld." He says and I soak it in, finding myself angry, worried, angry and confused. "Instead, he got me and when I could see that he was still clinging onto Life, I zapped his ass back to where it should be." He adds and I arch an eyebrow at him, not sure it happened just like that. "He's in a hospital, recovering." He concludes and all I can think of is that Steve is a total moron.

He put his life at risk trying to find me, not quite believing that the Underworld story my parents gave him was true. What made him a moron was that fact; not believing in the Underworld but trying to go there anyway to find me.

"Which hospital?" I ask and the corner of Hades' lips twitch like he knew I was going to ask to go see Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hades and I walk down the corridors of the hospital a few blocks away from my University, going straight to Steve's room. Hades is wearing the usual black dress shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes; however I'm wearing dark wash jeans, brown knee high boots and a white t-shirt under a red leather jacket. It's quite different compared to all the dresses I've been wearing. But, being a Goddess, I can wear whatever the Hell I want.

I see my parents just outside of Steve's room, looking anxious. My mother glances our way, as if sensing our presence, seems to look relieved as well as worried. She meets me half way to hug me. I take it she needs comforting, but she's probably thinking I'm the one needing comfort.

"He's okay." She says and I pull away to comfort _her_. She looks at Hades and gives him a small smile. She looks back at me and I just want to move past this little touching moment.

"You and Dad?" I ask and she tries to smile, but doesn't seem to be able to.

"Your Dad got the text message, called an ambulance, and hurried just in time. He pulled him out of the car and the ambulance was there." My mother says and I nod, looking at my father who's staring at Steve through the window as if trying to figure out why Steve would attempt a near-death experience. "It's my fault. He was so upset. He couldn't understand why we weren't worried about you. He wanted to know and we tried to lie, but he knew we were withholding the truth. I told him the truth. I didn't think he would believe me, but…" she adds, letting her sentence fall.

Was I angry that my parents told Steve the truth; that I was in the Underworld with Hades? No. Was I angry that Steve decided to test death in order to see if there was truth to my parents' story? Yes. Steve was an idiot.

"It's not your fault." I tell my mother and approach my father, placing a hand on his back. My Dad is silent, as if he doesn't need any words to know that Steve is alright and it's not their fault.

I slip past and open his door. The nurse by his bed looks at me with a frown and I say one word I don't want to say, but there's no other way.

"Girlfriend."

She relaxes her expression and walks out as if to give me some privacy with him. I look at him in the hospital bed with machines hooked up to him, thinking he's a total idiot.

"He's going to need more than rest and whatever this hospital can put into him." Hades says softly behind me. As if Steve also could also sense our presence, his eyes flutter open.

"Leland?" he asks and I try not to look bothered.

"Yes, it's me and no, you're not in the Underworld." I say and resist the urge to add _anymore_. I'm pretty sure a soul knows when they're no longer in the Underworld, unless going back to Life has a tendency to scramble your mind like beaten eggs.

Steve's eyes open wider, focusing, and then he looks right at Hades and his eyes narrow with anger.

"You." He says and I step closer, getting Steve's attention. Then he looks at me and there's hurt in his eyes. "And you're with _him_?" he asks and I clench my jaw. "Do you know what he did to me?" Steve asks and I decide to let him tell me all about it. I guess I can give him that since my goodbye to him was a stupid vague letter. "He stalked up to me when I demanded to see you, grabbed the collar of my shirt, lifted me off the ground and snarled at me, telling me that I will never see you again and that I can go fuck myself." Steve adds and I glance behind me at Hades to see him standing there unashamed.

His version of the story was very different from Steve's, but I can't blame him. Although, I can tease him about the fact he was obviously jealous that my ex-boyfriend tempted death to find me. But seriously, I can't blame him for wanting to make sure nothing threatens to take away the only good thing he's ever gotten in his whole life.

And I'm not trying to be conceited. Or modest. Take your pick.

I glance back at Steve and take a deep breath before saying anything.

"And you're pregnant." Steve says, looking at my stomach as if noticing for the first time. His eyes are glued on me as if he can't get over the fact that I'm pregnant. And I know he must be thinking that I had met Hades months ago, sleeping around with him behind his back if I'm that far gone into my pregnancy. "Did he force you? Do you want this baby?" Steve asks and my calmness is gone. I clench my jaw and lock my gaze on him.

"I'm taking into consideration what a near-death experience can do to someone's state of mind when I say that you're a complete asshole." I reply and Steve only blinks his eyes at me as if he's thinking.

"He's possessive and controlling. He's not a good guy for you." Steve says and my anger is about to blow up this room if I don't settle it. At that moment, not quite intentionally, my Godly aura begins to glow; my shimmering skin and my beautiful Grecian gown, making me look like the Goddess that I am. Steve looks at me as if he sees me for the first time.

Technically, he is seeing me for the first time.

"Hades is _not_ possessive and controlling and my pregnancy is the happiest time of my life." I say and Steve is silent, speechless and indeed hurt. I relax and my Godly aura vanishes. "I'm sorry Steve, but you know why I couldn't tell you." I add and Steve looks at me confused.

Hades stands beside me, reaches over and gently taps Steve in the forehead, making him fall asleep. I look over at him with an arched eyebrow while he simply looks at me calmly.

"What did you do to him?" I ask and he leans away from Steve and places an arm around me.

"I erased his memories of the Underworld and us as Gods." He says and I look back at Steve. "You're parents have adapted well to the truth because they stand to gain a grandchild. Steve, stands to lose the only person he cherished." He adds and I just stare at Steve.

"What do you mean?" I ask and then he comes behind me and his other arm wraps around me.

"I know everything about a soul when I see one. Even if it's not quite part of the dead." He says and then adds softly. "He did love you and I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty."

I remain silent, staring at Steve and realizing that I was wrong; although he was distant in our relationship, he did love me. He just had a funny way of showing it.

Hades shows it very well and I don't feel guilty for joining him in the Underworld. I love him.

"What will Steve remember?" I ask, still staring at Steve and, not feeling guilty about leaving him, but feeling guilty that this might be my fault.

"He'll remember that you and him broke up amicably and moved on. In fact, he likes the young nurse that checks on him in the evening. He might just talk to her differently tonight." Hades says and I smile, hoping for something better for him. He deserves better. Funny how Hades and Persephone seems to repeat itself with me and Steve.

I guess that's what Fate is all about; lives turning about in circles to mirror other lives that had been lived and rarely do you know about it.

"Think Aphrodite would help him?" I ask and I feel Hades pull away only to slip a hand into mine.

"For you, I'm sure she will." He replies and leads me out of the room to leave Steve to rest.

As soon as I'm out, I feel fine; much like how I was when I went in. I look down the corridor and see my parents at the end, waiting for us. I look at Hades and smile.

"How did you erase his memory of the Underworld? Can I do that?" I ask and he looks at me, a glimmer in his eyes and a grin on his lips.

"All Gods can." He replies and I arch an eyebrow, his grin broadens. "Yes, even you. I'll teach you." He adds and I smile as we get closer to my parents.

Hades released my hand as if he knew my mother would reach out for my arm. We walk together as my father walks by Hades behind us.

"I didn't mean to bring this stress on you at this time, Leland." She says and I tap her hand with a smile. "You weren't showing the last time I saw you." She adds and my smile grows.

"When was that?" I ask and she looks at me oddly, and then realizes I really didn't know.

"A couple of weeks or so? We're the end of November." My mother says and I stare at her in disbelief. "I guess time is different in the Underworld." She says and I nod my head although it's an understatement. My mother looks at my stomach and then at me when he enter an elevator with my father and Hades.

We stand in the elevator, looking happy, and step off, walking down more corridors.

"We should visit, have a coffee." My mother says. As soon as my father and Hades fall behind again, my mother walks so close to me you'd think we were attacked at the hip. "So, is it a boy or a girl? Have you picked out some names?" she asks, looking excited.

"I haven't discussed it with Hades." I reply and she nods her head, her lips tight as if, despite her excitement, she understands. However, it might be good to talk to her about my strong feeling that I'm pregnant with twins. She might understand and help me figure it out. "Mom, can I ask you about when you were pregnant with me?" I ask and she beams.

"Oh, it was great. I could really feel like you were a part of me, not just physically." She says and it's nice to hear that, but it's not quite what I'm looking for.

"Did you feel like you knew me? Like if I was a girl?" I ask and my mother looks at me with some confusion, but she smiles.

"I could feel a connection, but no I had no idea you were a girl. Back then, the doctors didn't tell a woman what she was having, not like today." She replies and sees the bit of disappointment on my face. "But you're a Goddess now and I'm sure things are different." She adds, as if knowing there's something I want to talk about.

"I keep feeling like I'm having twins." I say and she smiles with such happiness, but it's not exactly helping. "It's why I haven't told Hades yet. What if I'm wrong?" I ask and she looks at me with softness.

"I'll let you in on a secret." She says, nearly in a whisper. "Women have intuition and, as a mother, it's hardly wrong. You're a Goddess and you'll be a mother; I'm sure that if you feel so strongly that you're having twins, you'd know better than anyone." She says and that's the comfort I was looking for.

I glance over my shoulder and see my father and Hades talking, smiling, and I can't help but smile. My mother looks back at them too and we giggle.

We walk out of the hospital and my father offers to take us to a little restaurant so we can talk. As we walk to the car, it's my turn to attach myself to my mother's hip.

"So, when did Dad come to like Hades so much?" I ask and my mother gives me a small smile.

"It wasn't easy for us, until we realized that you're a Goddess, probably immortal, our grandchildren will probably be immortal, and so we're not afraid that you could die before us." She says and I look at her, wondering why they would be afraid of that. She looks at me again with that small smile and taps my arm. "Every parent fears the possibility of their child dying before them. If you're immortal and our grandchildren are immortal, we don't have to worry that anything bad could happen to you. And, since Hades makes you happy, we appreciate him much more. If you hadn't had met him, you'd be stuck in an unhappy life. Now, we're going to be grandparents." She says and I can't help but smile and feel really happy, like my parents had realized that a life with Steve could have meant no grandchildren at all.

We get into the car, Hades and I in the backseat, smiling at each other. I wasn't sure he'd like to spend some time with my parents, but he seems pretty happy. Maybe being left alone in the Underworld for thousands of years makes him happy to have a little family of his own now, complete with in-laws.

My parents are talking about how they've decided to remodel the house, to include some rooms for us when we want to visit during weekends. I tell them that I don't want to talk about the baby just yet, and I say baby because I want to talk about the twins with Hades in privacy. My parents respect my wish, but talk about what they could get us for the baby shower, and how my mother would love to organize me a baby shower.

I glance over at Hades wondering if he's feeling as overwhelmed as I am, but he seems to be content. However, he seems to notice that something is bothering me.

"Are you alright?" he asks and I glance at my parents who keep talking like they didn't hear him. "They can't hear me at this moment." He clarifies and I arch any eyebrow at him, confused. "We can talk at different wave lengths at will around humans. You do it with me without knowing it, when we're alone. Just focus on me and your parents won't hear you." Hades says and I frown.

"That's a little rude." I say, trying to lower my voice, but in the backseat, it should have been clear to hear. My parents just keep talking, thinking we're listening. Hades keeps his gaze on me, as if expecting me to talk. I won't. At least not about the real issue that's bothering me. "We can talk later, back home. Right now, it's not the best time." I say and he slightly frowns at me, worried. "It's nothing bad, just some things on my mind that I'd like to tell you, just not around my parents. They're just way too excited about everything; it's a little sickening." I say and he nods with a slight smile.

"What do you think, Leland?" I hear my mother ask and I smile.

"Great." I reply and she nods her head, going on about that, now I seem onboard, they'd love if their grandchild could go to University and have all the possibilities in the world as well as the Olympus world.

Yes, they just said Olympus world.

I had no idea what I had just agreed to, but I'm not going to think about it now. My babies haven't been born yet.

"That would be great." Hades said, pleasing my parents. I arch an eyebrow at him and he smiles at me.

"I'm humouring them." He says, obviously at a different wave length so only I could hear him. I can't help but smirk. He can be such a jerk when he's being so nice.

We pull into the parking lot of a small restaurant and we go in to find it quiet. It's after lunch, going on mid-afternoon.

Is it just me or is it that the more time I spend in the Underworld, it's even more time I lose in the living world? If the Gods don't spend a lot of time among humans, I can understand why.

We sit at a booth and my parents begin with how bad they feel for Steve, but how happy they are that Hades eased his pain. Apparently, he told my father what he did in the hospital room, leaving out what he did in the Underworld; being a total bully.

A waitress comes up, we tell her we'd like five minutes to look at the menu and she literally gave us five minutes. I order a sandwich with a salad while Hades orders pasta and garlic bread. My parents, only soup. We pour ourselves some water and my father tells Hades about the jobs he had when he was a teenager, how he did quite a few things. My mother looks at me once every few seconds, seeing that I'm quiet because I'm tired.

It just hits me how tired I am.

Hades, without even looking at me, pulls me in to relax against him, as if sensing my fatigue.

"Are you okay, Leland?" My father asks, as if just noticing.

"I'm just a little tired." I say and Hades kisses my forehead.

"You'll feel better when we go back home." He says softly and my mother places a hand over her collarbone, half-dramatic.

"Oh, Leland; maybe you should go and rest. Never mind visiting with us." She says and I smile, waving off her worry.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll have something to eat and then we can go." I say and my parents continue to look worried, but then ask if I'm taking enough vitamins, calcium and the list goes on. Hades assures them that I eat frequently and that we have all that I need back home. In a way, it's like he was telling them that he knows how to take care of me, like their worry was beginning to get on his nerves. I tap his hand, my way of telling him to relax; parents worry no matter what. And they like him, so be nice.

The waitress comes back several minutes later with our orders and as I'm eating my sandwich and salad, discover that it doesn't taste as good as Underworld food. I even try Hades' pasta and garlic bread. As it turns out, he doesn't eat much and only ordered the pasta and garlic bread for me, like he expected me to eat off his plate.

My parents find that to be cute, but I don't tell them that the food was crap – at least to my taste buds. Why? Because they were paying and they'd tell me it's just the pregnancy. No, it's the fact that I've been eating Underworld food. What confirmed it is the tummy ache. Hades can't get me back home fast enough.

We thanked my parents, told them we'd be in touch via Face Time, Skype, emails, the whole variety of social networks, and left for the Underworld, leaving out the fact that I don't even have Facebook, so why would I care to have all those social things?

Once back home, I eat like I had been starving.

"The food is so much better here." I say with my mouth full as Hades sits at the end of the table, watching me with a smile. His silence is getting to be heavy, like he wants to say something, but isn't sure how.

"You know how the myths tell that eating the food from the Underworld imprisons you to the Underworld?" he asks and I look at him, nodding. "It's not a complete fabrication. The food is meant to make you want to stay or return. If you have no desire of staying, then the food doesn't hold much power on you. Unlike the pomegranates…" he adds, letting his sentence drop, confirming that once Persephone ate the pomegranates, she was imprisoned in the Underworld, since the food didn't work on her.

Unlike it's working on me, even as a Goddess.

"So that proves how badly I want to be here." I say and Hades just smiles at me, a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Yup, I'd be right.

"That, and the baby needs this food to grow." He adds and I find that Fate had presented me an opportunity to talk to Hades about that topic. However, I'm not going to do that while I'm eating. That can wait until later. So, I decide to deter from the subject a little.

"Since that myth had some truth to it, are all myths mostly true?" I ask him and his smile turns into a grin.

"Not all." He adds and begins to tell me a few stories while I continue filling my face, mostly myths about his brother Zeus. Ah, how he loves to belittle Zeus behind his back. Typical brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After eating, Hades and I relax in bed watching television. I was excited to see that we get Netflix. Well, the Underworld can have anything and everything, so it sort of makes Netflix look average, but I heard it had delectable original programming and they're not wrong.

While relaxing, I thought it best to talk to Hades about the twins at that moment. I'm not sure what he's going to say, but I'm hoping he doesn't think I'm crazy. And I also want to tell him the names I picked.

I glance at him, a little uncertain as he laughs at Lucifer's jokes in that show of the same name. I admit, Tom Ellis is cute, but no one beats my Hades. He quite likes this show, even if we've only seen two episodes.

He meets my eyes, pausing _Lucifer_ , and seems worried.

"What's wrong?" he asks calmly, not annoyed. He's good at sensing when something bothers me. Too good.

"You said you know souls, right? Even the live ones?" I ask, realizing that a soul doesn't die, so it can't live. It's the human body; the soul is just the energy that thrives in the human body. Whatever. Point is, not the best sentence I've ever thought of.

"Yes." Hades says and I look down at my stomach that's becoming rounded.

"Can you feel my stomach and tell me what you sense?" I ask, hoping that maybe he'll pick up on twins and when I say that I had thought that all day, he won't think I'm crazy.

Hades continues to seem worried, but touches my stomach softly. I can feel the warmth of his hand and it makes me wonder if the babies can feel their father. For some reason, I think they do.

"Well?" I ask him and he looks at me as if he has bad news to deliver, which makes me feel anxious.

"All I can feel is energy. Gods are not born the same as humans. A mortal fetus has a soul from the moment of conception. Gods are just energy and are born with their form. I cannot tell you what it is you want to hear." He says and as I look at him, his gaze hints that he knows there's something about the baby that I want to tell him.

Here I go. Crazy Goddess.

"All day, since I was in the nursery, all I can think about is this intense feeling that we're having twins." I say and his worried expression remains the same, making it hard for me to tell if he's hopeful or uncertain. "I can't shake it. I'm so positive that our baby is in fact two. I was hoping and searching for confirmation so I'd know I'm not crazy." I add and he gives me a soft smile, pulling me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

He's been doing that a lot lately. What happened to the kisses to my lips? Or kisses blissfully placed elsewhere? I'm pregnant, not infectious.

"You are not crazy." He replies and looks deep into my eyes with such softness that I melt. "I don't want you to get your hopes up, only to have them come crashing down if we only have one child." He adds and I nod, understanding, but he doesn't seem to understand my intuition that my mother said was probably right.

"What if I'm right?" I ask and the corner of his lips twitch, as if he'd like to imagine it, but he doesn't want me to _get my hopes up_ , as he had said. Or, maybe he's the one that doesn't want to get his hopes up only to get disappointed.

He wouldn't get disappointed, right? He'd be happy no matter what…?

"If you're right, then it would be wonderful. Please, promise me, you'll be happy if we only have one child." He says and I frown at him, not really knowing if he's saying that for me or for himself.

"Of course!" I snap and he relaxes, but he still seems worried. "How about you be fucking happy." I add, not sure why I needed the extra colorful word, but it just sounded right. At that moment, Hades gives me a small grin and then kisses my lips, as if to tell me that he'll always be happy.

I need to lose my temper more often if that's the only time I get such delicious kisses.

He pulls back and smiles at me, stroking some hair out of my face.

"I thought of a couple of names." I say with a sing-song voice and his lips twitch, curiosity glimmering in his beautiful silvery blue eyes. "For a boy, I thought Colton or Marcus, and for a girl, I thought Florence or Savannah." I add and his lips smoothly widen into a bright smile and his eyes shine. I can feel his hands holding me close to him, stroking my waist and my stomach.

"Beautiful names. Which ones do you prefer?" he asks and I want to ask him first which ones he prefers, but I don't think it matters as much to him as my happiness does. I smile, stroking his dark hair as I tease him, leaning in for a kiss, but holding back.

"I think Marcus sounds good for a son of Hades, and I rather like both Florence and Savannah for a girl." I reply and he wants my kiss, but he waits patiently.

"Savannah." He replies and I smile, looking into his eyes, before meeting his lips with mine. It's a hot kiss, full of passion, like he misses the taste of my lips, misses my body against his and the delightful fun that follows. It seems I'm not so infectious after all.

After a couple of hours of our bodies entwined with one another, we continue watching _Lucifer_ while eating a few fruits and a range of Greek yogurts, such as chocolate banana which I can't get enough of, but then chocolate orange is just so divine. Then, Hades just had to bring the whipped cream to bed and we have fun spreading that on each other, licking it off… extending our couple of hours of lustful passion.

I end up falling asleep in Hades' arms, not dreaming. I'm guessing that Gods just go to a different sort of consciousness. Why do I say that? Because I'm asleep, yet I can think and I'm very much aware of my surroundings. Hades is still watching _Lucifer_. It makes me wonder why I sleep anyway. It must be for the babies.

I know Hades doesn't want either of us disappointed if we don't have twins like I apparently seem to hope for, but I feel like I'm right. Should I feel upset that Hades doesn't believe me? Probably a little, but I can't blame him. He's been through so much that he'll believe it when he sees it.

As I "sleep" (I would do quotation marks with my fingers, but I can't quite move in my sleepy state), I twitch my leg, giving Hades a kick with my knee.

Oh, I can move.

He catches my knee just in time before I can hit him where it hurts the most, and he laughs at Lucifer's witty humor, like I hadn't just about nailed him in his special place.

"It's too loud." I mumble and surprise myself that I'm able to talk too. I try to say something else, but it doesn't seem to work. Hades lowers the volume and strokes my head. "I'm not a dog." I say and he smirks, looking down at me and it's odd that I can see him so clearly although my eyes are closed. This is trippy.

"You're quite adorable when you're cranky." Hades says and I go to kick him again, this time I get his feet. "Hey, be nice. I cannot pamper you if you injury me." he adds and I grunt in response, which makes him grin.

I manage to open my eyes and then I smile at him, unable to resist it.

"I had no control over my kicks." I say and he smirks, like he could argue my statement.

At that moment, there's a knock that echoes in the palace, like the knock of doom. Only that just doesn't make sense in the Underworld. I'm sleeping with the Doom.

Hades frowns as if this is new to him and slips off our bed, glancing over his shoulder as if to see if I'm okay. Actually, I think he's figuring that I am indeed a curious creature and him telling me to stay behind is completely pointless.

We walk down the hall, waiting for another knock, but it doesn't come. Hades reaches the door and pulls it open as I stay behind in the throne room, in case he decides that it is unsafe for me. I don't do it because I agree with that; in all honesty, I do it because I don't feel like walking more than I have to.

Hades returns with a small envelope in his hands. He frowns down at it, flipping it and staring at the name written on the front.

My name.

I yank it out of his grip as he approaches, ignoring his wide-eyed expression that the envelope might be dangerous.

I tear it open and frown with a slight grin.

"You are cordially invited to Aphrodite's Girls' Night." I read aloud and glance up to see Hades frowning with confusion, like he can't possibly imagine what a Girls' Night could be, let alone be hosted by the Goddess of Love. He looks at me, as if I'm supposed to explain.

I just keep reading.

"Formal Goddess apparel is required and no boy toys, please. It isn't Girls' Night for nothing." I add with a grin and it widens as Hades's confused frown glares at me for answers. "It's a small gathering of women to talk about women things, do women things together. Usually, it's a break from boys." I add with a little smirk, but then I hear my words echo in my head and wonder if it won't alarm Hades. Is he thinking that I want to go so I can get a break from him? Is he wondering if I feel like he's been hovering over me, suffocating me in our relationship? Because none of that is the case.

I begin to form some words to explain, when Hades' softens his expression and smiles at me, making me forget what I was even going to say.

"You should go." He says and I can't seem to understand that those words came from his lips. He continues to smile at me, not really wondering why I'm arching an eyebrow at him. "You need to get out of the Underworld sometimes and to be with other Goddesses would be good for you." He adds and it's sort of surprising to see him so relaxed.

If I go, which I would like very much to do, I can just imagine seeing more books thrown off the shelves and Hades cleaning his mess from a tantrum. However, that was the old Hades; this one that stands before me knows I love him and will always return because my home is wherever he is. My home is here.

I smile at him and flip the card over, remembering that I hadn't seen a time or location.

"I'm sure you'll have a ride to escort you to her party. It's Aphrodite; extravagant is her middle name." Hades replies which makes me giggle. I'm picturing a beautiful garden with columns covered in vines from beautiful morning glories and patio furniture to relax ourselves while we have intricate plates of delectable and fancy treats. Totally posh!

That or we go to a salon and get a makeover; hair and nails done with some mandatory shopping.

Hades stares at me, as if unsure why I'm so quiet. I look into his eyes and smile.

"I'm a little nervous just thinking about it. Like, what are we going to be doing?" I ask and he arches an eyebrow at me.

"Like I would know?" he askes and makes me laugh. He smiles and pulls me into his arms like he just wants to feel me and our babies against him.

"So do we return to watching television in bed?" I ask and Hades swipes me off my feet before I can get an answer. However, he's taking me back to the bedroom, so that would be my answer.

"Whatever it is that my Queen desires." He replies, giving me a sexy grin with those beautiful silvery blue eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and nibble on his earlobe. Might as well reward him with something new, as I quite like to be called his Queen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I climb out of bed after I could sense I was alone. Hades stayed with me until I lost consciousness. It sounds alarming, but that's what it was. The last time, I could see him and hear everything. This time, I was as asleep as I usually was as a mortal; the dead-to-the-world kind of asleep.

I walk down the corridor in some plush slippers I found by the bed, being followed by Reyna who must have been in the bedroom. She has been making sure to stay near me, but not walk too close to me. I like how everything in this palace is so careful around me.

Even Cerberus. The last time I was with him, he was so gentle. He usually is, but he didn't poke me with his huge nose.

I feel drawn to the computer room where Hades has some of his paintings on the walls, including the one of Persephone with her back turned. There was a small moment where he was going to take it off the wall, but I convinced him to leave it up. He knew why I wanted to keep it on the wall; because he knew just as much as I do that trying to cover up the past doesn't change it and that I like it because he painted it.

He paints beautifully. It's true what they say about tortured artists… not that I would ever say that out loud. I called him Dark Brooding Lord of the Underworld; that was enough of a poke.

I open the door and see him rearranging his paintings to make way for another one. The lights are dim, but as I walk in, they turn brighter, not sure why he was in a dark room to start with. Well, the lights automatically go on, but I guess it's more like a mood light: it can tell when you want them off or want them on.

I don't know Godly electricity.

"And she's awake." He mumbles ironically at my presence as the painting he puts up is one of me asleep in our bed. I have to admit, I look glorious, but I'm pretty sure that's not how I was sleeping. I probably had one arm flung over my head, mouth wide open and snoring so badly that I had a bit of drool down my chin.

"It's beautiful." I say and Hades turns to me with a smile, closing the gap and wrapping his arms around me. I swear, you don't think he's a big guy, but he can close a distance faster than a football player and as gracefully as a… dancer? Is that a good comparison?

"I can't seem to capture your beauty, though." He adds and I can't tell if he's being romantic or being coy.

"I honestly think you made me to look better than I actually was." I say and his eyes glimmer.

"You were snoring." He says and I grunt in disbelief that I, a Goddess, snores. I was actually joking before that, but now, I'm disgusted with myself. "And sleeping quite a bit more than I expected." He adds, seriously. I glance up into his dashing eyes and see a hint of worry.

"I thought pregnant women sleeping was a good thing." I reply and he gives me a small smile, like that's for my benefit to keep me from being worried.

"I'm not an expert, but it could mean that our child is much stronger than we anticipate and is feeding on your energy, draining you." He says, but I feel like he's withholding something from me. I keep my gaze on him, which is probably intense at this moment. "Or we are in fact, like you predicted, having twins." He adds, sounding like he wishes that the words never came out of his mouth.

I would usually grin if someone points out to me that I was right, but the first thing Hades suggested seems worthy of my thoughts. Although I am probably having twins, I should probably have someone check me over to make sure I'm healthy and so are my babies.

"Is there some sort of doctor for pregnant Goddesses?" I ask and Hades' lips twitch like he's mentally raking his brain.

"Probably Apollo's son, Asclepius; God of Medicine." Hades says with a slight frown, like he had to rake pretty hard to find that name in his memory. "Or maybe one of his many daughters, but I don't think any of them deal with pregnancies, like a checkup." He adds and I smile at him. He's just so fantastic.

"Can you get on that for me?" I ask and his eyes glimmer as he smiles at me, like he's all too happy to do that for me. Anything I wanted, he said.

"If you get something to eat." He adds and I smile at him. How considerate.

"I'm going to be so fat if I keep eating and sleeping." I say and he frowns playfully at me. "What are your thoughts on a fat consort?" I add and see the playfulness vanish from his frown, obviously not liking that I'm belittling myself.

"You won't be fat. And you're my Queen, my Goddess, remember?" he asks and I smile, letting him know that I was merely teasing him, because I can.

"You're so sweet." I say and give him a soft kiss. At that moment, there's a ringtone that goes off and Hades grunts, pealing his lips away from mine.

"I have to work." He replies with a dreadful expression to his voice. "The furies are nagging me that I'm taking time off work too often these days." He adds and I give him a smile. Oddly, there's another sound; a knock at our door just like the one to notify us of my invitation to Aphrodite's Girls' Night. "That must be your ride." Hades adds and I scrunch up my face.

"I just got the invitation. Does Aphrodite always give such short notices?" I ask and Hades gives me this little smirk.

"You were asleep for a whole day." He adds and I roll my eyes, a little grunt of my own slipping up.

"Whatever." I reply and he kisses my forehead, like I'm just so adorably funny. "How can you keep track of days and I can't?" I add, looking into his glimmering silvery blue eyes.

"You will, after being here for so long, unless you really don't care about time. Then you won't notice at all." He replies with a grin and we escort each other to the throne room where we have to make our departure from the palace as well as from each other. "I'm sure you'll have fun." He says with that little grin.

"And I'm sure you will too." I add with a bigger grin, making him smile. "Try not to miss me too much." I add and his smile turns into a devilish grin.

"No, you'll be the one to miss me." He says and leans in closer to me, his stunning eyes dancing with this cool ice chill in his silvery blue irises. "Terribly." He concludes and we both get another nagging noise that we are drying out the patience of those waiting for us.

"We'll see." I say and he smiles. "I bet you a back massage." I say and his smile grows, back to that sexy little devilish twist.

"I accept." Hades concludes, kissing me passionately as if hoping that will make me lose the bet before it even begins. I gave him that fire of passion right back to prove he will be the one to lose the bet.

I pull away and smile at him.

"Bye." I simply say and make my way to the door while Hades remains in place, watching me go. The doors open and my ride is there...

My ride is Charon.

It's not that I'm not happy to see him, I just expected something more... extravagant to be picking me up.

"No one likes coming to the Underworld." I hear Hades saying so closely behind me. I glance over my shoulder with a grin.

"Did I win the bet already?" I ask and he snickers.

"No, I just saw you hesitate and I thought I'd get closer rather than shout from the throne room. You're actual ride is probably waiting for you on the outside." Hades adds and I shrug my shoulders.

"Bye." I say and Charon reaches his hand out to me to help me on his boat. Cerberus, who had been a huge silent furry wall had only now made a snuff type of noise. I get on the boat, sit down a little awkwardly, and blow a kiss at Cerberus, who yelps softly, and then I blow another kiss at Hades who grins, watching me leave the shore of our palace before going in to go back to work.

I turn towards Charon and I tilt my head at him a little. He seems more fidgety that usual. Then, he points at my abdomen, that large roundedness that is hard to miss.

"Yes, my pregnancy sure is moving quickly." I say and smile at him. He must be very excited for Hades; the guy with whom he worked with for centuries, no longer moody because he has someone who loves him and is bearing him children. Okay, that just sounds totally stupid. I usually hate that when people make the woman sound like some baby-making factory, but it's just sickening when I think that about myself.

I'm not pregnant for Hades who felt the closest he'd come to having kids was Rick Riordan's books. I'm pregnant because it happened and I wanted it, eventually. It might have been sooner than expected, but I wanted kids with Hades.

Charon has stopped fidgeting, I just noticed. It might be because I was a little tense, arguing with myself mentally. I smile at him and decide to chit-chat, since I doubt anyone ever does with him.

"Hades and I have picked Marcus for a boy and Savannah for a girl." I say and he seems fidgety again. No doubt happy. I was going to mention the fact that I feel like I'm having twins as opposed to having just one baby, but it would contradict Hades advising me to not get my hopes up. Like, obviously, I wouldn't be disappointed. Whether I have one or two, my kids are going to be the most precious thing to me. What I mean is that if I keep going around telling everyone that I feel like I'm having twins, it might be their hopes I'm bringing up only to have crash down.

Especially those closest to Hades, like Charon.

So I keep this to myself, at least until I get to the Girls' Night.

Women, or in this case, Goddesses, can always talk about this sort of thing. At least I hope. It's actually driving me a little crazy that I'm searching for validation of my twin theory. My mother told me to trust in my intuition and I just can't. Why? I guess I don't want to be wrong and maybe because I sort of did make Hades hopeful. What if he is disappointed and doesn't want me to know it?

These hormones are making me overthink of everything.

"I can't wait to get to the end of my pregnancy." I say aloud, sort of to Charon, but mostly just to get the thoughts out of my head. They're beginning to swarm in my head like bees, stinging my brain.

Charon goes still for a moment, tilting his head at me and I actually replying with a snuff – like a dog getting annoyed. I think I've been around Cerberus and the hellhounds too often.

"You have no idea what it's like being pregnant. I sleep almost all the time, I eat like a giant and I'm just not myself." I say and he levels his head, remaining still like he pities me. I can feel that pity, actually.

Or is it my own, self-pity?

"Sorry, I shouldn't complain. I'm happy. Really. And I don't have morning sickness and my ankles don't swell up. At least not yet." I say and Charon, in a way I can't explain, seems happy. I know, hard to say when you can't see his face. "Why don't I ever see your face?" I ask, now feeling like my hormones have taken control over my brain. Seriously? Did I just ask him that?

Charon shrugs his shoulders and I laugh. I can't help it. Charon shrugging his shoulders is just hilarious.

But I stop laughing when he pulls the hood off his head to reveal his face.

I stare into his deep-set eyes, if I can even call them eyes. His sockets make his eyes look so small. They seem like the eyes of someone who had drowned and had been underwater for months. His skull-face still has some tissue on it, sort of dangling a bit. His teeth are a little sharper than they should be and then there's his hair. Long strands of grey hair spread out over his skull.

It's his eyes that have me... what's a good word... engrossed? Not because the word _gross_ is in there, but because I can't look away.

"Do you wear your hood for others or for yourself?" I ask him and immediately feel like I crossed the line. I feel like those people who don't have a filter and everyone knows someone like that.

Charon lifts his boney hand, all fingers curling except for the index finger and he surprisingly twists his wrist towards himself, pointing the finger at himself. I can't help but feel sorry that he hides himself because he's ashamed of the way he looks. At least I think that's why. He could do it because he doesn't like people staring... like I have been doing. Or maybe he just wants people to see him as he is; timid and mysterious.

"You're wonderful, Charon. A real good friend and I like everything about you." I say and I swear he's smiling, but then again, skulls always look like they're smiling.

"Thank you." Says his hoarse whisper. I fight the urge to turn in all directions trying to find the source of that whisper. I have never heard Charon speak before. I want to ask him why he has never spoken before, but I don't.

I don't want to ruin a good thing by asking too many questions.

"You're welcome." I say and smile at him.

He points up ahead and I turn to see the dock poking through the mist and darkness. I'm almost out of the Underworld, on my way to Aphrodite's Girls' Night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As I leave the Underworld and somewhat crawl my way out, I think to myself: we really need a better way out because a pregnant Goddess should not have to crawl on dirt. That's just wrong.

I get out and see an extravagant pink and gold carriage adorned by roses and doves, being pulled but two winged horses. In this case, they'd be pegai.

There's my ride, sent by Aphrodite, on the outside of the Underworld because no one wants to go into the Land of the Dead.

Yet they expect me to crawl out of it, covered in dirt –

Scratch that; I'm in my Godly apparel, so no one would have known I crawled out. Still, I'm pregnant and I didn't appreciate it.

I climb into the carriage and the pegai fly off. It's not bad as a ride. It's graceful on take-off and it's smooth. The wind in my hair is nice and the view is spectacular. This makes me feel like a Goddess, you know, the royal treatment. Not that Hades doesn't do that, but it's not like I have a carriage being pulled by pegai everywhere in the palace.

We go up to a large piece of land in the sky, high above all the clouds. It comes into view after what seems like a shimmering film. I'm guessing that's to keep mortals from seeing this and because I'm a Goddess, my eyes have already perceived this wonder.

It's a large island in the sky, with trees and columns covered in vines. There's a large Victorian mansion and out back, on the terrace, I can already see some Goddesses, sitting at little tables with cups of tea.

The title of the gathering was a little misleading. It's supposed to be a Girls' Night and this is purely daytime tea. Aphrodite's going to have to clarify this for me.

The pegai land on the soft greens not far from the terrace and Aphrodite approaches gracefully in a beautiful pink gown, extending her hands to help me out of the carriage.

"My, Leland you're ready to pop." She says with a slight smile.

"This is Daytime Tea, a little mundane for me." I reply and she grins at me, not offended, but amused.

"You're spunky when you're pregnant." She says and escorts me to the party where the other Goddesses are waiting, like they're curious to meet me. Well, likewise. "That or Hades is rubbing off on you." She adds and I grin.

And then I see Artemis and I sort of leave Aphrodite's side to, oddly, get a hug from Artemis.

"Well, everyone, this is Leland, Artemis's number one fan." Aphrodite says, as if she's a little put off, but I know she's just amused. Again.

I turn to the other Goddesses, trying not to be rude. I can always talk to Artemis later.

"This is Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Messenger of the Gods." Aphrodite says, gesturing to a beautiful woman who I could have sworn had just come from a Pride Parade. Her gown is beautiful and shimmering while her hair shines like gold. She smiles at me and I awkwardly wave at her, not sure how Gods actually greet each other.

Aphrodite brings my attention to another.

"This is Aura, the gentle breeze of the early morning." Aphrodite says, gesturing to a woman that sort of shimmered like a ghost; clearly visible but her hands and feet sort of disappearing. And she's not even touching the ground. She's... floating.

"Would you like to be off your feet? I could do that for you." Aura says politely, her beautiful features as kind as her personality. Man, even her blond hair floats, and her eyes make me think of clouds.

"Thank you, but I'm alright for now." I reply and she smiles at me, half disappearing.

Aphrodite gestures to two others, one of them stepping up a little to be introduced first.

"This is Phoebe, Titan with the gift of prophecy and -" she says, only to be interrupted by Artemis.

"My grandmother." She says and I look back at Phoebe, who could pass for the same age as Artemis. Not only that, but I don't really see the family resemblance.

"I heard great things about you." Phoebe says, making me smile.

"She's a good friend of mine." Aphrodite says, as if to explain to me why a Titan is among Olympians. I don't really care. Well, I know there was the war between the Titans and the Olympians, but if they're hanging out together now, great. Why justify it? Especially to me.

Phoebe is really beautiful, in the sense that she doesn't need makeup. Not that any of the Goddesses need makeup, but they all shine like their skin is made of diamonds. Phoebe doesn't shine. She doesn't need to.

"This is the Titan Asteria." Aphrodite says, gesturing to the woman with long dark hair, shimmering like she's got small stars floating around her and dancing in her eyes. She seems a little goth, which is pretty cool.

"I am Leto's sister, Artemis' Aunt." Asteria begins, introducing herself. I glance over at Artemis who gives a small smile, again not seeing the family resemblance. Is it just me or is she not so thrilled to be surrounded by relatives?

"I just love this family." Aphrodite says with a smile, and I wonder if she does it to annoy Artemis. Kinda mean.

"I am the Goddess of nocturnal oracles and shooting stars." Asteria adds and I find those two things to have nothing in common. I guess it runs in the family, being related to deities in which you have nothing in common.

"Wait, you're Hecate's mother, right?" I ask, like a mythology nerd rather than a fellow Goddess.

"Yes." She replies with a bit of pride. I glance over at Aphrodite with some excitement.

"Isn't Hecate invited?" I ask and she makes a face, like a mean girl.

"She's not so fun." She says and looks at her nails. I look back at Asteria who has a small smile on her face.

"My daughter is too dark for Aphrodite's likings." She explains, but it makes me wonder why Aphrodite would invite Asteria. She doesn't really fit in like the others, if you know what I mean. I turn to Aphrodite and she meets my eyes, almost put off.

"And those nine?" I ask, pointing to these girls in the distance, nearly fighting with each other. Funny how I didn't notice until now. "The Muses?" I ask and Aphrodite puts a smile back on her face.

"I like them; they're fun." She replies and we all turn to watch as the Muses bicker and slap at each other. I have no idea what they're arguing about.

"Fun?" I ask.

"They're entertaining." Aphrodite explains. That makes a bit more sense. I glance over at Artemis who approaches me so closely. She leans in to whisper into my ear.

"She lives for drama." Artemis says, obviously meaning Aphrodite, who glances over her shoulder at us with a slight smirk on her lips. I smile innocently and she goes back to watching the Muses.

At that moment, another chariot flies over us.

"And speaking of drama..." Artemis says, but Aphrodite looks at her, warningly. She walks over to greet the chariot and I look at the Goddess who steps out. "You probably do not know who she is." Artemis adds and everyone seems to look at me, just watching my reaction.

"Persephone." I reply, recognizing her from Hades' painting, although he hadn't painted her face. Aphrodite hugs her, like they're best friends and Persephone meets my gaze, her lips in a thin line. I imagine she's a little nervous to meet Hades' consort, the Goddess that loves him and is pregnant with his babies.

There's only one way to find out.

I walk down to meet Persephone and Aphrodite stand back a little as if to watch out interaction. Yeah, I can only imagine what she's expecting. She might wish for a fight, but I have no intention of behaving like the Muses. I stand at a respectable distance from Persephone and smile at her.

She's really pretty. Regal, is the word that comes to mind.

"Hello Persephone." I say and she smiles, her dark eyes shining with a bright brown to hazel color. Wow, it's no wonder Hades loved her.

"Leland." She says, like she's sort of excited to meet me. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She says and reaches out to hold my hands. I meet her hands and Aphrodite watches with a smile as he excitedly hold hands.

"Let us not leave the other guests waiting." Aphrodite says, a slight smirk on her face, and we turn back to the party. Persephone walks beside me, content. Everyone seems to smile at us. "To the patio, Ladies." Aphrodite says, leading everyone through her garden of lovely sculpted bushes, shaped like hearts and doves. She even has all the types of flowers you can imagine. It's beautiful. Her garden is like mini gardens put together, with fountains and stone sculptures of lovers embracing and angels. Once through, we head over to her large rounded patio which has some loveseats all around, surrounding a regal fire pit. In between the loveseats are little fancy tables with hot tea waiting for us.

We all sit down, the Muses first, practically fighting. As I sit down, Persephone sits with me on the loveseat and it becomes apparent that everyone wants to sit next to me. Artemis casts a warning stare at the Muses and sits on the loveseat just to my right. Everyone settles and waits for their host to join. Aphrodite just smiles as she looks at everyone, then at me.

"As you guessed, everyone is just so excited to meet the woman that tamed the beast." She says and I frown at her.

"He's not a beast." I say and she gives me an innocent smile.

"Of course he isn't." Persephone says, surprisingly agreeing with me. We all glance at her, but she seems to ignore them and focusing just on me. "I'm thankful to you, Leland. You make him so happy. I'm happy for the both of you. You give me everything that I couldn't." She adds and she holds onto my hand. It's hard not to smile. She's so nice.

"I think it's safe to say he forgives you." I say and she tilts her head at me a little, and grins.

"Has he?" She asks and I smile.

"Well, he never said it, but he's not mad when he talks about you." I reply and her grin turns into a smirk that makes me laugh a little. "Not that he talks about you a lot." I add and she smiles, laughing a little too.

"Well, you bring the best out of him. I could never have." She says and then her smile falls, everyone seems to wait. It's kinda intense right now and I'm sure she knows that I'm dying to ask her why she could never have brought out the best in him.

"Tell me." I say softly and her eyes seem a little sad. She takes a deep breath, once again ignoring everyone.

"Hades liked me and I knew it, but I ignored him. I feel for someone, a mortal which I knew could never be a good relationship. Still, I loved him, but he tried to take advantage of me. He tried to rape me. Hades came out of nowhere and attacked him, nearly killed him. I begged him to stop and I thought he was going to leave, but he took hold of me and then imprisoned me in the Underworld. He tried to tell me that I could be happy with him, but I was so angry. Although that mortal man tried to kill me, I still loved him.

"I was so cruel to Hades, and despite his love for me, had cruel moments of his own. He had that mortal man killed, but denied it. At that point, I just wanted to fall into the comfort of my mother's arms. He wouldn't allow it, until I begged. You know how the rest goes. We were so angry with each other, and yet we had moments of sympathy for each other. It was very difficult. I knew it was best if I took the antidote that would break my chains and that would allow me to leave. I knew it would hurt Hades. It hurt me too." Persephone says and I nod my head without judgment. I can't blame her and I wouldn't even if I could.

There's a heavy silence as everyone stares at us, anticipating what we say next.

"You make him so happy. No doubt your children will be beautiful and loved." She says, her eyes so sad despite the happiness on her face. I slip my hand out of hers and, before she can expect it, I hug her warmly. She's caught off guard, but returns the hug.

"I can't speak for Hades, but I can certainly forgive you." I whisper and her arms around me tighten. I think she so badly needed to hear someone forgive her.

"Well, looks like some of you Ladies win the bet." Aphrodite says and glances at Asteria, Pheobe and Artemis with a playful glare. I pull away from Persephone and we glance around the patio at the Goddesses that have apparently placed bets on us. I glance at Artemis and she shakes her head a little, as if to say she didn't like it anymore than I do. I then glance at the Muses who, not surprisingly, argue; they should have known Persephone and I would become fast friends.

I look at Aphrodite and she smiles innocently at me.

"Expected drama?" I ask her and she grins, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Not at all." She replies with sarcasm. "Tea anyone?" She asks, quick to change the subject.

Drama Queen.


	21. Chapter 21

Most of the Goddesses take their tea and sip, while Aphrodite talks about her garden. I'm sure she has no intention of talking about her beautiful garden, being the Drama Queen that she is with all due respect. I'm starting to feel like I'm not so much a guest, but a show-and-tell object.

Besides that, Persephone and I don't take much offence to the bet the Goddesses had going on behind our backs. We brush it off and smile at each other, sort of content to be friends.

"Tell us, Leland, what names have you chosen for the babe?" Aphrodite asks and I turn my smile to her, knowing she would eventually put me back on the spot. Show-and-tell time!

"Well, since I suspect that I'm having twins, I decided to pick Marcus and Savannah." I reply and everyone brightens, exchanging glances. I look over at Artemis who reaches over with warmth. I swear Goddesses like to hold each others' hands. She grips my hand and smiles, her eyes glimmering. I swear her blue eyes are shining like a summer lake under a bright and warm sun.

"Oh my, no one had twins since Leto." Phoebe says and takes a sip of her tea, smiling at Artemis. Did she wink or was that my imagination?

"My mother would tell you that if you suspect you're having twins, then you are." Artemis says to me and everyone seems to agree. I guess they would know, since they've been Goddesses a heck of a lot longer than me.

"Leto knew she was having twins. She knew her daughter would be born before her son." Phoebe adds and the Goddesses nod. The Muses, now that I notice, have stopped their bickering and look over at me with glee, talking about creating music and poetry for my children. It's a little creepy.

"I'm sure my mother would love to speak with you. Would you like for me to arrange a meeting with her?" Artemis asks me and I nod with a relieved smile.

"That would be great. I'm a little nervous." I reply and the Goddesses all wave off my nervousness.

"Godly births aren't painful like mortal births." Aphrodite says like we're talking about something as mundane as shoes. It just might be the same to her.

"And they quickly grow, skipping that infant stage in a day." Asteria says, knowing that I need to hear more than just this don't-worry-about-it attitude. "As toddlers, they will be wise beyond the years of mortal children." She adds and I smile, relieved.

"A boy and a girl, interesting." Aphrodite says. "Marcus and Savannah, not quite Greek." She adds with a little grin my way. "Marcus is Roman and Savannah doesn't mean much. Why not Markos and Sophia? Those are Greek names." She adds, a smirk on her lips. Now she's looking to irritate me just for fun.

What a brat!

"Aphrodite, all due respect, keep your cute flawless nose out of my baby names." I reply with a grin. Everyone looks over at her, and then she laughs.

"You are so much fun when you're pregnant." She says and everyone relaxes with smiles. I guess they don't want to be on her bad side. I can imagine how a pissed off Aphrodite looks. Not pretty.

Get my joke? I'm hilarious.

Anyway, she's amused with me, so I might have more leeway that most.

"Hades likes the names?" One of the Muses ask while the other Goddesses seem to prefer not to bring him into the conversation. Kinda odd. Why not talk about my husband? He did make me pregnant.

"Yes, he does. He's been pampering me; whatever I want. I could have named our children ridiculous names and he'd let me. He's just so excited to be a father." I add and everyone seems a little surprised, but sort of wanting me to go on. I can tell because they smile at me, listening and waiting.

Persephone places a hand on mine, happy and relieved.

"You enjoy living in the Underworld?" Another of the Muses ask me.

"I do. It's wonderful. It's Home. The hellhounds and Cerberus are our pets, Charon our friend." I say and something tells me I could talk about the Underworld for hours. They seem to want to know everything and, as annoying as it might seem, I sort of want to tackle the predisposed opinions on Hades. He's not the same, besides his occasional dark and aggressive personality with people. The Gods have to start seeing Hades and the Underworld as I do, or at least try.

"The place will be so different with children." Persephone says and everyone just watches as I nod with a smile. "They will be so beautiful." She adds and Aphrodite lets out a little sigh.

"Did we have enough tea?" She asks, as if bored.

"We can tell you'd like to shift time." Aura says with a little grin.

"Keep in mind Leland is happily married and that I don't care much for these activities." Artemis says and Aphrodite smiles innocently, snapping her fingers. In that moment, the bright sky begins to fade to darkness, making it the Girls' Night that Aphrodite had promised. The patio lights up with these poles and strings of lights that look more like a gathering of light bugs.

In that moment, the fire pit shifts and becomes a man with skimpy clothes, dancing to music that the Muses provide with grins and giggles. I glance at Persephone who gives me a half smile.

"One of Aphrodite's servants and usually our entertainment." She says and I shake my head, glancing at Artemis who seems bored among all the happy faces. She meets my eyes and gives a smile that seems to ask me to rescue her. I grin and stand up, a hand on my stomach that seems to have gotten bigger. Crap, I'm huge.

"Leaving already, Leland?" Aphrodite asks with a smirk.

"Just stretching my legs or they'll swell." I reply with a sort of apologetic smile that makes her grin. I hope she doesn't know I just lied to her face.

"Hades can just massage your legs, right?" She asks and I grin in response.

"You bet." I say and the Goddesses smile, but then go back to stare at their male entertainer.

"I'll walk with you." Artemis says, standing up. Then, Persephone does the same.

"I hope three isn't a crowd." She says and I meet her eyes and smile.

"Not at all." I say and give Aphrodite a little bow of my head, which makes her smile.

"Do return for a manicure later." She says, blowing me a kiss and smiling at me.

I leave the patio with Artemis and Persephone, walking back to Aphrodite's garden. It's beautifully lit and it seems light bugs ignite the plants and flowers with a beautiful glow.

"Thank you for joining me." I say and Artemis smiles at me while Persephone hooks an arm with mine. We're like best friends now, which I never expected. It makes me wonder what Hades is going to think when I tell him that I'm friends with his ex-girlfriend.

"Thank you for your kindness." Persephone says and Artemis smiles at us, totally not jealous.

"I knew you two would become friends. No one can resist Leland's smile and, no offence Persephone, but you needed a friend." Artemis says and Persephone and I exchange glances, smiling.

"Quite true." Persephone replies. "I was hoping for someone to give Hades the happiness that I couldn't give, and I had hoped to become friends with her. I'm quite happy to see Leland is so accepting and compassionate. Exactly what I had hoped for." She adds and, as I look into her eyes, I can't help but feel like I'm living the story that should have been her life. She seems to notice that something is on my mind. "Leland?" She asks, curious.

"You were nearly raped long ago." I say and she nods. Artemis gestures to a bench and we walk over. Persephone and I sit on the bench while Artemis sits on the ground, attracting light bugs like they know she loves wild animals. Persephone holds my hands, waiting for me to continue. "After Hades kicked me out of the Underworld and Aphrodite spoke with me, I got into a car unaware that the driver was a rapist." I add and she sorts of tilts her head, nodding a little. "Hades pulled him out of the car and killed him." I say and she looks over at Artemis who meets her stare, then looks at me. "I feel as though I'm repeating what happened to you, only this time, I'm…" I conclude, unable to finish my sentence.

"Doing what I should have done." Persephone says and meets my eyes with a soft smile. "The Fates have a mysterious way of creating circular stories; echoes in time, we've come to call it. I don't think their antidote for me was a punishment for Hades as much as it was correcting the story so you could fall into place, like the rightful piece of the puzzle." She adds and taps my hand reassuringly. "It's why I'm so happy for you and Hades; you are happy together, a perfect pairing. I would like to give your children a gift, if it's alright with Hades." She concludes and I smile, wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"That would be wonderful." I say and glance at Artemis who seems proud.

"I would love to offer a gift as well." Artemis says and I smile. "I can't imagine who wouldn't; many are enchanted by your enthusiasm. Your children will be spoilt by the majority of the Gods." She adds and sort of swats away the light bugs that try to go closer to her face, her smile being replaced with annoyance.

"What does one get Godly children anyway?" I ask, Artemis and Persephone glancing at each other first, then at me.

"Weapons, mostly." Artemis replies, a grin slowly appearing on her lips.

"Yeah, let's not get Hades' children weapons." I reply with a smile.

"You could always choose." Persephone says with a warm smile. "Whatever you'd like, we can offer it." She adds and I smile, nodding.

"I'll give it some thought. I might ask Hades. He's been remodeling the nursery and the rooms." I add and both Artemis and Persephone exchange glances, then smile at me. I can't help but let out a little laugh. "Let me guess, you'd love to help decorate the rooms?" I ask and they shrug their shoulders, but they can't hide their smiles. "Let me talk to Hades or else he might get grumpy if I go back home with a decoration party." I add and Persephone laughs, but there's a small hint of sadness in her eyes, like she remembers all too well a grumpy Hades.

"Good point." Artemis says and we hear a chime in the distance. "And that would be our manicure time." She says, actually getting on her feet so fast that I wonder if that's the only reason she still comes to Aphrodite's parties.

Persephone and I get up and with Artemis, leaving the garden.

I'm pretty lucky to have friends like Artemis and Persephone, to be accepted by the other Goddesses. I feel like this is exactly where I was meant to be, which is strange because I was born a human, living a human life and then I choose a destiny with Hades, then to become a Goddess and have Girls' Nights with fellow Goddesses.

Who would have thought? Although I know this is real, it sometimes feels surreal.


	22. Chapter 22

We enjoyed our manicures, talked about our current relationships while Aphrodite's muscular male servants applied nail polish to our flawless nails. We were also adorned with jewels and diamonds and not just on our hands; our arms, legs, feet and foreheads.

Aura and Iris didn't say much about their dates, but they both had a date with Apollo. All they had to say is that he is such a charmer. Artemis then chirped in about her brother, saying there's a reason why he's single; he chooses not to have commitments. He likes all the women wanting him. I guess it was a good thing I picked Hades. At least he married me. Apollo probably would have had a fling with me and that'd be that.

Phoebe and Asteria didn't say much either, obviously preferring not to kiss and tell. I don't know why, but I seem to think that Titans are slightly more classy than Olympians. It's ridiculous, I know. So, I just think to myself that Phoebe and Asteria are classy.

Yup, totally classy.

So who talked about their relationships?

Aphrodite and the Muses.

To no end.

Aphrodite and Ares are no secret. Her marriage to Hephaestus was pretty much just for show, although he liked her. I think there's some truth to the myth, that Zeus arranged the marriage so the Gods would stop fighting over her beauty. It makes you wonder why she can't just divorce Hephaestus and marry Ares. No one asks her. I know Hephaestus did catch her and Ares together, trapped them, and embarrassed them in front of the other Gods. However, none of that makes sense to me. She loves Ares, so let her be with him. She had kids with him already.

I didn't bother to ask Aphrodite about it and listened to the Muses bicker again as they discussed who dated who. They all dated Apollo, no surprise there. They flirted with Hermes, some dated him. They dated Helios, some dated Dionysus and Poseidon with barely any tolerance, and the list goes on. It seems the Muses got around more than I thought Aphrodite ever did.

Gods forbid she hears me think that.

"Tell us your story, Leland." Iris says, intrigued, getting everyone else to feel the same.

"We heard it was heartbreak and romance." One of the Muses say and I quickly take some cucumbers to place over my eyes. I'd rather not look at their expressions while I tell them all about Hades and me, since they seem to have heard a little of our story.

"Don't be shy." Aphrodite says, her voice nearly in a sing-song. I take a deep breath and start from the top, keeping the cucumbers.

"I was in my Greek Mythology class when I met Zeus, unknowingly. Later that evening, I was presented with the task and I picked Hades because of all the Gods, he was the one avoiding me, looking like he'd rather be back in the Underworld. I went to the Underworld and he was so cold and rude." I say and get interrupted by one of the Muses.

"Oh, details please." She says and I sigh. Of course. I might as well paint a picture. Should I start from the top?

"I was nervous, not knowing what was about to happen. I had to go down into the Underworld without any guidance but my own instincts. Charon was nice and Cerberus was a little unnerving. Once I got through the front doors, the hellhounds had me surrounded and Hades was ready to throw me out. He actually grabbed my arm and began dragging me to the front door.

"So, I stood my ground and told him that I wouldn't allow him to treat me that way. He might be a God, but that doesn't mean he gets to act like a brute. Naturally, he didn't like that I was talking back, but actually listened to me. However, he was very sarcastic. I negotiated with him to let me stay a few days. He stubbornly argued one day, but settled for three when I stood my ground.

"I tried to be kind and talk with him during my stay. Like I said, he was cold and rude. He avoided me when he could, gave me the cold shoulder like I was intruding, and was all too happy when I slept.

"The three days were just that and then they up. He was so pleased to send me back home. I felt like I had failed and he threw that in my face. So, I returned the favour. I threw at his feet a small gold box I found in the fireplace on my last day that contained Persephone's letter to him. I told him that if I had failed, so did he." I say and pause, wondering what Persephone is thinking, what the others think of my actions.

"Splendid." Aphrodite says, genuinely.

"Did you read my letter?" Persephone asks and I have a small smile on my face, taking off the cucumbers to meet her soft eyes that aren't angry or upset.

"I did. It was well said and I think knowing that I read it first is what made Hades finally come to terms with reality, with _our_ leaving the Underworld and what that means to him." I say and listen to their silence as Persephone and I sadly smile at each other. On goes the cucumbers again so I can tell my story without being nervous, knowing they're all staring at me. "So, I left the Underworld. Once I got out, I was angry, hurt and scared that I might be punished for failing. I was actually comforted by Aphrodite who appeared during my meltdown." I add.

"You're welcome." Aphrodite says and then she speaks softly, like she's only talking to Iris beside her. "The hero, again." She adds.

"Yes, Aphrodite." I say with a smile that slowly fades. "After our talk, feeling a little hopeless, I walked down the hill to the highway, wondering how I'd get back to my boring life; my family that wanted me to be completely independent, like I'm no longer their child, and my boyfriend who had a distant kind of way of showing he loved me." I say and hear the Muses getting excited. Really?

"This is the part?" Persephone asks, already knowing what happens next.

"You know?" One of the Muses ask, obviously jealous.

"I must admit, I knew too, back then I mean." Aphrodite says and I pluck the cucumber off my eye to look at her smiling innocently. "I knew Hades would rescue you, like a dark brooding Knight. History repeats itself." She adds and winks, like I'm supposed to find that funny. "Not because he did the same with Persephone, but because he's a good guy under that dark brooding gorgeous layer." She adds and I actually smile at Aphrodite for knowing something about Hades that most can't bother to see.

The good guy thing, not the gorgeous thing.

I put the cucumber back on and take a deep breath.

"Well, I hitched a ride with a creepy guy, feeding him a lie, only to have him put his hand on my leg. I was trapped in that car with a rapist. It didn't take long before Hades pulled him out and killed him." I say and everyone is quiet, no doubt on the edge of their seats, so to speak.

"What did you say?" One of the Muses ask. I should really know who is who, know the names to the right face.

"I was stunned. Hades opened my door and stood there, expecting me to get out of the car, but I refused. I wanted him to apologize for being rude. At some point, he did and I took his hand, going back to the Underworld with him. He was really sarcastic then. Now, not so much." I add and hear the awes, no doubt from the Muses.

"It was romantic." Aphrodite says and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I must say, only Leland has the lady balls to speak to Hades the way she does. It's fascinating." She adds and I hear Persephone laugh.

"She has to and I'm quite proud of her. I could never have." She says and I lift the cucumber to smile at her, seeing her smile back at me, not guilty or jealous.

"Well, he wasn't so bad after that, mostly because he eavesdropped on my conversation with Aphrodite." I say and everyone seems surprised. "He knew exactly how I felt and it gave him a chance to think about how he felt before asking me to go with him." I add.

"It was a great conversation, one of my favorites, actually." Aphrodite says, relaxing with her eyes shut, a proud smile on her face, ignoring the rest of what I had said. Wow, center of attention _and_ a drama queen.

"What did you talk about?" One of the Muses ask. I take off the cucumbers and sit more comfortably in my seat in order to look at all the Goddesses. Suddenly, it's not so bad talking to them about how Hades accepted me. Maybe because I know now that they won't judge me or embarrass me.

"I told Aphrodite that I felt heartbroken, not for myself, but for him. I wanted his pain to stop; I wanted him to stop causing the prolonging of his suffering. He was tormenting himself and here he had a chance to start over again! What does he do? Push me away." I say and look at Persephone, letting her know she wasn't to blame for all those years of suffering. His own stubbornness wasn't helping. I think she knows that, but it still hurts. "He couldn't get over you and it made me feel like I was never going to be good enough, even if I'm the cure to his curse, so to speak." I add and Persephone nods, totally understanding.

"Aw, that's so sweet." One of the Muses say and I sort of frown at her for a moment, not realizing fast enough that she was referencing my selflessness. I give her an apologetic smile.

"Well, the fact that Hades eavesdropped on me told me that he didn't want me to go; that deep down, he wanted to let go of the past and live in the moment." I say and Persephone gives me a soft nod of her head, agreeing. "He wasn't so cold and rude then. I didn't know how to feel and it was hard to tell how he felt. He was nicer, but still a little cold and distant. It wasn't until I cried, being so confused, that he admitted that he fell in love with me almost instantly, he just hadn't yet let go of his past in order to embrace me." I add and everyone stares at me, love-struck. Persephone smiles, not guilty or jealous; just a happy smile.

I love that about her.

"Why did you cry?" Aura asks, surprising me a little because I'd expect that from one of the Muses with their endless desire for details.

"He showed me in his fountain thing…" I say, looking at Persephone for a bit of help.

"Oh, his fountain." She says and I realize that it's just known as a fountain. Perfect.

"Well, he showed me my family and my not-so-ex-boyfriend-at-the-time. It upset me to see them angry, hurt and confused. I wasn't sure if Hades really wanted me to stay, but I wasn't exactly sure if he had showed me that to hurt me. Instead, he just says that we don't always see what we want to see." I say, totally meaning that as a metaphor and I smile softly as the Goddesses understand, especially Persephone who does seem a little saddened.

"He wasn't offering you a chance out?" One of the Muses ask and I shake my head.

"At the time, I thought he was making me look at the situation, trying to force me to make a decision: leave my family and boyfriend suffering or stay in the totally dark and grungy Underworld forever." I reply and Persephone lets out a not-so-soft laugh.

"Yeah, he always makes it look more dramatic than it really is, like you're picking between two evils." She says and I nod, a perfect way of describing it.

"I was upset and angry and I sort of melted in his arms." I say, continuing, but pausing for all the girly awes as they envision that romantic scene in their heads. "He sort of indirectly told me he loved me and he was much better towards me, especially when I accepted the gift of becoming a Goddess." I add and the Goddesses all smile at me.

"A perfect couple." Aphrodite says and Persephone takes my hand like she agrees wholeheartedly.

"So, how is the Lord of the Underworld in bed?" One of the Muses ask and the other eight all smack her, giggling. The Goddesses sort of frown at them, but turn to me with a bit of curiosity. Of course, they wouldn't tell me not to answer that question.

I take a deep breath, thinking of how to tell them that he's the most smoothest, sexiest, charming, seductive, overall best lover I could ever hope for. He's just so fucking good! And if they knew that, they would have had considered being his consort long ago…


	23. Chapter 23

I get a ride back, but I still have to enter the earth and walk all the way down to the peer where Charon picks me up. I doubt the other Goddess have this much of a hard time getting back home. I just spoke with them about the Underworld and about Hades. I thought I had changed some of their predisposed opinions.

Apparently not if Aphrodite can't get me a ride all the way to the palace. The walk was killing me.

Charon, with his hood down, white eyes on me, helps me into the boat and seems worried.

"I'm tired." I simply say and he nods, understanding. "Is Hades in the palace, do you know?" I ask and he nods his head. I sigh with relief, stretching out my legs a little.

"Babies?" He asks with that hoarse voice, and I nod, only then realizing he said the plural form of _baby_. I meet his eyes and feel the surprise on my face.

"Who told you?" I ask and he sort of looks down.

"Hades." He replies, avoiding my eyes. I grin so when he has the courage to look at me, he sees I'm not mad, but pleasantly surprised.

"He's been telling me not to go around telling everyone I'm having twins and he's the one announcing that we're having twins." I say and swear that Charon is smiling. I'm telling you, skulls always look like they're smiling.

"Happy." He says and I nod.

"Very." I add and squint as the palace comes into view. I can see Cerberus standing up, letting out some soft yowls to announce my arrival. Man, I've really brightened the whole place, haven't I? The deadliest of creatures adore me, including Hades, and the place doesn't even seem horrible. Well, at least to me, but hopefully others will come to feel the same.

Charon docks on the shore and helps me out. I find it a little unfair how he can never leave the boat. Can't he ever be invited inside the palace?

As he lets go of my hand, I turn and smile.

"Thanks, Charon. Take care." I say and he nods, putting his hood back on and disappearing into the darkness. I wonder how big the entire Underworld really is. I'm guessing huge with words like _under_ and _world_ thrown together.

I step up, greeted by Cerberus. He doesn't poke me anymore, but he waits to be given attention. I rest a little against him, stroking his muzzle. The other heads don't growl with impatience, probably because the giant softy notices I'm tired.

"There you are, beautiful with Aphrodite's bling all over you." Hades says, coming around Cerberus and pulling me off my feet. I'm going to have to tell him to take it easy; his lovely pregnant Goddess could throw up if he swings her off her feet so quickly. He kisses my cheek, but seems worried when I just curl up in his arms, my face in his neck and my arms around his neck. "Leland, I have Asclepius inside to see how you're doing." He says and takes me inside.

As happy as I am that he gets me anything I want, I can't help but feel a little guilty that I've got him so worried. I've got to lighten the mood a little or else Hades might bark orders at Asclepius. He might not, but Hades doesn't have good social skills.

"I guess I won our bet." I say and feel a little vibration in his throat.

"I'll be nice and give you this one." He replies and I let out a tired laugh. "Looks like you could use the massage." He adds and I tighten my arms around his neck.

"Especially me legs." I say and feel his shoulders get tense. Either he's worried that my legs are killing me, or Asclepius is making him uncomfortable. You know, Hades, Lord of the Antisocial.

"Ah, there is the patient." Says this fatherly type of voice. As I look over at Asclepius, he's nothing like I imagined. I sort of pictured this Merlin type of guy with the long white beard, old bones and somewhat foggy brain. He's actually a middle-aged guy in a suit, salt and pepper hair trimmed neatly with a beard that had been shaved about a month ago. Wow, he's good looking, like a George Clooney mixed with a Pierce Brosnan. And those grey eyes are magnificent.

"She's tired so please make this quick." Hades says and I look up at him with a frown that he ignores.

"Yes, naturally." Asclepius says and gestures to the corridor that leads to our bedroom. Hades frowns, his eyes narrowing on the poor God. I know the idea of a stranger in our home is one thing compared to a stranger in our bedroom. He's allowed Asclepius in our House of Hades for me, but the bedroom is off limits.

"That will do." Hades says and we follow his gaze to a chaise lounge that I didn't notice was in the throne room, near the corridor that brings you to the endless table of food and the garden. Why didn't I notice it? Because it's new. Hades got it especially for my check up.

He willed it to appear like a second ago.

So, he sets me on the chaise lounge, watching Asclepius like a hawk. The God of Medicine sits beside me, brings my wrist up to his ear, listening to my heartbeat. Or so I imagine that's what he's doing. He then gently and cautiously places his hands on my stomach and I watch as Hades towers behind Asclepius, ready to grab him and toss him aside.

"Would you know if I'm having twins?" I ask softly. Hades doesn't even look at me. He's really like a hawk eyeing a mouse. It's horrible.

"I believe so. I can sense two energies, every distinct. I'm surprised Hades, you haven't felt this." He replies, keeping his eyes unfocused as his mind concentrates on detecting if I'm alright.

"I never had children before, Asclepius. I'm guessing you're an old pro." Hades says, narrowing his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. I clear my throat, getting his attention and I frown disapprovingly at him.

"It's no wonder you're tired; the little ones are very strong. You should eat often and remain well rested." Asclepius adds and I grin as Hades seems a little proud.

"That's pretty much what I'm doing." I reply and only then does he meet my eyes, little surprised, but then smiles.

"Then perhaps I can offer an elixir that will offer the children much nutrients without draining most of yours." Asclepius says and I look up at Hades to see hesitance. He's not going to be much help, Mr. I'm-ready-to-pounce-on-any-immediate-threats-despite-inviting-them-in-my-home.

"These children need food provided here, in the Underworld." I say and Asclepius smiles in response, ready to reassure me. Hades has a sinister smile, like I'm on his side, against Asclepius. I try not to roll my eyes. I don't get him right now.

"And they will. The elixir doesn't replace it, simply adds so that you can rest and have plenty of energy if you should be at a particular festivity." He says and it makes me wonder if he's referring to Aphrodite's Girls' Night or the Winter Solstice which is fast approaching; a big deal to the Gods.

"Hades?" I ask and he focuses on me, losing that sharp chill in his eyes, knowing I'm asking for his opinion.

"If that would ease your fatigue at no cost to the health of our children." He replies, returning those sharp chilled eyes on Asclepius' back. The poor God keeps his gaze on me, as if feeling Hades' cold stare on him.

"It would be perfectly fine." He reassures and I nod my head. He opens his suit jacket and digs into his pockets, pulling out small vials after small vials trying to find the right one. You wouldn't expect him to have so much in his pockets; it's like Mary Poppins bag.

He finally finds the right one and gives it to me.

"Take half of this with a regular meal once a day until the children are born. When you empty the vial, it will refill itself until you no longer have a need for it." Asclepius says, placing the vial in my hand and sort of holding my hand in his with a warm smile. "It has been a real pleasure meeting you, Leland." Asclepius says. "If you should need me again, contact me." He says and when he releases my hand, I open it to see the vial and a folded business card. I look at him as he straightens and smiles.

"Thank you." I say, amicably.

Asclepius turns and meets the gaze of a very untrusting Hades with cold silvery-blue eyes and a difficult expression to read.

"Thank you for coming, Asclepius." He adds and I hear him snort in response. Asclepius just snorted? Wow.

"I'd say it was a pleasure, but that would be lying. I had asked to meet in my office, you drag me down here. I say I'll examine her and you order me not to touch her, which is quite preposterous in my line of work." Asclepius says and Hades narrows his eyes, not appreciating the attitude. He has thanked him, now it's time to leave. To Hades, it's simple.

"We appreciate your help, Asclepius. I'm sure you're busy; we don't want to keep you." I say and Hades steps off to the side, gesturing to Asclepius the way out. He frowns, not liking Hades' lack of manners. Probably more put off that he has to get through Cerberus and down to Charon on his own. "It might be dark out. Hades could you be a dear and escort him?" I add and both seem unhappy about my request, but neither refuse.

I watch them walk down to the front door with a slight smile on my face. Reyna comes to me, placing her muzzle in my hand so I can stroke her head. Together, we see them head outside and the door slowly closes behind them.

So, it seems very likely that I was right. I'm having twins, however I think I'll officially say it out loud when the two are born. And as soon as I can, I'm going to prance around rubbing in my I-was-right song in Hades' face.

With love, of course.

The door opens and a not so happy Hades comes back in. He meets my eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Thank you." I say and he rolls back his shoulders as if to say that he didn't like being so polite with Asclepius, that if felt so unnatural. "I know you didn't like to have him here, although you wanted him here." I add and he gives a slight nod.

"For you, so you're in the comfort of our home. Besides that, I never have guests. For a reason." He replies and Ghost rubs up against his legs. He responds by giving Ghost a scratch on the head. He keeps his eyes away from me, but I grin and push myself off the chaise lounge. He jumps into action and helps me up. I'd protest, but my large stomach does seem to throw off my balance.

"You don't like to socialize, I know." I say and he gives me a soft smile.

"Yes, because I know what others think of me." He replies and I place a hand on his cheek, looking into those stunning silvery-blue eyes. I wouldn't mind to see him out in a winter scenery. It might be the hormones, but I can just see his eyes contrasting so beautiful with the white snow. Most importantly, I have to get back to reality and let him know that what others think doesn't matter.

"Well, I think that can change." I say and his lips broaden with a glimmer in his eyes.

"And I suppose you think that our children and you will show everyone that I'm not the dark brooding Lord of the Dead they believed me to be?" Hades asks and I grin, finding myself having a hard time to think of something clever to say.

"No, but I think we'll show everyone that you have good qualities that you only reveal to those that love you as you are." I reply and his lips turn into a smirk, his eyes shimmering. Apparently, that was a pretty damn good answer, because his lips lock down on me in a passionate kiss.

I think our children can sense we're having an intimate moment because I can feel them give little kicks to my stomach. Hades pulls back and drops his eyes to my stomach, placing his hands over their little kicks. The smile on his face is worth all I have been through with him because this is one of the happiest moments of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm a total Queen of the Underworld. Shortly after the babies kicking my stomach, Hades decided to pamper me to no end. If my legs were sore, he massages them. My feet are attached to my legs, so those got rubbed as well. Got tired? He propped up our pillows so I could lie back. Need more support for my back? Get another pillow. Got thirsty? A nice cup of iced tea with the elixir Asclepius had given me and some snacks, because a pregnant Goddess has to eat. Tired still? Hand-feeding snacks by the one and only King of the Underworld.

And it didn't stop there.

There were more kisses to my lips, neck, shoulder and the best was my thigh. I couldn't resist asking him to keep his lips on my thigh. He did, but eventually moved down my leg and kissed my ankle.

It might not sound sexy, but I loved it.

Hence my closed eyes, satisfied smile and slight moan of pleasure.

"I might have to keep this up once our twins are born." Hades says and I let out a soft laugh for two reasons: one, he's right and two, he just said _twins_. I'm pretty sure he knows I'm laughing for those exact reasons. "I'm excited." He adds and I open my eyes, meeting his; he's nearly at the end of our bed, by my calves, tempted to kiss them. Yeah, the excitement of our babies is all over his face.

And speaking of excited, I know many others are too. Persephone and Artemis would like to offer gifts for our children and I know I should tell Hades about this. What stops me is Persephone. How is he going to feel that his ex and his wife are friends? Is he going to reject her gift despite her happiness for us?

"What?" He asks me, reading my face. Something tells me I'd suck at poker, especially with Hades.

"I had fun at Aphrodite's party." I say and he sort of smiles, knowing I'm sort of avoiding the question. "There were a lot of Goddesses there." I add and he keeps his eyes on me, unblinking. "Aura, Iris, Asteria, Phoebe, Artemis, the Muses, and Persephone." I conclude and immediately I see this wall go up in his eyes. His slight smile is gone and his eyes become this hard chilled expression. He's not happy.

Oh joy.

As I say nothing, staring at him, I can see his jaw tightening.

"You're telling me this now?" He asks and for a split second, I'm worried, but it's short lived. I feel this spark ignite and gone is the worry.

"Oh, I must have missed the memo where I'm required to tell you everything in real-time." I reply and his eyebrows sort of slowly fall into a disapproving frown.

"This is a serious matter, Leland." He says and I pull my legs away from, only to place my feet in his lap, one over the other.

"No, not nearly as important as it used to be." I say and he lowers his eyes, avoiding me because he knows I'm right. "She's happy for us." I add and he snorts, tracing his fingers over the veins in my feet. "You think you were the only one hurt? It hurt her just as much to leave because she knew there were good qualities in you. She left because your relationship didn't have a good start and, although you heroically rescued her from a situation exactly like mine, you weren't a good match for each other." I say and he keeps quiet. "She saw that. She didn't want to hurt you, but staying wasn't doing you any good either. Hence why she's happy for us. She wanted someone good for you because she felt exactly the same as me; that you deserve happiness with the right person." I conclude and Hades is so quiet. He keeps tracing over the veins in my feet, keeping his eyes from me. Damn he's adorable. "Sometimes, love means letting go of the other. Very much like I did with Steve." I add after a pause and he finally meets my eyes, a hint of sadness mixed with resentment.

"You no longer loved him long before meeting me." Hades replies with a bit of sharpness in his tone, as if to point out to me that it's runs parallel to Persephone not having loved him, contradicting me.

"I fell out of love with him, but I still cared. You think I went to see him after his near-death experience just to call him a moron?" I ask and Hades' lips twitch although he tries to hide it when he lowers his face, tracing the veins in my feet again. "For your information, Persephone carries this guilt. All the years you hurt, she did too. I felt it only right to forgive her." I add and his head sharply lifts up and turns to me, this sharp look in his eyes like he's about to lose his temper.

"You what?" He asks and before he can get another sound out of his mouth, I lift my foot and place it on his chest, surprising him.

"She never blamed you, but you blamed her all those years. Is it fair? I know you're still angry about it, but you have to let it go. Forgive her before our children are born because she wants to give them a gift and if you refuse, I'm going to be upset. She's my friend and you're my husband." I say, my hormones a little crazy, as it sounds like I'm mad, but my expression hints I'm upset. I slide my foot down, back onto his lap. Hades exhales through his nose, a sign that he's so not happy, but that he'll do it, because it's what I want.

He promised me anything I wanted.

"I'm not asking that you talk to her, hug her or becomes friends with her. Just a little of that politeness you had with Asclepius will do." I say and then he begins to soften, looking away, but then at my stomach. He exhales again, but through the mouth this time.

"Fine." He says and I try not to smile. "You're right." He says and I can't help but let out this excited squeak that gets him to meet my eyes, not very impressed.

"Sorry, it's just that I love that you said I'm right." I say, trying to hide my smile, but his lips twitch into a small grin.

"Don't get used to it." He says and I lift my foot up to his chest again, giving him a little kick that gets him to broaden his grin. "Or the pampering." He adds and I give a slightly harder kick.

"I expect to be pampered until our children are adults." I say, which makes him laugh.

"I say I'd pamper you during your pregnancy. I'm not agreeing to this." He says and I pull back my foot, but he grabs it and slowly brings his lips to my ankle, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "But I'm open to negotiating." He concludes and I laugh.

"Yeah right. If you had it your way, I would have been here for one day only. I had to persuade you to let me stay for three days." I reply and he kisses my ankle with a glimmer in his sharp chilled eyes.

"Looks like I settled for far more." He says and I tilt my head at him with a playful frown. "I say pampering until the children can walk." He adds, kissing my foot now.

"I say any damn time that pleases me because I'm giving you children, so be grateful and pamper me." I say and feel a smile on his lips. He pulls back, only to get up and sit closer to me, letting me wrap my arms around him.

"You're not giving me children; we're having children because our love for each other is so fulfilling that we share that love with the world through our children." He says and I grin at his poetic correction of my words. "I will forever be grateful to you and our children and yes, I will forgive Persephone. Her leaving me gave me you, which is way better. I'll have you know she left me sexually frustrated." He says and I laugh as I have no doubt that that's true, but he then brings his lips down on mine, ending my laugh.

Oh the kisses. So many kisses.

I really can't complain.

For the next couple of days, I've been taking my elixir as Asclepius had prescribed. I have lots of energy and find myself walking all over the palace, venturing everywhere while Hades tries to work more since he's been off on vacation as the Furies put it. I actually left the palace and got myself into quite the trouble on the other side of the place; where Hades goes and works.

I don't know why I ended up that far from the palace or how I even got there. There are five rivers in the Underworld and none of them are a joy. The River Styx, also known as the River of Hatred, is what takes us to the palace, which actually flows through the Underworld for nearly endless miles. Behind the palace is the Acheron, the river that is sometimes referred to as a lake and as the River of Pain. I did not know it was water. It doesn't even look like water. Anyway, it's where Charon brings the souls. I haven't actually seen that yet, but I wasn't about to stay and watch. Not far off is the River Lethe which is what is suppose to make souls forget their earthly lives. It's not as big as the others. The other two rivers, the Phlegethon, the River of Fire that goes down to Tartarus, and the Cocytus, the River of Wailing for souls without proper burials, are out of sight. That last river has me wondering; apparently, Charon refused to take those souls and it's the only river that doesn't directly come into the Underworld.

Fascinating in a sort of boring way.

Well, the Furies are notorious for their ruthless manners and I can say it's true. They didn't hurt me, but they were less than pleased. One of them escorted me back to the palace without saying a word and shortly after that, Hades walked in, also less than pleased.

Which was a lectured minute ago.

"Tell me, Leland, what were you doing?" He asks me after drilling into me that it's not safe for me to be down there and I shouldn't have left the palace. In one minute, he lectured me and now he's the concerned spouse, speaking with a bit of softness.

"I just walked. I don't even remember getting there." I add and he stares at me with worry in his chilled eyes.

"You don't remember?" He asks and I nod, surprised that this boggles him.

"The elixir just gives me energy and I have nothing to do." I say and he begins to walk away. I follow him all the way to the garden and he looks out. There's no way from the front of the palace to the back, across the lake. He looks over and then looks down at my feet which are just a little dirty from the sand on the other side where the Furies watch over the souls entering the Underworld, getting ready to be sorted. Hades' job, in other words. "What?" I ask him and he meets my eyes, concerned.

"Did you... this is going to sound incredible strange, but did you walk on the Acheron?" He asks me and I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Pretty sure I didn't. I just remember walking on the sand." I say and he scans the Underworld, seeing sand all along the Acheron and the edge of this part of the Underworld. However, it doesn't reach the palace at all, not with all the rocks.

I can see Hades is having a hard time figuring out how I got from the palace to the shore of the Acheron and then down to his office, so to speak. He glances at me and I smile innocently.

"Should I try again?" I ask and he frowns a little as if considering it, but leaning towards saying no. I don't wait for an answer. I try to think back to remember what was going through my mind at the time. I think it was my boredom of walking the same halls all the time and wanting to see something different.

Oh, now I remember.

I just vanished.


	25. Chapter 25

I stand on the shore of the Acheron, not far from the rocks. The palace actually seems beautiful in a gothic way from down here. Bigger too and I notice the lack of windows.

Then Hades appears beside me, a little bewildered, but nodding as if he now understands.

"Interesting." He mumbles and I nod, looking back at the palace.

"Yup. You forgot to put in windows." I say and when I look back at him, he frowns.

"No, I mean no one has ever teleported from the palace to the shore of the Acheron. Only me." He says and I nod, not really seeing the big deal. He stares at me for a while and then looks at my stomach. "I suppose it could be their birthright, passing onto you momentarily." He adds, mumbling. "Makes sense." He concludes.

"Or, here's a thought: I'm your wife, your Queen, your Goddess. Maybe I can walk the beach whereas no one else can because they aren't married to you." I say and he sort of gives me this little grin.

"Sure." He replies condescendingly, which makes me glare at him, making his grin broaden.

At that moment, we're interrupted with one of the Furies who sort of glides over with her large wings and lands gracefully on the shore, advancing as close as she dares to get (which is closer than most). She's probably the one that escorted me back.

When I got caught earlier by the Furies, my reaction was essentially this: _I got caught by the Furies_. Seeing women with snake-like hair, red eyes and bat wings, wearing shredded robes and weapons tied around their waists, apparently doesn't fizz me.

Well, I'm a Goddess now and I'm married to their fearsome boss, Hades. Nothing can really fizz me after being with Hades.

"Alecto, thank you for –" Hades begins and she quickly reminds me which Fury she is. The unceasing angry one. I guess that's why I should be fizzed. Her sisters are the embodiment of murder and jealousy. Alecto sounds bad, but I think I'd rather deal with her, just maybe not at this moment because she looks pretty pissed off.

"We have discussed among ourselves and decided that perhaps, with our Lady's newfound power, that she may oversee the souls going to Elysium." Alecto says, surprising Hades who doesn't try to finish his sentence that she so rudely cut off. She's gutsy, I'll give her that. "Perhaps you would be more inclined to work if she assisted you." Alecto adds, getting a little frown from Hades. Oh, I like her.

"I was working. I'm married and I'm going to be a father. Not only that, but I rule this place; I can take time off work when it pleases me." He says and Alecto doesn't seem nervous, just bored.

"Not when thousands of souls enter and you only have three assistants. Oh, and we decided to promote ourselves from servants to assistants." She adds and I can't help but grin a little as Hades' frown deepens. Alecto glances at me, somewhat pleased, and back at Hades.

He turns to me, ignoring Alecto for a moment. I hide my grin and put on my blank expression.

"This is entirely up to you." He begins and before he can say anything else, I quickly give my answer.

"Yes." I say and he frowns, also ignoring Alecto's grin which I'm sure he knows is on her face.

"You'll be often busy. With the children, you will be away from the palace." He adds, as if trying to discourage me from accepting this job offer that I already accepted, and Alecto casually jumps into the conversation.

"The children could eventually have their own roles; no doubt they will inherit power from their father. Consider it a family business." She says and Hades glances over his shoulder a little, his body language clearly telling her that he'd prefer if she'd bud out. Like that's going to happen.

"You're not alone anymore, Hades." I say, getting his attention. "It also means I can help here. Your Queen, remember?" I say and smile at Alecto who doesn't seem all that angry. Maybe the Furies aren't as bad as they're rumoured to be. "And it's the Elysian Fields. How hard can it be?" I ask with the warmth and brightness that I know makes me the Goddess that I am: Light, Warmth and Hope.

Hades doesn't seem to like the idea, but gives me a slight nod, turning to Alecto.

"Understand that she is to rest. When she is tired, no one is to nag her. If she wants a day, a week or a month off, she has earned that right." Hades says and Alecto narrows her eyes at him as he implied that she and her sisters nag him. "Is that clear?" He asks and she gives a fake smile.

"Yes." She replies and he nods, turning his back to me. She spreads her wings, flaps and takes off, flying away quite rapidly.

"She's nice." I say and Hades gives me this arch of the eyebrow as if assessing my mental state. "What is it you do when you work?" I ask and he gives me this inquisitive look, as if wondering if I'm really interested in listening or I'm just being nice. "Well?" I ask, impatient.

"I sort the souls when they enter. The Furies and I judge them. Sometimes, there's nothing to do in the case of those that damn themselves to Tartarus. At times, there are some misunderstandings." He replies and I arch my eyebrow, non-verbally asking for details. "Some people get framed and although they didn't exactly live good lives, they aren't always horrible people. Or, at times, they weren't in nurturing environments and had little control over their growth." He adds so nicely as I'm sure he can relate a little to that last one.

"Sounds fun." I say and he frowns a little at me. "Just imagine, we'll be working together." I add with a bright smile that doesn't change his expression. "Oh, it'll be fun." I conclude and he seems a little doubtful.

"We'll find out." He replies and gestures for me to walk with him down the beach, if I can call it that. We have quite the long way to go, but it's actually nice. I slip off my shoes and smile as Hades stops, looks at me and frowns.

"Haven't you ever walked down a beach, bare feet?" I ask and he looks at the water that doesn't move. Apparently there's no such thing as tides in the Underworld.

I grin as Hades slips off his shoes and removes his socks. He picks up his shoes with one hand and extends the other to me. Together, we walk down the beach, hand in hand, feet in the squishy warm sand.

"Just don't touch any of the waters here." He says, his eye on the Acheron.

"Yes, I know that each one is deathly." I say and the corner of his lips twitch. "Does Charon ferry the dead here?" I ask and he nods. I sort of expected him to look at me oddly because it's a pretty stupid question. "Is it true that he refuses to ferry those without proper burials?" I ask and now he looks at me oddly.

"No. He refused because they bitched and moaned non-stop. We stuck them all in one area and left them there. Each time there are more, Alecto takes them." He says and I grin, finding that to make more sense. "You can see how Charon, the strong silent type, disliked those souls. And I'm sure you can understand why Alecto is known as the –" he begins, but I cut him off.

"Unceasing angry one." I say with a smile that makes him grin.

"Right, Greek Mythology nerd." He replies and I grin as I look into his chilled eyes. "Must be wonderful to be a part of mythology." He adds and I smile the most cheesiest smile of my life, getting him to chuckle. "I'll take that as an affirmation." He concludes.

"It's just surreal. The great Hades is going to have children and the world is going to continue thinking that Hades is just some miserable and possessive God who keeps Persephone as his imprisoned bride." I say, getting a slight grin from him in response. "Doesn't that sort of tick you off?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Not really. I'm usually the first person they meet when they die. Satisfaction enough for me." He says, head up high and getting me all turned on. He's so good looking when his ego increases, his features sharpened and that strength! Hades glances at me with a grin, and then I notice that I'm biting my lower lip, staring at him. I smile innocently, making his eyes glimmer. "Speaking of satisfaction, I hope that later, we can soak in a luxurious warm bath." He adds, this seductive glow in his chilled eyes.

I can't help but casually bring his hand closer to my inner thigh as I turn closer to him. His fingers arch, trying to feel me but my gown is such a tease, not letting me anywhere he wants to go.

"Is that a hint that I need to bathe?" I ask and his lips twitch with this grin.

"Gods don't stink, my Dear." He replies and I let out a small laugh, imaging that some probably put that statement to a test. "I merely suggest a bath for relaxation. As my pregnant Goddess, you should be relaxed and pampered, don't you think?" He asks, pulling me into his arms and bringing our walk to a brief pause as he strokes my cheek, staring into my eyes while his other hand feels my thigh like a gentleman.

Yeah, he's going to be feeling my inner thigh later in the bath.

At that moment, we hear a shriek and I glance away from Hades, trying to identify the source of that horrible sound.

"That's the Furies, obviously furious." Hades says and I look back at him with a grin.

"Nicely said." I say and he grins with pride. "Best not to make them wait, I guess." I add and he lets out a slight snort in response.

"We're in charge here. They can wait." He says and we continue our walk down the shore, hand in hand, bare feet in the squishy sand.

I look ahead, seeing that we're about half-way there and the Furies are trying to keep their calm. I imagine they understand that Hades will put me first above all, but their sole priority are the souls that enter the Underworld... and there's many of them, so I can see their reason for impatience.

The souls kind of shimmer; appearing and disappearing like smoke, but they always remain in one place. They seem entranced. Well, I'm sure dazed is a better way to describe them. The Furies try to sort them out, mostly with the easy ones, moving them since they apparently are too dazed to do it themselves. Is arriving in the Underworld such a shock that they become dazed and confused?

Yes, that was a movie reference. I'm so clever.

Anyway, the easy ones are no doubt those going to the Elysian Fields.

That'll be my department. I'm so excited!

When Hades and I arrive, the Furies try not to sound annoyed, which I mean they didn't really try to soften their message.

"It's about time. Take a stroll down Lover's Lane some other time." One of them say and based on the way she looks at our hands, I'd say she's the jealous one, Megaera. The other one, now that I see her, she doesn't look so murderous. Many times I've heard Tisiphone to be the personification of murder, but I guess that's wrong. She's more like the avenger of murder based on the way she smacks some of the souls, telling them Karma's a bitch, asshole.

Her words exactly.

"Do I have to remind you who's the boss?" Hades asks, a warning tone in his smooth voice. Megaera looks down and then quickly makes herself busy with some souls, joining the bitch-slapping fest that Tisiphone started. I glance over at Hades to see him totally careless that the Furies are abusing the souls.

He'd probably do it too, I'm guessing. I say that because I'm sure he's seen a lot of murderers, rapists and psychos enter the Underworld and I'm sure he'd wish to have the chance to kill them himself.

"Follow me, Lady Leland and I'll show you Elysium." Alecto says and her sisters stop, turn to me and stare as I walk with Alecto towards the Elysian Fields. For the first time, I have a good look at the place. From the garden, you can't really see this and the last time I was here, I apparently don't remember it well.

It's like a large cave with three entrances, each one looking different. You have the Elysian fields which has a soft glow, hinting that deeper into the cave you'll find beauty and peace. The one next to it, to the left, is dim and I'm guessing it's the Plain of Asphodel, the joyless place for souls and then you have the last one, slightly bigger because it sort of splits itself into two where I see two rivers; the Phlegethon, the River of Fire that goes down to Tartarus, and the Cocytus, the River of Wailing for souls. The one for the bitching and moaning souls that annoyed everyone, apparently.

Where those two rivers start, I have no idea. It's like they start under and then go up into the cave. The Underworld really is an odd place.

Alecto walks with me into the mouth of the Elysian Fields' cave entrance. I swear I can feel the warmth of the sun already and hear the song of the birds.

"You can place the souls you think are worthy of Elysium." Alecto says and apparently, I can make up my own standards because she walks away, not saying more.

Interesting.

Well, let's see what there is.


	26. Chapter 26

I actually had an easy time placing souls in the Elysian Fields. There was a guy who died in a car accident, he was an animal activist that actually rescued a lot of animals. Then, one woman did a lot of volunteer work locally and overseas to fight famine. An elderly lady who, despite her lack of belief in woman's rights, always helped others at any cost.

Great people who deserve a great afterlife.

After about an hour or so Hades tells me that he called it quits although I was still good to go. Hades is trying to explain to me that I have to rest and so on. I'm pretty much blocking him out while I point out to Alecto some more souls to be placed and she does it immediately.

Can't skip the died-for-someone-else guy, cared-for-my-dying-mother-and-my-sick-children woman and the got-shot-by-terrorists-when-protecting-innocent-families people. Too good to leave behind for the Furies. I don't know why, but I felt the need to personally place them in Elysium. Like me selecting them is some great honor. Wow, you know I'm a Goddess when I think my choosing them is something that should honor them.

I turn to Hades, satisfied, and he takes me by the hand, teleporting us inside the palace. He carries me into our bedroom from the throne room before I can even say a syllable of _And we're home_! However, I do I kiss his jaw, surprising him.

"You're so sweet." I say and he arches an eyebrow at me, as if surprised that I'm not angry with him. Why would I be? Sort souls or take a nice bath with my sexy God?

Yes please!

Although I stayed a little to point some souls out to Alecto. It's safe to say I love my new job.

"Please tell me we have some bubble bath stuff, rose petals and something delicious to drink." I say and he casually grins at me as we walk into the bathroom. Yeah, it was useful when I was mortal, but now... Gods don't need bathrooms.

Oh, wait. It's just a bathtub, like a hot tub; big enough, but just the right size to be cozy. I guess he remodeled the bathroom after I became a Goddess. Not only is there a large tub, but there's glasses of champagne, bubbles and rose petals, red and white, on the floor, candles on the floor and in the corners of the bathtub.

Romantic!

"Oh, that's perfect." I say and Hades kisses my cheek.

"No need to worry about alcohol; Godly children aren't affected." He whispers and lowers me gently onto my feet. I glance over my shoulder at him with a smirk.

"Unless they're Dionysus' kids, right?" I ask and he wraps his arms around me, face in my neck to appreciate me. Was it the joke or just overall appreciation of having me in his life?

I'd like to think it's both.

And I like these romantic assaults from behind... very sexy.

In that instant, I will my gown to disappear and Hades lets out this excited grunt from his throat, feeling my naked stomach that pops out. Soon I'll have to wear a sign reading _Wide Load_.

His hands are so soft on my stomach and it sort of puts the babies to sleep. His hands then go up, brushing my breasts that have not enlarged with breastmilk (they were originally large to begin with – a D cup if you must know) and I assume Godly children don't need breastmilk.

Good, because that would make me feel like a cow.

Hades is totally respectful, just appreciating the mother of his children. Then, I can feel his skin on mine as he decides to will himself nude as well.

"You are divine." He whispers into my ears. "Perfection." He adds and I smile, flattered.

"You're going to be a great father." I say and feel this strong vibe of happiness. Sort of strange, but I think it's radiating from Hades, as if my comment has sent him over the Moon, figuratively speaking.

"You think so?" He asks, pleased, but with a small hint of doubt.

"I know." I correct him, feeling his lips on my neck, his hands frozen over my stomach as if feeling his children inside. "You're going to cherish them, love them, spoil them. You're going to play with them, teach them, protect them. They're going to know you as a loving father, a strict ruler and a great God; they'll hear how others think of you as dark, miserable and spiteful, but they'll never believe it. They'll think themselves to be the luckiest of all Godly children." I add, feeling this strong sensation of overwhelming happiness radiating from the both of us and I start to tear up.

To my surprise, I feel a teardrop running down my neck.

I turn, his arms loosening and settling on my waist as I meet Hades' eyes who have also teared up. I never thought I'd see tears in those crystal cold silver-blue eyes that now seem like such a soft blue; like looking into a cloudless sky.

"It's what I've wanted for so long." He says softly, a hand coming up to my cheek to wipe away a tear. It seems we both only shed one tear, but in that one tear we see just how much this means to the both of us. "C'mon, before your bath water gets cold." He says and I grin, knowing he's just a little uncomfortable with this touching emotional moment.

Hades helps me into the bath like a gentleman and as soon as we're in, lowered and settled, he nuzzles up with me. This bath is so romantic with the candles, rose petals and champagne, but the embracing is the best, besides the warm water and bubbles.

I never want to get out.

Hades' face is in my neck, his nose grazing my jawline. This is so sexy. I close my eyes and feel his touches on me. This water is like velour and his skin on mine is like silk. This is way better than any manicure Aphrodite could conjure up. I'm sure she wouldn't be angry at me for thinking that.

Heck, she might even be a little jealous. Who would have known Hades was such the smooth and romantic lover?

I feel Hades' lips on my neck and his hand on my stomach. It seems the babies are loving this. And by that I mean they're peacefully asleep. I'm even feeling a little peacefully drowsy myself with all this warmth and tenderness. I'm totally relaxed in Hades' embrace, ready to fall asleep, only I'm too awake. Oddly.

"Champagne?" Hades asks and I moan in response. He leaves my side to grab two glasses and returns to me with the bubbly golden elixir. I open my eyes and smile as I take my glass, my fingers gracefully grazing over his. I haven't had much champagne compared to all the wine I had in my young adult life, but it's wonderful. This is just a perfect moment. "You're not sleepy, are you?" He asks and I meet his eyes with a seductive smile.

"Just really relaxed." I reply and his lips smoothly turn into a grin.

"I aim to please." He says and brings his sexy lips to mine in a blissful kiss. Such a sensual kiss as we taste each other's lips, so soft like the rose petals on the floor. At that moment, I feel one of our kids kick my stomach. Hades pulls his lips away from me, rubbing my stomach and getting the baby to relax.

"A father's touch." I say and he smiles at me, bringing his forehead against mine, still gently rubbing my stomach.

"That one's going to take after me." He replies with a proudful grin.

"Oh, joy." I reply sarcastically and let out a soft laugh as his grin twitches. "I wonder what they'll be like when they grow up. Is Marcus going to be like you and Savannah is going to be like me? Or will they both be a combination of us?" I ask and Hades shifts in the tub, holding me against him like we're cuddled up in bed. Although the tub isn't as comfortable as our bed, it is the next best thing. I lay my head on Hades' shoulder, my stomach resting on his which takes a bit of pressure off my back. If Godly pregnancies are like this, I don't want to know what mortal pregnancies are like.

"Time will tell." Hades says and rubs my back with one hand while the other rubs my stomach again. Oh dear Gods, Hades is going to put me to sleep if he keeps this up.

I look at my hand and see that it's not pruning from the water, so maybe it'll be okay to sleep in the nice warm tub. I close my eyes and massage his well-sculpted chest with my hand while the other is under my breasts after setting aside the champagne. When cuddled with the man you love, you find arms can sometimes get in the way and just become a nuisance.

"I wonder if Marcus will look like you, eyes and all, and if Savannah will look like me." I say and listen to Hades' heartbeat, feeling his relaxed breathing. I could so sleep right now.

Actually, I think I am. I am very aware of everything, as relaxing as it is, able to talk and hear. I so love being a Goddess, but I love being Hades' Queen more than anything.

"Probably." Hades replies and I glance up at him, eyes open. I have to have my eyes open in order to believe what it is I'm seeing. Hades has his eyes closed like he's sleeping.

"Are you sleeping?" I ask him and there's a smile that slowly appears on his face. "You were busy, I'm guessing. Tired from such a long day at work." I add with a slight grin.

"Yup. Tired old bones." He says and I let out a soft laugh that makes him grin.

"We're not going to drown in here if we fall asleep, right?" I ask and he lets out this exhausted chuckle.

"No. We'll be fine." He says and I put my head back down, closing my eyes.

"Good." I say and we sleep a little. I'm pretty sure our kids are sleeping too.

So we're in the tub, completely ignoring time passing by, which isn't much of a worry in the Underworld.

I open my eyes after some relaxing snoozing. Since Asclepius gave me the elixir, I don't have the need for deep sleeping. It's that type of sleep where I'm still aware of the things going on around me. I'm sure it's the same for Hades.

Well, not at the moment because he's staring at me with a content smile.

"I didn't want to wake you." He says and I smile up at him.

The bubbles of our bath are almost gone, but the water is still warm, which I find intriguing.

"Shall we get something to eat?" He asks and I sort of arch an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't this the best time of your life?" I ask and he lets out a soft laugh. "I fucking love this bath, being in such warm water with my hunky God, so relaxed and pampered." I add and he gives me a soft kiss that passionately tells me he also enjoyed the bath.

When he pulls his lips away from mine, I stare into his silvery blue eyes and cherish the moment.

"You're stalling." He whispers and I grin.

"Maybe." I say and his lips twitch into a smirk.

"What if we curl up in bed with chocolate and fruits?" He asks and I smile, very tempted by the proposal. "I'll take that as a _yes_." He adds and the water begins to drain from the tub. Hades gets out first, unconcerned about his towel. Good, I get to see him from head to toe, all his well-sculpted glory.

He helps me up and I have to say, I'm not as cold as I thought I'd be. He incredibly lifts me out of the tub and holds me against him, as if thinking that I'm cold. I can't help but grin. Maybe I'm not the only one that got excited to see the other completely naked.

Oh, there should be a sculpture made of us embracing at this very moment. I wonder if Hades sculpts or if he just paints. I'll take a painting. I just want to stare at something that immortalizes this moment.

Hades softly picks me up and carries me off to our bed. Oddly, I'm already dry and so is he. Fuck, it's so awesome to be Gods. We settle in bed and he kisses almost every inch of my skin.

It's a good thing the babies are asleep, which makes me wonder how we're going to have intimate alone time with kids running about. Godly kids that might not require as much sleep or already know that they're parents are at it...

And what are Godly teen years like?

"You're tense, Leland. Care to tell my why?" Hades asks, coming up to my neck, a slight concerned glance at my eyes before kissing my neck up to my earlobe.

"Just thinking of our kids and how we're going to have some adult time." I say, trying to enjoy his blissful kisses, but I think my hormones are getting the best of me.

"Boat rides with Charon. Done." Hades replies, making me grin and relax.

"Don't you think the kids will find it odd having boat rides with Charon twice a day or so?" I ask and feel a chuckle through his kisses.

"The Furies can train them too." Hades says in between kisses. "We'll figure it out." He says and his kisses go all the way down to my thighs.

Yeah, my hormones are now letting me enjoy this.

Oh, how I missed this...


	27. Chapter 27

As it turned out, Hades and I had bathed and lustfully rested for about a week... Underworld time. That means the Winter Solstice is tonight. We wasted almost an entire month!

Well, not wasted, but time was spent. Well spent.

I'm just surprised that time goes by so slowly in the Underworld. Hades keeps telling me that I'll eventually get used to it, but I don't think so. It's like I'm oblivious to time since being with him. I'm sure he'd love to hear that.

I sit at my vanity table, looking at nothing to fix as I'm in my Goddess apparel. My hair is curled and flawless. My skin shines and glows. Yes, it does both. My jewelry sparkles and my gown is perfectly fitted and formed.

Hades walks into our bedroom in his Godly apparel, his long hair making him look a little more gentle compared to his cut-short hair. Imagine that.

"You look beautiful." He says, as if knowing that I want to fix something. To him, I could have bed hair and week-old makeup running down my face and he'd still say I'm perfect.

I stand up and look at my stomach. My gown is loose fitting, but my stomach just sticks out so much. I feel like an elephant. Hades walks over to me and stands behind me, arms wrapped around me, staring into the mirror, meeting my eyes.

"You will be the most beautiful. Everyone just adores a pregnant Goddess. Trust me. They make a big deal about it." He says and I smile, but most importantly I'm just looking forward to delivering our kids. It's not that this pregnancy has been difficult. I'm sure normal pregnancies are painful, exhausting, draining and full of nausea and I'm lucky to avoid all that. I'm just looking forward to be just me again, my kids growing up on the outside of me. It's hard to be sexy with a large belly. Sex has been out of the question and I'm pretty sure it's because Hades sees me as this beautiful diamond that you adore and that any heavy petting that cause it to break.

Yes, I have weird analogies when I'm pregnant.

Apparently.

"Ready for the biggest party in Olympus?" Hades asks and as I look into his eyes, I know the excitement isn't for the party. Hades, at a party? I can't picture it. No, he's excited because we're going together and I'm pregnant. For once, he won't be a wallweed.

Yes, I mean wallflower, but because he's the Lord of Death and Gloom, I changed it to a wallweed.

It's a good thing he can't read my mind.

Hades frowns at me a little and I smile innocently.

Or can he?

"Why are you so quiet?" He asks me and my innocent smile turns into a suspiciously happy grin. Man, I can't lie very good around him.

"Just having a hard time picturing you at Godly parties." I say and his lips twitch into a grin.

"I blended in quite well with the dark corners. Rick Riordan gave Nico di Angelo the ability to hide in shadows. Well, I'd like to think I had influenced that idea, as the Gods started saying that I hide in the shadows and you know how Gods talk." He says and as he grins, I can actually see that.

"Which is why I can't blame you for not getting into parties. There must be drama." I say and his grin softens as he shakes his head.

"Not really. They behave for the most part." Hades replies, taking a hair clip from my vanity table and holding it to my hair as if confused why women need so many hair accessories. I take it from him and put it back down with a smile.

"For the most part." I say and his lips twitch into a smirk.

"Yeah, Apollo likes to dance with all the Goddesses, sometimes pissing off some of the Gods. Aphrodite likes to pair the single Gods together, avoiding Hephaestus and finding a little spot to make out with Ares. Hermes likes to annoy everyone and the Muses..." He says and drops his sentence. I raise an eyebrow and he gives me this little smirk.

"Let me guess, they're like teenagers?" I ask and his smirk widens.

"Yup. It's entertaining from my corner." He says and I shake my head. Figures he wouldn't only hide in a corner to avoid all the fun and noise, but to watch everyone else act like fools.

Typical.

"Did you go last year?" I ask and his eyes darken, his smirk weakens.

"I haven't gone since she left." Hades says and I know he means Persephone. Well, at least he mentioned her... maybe not by name, but there was the pronoun _she_. "I just sat in my throne because Zeus made a big deal that first year I didn't show up at all. Then, I would come back down here." He concludes, his eyes distant.

"So, is that why you're so excited? Haven't watched the fun from your corner? Did you think they reserved the corner for you all these years?" I ask and his sexy smirk returns.

"Yeah, they probably gave me a comfortable chair from which I can watch you own the whole party and brighten the entire place with just a smile." He says, this seductive glimmer in his eyes as his arms come around me. "Not to sound like a possessive jerk, but I'm going to be admired by the Gods for having the most beautiful Goddess." He adds and I can't find that offensive in any way. I know what he means.

For the first time in his life, he's a winner; he's got something that the others might wish they had.

Wow, don't I sound narcissistic.

"You might not want to call me the most beautiful Goddess around Aphrodite." I say and he grins, shrugging his shoulders like he doesn't really care. I stare into his stunning chilled eyes, smiling. He's so gorgeous, even with that damned long hair of his. "You know, I think one day all the Goddesses will see just how lucky I am. They've misjudged you. Gorgeous as Hell, smooth and sexy, romantic and passionate. So fucking lucky." I say and he kisses my neck like he has to prove to me that I'm right.

Oh, I know I'm right.

At that moment, there's this deep ringing sound that seems to be in my ears, but Hades lifts his head as if he can hear it too.

"The Winter Solstice begins." He says and I imagine that's the way the Gods are told to go up for the party. A summoning, in other words, by Zeus maybe. "Ready to go?" He asks and I nod.

"Carriage outside of the Underworld?" I ask and his lips twitch into this smile as if he pities me. Jerk.

My sexy jerk.

"It's not a Red Carpet type of party." He replies with a grin. "We teleport." He adds and before I can say anything, we're at the party. There's so much for me to focus on. If I was still a mortal, it would take me half an hour to take everything in.

We're at the place where it all started, the large rounded room with all the thrones of the Gods, but instead of the stairs that I had to climb to face them, it opens up to a large floor with columns around. The night sky with the beautiful bright stars and snowflakes is our roof and our light.

It's so perfect.

"I have to take my seat, but after some long and boring speech from Zeus, I'll be down with you." Hades speaks softly into my ear.

"Okay." I say, not taking my eyes away from the stars in the sky. Just when I thought he had walked away, he says something else in my ear.

"Just wait for the constellations to appear." He says and I glance over my shoulder to see him already leaving me, taking large strides up to his throne. Everyone gets to their throne, talking a bit, taking their time.

"Hello, Leland." Some familiar voice says. I turn and smile as I recognize the voice to be Aura. She stands with Iris and Phoebe who quickly invite me to walk with them among the arrivals. "Looking more pregnant every minute." She adds and I nod.

"I'm sure the babies will be born soon." I say and Phoebe waves to someone who has similar eyes. As she approaches, I know those eyes.

"Leto, this is Leland." Phoebe says and smiles at me as Leto takes my hand with a smile. Holy shit, the mother of the most divine twins, Artemis and Apollo. I knew I recognized those eyes. Just like Artemis.

"Artemis told me you wanted to meet me." Leto says and the other Goddesses place their hands on my shoulder before slipping away into the quickly growing crowd.

"It's an honour to meet you." I say and she smiles, flattered. "I wanted to meet you because I believe I am having twins." I add and sort of stutter. "I mean, you're the mother of the twins, Artemis and Apollo, totally cool." I add, feeling my face burn up as I feel humiliated that I'm not making sense. However, she laughs like she understands.

"We Goddesses know. You know your children before they're born. You know how great they will be. You know their qualities and their flaw." Leto adds, making me wonder why I haven't had that sense of knowing yet. However, she said more than Artemis said she would. "If you think you are having twins, you are." And there it is. Leto says it. I smile reassuringly and she lets go of my hands, head high with a smile. At that moment, Asteria comes up, beautiful as always.

"Thank you." I say and Leto then leaves with a little smile to Asteria, but I quickly see that her departure was to let Persephone come up to me with someone else. I smile and we do the whole kiss on the cheeks thing. I can't say how I knew she was going to do that.

"Leland, you are marvellous." She says as she looks at my stomach. At that moment, someone walks over to us, more in sight, and I feel a little fangirl moment coming on as Hecate with her triple faces blurring into one stands by Persephone. I smile at her dark features that are just so beautiful. Even her gown is stunning. She seems so statuesque. "I believe I don't need to make an introduction." Persephone adds.

"Just like her mother." Asteria says with a hand on the shoulder of this dark beauty before me, smiling at me. Asteria walks away, smiling at others.

"Hello, Hecate. You're stunning." I say to Persephone's friend, and she gives me this grin that sort of hints to how sinister she can be if she wants to. She's mysterious to say the least.

"You look like my opposite." She says and I sort of frown a little in confusion to see her smirk at my reaction.

"What Hecate means to say is that each of us seem to have someone who is the opposite of us. A contrast." Persephone says and I grin, nodding. Hecate is a dark Goddess and I'm light, so to speak. Like Hades and Apollo. Total opposites in every way.

"Good point." I say as Hecate smiles. "I'm happy to meet you." I add and she seems equally happy.

"A friend of Persephone is a friend of mine." Hecate says and Persephone smiles as if she couldn't be happier. However, I remember Artemis having said that Persephone needed a friend. She had Hecate.

Just before I could question it, Zeus bellows. Maybe Artemis meant a friend that didn't go into the Underworld to find her. I don't know how you can't be happy with a friend like that...

"Welcome to the Winter Solstice!" He says and at that moment, I understand what Hades means by the constellations appearing. My eyes are glued to the sky above. I'm the only one not turning my attention to Zeus.

There's no way I can.


	28. Chapter 28

The stars sparkle and lines faintly glow in between stars, revealing the images among the stars that, as a human, I could never figure out. Not only are all the constellations visible, they move like they've come alive. According to the myths, some were placed among the stars at their death, forever immortalized up in the sky.

It's so beautiful.

I feel a light touch on my arm and glance down beside me to see Persephone smile at me, then look to Zeus as if to tell me to pay attention. Yeah, whatever.

"Only twice a year we gather to admire the wonder of the world and tonight, it is the longest night of the year." He says and when I look over at the half circle of Gods in their thrones and see Hades who smiles at me, as if amused at my child-like fascination with the constellations. "Tonight, we celebrate the glory of the Gods." Zeus adds, pausing. "And we would also like to celebrate the happy couple of twins soon-to-come, Hades and Leland." Zeus says, everyone applauds. This surprises me completely, but it's Hades' expression that catches my attention.

Oh, Hades is not thrilled.

"Go up there." Persephone whispers to me, a light touch on my arm. Everyone applauds and moves out of my way. Zeus reaches down and holds my hand as I walk up the steps. Hades stands by and takes my other hand. Zeus quickly releases my hand and I get sucked into Hades arm as he no doubts glares at his brother, being put on the spot. I glance up after feeling like a hot potatoe and see that scowl.

"Smile." I say softly, but rather than take my order, he settles for a less-than-pleased scowl.

"He has no rights to announce it." He replies as best as he can without moving his lips.

"He's King of the Gods." I say, trying to do the same.

"Bullshit." He mumbles.

"To Hades and Leland!" Zeus says and everyone raises wine glasses for us. "May your children grow strong and happy." He adds and Hades glares at him. I gently and subtly jab him in his chest, which does very little.

"Thank you." Hades and I say at the same time, my tone genuinely thankful, Hades' annoyed. Everyone grins because they know Hades hadn't changed that much.

"Now, the celebrations!" Zeus says and the Gods all leave their thrones as it starts to snow. The constellations move more now and I feel everyone look at my face to see the bewilderment and the priceless joy.

"Like a child." Aphrodite says as she stands next to me.

"It's the first time she sees this." Artemis says, as if to tell Aphrodite to leave me alone.

"One day, she won't care. Like the rest of us." Ares says and goes down to join the party.

"Pay him no attention." Artemis says and her brother walks up to us, an arm around his sister's shoulder, only to get jabbed hard in the chest. Apollo takes his arm away from Artemis with a grin.

I glance at Hades, seeing this calm enjoyment in his eyes, despite the annoyance in his face. He probably would have had a few choice words for his brother, if he hadn't walked away quietly. Yeah, imagine Zeus walk away quietly.

I can't.

At that moment, Poseidon claps Hades on the shoulder with a smile, and then walks away. His way of saying he's happy, I guess. Well, it put Hades back into a grumpy mood. He's not very thrilled with his brothers.

"Congratulations, Hades." His sister Demeter says. Oh shit, Persephone's mother.

Oh, wait... Hades was in love with his niece? Oh, I wish I hadn't thought of it.

Demeter smiles and walks down to the party. Hestia and Hera smile at Hades, as if both equally happy for him, following Demeter. Wow, it's like the first time I'm thinking of the Gods as relatives. How horrible.

"You must be all set up for the arrival of your children." Artemis says and Hades sort of answers borderline rude.

"Had been for a long time." He says and I make an attempt to put him in a better mood.

"Can we have this painted on the ceiling of our nursery?" I ask him and everyone seems to go still around us, like they're captivated by my request. Or maybe they're surprised how much I love these constellations, like they now believe I'll never grow tired of staring at them.

Even Hades seems a little surprised.

"I can try." Hades says softly as everyone around us are silent. I pull him closer and whisper into his ear.

"Can we get others to help paint?" I ask and when I let him go, the enjoyment in his eyes are gone. Having others in the House of Hades is not at all something that makes Hades happy, especially when they're going to be painting _his_ walls. "It'll be their gift to us, to our children." I add.

He sighs and then nods, knowing it's what I want and he would never deny me of anything I want.

At least during my pregnancy.

"Who?" He asks and I turn to Artemis with a smile.

"Could you help us to paint the children's rooms?" I ask and she brightens. Apollo looks at her to me, confused.

"What an honour." She says and Apollo's mouth hangs open, at a loss for words.

"What? Why not me? I'm an artist!" He says and Artemis glances over her shoulder at him with a grin.

"I don't believe Hades and Leland want your art of yourself all over their home." She says and her grin turns into a smirk. She holds my hands and glances at the crowd. We're pretty much the only ones still up here, watching everyone else enjoying the party. "I'll suggest Asteria to paint the constellations, since it's her thing and Hecate, Selene and myself for the moon. I could paint deer and bears, cute little animals, since it's my thing." She adds, trying to pinpoint Asteria, a bit of excitement in her tone of voice as she basically plans our painting committee.

"Thank you, Artemis. It will be much appreciated." I say and she points to Asteria, waves and then goes down to gather the committee, as if too excited to hear me. I glance at Hades as he tries to hide his grin. He can't hide no grin from me. "I guess she's excited." I say and we begin our way down to the party, the constellations still dancing above, bringing the stories to life.

I so want those painted in the nursery.

"That would be an understatement." Hades replies in regards to Artemis' excitement and then he goes silent as we mingle in the crowd.

It's a bit of a tough fit, but the others make room for me, all congratulating me and wishing me healthy and happy children. I can't say that I know them all, but I smile at their kindness. They're genuinely happy for us. Well, maybe it's what Hades was saying long ago: everyone falls in love with me. Maybe it's my enthusiasm, my smile or my respect.

It doesn't really matter.

I just hope they're happy for Hades too.

For some reason, I sort of zone out of all the attention I'm receiving. I just smile and nod while Hades thanks them, following me. I end up sitting on this bench overlooking the endless sky and the clouds that float in between us and the human world. Everything is faint from this spot.

Hades sits beside me, taking my hand. I glance at him to see this worry he can't hide.

"How did you know this was my dark corner?" He asks, trying to lighten to mood as to know worry me.

Yeah right.

"I don't know what's with me." I say and he pulls me in to relax my head on his shoulder. Any tension he had with all the Gods around us is now gone.

"Your pregnancy must be coming to the end." He says calmly. I can sense his excitement, but his concern too. "Do you want me to get someone for you?" He asks, which surprises me, but it's sweet because he knows having my dearest friends would help me. However, no I don't want anyone but him at the moment. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed with all the attention.

"No, thank you." I reply and enjoy the peace and quiet.

"I saw you and your new best friend." Hades says after the slight moment of peace and quiet that I was rather enjoying. I don't have to ask who he's referring to. His tone of voice is enough to indicate that he's still not thrilled about Persephone. I guess he watched our interaction.

"I have lots. Be more specific." I add with sarcasm to lighten his mood.

"You know which one." He adds and I sigh as he's obviously not thrilled. Why? Was it our over friendly greeting that shocked him? Does he want us to hate each other? There's no way I'm ending my friendship with Persephone because Mr.-Grouchy-can't-let-go-of-the-past is – "She looks happy." He adds and my moody train of thought ends abruptly.

I glance up at him, not seeing anger, but rather this strange look. I don't think there's a name for the emotion he's experiencing. It's like surprise mixed with joy and pain. You know what, I think he's sort of experiencing all the ranges of emotion. Wow, she fucked him up. I knew that before, but know I can see his inner turmoil surfacing.

However, I got to fix him after Persephone fucked him up. There's totally a smile on my face right now.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks, knowing something is brewing in my head.

"No reason." I say and he grins at me, knowing I'm thinking of him. I become a bit more serious, keeping my smile. "She's genuinely happy for you and she really wanted me to be her friend because I'm what she can't be." I say and I see Hades finally letting go of the pain he's been holding onto all these years.

"I suppose she wants to join the painting party." He says, eyes a little distant.

"You don't have to go that far for me, not if it's uncomfortable for you." I say and then think of how it must make her feel. "Shit, or for her, for that matter." I say and he laughs a little, surprising me.

"It's fine." He says with such softness. "My way of appreciating all that you have done to me." He adds and then grins. "And I mean everything you have done to me." He concludes and goes for my neck, making me laugh.

"Is this a bad time?" Artemis asks and I see she has a whole crowd with her. Hades pulls back, grinning at me before turning to the crowd to show he's not going to bite.

"Not at all." I say and she comes down from the party and the rest follow suit. She has Apollo, smacking him when he grins (she doesn't even look at him either to know he's up to no good), Asteria, Hecate, a more modest Aphrodite this time, an obvious Selene with her black hair but very fair skin and silver gown and moon crown, then Persephone who seems reluctant to join.

"I present to you the painting party." Artemis says and gestures to them all. "I've explained a bit, but none of us will really have an idea what to paint until we see the rooms." She adds and Hecate pulls Persephone forward, sort of arching an eyebrow at her to not be so shy.

"What my sister means is that the artist must first come to know the canvas." Apollo says and she looks up and exhales, as if trying to have patience. It makes me laugh. Is that how my children are going to be?

"We got the point. Maybe we can see how Leland is feeling, first and foremost?" Hades says and turns to me. Everyone looks to me for approval. Wow, kinda weird, but totally awesome.

"I'm fine, but I think I'll relax during that time." I reply and Artemis beams.

"We can surprise you!" She says and everyone shares her enthusiasm, but they're just less energetic.

"You expect to paint our walls unsupervised?" Hades asks and everyone looks at him, unimpressed. I give him a slight nudge and he grunts, lowering his head a bit. So cute.

"I trust they'll paint beautifully and if you have any doubts, you can show them your paintings; you can paint _with_ them." I say and he turns his eyes to me, so only I can see the dread in his eyes. However, they know his silence hints to how much he hates that idea.

"We would consult the owner of the palace, obviously." Aphrodite says, rolling her eyes, standing with a hip out, cleaning her flawless nails. Her stance is just as dramatic as her expression. She's priceless.

Hades remains silent, but then grunts softly.

"Fine. Give us a night's rest and Charon will meet you at sharply nine in the morning." He says and they seem to want to question why late in the morning, but they all look at me. It's adorable how they have this synchronized expression as they figure I like to sleep in.

"Will do." Artemis says, happy. Speaking of happy, Persephone doesn't seem to share in the sentiment at the moment. She avoids looking at Hades. The two of them seem to ignore that the other is in ear-shot.

Then, the snow falls heavier, covering everything white which seems like a Hollywood trick if my eyes weren't seeing everyone's apparel turn bright white, including Hades.

Oh my Gods, I get my wish!

I was thinking of how Hades' eyes must be so beautifully bright and crisp against the white contrast of winter snow. As his black apparel turns bright white, all that remains black is his hair. White seems odd on him, but it's different, and different is hot.

Oh, I can just imagine him in red.

Sexy.

The sky lights up at that moment, distracting me from my thoughts of Hades wearing colours other than red. The constellations not only glimmer and move, but they seem to appear ghostly, revealing What they once were before they ended up as an image among the stars. It's beautiful.

I see Orion, the hunter that Artemis was quite fond of, and that might be an understatement. I could be wrong, since she's like the feminist warrior of the feminist activists. Like always, I've read different versions of Orion's death. Maybe one day I'll find the truths to all the myths.

I also see Andromeda and Perseus from the famous _Clash of Titans_ myth. Besides stories of Artemis, that one I like!

I see all the zodiacs and all the animals, including Callisto who was actually a nymph before becoming the bear along with her son.

As I stare at all the constellations, everyone seems to stare at me. How do I know? I can feel it. I really do feel like a child in complete amazement.

"I can paint that." Asteria says with confidence.

"Thank you." I say, entranced.

"You're welcome." She says and I hear someone clear their throats.

"Let us leave Leland to enjoy the constellations." Hecate says and beginnings dragging others away, but I hear her whispering to someone. No doubt Persephone. I guess she wants her to talk to Hades and get pass the awkward wall of the past.

As to confirm my suspicion, I feel Hades tense up beside me. I might have to tear myself away from the constellations and help him out.

Damn.


	29. Chapter 29

I tear my gaze away from the constellations virtually coming alive in order to help Hades brace for the first time talking to his ex-love interest as everyone leaves, all except for Persephone. I meet her eyes, ready to help her out as I know this is hard for her, but she shakes her head. They have to do this on their own. All I can do is support them.

Both stay frozen, not even looking at each other. I want to jump in and ease the tension for them, but then I'm stunned at what I hear.

Hades sighs softly, looks up at Persephone and gives her a small smile.

"Hello Persephone." He says with kindness. I look at her expression to see her shocked, but then she smiles with this saddened type of happiness.

"Hello Hades." She says and at this moment, although I'm happy for the both of them, a small part of me wants to snap at them for their soft loving eyes. It's ridiculous, I know; why be jealous when there's nothing there.

But there is. They spent years together and although it was complete misery, I'm sure there were some good moments. I know those moments weren't as good as the ones Hades has had with me, but I guess I'm a little jealous at their history together.

Chalk it up to hormones.

"I hope things are going well." Hands says and Persephone smiles, content.

Am I supposed to just watch this?

"I am. Thank you." Persephone says and before she has the chance to say anything else, Hades jumps in.

"I forgive you for walking out." He says, stunning both Persephone and I. However, I no longer feel irritated that I have to silently watch them. Persephone scrunches up her nose a little and frowns. This is about to get entertaining.

"Are you going to make me sound like the one to blame for our past?" She asks and he replies with no shame.

"Yes." And she glares at him. "It's true. I saved you. I loved you. You walked out." He adds and she sighs with frustration, rolling her eyes. "I was mad and hurt. I get that you might have been hurt too for reasons I still can't fathom, but it's all forgiven. I have Leland." He concludes, like things are so simple now. She stares at him, unimpressed until he mentions me, then she seems to agree.

"Cute, but I hurt because I knew how much you cared about me and it made it look like I was really ungrateful." Persephone says, but he doesn't really seem to listen, as he looks at his hands, somewhat fascinated by the veins as he flexes his hands. "Are you even listening?" She asks and he shrugs his shoulders. She grunts and looks at me, as if to ask for help.

So, I put up my hands, reminding her that I'm not to help... remember?

"In all honesty, I'm fine. I can let it go and not cringe every time I see you, hear your name or think of you." He says and looks at her with genuine kindness. "We're good. All thanks to Leland." He says and they both look at me, smiles on their faces, although Persephone still seems ticked off that he bluntly said that she walked out.

"I'll agree to that." Persephone says and I know she's not mad at me for not helping her out with a juvenile Hades. She's cool.

"You're welcome." I say and I can tell Hades wants to get cozy and kiss, but isn't feeling comfortable with Persephone standing there. I think she sees it.

"Well, I'm glad we're good. Since you forgave me, I'll forgive you for being the miserable stone-cold God that you were back then. I'm glad to be part of the painting party. I thank you both. I'll see the two of you later." She says and gracefully walks back up to the Winter Solstice party. Hades eyes go to her for a moment, a slight frown at her words.

I laugh a little, getting his eyes back on me. He grins and as soon as we're alone, he moves in and resumes kissing me, making me laugh again.

Gone is my little case of jealousy, but I'm sure Hades knew because he's a little invigorated. As I was turned on with him being jealous, so was he, apparently.

The Winter Solstice was epic. The constellations blew my mind away and I don't think I can ever get tired of seeing them like that every year like Ares said I would. After the party, Hades had told me that he thought I'd be enchanted, hence why he didn't say anything. Most importantly, he told me that everyone enjoyed my reaction because they remember the first time they were just as enchanted as I had been, but they no longer felt so amazed. It's crazy. How can you not love that scenery?

Shortly after getting back to the Underworld, I started feeling a bit of discomfort here and there. I rested in bed and just had a gut feeling that Hades was right; I'm coming to the end of my pregnancy.

However, Underworld time being Underworld time, our painting party had arrived. It felt like I just got comfortable in bed before they were ready to repaint the baby rooms.

Hades is out in the hallway, supervising their artistic visions. I can hear the murmurs and I look over at the two hellhounds sitting by the door of our bedroom, listening, tilting their heads. Hades put them in here with me as to leave our guests alone. More like not freak them out. Not that the Gods are freaked out by hellhounds.

Uh, I'm bored.

At that moment, my babies tell me they're bored too as they kick my stomach like they're having a wrestling match.

"Hey, relax." I say, rubbing my stomach. "You're not kicking your way out of me." I add, rubbing until they stop kicking. Reyna glances over at me and turns away from Ghost. For a while the hellhounds haven't been around me as if they fear hurting me. Ridiculous, I know. Reyna sits by the bed, but won't let me scratch her head. Ridiculous.

I look at the door, hoping Hades will walk in, but I know he's watching everyone like a hawk. It's not that he's anti-social; it's this discomfort of being social with people in the one place where he's supposed to be the most comfortable.

Oh wait, that is being anti-social.

Reyna whines and at that moment, my bodily discomfort hits like a wave. This better not be Godly contractions, going into Godly labour. I don't want to deliver my kids with everyone painting just out on the other side of those doors. Reyna approaches and placed her muzzle on our bed, her strange eyes on me with excitement and concern.

Oh, fuck. Am I going into labour?

"Hades!" I shout and a few seconds later, he walks in as his usual self, but with a bit of worry, slamming the doors behind him. At that moment, as he approaches the bed, I feel fine. Maybe it's his presence helping to calm our children with his sexy short black hair, styled messy but classy, black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into black dress pants sitting on his hips, a stylish classic black belt and black leather shoes.

Fucking damn gorgeous.

"Since you're biting your lower lip, I'm guessing you're fine." He says, sitting on the bed next to me, a hand gently rubbing my stomach. I grin at him, a hand on his and the other combing through his hair.

" _You're_ fine." I say with this stupid grin that makes him smirk.

"What was wrong?" He asks me and Reyna whines. He looks down at her and it seems he already knows. Hades looks back at me, worried. "Is it our children?" He asks and I sort of nod, getting serious.

"I think I'll be ready to go into labour pretty freakin' soon." I reply and the worry in his chilled blue eyes deepens. I know he's excited, but he's as nervous as I am. Neither of us really know what to expect.

"I'm here and you have your friends out there that I know would be more than willing to help." He says and I tilt my head, finding it sad that he referred to them as _my_ friends rather than _our_ friends. Maybe that's his way of saying they only like me. Maybe he kinda wishes they were his friends too. Or maybe he just doesn't have a need for friends, like me back in my old life.

My old life that isn't even that long ago. It's still there, up there, knowing I'm down here and waiting for me to pop back up some day. I wonder if my parents want me to visit. I haven't had contact with them for a while. They don't even know I'm ready to pop.

"Leland?" Hades asks and I realized that I had zoned out from anything he was saying. "Are you having contractions?" He asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I know what the Hell is going on with my body." I snap and he smirks. Damn I can't stay mad at him, even though that smirk infuriates me.

At that moment, there's a knock on the door and Hades glances over his shoulder with a sharp warning glare. I can sense it's Artemis, so I smack him, getting his attention. My frown is enough to tell him to stop getting all territorial and let her in. When she knocks again and he just stares defiantly at me, I sharpen my frown and point to the door. He gives up by getting up with a grunt, opening the door and stares down at Artemis.

"Well, can I come in or are you trying to scare me away?" She asks and I throw my pillow at Hades and he glances my way, his jaw clenched. "I think Leland wants you to invite me in." Artemis adds and he grunts, gesturing her to come in.

Artemis walks in with this fierce stature, but then she softens when she sees me in bed, my stomach the size of a mountain.

"How are you holding up?" She asks and I sigh. She smiles as if my sigh is all she needed. "The babes must be on their way." She says, sitting on the bed where Hades sat. Now he just looks grumpy, closing the door as if to discourage others from thinking they can visit me.

"I think they're getting ready." I say and she must know I'm nervous. She places her hands on mine and smiles softly.

"I'll be here if you need me." She says and grins. "I did help my mother to deliver my brother." She adds and it makes me smile.

"One day, someone is going to have to tell me what is the truth and what is the exaggeration in each myth. It's driving me a little crazy." I say with a slight laugh that makes her smile.

"We will. Plus, it'll be great stories for your children." Artemis says with a grin.

At that moment, that wave of discomfort hits and I grimace. She holds my hands tight and Hades approaches, worried. They watch as I go through the wave of pain, waiting it out. It isn't badly painful, but it's definitely annoying. Hades sits on the other side of the bed and being close to me eases the pain, making it fade. As I relax, Artemis looks at Hades with an inquisitive expression in her eyes.

"What?" Hades asks, recognizing the same thing that I did; Artemis is thinking.

"I know you'd want to be by Leland's side during the birth of your children, but now I see it's essential. Being by her side eases her pain." She says, which means only one thing and she says it before I do. "I'll deliver the babes." She adds and Hades wants to argue, but knows he can't be in two places at once. He knows it's more important to be supportive in my time of need.

"Is it nearly that time?" Hades asks and Artemis looks to me to answer that question. I'd say she believes so, but I'm just a pack of nerves, unable to focus. She squeezes my hands, her stare sharpened like a hunter. I calm down and focus.

Just like how I figured I'm having twins, I figure that the time to deliver my babies is soon.

"I think I'm delivering before the paint in the children rooms is dry." I say and she nods. I glance over at Hades who tries to hide his enthusiasm because of the worry on my face. I frown and he hides it better.

"You'll do perfectly fine, I'm sure." He says and I disregard his statement and look to Artemis. She smiles and taps my hands before getting up, pulling back my blankets and apparently getting things ready for me. I glance back at Hades who closes in and wraps an arm around me. "A mother is stronger than any fierce creature. A mother is brave and nothing gets in her way. A mother fears the worst and protects with all her being. You will be a wonderful mother and this won't be a problem for you." Hades whispers into my ear, his breath warm and moist. I can feel his lips by my ear, placing a very soft kiss, almost like he doesn't want Artemis seeing him being so loving.

I lean against him, totally touched by his encouragement. Both his arms wrap around me as if he is beginning to no longer care if Artemis sees how intimate we are together.

Artemis places at the end of our bed some towels and a small table with a pan of warm water. She has also placed some towels on our bed to protect our sheets. She has pretty much thought of everything.

Earlier, I was thinking of my parents, but now I'm thinking of my mother. I think I would like her here just for extra support. It's weird because I feel like I'm just freaking myself out. The Goddesses were telling me not to worry about pain, but it's not just the birth that makes me nervous. It's being a mother. It's raising these kids who are going to grow quickly out of infancy and childhood. I don't know how to raise Godly children. I don't know what they'll need. What the Hell am I going to do?

Hades tightens his arms around me, sensing my tension. We are both new to Godly parenthood. We are both nervous and unsure.

But there's no time to be nervous when the painful wave hits.

I'm delivering a little sooner than I anticipated.

I feel the muscles contracts in my body involuntarily, preparing to push out my children. I grip Hades' arms and I close my eyes, feeling my children move around, as if ready to slip and slide out of me. So not as funny as it sounds.

"You're not helping yourself, Leland. Relax and the birth will take care of itself." Artemis says, helping me to get into a better position to deliver my children. I open my eyes, a little stunned, but it's what I need to hear. She brings my gown up to my knees so only she sees what's going on down there. I appreciate the privacy, but nothing really eases the fact that Artemis stares at your cooch waiting for babies to pop out.

I brush it off and focus on what she had said. I had to relax and just let it happen; not hold onto my anxiety. I take a deep breath and exhale, sort of telling my kids that I'm ready and they better not kick me on the way out. Most importantly, don't make a fuss for Aunty Artemis.

Oh, can she be their God mother? Is there such a thing among Gods?

"Great, Leland. Stay relaxed. You're dilating." She says and I try not to stress out as I feel my kids deciding who should be born first.

Dear Gods.


	30. Chapter 30

I feel my kids sort of pushing each other, which irritates me, strangely. I look at Artemis and she knows, based on my mood, that something is wrong. She gives me a confident nod to let me know that I'm not alone.

"Alright, Hades. Let's encourage our children." I say and he arches an eyebrow at me. "They're fucking fighting over who's born first." I whisper to him. I don't know why. It's not like the babies can't hear me. Hades looks at my abdomen and places a hand on my firm stomach, getting the kids to stop pushing.

"Marcus, I'll pass down some advice earlier than expected." He says and pauses. "Ladies first." He adds which makes both Artemis and me grin. He meets my eyes, as if searching for approval, but I'm too focused on our children that have apparently settled, listening to their father.

At that moment, I feel someone about to be born.

My little Savannah.

"Alright, here she comes." Artemis says, which is an understatement. I can feel Savannah passing through. I know this is the part where pain is typical the story of all birth stories, but I just feel like I'm having the worst periods of my life where a large blood cloth passes through my uterus and cervix, falling out of my vagina.

This is never going to be part of my birthing story to my children. They don't need the mental picture.

Savannah comes out and she cries softly, probably just not thrilled about coming out from my warm body only to enter a fucking cold room.

Artemis quickly takes her and wipes her clean, wrapping her in a warm blanket. She quickly passes Savannah to us and returns for Marcus who is already on his way out, no help needed.

Yeah, he's already very much like his father.

As Artemis delivers Marcus, I hold Savannah in my arms with Hades holding us against him. We look down at her little face and she's beautiful. She's a baby, but not newborn-baby; more like a couple of months old with a couple inches of dark chestnut brown hair. In a few seconds, Artemis gives us Marcus, wrapped in a blanket. He's the same as his sister, looking older than a newborn baby and with some hair, dark like his father.

Hades holds his son, but then I pass him our daughter. He's too busy staring at them, talking to them to notice I'm getting out of bed. I just have to do this.

I walk over to my vanity mirror and look at my slim shape. Apparently, giving birth to my babies, my stomach shrunk during the process and now, I'm myself again! To celebrate, I will my Goddess pregnancy gown to be replaced by something sexy, yet regal. I stand proud and see Artemis stand behind me, grinning.

"Congratulations." She says, a hand on my shoulder after having cleaned everything up for me. I turn to her and hug her.

"Thank you so much." I say and pull back, just excited to be with my kids and the God I love. I quickly join them on our bed. Artemis gives us some privacy, probably to announce to the others that Marcus and Savannah are born.

Hades looks at me, his eyes gleaming, not icy chill of his silvery blue eyes melted. Marcus reaches his hands up to feel his father's chin while Savannah seems to turn her head, listening for us.

"They're beautiful." He says and I stroke their little foreheads, which makes them relax like it's a massage.

Reyna and Ghost who stayed at a distance this whole time, now put their muzzles on our bed, sniffing the air, eyeing our babies. I tap the bed and they cautiously leap up, curling up on the bed just to get a closer look at Marcus and Savannah. I expect Hades to scowl at them, but he doesn't. He seems proud to show the hellhounds his children.

"That's Reyna and Ghost, our hellhounds. When you're older, you can play with them." He says and they give low growls, as if excited, which gets Marcus and Savannah to coo, also excited. "I can't wait to show you your rooms. Mommy's friends are adding some final touches to make them special for you." He adds. "It's also a surprise for Mommy." He concludes in a whisper to our children, looking at me with such happiness in his eyes.

I pick Savannah out of his arms, leaning against Hades so we can all be close to one another. As I look down at their faces, my love for them erases any worries I previously had. These faces are my world, Hades included.

I kiss Savannah and she murmurs softly, her hands reaching for my face. I let her feel my face with her little hands and my smile. Her little face twitches, trying to mimic my smile. Marcus murmurs loudly, as if calling for my attention. It seems he doesn't want his sister to have Mommy all to herself.

Hades brings Marcus closer and he takes a strand of my hair in his little fist. I kiss his forehead too and his little face twitches, already trying to form a smirk like his father.

"Look, Savannah's about to open her eyes." Hades says and I look down at her, seeing her trying to open her eyes. "Ah, Marcus too." He adds and I look at our son. He doesn't seem to struggle as much. His eyes crack open and he squints at first, but then he opens his eyes and I gasp. "Mommy's eyes." Hades says softly as Marcus looks up at me, eyes very much like my own hazel eyes, and then he looks up at his father. I look down at Savannah and she squints, taking her time in opening her eyes. When she does, I'm in awe.

"Daddy's eyes." I say and Hades looks down at our daughter in stunned silence as Savannah looks at us with silvery blue chilled eyes.

"Fascinating." Hades finally says and I look at him with a smile. He meets my eyes and grins; a grin worthy of a kiss. He's just so proud and I'm fucking happy. A kiss is perfect. Both Marcus and Savannah coo as they watch us kiss passionately. Just as I thought: our kids are going to have to be sent out of the house in order for us to have alone time.

Hades pulls his lips away and looks back down at our children. The pride is written all over his face.

"I'll have my hands full with you two, won't I?" He asks them and I laugh softly at Marcus balling his little hands into fists, his sister yawning with a bit of interpreted attitude. I can just imagine Marcus trying to be tough like his father, but maybe he'll be soft like me. And Savannah might be exactly like her father, but maybe with my charm.

I'll have to watch them grow up in order to see. Oh, this excitement is electrifying.

"Are you up to meeting Mommy's friends?" He asks them and then looks at me, like I'm really the one from whom he wants to hear.

"Yes, we're fine and ready." I say and he smiles, slipping off the bed and holding Marcus against him, swaying and bouncing so naturally.

Almost like he practiced how to hold a baby in his arms.

I slip off our bed with Savannah in my arms, so careful like I could drop her. I never imagined I'd have children. In all my years I thought it was possible, but I didn't really see it in my future.

Here I am, a mother.

And a Goddess, which is the right up there on my list of surprising events, right next to being a mother.

Hades opens the doors and we stand there with a crowd waiting anxiously. They are so incredibly happy and I know they are eager to hold the babies. Artemis steps up and looks at Savannah, her fingers folded together.

"They are gorgeous." She says and I know there's something else she wants to say.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask her and when she looks up to me, I know it's all she can think of.

"Please." She says and I place Savannah in her arms. Immediately, Artemis has a bounce and she rocks my daughter in her arms. While she smiles at Savannah, Aphrodite steps up to Hades and holds her hands out for Marcus, her eyelashes batting.

"I suppose." Hades says and she takes Marcus, holding him with a bright smile and brings him to the other Goddesses. Artemis joins them and just like that, they're adoring our children, ignoring us. Well, all except Hecate and Asteria.

"We'll show you the rooms." Asteria says and brings our attention to the nursery. She flicks on some dimmers and the ceiling comes alive, a carbon copy of the constellations during the Winter Solstice. It's exactly what I wanted! Once again, I stare at them in awe.

"Although these are the current constellations in the winter, your ceiling will reveal the sky as the Earth turns on its axel, just as if you were looking up at the sky." Hecate says and I turn to her, surprised.

"Really?" I ask, a little rhetorical.

"Although your children are raised in the Underworld, they'll see a part of the world above without ever leaving." Asteria says, honoured that I'm so happy. Well, I imagine that's how she's feeling based on her smile.

"Thank you." Hades says and it's not faked; he's really content with the fact that our children will see this in the Underworld; making our home the opposite of the horrid grungy hellhole everyone thinks it is.

"If you look at the forest on your walls, you will see something wonderful if you're quiet." Hecate says and we immediately become silent to hear some twigs crack and to see some leaves rustle. Then, I see a deer walk out from behind some branches to nibble on some grass. She looks up, twitches her ears while she looks around. It's astonishing. I step forward and touch the wall, my hand on the doe. It's a wall, she's just a painting, but she's so life-like and it's fascinating how Godly paintings can move.

I glance over at Hades, stunned.

"How?" I ask and I can't get anything else out. What I mean is that his paintings never moved.

"This is Godly magic to enchant our children. And you." He says with a slight smirk, amused by my innocent fascination. "I never put magic into my paintings. I prefer that captured moment, frozen in time. To move, suggests life and this place, until you, lacked it. Why should I bother, right?" He adds and I'm surprised he's saying this in front of Asteria and Hecate.

Speechlessly surprised.

"If you stay a while, you'll find many animals. Artemis had quite the fun." Asteria says with a smile, pleased.

"If you follow me, I'll show you one of the rooms Selene and I painted." Hecate says and I'm so excited that I practically step on her heels. She smirks at me and we cross the hall. She opens the door and its illuminated by a crescent moon…

On our wall! It's so real.

The walls are mostly trees, mountains and landscapes, but it's the large sky and the moon.

"This also reflects the current phase of the Moon." Hecate says and gestures the rise and fall that the Moon will make in the room. Her hand so dramatically, but gracefully, makes an arch and she checks my expression.

"It's wonderful." I say, staring at that moon.

"There's the other room with the sun. Apollo painted it under Artemis' supervision." She says and we move into that room where there's mountains and a lake which was painted by Aphrodite. The sun rises and falls, the current position of the sun, but it doesn't get replaced by the moon. The great news is the dimmer; we can control the brightness of the sun and apparently, the same can be done with the moon room. However, I think I'll leave the setting to what Hecate had.

Another room is exactly painted like Olympus, which is breath-taking as always and the last is the sky, cloudy, with pegai flying around. Simply beautiful. I don't think Hades particularly loves those rooms; too pretty and fluffy for him, but he's happy because I'm happy.

The tour is over. Apollo is currently holding Savannah while Asteria holds Marcus. When did we lose her from the tour?

"We thank you for your gifts." Hades says and I look at him, expecting him to tell them to get the Hell out. However, he remains friendly. "This means a lot to the both of us and our children are so lucky to be able to grow up with your artwork." He adds and everyone seems just as surprised as me. Yet, I'm more proud than anything. I hook my arm with his and smile warmly.

"Thank you for accepting our gift." Artemis says and I think that we're finally changing perspectives on Hades.

"Alright, snack time?" Apollo asks and Hades frowns.

And that's the end of his friendliness.

"You can't eat the food here." Persephone says and I try not to look at Hades to see his reaction.

"Sure he can. He can serve Hades and Leland." Artemis says with a grin.

"No." Both Apollo and Hades say, getting everyone to smirk and laugh, but it's really Apollo's expression that has them laughing. He seems offended while Hades is just placid, although I know he just wants them all gone.

Now.

"I'm sure the happy couple want time alone with their children." Aphrodite says. I'm glad someone said it because I would feel rude if I have to kick them out. She smiles innocently despite the motherly expression in her eyes when the others don't want to return our babies to us.

I'm telling you, a pissed off Aphrodite must be terrifying.

Asteria hands me Marcus and Hades takes Savannah from Apollo kindly, but his eyes are so frosty it seems territorial. Apollo gives her a little wave goodbye and Hades frowns. Oh, he's so thinking Savannah might one day become Apollo's next date.

Hilarious.

He's going to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Thank you so much." I tell them and they are so proud. "This means a lot to us." I add.

"We'll have to have a party at my place, a baby shower; bring the babies and the hubby." Aphrodite says with a cutesy smile that makes Hades frown. I think she does it on purpose.

"And me? Sunshine of the party?" Apollo asks and Artemis shoves him over so ever gracefully.

"In your dreams." She adds and I smirk at her humour.

Hecate and Persephone lead the painting party out of the hallway and then they leave, understanding that we have our hands full.

Happily full.


	31. Chapter 31

We place Marcus and Savannah in their cribs, the animals already moving about on the walls of the nursery. We had one crib, but Hades has apparently brought another in and I had failed to notice. What's cute is that Artemis also painted the animals so they sort of blend into the forest walls. If any of the paintings bothered Hades, he said nothing.

He watches our babies as they close their eyes to rest after the exhausting attention they received. The poor darlings.

I hook an arm with Hades and join him.

"This is just so amazing." I say softly, careful not to speak too loudly, or I might wake our precious babies.

Or scare Artemis' animals on our walls.

"What exactly?" Hades asks and I give him a slight frown. When he meets my eyes, he grins. "With you, amazing could be the paint jobs, the constellations, pegai, gowns, hellhounds, everything and anything." He adds and I smirk, not being able to find that offensive.

It's true, after all.

"All of it." I say and he smiles victoriously. "That day in my Greek Mythology class, doodling the symbols of the Gods, meeting Zeke… has lead me to be a mother of two beautiful babies, wife to the most handsome God and become a Goddess. If someone had told me that day, that this would happen, I would have laughed and said ' _I wish'_." I add and he just stares at me, proud and content.

"I never have anything good to say about my brother, but damn am I ever glad he found you." Hades says and I mock gasp, shocked. "I know. The bastard finally did something right by me." He adds and I give him a slight punch in the arm.

"I believe that would be the Fates, honey." I say and he grins at me, kissing my lips so quickly that I smile at me, lovestruck.

"True. So, Zeus was just a delivery boy, but I'm still pissed about the fact that, after killing our father, he crowns himself and drops the Underworld on me." He concludes and I disregard that statement, too focused on our kids. "Nothing to say about that?" He asks and I meet his eyes, seeing a wicked grin, his chilled eyes so icy that I'm entranced. There's only one thing I want to do right now.

But first, I need to deal with this.

"Really? So you're grumpy because you got stuck with the Underworld?" I ask and his grin twitches, not sure if I'm being sarcastic or serious. "Wait, were you happy before? What was that like? Or did Zeus look at you and think you were perfect for the Underworld: grumpy God for the grumpy underground place for the souls?" I ask and he glances away with a slight smirk, shaking his head. I comb my hand through his hair, getting him to smile.

Now can I do that thing I want to do? It's all I can think of right now.

"Well, my grumpy King of the Dead, shall I turn that frown upside down?" I ask, getting his eyes to shift back to me and I point to the hallway and then turn to the direction of our bedroom. However, Hades isn't responding at all. "I'm beckoning you, honey. I want to go to our bedroom now. Either you come with me or I'm dragging you there." I say and the only response I get is a twitch of his lips as he tries not to smile.

So, I grab his collar and pull him down into a kiss that says just how much I missed not having sex with him. He immediately picks me up and I swear he takes just three large strides and drops me on our bed. I pull my lips away, holding him back with a hand pressed to his chest.

"Do we have baby monitors?" I ask and he grins at me.

"Yup." He says and looks over his shoulder. "Ghost, Reyna; monitor the kids." He says and I laugh, but he kisses me before I can get a syllable out. I push him back and grin at him.

"That's not what I meant." I say and his eyes glimmer with lust and frustration that I kept stopping him.

"Trust me; they'll watch them like hawks, letting us know when they stir." He says and kisses me hard. We simultaneously will ourselves buck ass nude and skip taking this hot action under the blankets. He grinds and thrusts against me hard, eager for this moment. The stimulus is overwhelming, but fuck it's so good. Every sense is awakening and my pulses are strong, if you know what I mean.

We reach our climax rapidly and Hades collapses beside me, breathing hard. I turn my head and smile at him, my skin tingling and my lady parts throbbing, delightedly.

"Long overdue, wasn't it?" I ask and he lets out a small laugh in between breaths.

"Yes, but I was patient." He replies and turns his head to meet my eyes. I turn onto my side, curling up next to him, my hand massaging his chest, summoning the glimmer of lust back into his eyes.

"You were wonderful, and I don't just mean a few seconds ago." I say and his lips twitch with a grin. Then, the lust vanishes from his eyes and I see something else, like he has something he wants to tell me, but isn't sure about it. "What's on your mind?" I ask him softly and see a small smile on his face, happy that I can read him pretty well.

"Would you want more children?" He asks me and I raise my eyebrows, a little surprised.

"Two isn't enough?" I ask, not to be bitchy, which is how it pretty much came out. Totally unintentional. I was going for a bit of humor, smiling, laughing... totally failed.

"No, no; two is wonderful. I'm happy to be the father of two beautiful babes." He replies, defensively, which makes me feel guilty. "I'm just wondering." He adds and I try not to sound so bitchy. Why am I bitchy?

"Do you want more children?" I ask and yet again, he seems on the defence. Fuck!

"You're the one that has to carry them for weeks, being drained of energy and delivering them. I wouldn't push the issue if you're more than satisfied with two children." He says and I feel so horrible listening to him walk on eggshells with me. However, based on his reply, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having more kids.

The question is, do I want more kids? It's not that Godly pregnancies and deliveries are painful and overbearing. I could probably have a dozen and it wouldn't fizz me, but I remember what feels like long ago that I told Hades that I didn't want to fill all the rooms he had reserved for children; two was a pretty good number for me.

I give Hades a small smile, combing my hand through his short black hair.

"I don't mean to sound bitchy. All I'm going to say is if we can talk about it again when Marcus and Savannah are a little older." I reply and he kisses me hard in response, happy to hear that I'm open to discussions on the subject... later. I kiss him in return, feeling that hungry lust again. I don't know if he feels the same, but too bad.

After a few minutes of lip-sucking kisses, I climb over him and straddle him. I pull my lips away from him and he props his arms cross-crossed beneath his head, grinning at me.

"Has our kiss led us to a conclusion already?" He asks and I playfully punch him in his abs that are rock-hard. He doesn't even flinch. Why do I bother?

"No. I mean it; when Marcus and Savannah aren't babies anymore, we will talk about having more kids. This is just me being greedy. I missed not screwing you." I say and thrust against him, which makes him smirk.

So sexy.

"Feel free to use me to fulfill your heart's sexual desires." He says and I punch his chest again. Why?

"Don't think I'd get pregnant without talking to you about it." I say and he grins.

"I wouldn't complain. Whatever you want." He says and I go to move my leg over him, dismounting, but he quickly holds my hips down and smirks. "You can't arouse me like that and just stop." He adds and I frown at him, playfully of course. "It's just not nice." He concludes and I laugh as I continue to thrust against him, softly at first as if to tease him.

"How am I going to endure all of eternity with you?" I ask and he smiles in a sinister manner, making me grin.

"I hardly think this is torturing you." He replies and I laugh, smiling as his hands move up from my hips all the way up to my breasts. I don't know if my gentle thrusting is teasing him, but it's driving me crazy. I just want to screw him until I'm exhausted. "In fact, I think I should be the one to worry; being assaulted like this." He adds and I really laugh then, making him smile.

"Poor Hades." I say and he sits up, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me, keeping me in position. It's a bit more challenging to thrust against him when he's holding me tightly, but I manage.

Our kiss gets passionate and he lets me thrust against him, which at this point is like me sort of bouncing up and down. It doesn't sound sexy, but trust me it is.

Suddenly, there's growling at our door. It's not even closed all the way, but our hellhounds are apparently polite creatures. When we just ignore it, not wanting to stop until we reach our second climax, there's a growl followed by scratching, threatening to push open the door.

Hades pulls his lips from mine and he grunts.

"Wait." He says, voice stern that makes the hellhound whine. I think that's Ghost. Hades pulls my chin back to his lips, making sure that my attention doesn't leave him. His hands on my back go down to my ass where he helps my thrusting to become harder and faster, pulling me in, lifting me up a bit. Oh, this is one of the best sex moments we've ever had.

Then again, every time we had sex, it's been amazing.

Damn, I really do find everything amazing.

Hades' lips leave mine and go to my neck. I moan with pleasure, my arms around his neck, hand combing through his hair. I fucking love his hair. I fucking love everything about him. My love for Hades is so consuming that if he were chocolate, I'd devour him.

Okay, not sure what that's about, but I'm just glad we have forever together.

I feel that climax coming and every muscle tenses, trying to hold onto this amazing feeling. My moan even becomes these determined grunts and then...

"Ah, yes." I say, sort of collapsing in Hades' arms, my body shuttering with pleasure.

Hades lies back and I rest on him, both of us breathing hard, eyes closed with contentment.

"Like I said, feel free to jump me anytime." He says and I grin, trying to sit up on him. Oh, he's still in me.

Love it.

"Shall we check on the kids?" I ask him and he nods, letting me dismount him, but first I need to relax on our bed. Apparently, he needs to rest too.

"We're coming, Ghost." He says, sitting up. I hear some growling, sort of faint as if Ghost has returned to the nursery. Hades stands up and wills himself back into his black clothing. He glances down at me with a slight grin.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I reply and grin. "Again." I say and he holds a hand out to me. As I take it and stand up, I will myself into a beautiful red gown that makes that glimmer of lust appear in his eyes again. I'm starting to think our kids are going to be around Charon and the Furies more than anything. They're going to grow up to know us as really horny Gods.

I laugh a little, getting Hades to raise an eyebrow at me as we walk out of our bedroom.

"Don't ask." I say and tap my leg, getting Reyna to come to me. She rubs against my leg, growling with contentment. Ghost remains at the door, sitting tall like he's honored to keep watch over our babies.

"Was it something I non-verbally said? Because you are simply perfection in that dress." He says and I smirk, giving his hand a slight squeeze, about to say something when, as we turn into the doorframe of the nursey, see Marcus and Savannah standing up, staring at us.

"Dah!" Marcus says with a smile, teeth just beginning to appear. Savannah has her fingers in her mouth, but she reaches out with her free hand, making a little whining sound.

"Wow, they really do grow fast." I say and Hades leans in, kissing my temple.

"Don't be nervous." He says softly and he lets me walk up to them, probably proud of his little family. I stroke the heads of my babies who naturally lean into me for a hug.

"Oh, my babies." I say and hold them against me. "You must be hungry." I say and feel Hades stand next to us, stroking Marcus' head. I look up and meet his eyes. "What the heck am I going to feed them?" I ask, feeling a little nervous.

"Our very own Underworld baby food." He says and I relax a bit. "Don't worry, we've got this." He says and I smile at his confidence. He picks up Marcus who complains a little at being taken out of my hug, but then realizes that Daddy is holding him. He sits on Hades' arm, propped so he's nearly eye-to-eye with his father, and he smiles. "Look who's getting to be a big boy." Hades says and Marcus taps his nose with a little giggle.

Already, he looks like Hades, but I feel like he might have my personality, to some extent.

I feel a little pull on my dress and look down to see Savannah's face pressed against my stomach, her little hand gripping the material of my gown. I pick her up and hold her, sitting on my hip. She rests her head on my breast and sticks a thumb in her mouth, looking at her father and brother. Hades looks at her and wiggles her hand a little, getting her to smile, taking her thumb out. She reaches out to her Daddy, only to try to stick his finger in her mouth.

"I think someone needs a soother." He says, looking at me with a grin.

"Why? She'll probably outgrow it in an hour." I say and he smirks.

We take Marcus and Savannah out of the nursery and head to the table of never-ending food where I know we'll have some baby food waiting as well as some high chairs. I can just imagine Ghost and Reyna eating whatever falls on the floor.

I'm just so happy, but then something worries me a little.

I haven't yet brought them to see my parents and they're already on their way out of the baby stage. My parents are going to be pissed with me.


	32. Chapter 32

We fed Marcus and Savannah with baby food that had appeared on the table in little bowls. Already, Marcus loves strawberry and carrots, Savannah loves turnips and banana. They both hate peas, which I can't blame them.

We cleaned up their little faces and got them dressed. Apparently, the dresser drawers in one of the rooms is very much like my closet; open the doors and the clothes you want magically appear. I put Savannah into a cute little sleeper with unicorns while Hades put Marcus into a sleeper reading _I'm Mommy's troublemaker._

"Really?" I ask and Hades just grins as he holds Marcus up on his arm. They look at each other, both with the same grin. I might just have a Mini Hades. This should be fun.

"Yeah. I even have a sleeper for Savannah." He says and holds it up, reading _Daddy's Little Princess,_ but instead of having a little tiara, it's little horns with a tail.

Unreal.

"Right..." I say and sit Savannah down on the dresser, giving her a little stuffed fox to play with from the shelf above the dresser. "We should visit my parents as soon as possible before the kids age any further." I add, watching Savannah try to put the fox's ear into her mouth. I stop her and she looks at me with a smile, those sparkling blue eyes soft.

"Yeah, whenever you want to go." Hades says, putting Marcus down beside his sister. Immediately, Marcus tries to take the fox from his sister. I watch their interaction with a slight grin.

"Like now?" I ask, watching Savannah glare at her brother, holding the fox against her. Marcus whines, reaching out for it, but Hades gives him a stuffed wolf from the same shelf.

"Of course. I can check to see if they're at home and we can go." Hades says while Marcus takes the wolf, looking at it and throwing it onto the ground, determined to get the fox. Savannah watches her brother, refusing to give the fox. "You can even pack a baby bag if you want." He adds and when Marcus goes to reach for the fox, Savannah opens her mouth, revealing some teeth coming in. She tries to bite her brother, but I put my hand in the way. She looks up at me, seeming a little ashamed with those big blue eyes.

"Alright." I say and meet his eyes, smiling with relief.

"Did Savannah try to bite Marcus?" Hades asks and I smirk. He looks at his daughter and she pouts, knowing she did a bad thing. "I was wrong. She's going to be the troublemaker." He adds and leans in to kiss her head. Immediately, Marcus whines with a little frown. "Ah, my little boy." Hades says and kisses his forehead, making him smile while Savannah looks up at me, as if to say her brother is a total baby. I grin and poke her nose, making her smile.

"I'll be back in a minute." Hades says, kissing my temple and leaving the room. Both Marcus and Savannah look at me and we just stare at each other.

"My beautiful babies." I say and scratch under their chins, getting them to giggle in delight. "I love my babies." I say and they grip my hand with their little hands. I play with them, pushing and pulling, bringing my hands up and down. They follow my movements with little giggles. "I hope you two won't fight a lot." I say and they sort of look at each other for a moment and look back at me, giggling again. "Yeah..." I say, having a feeling they will have fights now and then. I expect them to be like Artemis and Apollo, I just hope Savannah doesn't make it a habit to bite her brother.

I hear Hades' footsteps and they hear it too. He walks in and their eyes light up.

"They just got home from work." He says and looks around. "No bag?" He asks and I laugh.

"I had time to pack one?" I ask, looking at him over my shoulder as he stands next to me. He looks at the babies and grins.

"I'll pack one." He says and then pulls one off the floor with a smirk. "Done." He adds and I glare playfully at him.

"Smartass." I mumble, but Savannah giggles, so I know she heard me loud and clear.

"I'm just a good husband and father, helping my beautiful and incredible wife, mother of my darling children." He says and kisses me. Marcus giggles like watching us kiss makes him happy. Hades pulls away and smiles. "Shall we go?" He asks, pulling the shoulder strap of the baby bag onto his shoulder, taking Savannah and holding her like he did with Marcus. She looks up at him, her eyes becoming a bit frostier, like his. I pick Marcus up and sit him on my hip, ready to go with him taking my hair and holding it to his face.

In a split second, our babies make their first teleportation trip.

We stand in the entrance of my parents' home, Marcus and Savannah looking all around, knowing this isn't home.

"Mom? Dad?" I say and hear some shuffling in the kitchen, like they're dropping everything and rushing in to see me. As soon as they come into view, they stop and stare in disbelief at the babies in our arms.

"Leland?" My mom asks and I walk in with a smile.

"Meet your grandson, Marcus." I say and both my parents just stare at him, completely stunned.

"And your granddaughter, Savannah." Hades says, following me in. We stand in front of my parents. They reach out and immediately awe over our babies. My mother reaches for Marcus and I let her hold him. My dad looks at Savannah, a little hesitant, but Hades puts her in his arms. It seems he's not as territorial with my father as he had been with the Goddesses. Well, he always knew how important my parents are to me. He'd never be a jerk to them.

Well, after they kept trying to say I should be with Steve, but that was necessary.

"How is this possible? You're nowhere close to nine months." My mother says, bouncing Marcus and swinging a little. I arch an eyebrow at her in confusion. I know that she can't understand this because we're pretty much from two different worlds, but does the baby in her arms not say I had my babies despite the pregnancy norm?

"Your mother was keeping track on the calendar." My father says, bouncing Savannah in his arms as well. Yeah, I can tell, but…

Deep breath, Leland…

"Mom, Godly pregnancies aren't the same as human pregnancies. As you can see, Marcus and Savannah aren't newborns either. They're little Gods and they'll be growing up fast." I say, seeing that my parents are totally confused, staring at their grandchildren. I can see the wheels in their heads turning, but no wires are connecting.

"Marcus and Savannah?" My mother asks and I just nod. It's better not to explain things their human minds can't handle.

"Yes, we picked the names." I say and watch as my parents sit on their couch with my babies, talking baby-talk and trying to entertain them. All the while, my babies are staring at them like they're strange creatures from another planet.

Might as well be.

"You said they'll grow up fast?" My mother asks, bouncing a not-so-thrilled Marcus on her lap, looking at me in confusion. Poor Marcus; he's looking at me like why did I punish him.

"Gods don't spend much time as children." I say and my parents look at Hades, like I can't explain it better than him. Well, in a way, he has had more experience than me at being a God.

"We're superior beings not meant to go through the typical process of aging. Most are born as adults, like myself. Usually, the first generation of Olympians are born as adults, but their children grow into adults. It's rather complicated, but it's perhaps best explained as growing into their Godly powers." He adds and although I'm feeling confused, my parents seem to understand.

Problem solved.

Hades looks at me and smiles victoriously at my frown of misunderstanding.

"What powers do they have?" My father asks, like this is just another golf club or car model subject. I'm totally lost right now. What is going on?

"They have yet to grow into them." Hades replies and I stare at him, wondering how he knows that and I don't. I'm the mother. I knew I was having twins, a boy and a girl. I knew when they were about to be born. I don't know what their powers are going to be?

What the heck?

"And you, as a child?" My mother asks.

"I wasn't born a child." Hades replies and I fight the urge to tell him that my mortal parents are a lost cause. "I was born just like I am now, born with my powers. My parents were Titans." He adds like that should explain everything.

"Pardon, did you say tyrants?" My father asks and I laugh a little, covering it up by coughing.

"Pretty much." Hades replies and he glances at me with a grin. Yeah, his dad was an asshole. His mother? Pretty much lacked backbone.

"When were they born?" My mother asks, changing the subject, if she was even following it.

"Yesterday." I blurt and look at Hades with a bit of panic. However, he nods.

"Yesterday morning." He says and I continue to stare at him. "I told you that you'd eventually get used to Underworld time." He says and my parents continue talking, but I don't listen. Had I really gotten the hang on Underworld time?

Wow, never would have imagined that.

"Well, I guess the toys we bought were for nothing." My mother says, getting my attention.

"What toys?" I ask and she looks at my father. He gets up and puts Savannah into Hades' arms, leaving the room to get them.

"Our first grandchildren; we wanted to spoil them, but I guess they'll grow too fast for us to enjoy them." My mother adds, rubbing Marcus' cheeks. He doesn't seem too bothered now to be held by my mother. I wonder if he knows she's his grandmother…

My father walks back in with two large plastic bags of toys. Immediately, Marcus and Savannah stare and wait.

"We went a little crazy. We also bought clothes and car seats." My father adds and I am in total disbelief. My mother gets up, putting Marcus in my arms and we all watch as she pulls some toys out while my dad goes to the garage for the car seats.

My mother pulls out puzzles for infants, soft toys for chewing, little noisy toys, soft books and soothers. I glance at Hades to see him pick up a soother, popping it into Savannah mouth. Instantly, she likes it. She tries to stare down at it, which only makes her go cross-eyed. She looks up at her Daddy, touching his cheek as he smiles.

My father comes in with two car seats as my mother pulls out little clothes. I picked up a dress from the coffee table and Marcus tries to swat it out of my hand.

"It for your sister, Marcus." I say, kissing his head. He takes it and throws it down to the floor. Hades picks it up and frowns at Marcus.

"You have to stop throwing things." He says and Marcus grunts, deepening Daddy's frown. "Don't give me attitude." He adds and I awe, hugging my little boy who tries to look up at me.

"He's just a baby." I say, kissing his head several times per second, making him giggle.

"Leland, he's not going to be a baby for long. Like Savannah trying to bite him, they can't be encouraged." He says and I look at him as I cuddle Marcus. He frowns a little at me, but shakes his head with a smirk. "A total Mommy's boy your brother's going to be." Hades says to Savannah and she looks at her brother like she already knows, getting him to grunt again, his little hands balling into fists.

"Marcus, stop." I say and blow a rosebud into his cheek, making him frown at me. "Someone's grumpy." I say and look at Hades. He smirks and gets up only to switch babies. I hold Savannah as he calms Marcus, probably preventing a temper tantrum.

"That's all the toys." My mother says and I look around, unaware that she had placed all the toys and clothes on the coffee table and on the floor around us. Immediately, Savannah wants to go on the floor to pick out some toys.

"Wow Mom, thank you so much." I say and put my little girl down. She starts to crawl toward some little dolls, making her brother pushing against a not-very-thrilled Daddy.

"Really?" My mother asks and then notices Savannah already playing with some dolls, sucking her soother. "Well, at least for now, its useful things." She says and watches as Hades puts Marcus down to join his sister.

"Be good Marcus, or you'll be in a timeout." Hades says and I glance over at him, unsure if he's serious. Timeout for a Godly child? How is that going to turn out? He meets my eyes and grins. "I was starting to think he'd be more like you, but now I think he might have inherited a lot from me after all." He adds and I grin in response.

"You think?" I ask, getting his grin to change into a smirk. "Lets assume they both inherited from you more than me." I add and he gives me this saddened grin.

"No, there's moments when I see you in them; when they smile and laugh, when they watch in wonder the world around them." He says and I can't help but smile.

"Children always inherit from both their parents." My dad says and I fight back the typical sarcastic response of _No shit_. Of course I knew that, I just wasn't seeing it in my babies.

"You know, Marcus looks like Hades, but has your eyes." My mother says, staring at our children. "And Savannah looks like you, but has Hades' eyes. It's quite fascinating." She adds, both my parents looking at them as they play with the toys. Both are content, having no reasons to fight over the toys.

"I just hope we're prepared for the teenage years." Hades says and my parents laugh a little, not to be mean, but to say they have experienced it.

Thanks a lot.

"There's no such thing as preparing for that." My father adds, continuing to watch our kids.

"You do the best that you can and hope your child grows up the way you had hoped." My mother says, smiling at me. "When they're an adult, then you see you did good; that's when you're proud of them." She adds and I smile in return.

That's probably the first time she's ever told me that she was proud of me…

And I had to meet Hades, marry him, become a Goddess and give birth to two Godly children to hear that she's proud of me.

Thanks a lot indeed.


	33. Chapter 33

Although I was feeling a little resentful towards my mother for only now saying that she's proud of me, I can't help but feel good. I have accomplished a lot. I'm happy, so what does it matter that it took all this for her to say that. With her without her being proud of me doesn't change anything.

"And you'll never be prepared for when they come home with someone you find sketchy and there's not much you can do about it." My dad says, totally referencing Hades, which surprisingly gets a smirk from the God of the Underworld. My dad looks at him and smirks too. "Ah, you're pretty good." He adds and Hades nods in appreciation.

Weird.

"Well, Steve is doing fine." My mother says, changing the subject again, taking it for a strange turn. "Got married." She adds and sees that none of us really want to hear about my ex-boyfriend.

"How's the Underworld?" My dad asks Hades, taking the conversation away from Steve. I didn't expect that, but I'm thankful for it.

"Good. Leland actually started working with me." Hades replies and my father listens actively, very interested. This is really weird.

"He seemed to forget about you." My mother says to me, still stuck on Steve. I sigh and decide to finally say something.

"That's nice, mother. I'm happy for him." I say and she frowns a little at me, unimpressed with how much I don't care. However, she drops Steve and listens to Hades explain to my father how we sort the souls, how my job is effortlessly boring, but rewarding. I grin, but also listen as he tells my parents of some Underworld adventures, making it sound so altruistic. It's hard not to laugh. What is with Hades right now? Is he trying to debunk the theory that the Underworld is Hell? Does he think that's what my parents believe?

"Ah, that's so kind of you." My mother says, referring to the fact that he does what's best for the souls. I arch an eyebrow at them, mostly Hades. He just told me a while back that there's a river for bitching and moaning souls that no one wanted to deal with. I wonder if my parents would find that so selflessly concerned.

Yeah, totally selflessly concerned… by not dealing with them.

I look at Marcus and Savannah as they play with the toys, not interested in what the other has. Well, at least I know they can play together without throwing things or biting.

"So, you've been working together?" My father asks, looking at me. I feel like telling him that my job trusty is altruistic, unlike Hades, but I don't. I'll just talk to him about it later. Or I won't, because I don't really care.

"I take the souls that go to the Elysian Fields." I say and watch my parents stare blankly at me, not a fucking clue what that means. "Heaven." I call it because that's the only way they'll understand. However, that just earns more confusion.

"What? Heaven isn't part of the Underworld." My mother says and Hades glances at me, a small smirk on his face. He's no help.

" _Like_ Heaven, Mom." I say and she nods, accepting that. Geez, wait till she dies and sees the only place where she's going is the Underworld. Try telling me then that Heaven isn't in the Underworld.

"It must be nice to work together." My mother replies.

"Well, living together, working together; it's not good in any relationship to not have some time apart." My father adds, just matter-of-factly.

"Not really." Hades adds and I know that to not be a problem with him. I think just me going to Aphrodite's party had him pacing back and forth, keeping track of time, despite the fact he was working.

They continue talking about this while I zone out and watch my babies. You'd think they were toddlers when they were just born yesterday.

Savannah looks at me, as if she knows I'm watching. She gets onto her knees and crawls over to me with a small elephant plushie in her hand. Her little fist holding onto its ear, adorable. She's at my feet and she sits there, holding up the elephant to me. I take it and make sound effects while making it dance in front of her. She watches with amazement and Marcus crawls over to us too, interested. He brings a little lion and when he's tired of the elephant, hands me the lion so I can make roaring sounds.

I fail to notice that Hades and my parents are watching me, also entertained.

"I always thought you'd make a good mother." My mother says, surprising me, giving Marcus and Savannah time to look for more animal toys among all the things my parents got.

"Really?" I ask, a little surprised.

"You're gentle, patient and more loving than I had been." She adds and although I want to agree, I know it's not true. My mother was loving when I was a kid. It's when I was in high school and when I graduated that they were less loving.

"I remember falling off my bike, scraping my knee, and you washed me up, telling me that no one was going to ride a bike better than me because I am the most determined person you knew." I say and my mother smiles fondly, knowing that I knew all my childhood that she loved me. "I remember all the times you took my out of school for lunch and a little shopping to brighten my day, especially when the previous day Chrissy Johnson stole Becky Tyson's gel pens and blamed it on me, the teacher believing her browned-nosing lies." I add and my mother laughs, doing that hand to the chest thing like usual.

"Oh, I remember you came home, angry. The school called and I told your teacher that you'd never steal. She eventually got the truth from Chrissy and apologized the next day." She replies and I smile, remembering that too.

I get a little poke in my leg with a toy dog. Marcus pokes my other leg with a monkey, both looking up at me, expecting me to entertain them again. I take both toys and make it look like the monkey is dancing, the dog suddenly barking, scaring the monkey. The monkey hides, making the dog whine. Eventually, they dance together, becoming friends.

"So, when do you think they could start school?" My father asks and I glance at Hades to cover this one. They are not going to like our answer. Hades and I didn't talk about this, but I know they can't go to school with mortal children. They'll grow too fast and they'll be unrealistically intelligent. The only thing I can see is socialization, but for that they need other Godly children, not mortals.

"We'll homeschool." Hades replies and I find that to be better than anything I would have said.

"Makes sense." My father said. "But what about University?" He asks and I get into my playing a lot more. For crying out loud, they won't have a need for school, degrees or jobs. They'll be Gods!

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Hades says, trying to gentle end the conversation.

"Which might be soon, according to how fast they'll grow, so you said." My father replies and I see Hades' jaw clenching a bit more, losing patience, not that my parents would ever tell.

"We can integrate into society without detection. If our children wish to go to University, they won't have a problem." He says and my father just doesn't understand. What about registration? Grade twelve grade transcriptions? Diplomas? Money? And what does _if_ mean? Of course our children are going to University, right?

Hades is losing patience and I might have to jump in before he gets grumpy with them.

"Dad, can we focus on raising them? We're first time parents, and we're Gods; things are different for us." I say and my mother covers her ears a little. Oh boy, the dramatics begin.

"Could you not use that word? There's only one God." She says and I stare at her in disbelief.

"Since when are you religious?" I ask, blurting that out. My parents frown a little at me in response.

"It's not easy to accept that your only child is with a Greek God of Mythology, a Goddess herself now and living in some underground place. It's just hard to believe this is real. Yes, we weren't always religious, but how can we believe in God knowing this is all real? We've accepted it, but sometimes it's hard to process." She says and I can see their point, but I also see a little contradiction. They don't believe this is real, yet they know it to be true. Well, I guess it's just too much for their human minds to handle.

I totally don't mean that in a derogatory way.

"I know, but our world is different, our children are different. There isn't going to be some white picked fence, middle class job, typical American family type of life. The rules of going to school to get a career just don't apply." I say as carefully as I can. I think I handled it well and Hades glances at me, thinking that too, but my parents don't look thrilled.

"So what future do our grandchildren have? Work the Underworld with their parents for all eternity?" My father asks. The last time I visited with them, my mother seemed happy that I'll live forever. She said she'll never have to worry about me dying before her. Now my father seems pissed off that we don't all have this short-lived life where an educated career isn't the main focus. I don't get them.

"Yes, but they're always have a choice in their future." I say, which doesn't satisfy my father.

Marcus and Savannah start to whimper, about to cry. I pick Savannah up, placing her between Hades and me, then I pick up Marcus to sit him on my knee.

"They're probably hungry." Hades says, taking Savannah and rubbing her chest to settle her little crying fit. I stroke Marcus' head as he settles against me in a little hug.

"Oh, I can make lunch." My mother says, but I carefully decline.

"They need food provided in the Underworld." I say and my parents are upset. No surprise there.

"You didn't stay long. You didn't prepare anything. You have to prepare things with little ones." My mother says and Hades looks at me with a hint of frustration. Right now, going back home isn't for our hungry children; it's to get away from my parents.

"I'm sorry." I say before we teleport back home with the children. We're standing in the middle of the throne room and Hades grunts. We all look at him, at the frustration that is now very visible.

"Why apologize?" He says, turning to me before I walk toward the table of food. "There's nothing wrong with feeding our children the food they need to grow strong." He adds and I sit at the table, putting Marcus in his high chair. Already he reaches for the baby food tongue licking his lips.

"I wasn't saying sorry for doing my parental duties; I was saying sorry for leaving so soon." I reply and Hades sits down beside me, putting Savannah in her high chair.

"Well, they should know kids need to eat. How ridiculous, preparing. How can we take this food with us? We can't. It's here." He says and then we glance at each other, wondering the same thing.

"Have you ever taken food from here and eat it elsewhere?" I ask and he remains silent for a brief moment.

"No." he says, wondering. "Maybe we should try, so next time your parents can lecture us on some other form of failing to prepare." He adds and I grin, feeding Marcus some chicken mixed with carrots. He doesn't like the texture, but approves of the flavour. "Maybe next time they'll criticize our lack of necessity for driver's education." He adds and I sigh, my hint that I want him to let this go.

Savannah speaks a bit, as if telling her Daddy to listen to Mommy. Or that might be wishful thinking.

"I wonder what your first words are going to be." He says to our daughter. In response, Savannah mumbles with a smile. I glance over at her and then back at Marcus who's too interested in food to pay attention. "Say _Daddy_." Hades adds and I snort. "Ignore Mommy." He says and I smack his arm. "And Mommy wonders why you try to bite your brother. Violent tendencies are hereditary." He adds and I smack him again.

"Like you don't?" I say and he smirks, feeding Savannah her desert.

"Nope." He replies and I snort again. Marcus looks up at me, smacking his lips together. I set the food down and pick up some mixed fruits. He licks his lips, trying to reach for the bowl as to feed himself.

"Daddy likes to think that he wasn't a total hellhound, snarling and grumpy when I met him." I say to Marcus who gums the baby food, listening to me. "I'll tell you all about it when you and your sister are older." I add and glance over at Hades who grins at me, his chilled blue eyes glimmering.

We feed the twins and then set them to bed. They fussed at first, until they realized their full tummies would appreciate a little nap. Hades and I watch them sleep, their cute little faces peacefully asleep. Hades puts an arm around me as he stare down at them.

"Am I ever glad my mother doesn't want me to visit." He says, making me laugh a little. "Yeah, she doesn't care about her children since her paranoid murderous hubby ate them, her youngest baby boy slicing him up to save them." He adds and before I can ask for details on that story, he continues. "She hasn't seen her grandkids and probably wouldn't care to see my kids." He adds and grunts. I curl up against him, totally giving him sympathy. I'm a little sarcastic about it, but I can understand that for thousands of years, give or take, his parents couldn't care less. I can bitch and complain about my parents, but at least they love me.

"So why are you glad?" I ask him and he shifts his eyes down at me with a slight grin.

"Your parents are annoying enough." He replies and I smirk, resting my head against him as I stare down at my babies. I could never turn away from them. I'm sure Rhea, Mother Titan of the Heavens, wouldn't ignore her children and grandchildren. I just don't have a good theory of why she hasn't seen them since Zeus killed Kronos.

At that moment, there's a buzzing.

"Maybe I should hire someone for the Furies to annoy into working." Hades says, answering the message.

"I'd like to see who would apply for that job." I say, knowing not one of them would want to, since the Underworld is still regarded as this sombre and horrific pit of torture. Even when Artemis joked with Apollo, he made it clear he wouldn't want to call this place Home and I'm sure he wouldn't want to work here.


	34. Chapter 34

We sorted out some souls, the Furies completely content, the hellhounds babysitting. Hades wasn't thrilled, but as I pointed out, we can teleport to the nursery. That pretty much put his concerns to rest. However, I find myself wanting to be with them. I'm pretty much just pointing at souls, getting the Furies to pull them out of the line and they walk to the Elysian Fields themselves, entranced.

Perfect.

I glance over at Hades, taking some souls aside and escorting them to their rightful place. He glares at some of them like he could smack them. I guess being able to see their life stories can be infuriating and a great way of taking out your frustration by hitting them. If he ever acts on it.

And, as if to prove my point, Hades hits one of them in the back of the head. The Furies only snicker as they go back to round up more souls to escort.

My group is pretty easy. I just pull them out of the line, which is more like a crowd and bring them forward. Sometimes it's a little hard to judge them. There were a couple that didn't hurt anyone, but they surely didn't help. They turned their backs on their nieces and nephews who had gone into the foster system, gave drugs to their children and enabled their addictions rather than actually parent, and taking money from relatives. It's things I didn't find fitting of the Elysian Fields. I feel bad for judging them on things like that, but they should have known better. You have to live with kindness in your heart and live by morals, never betraying them. Things can be forgiven, yes, but not when you knew it was wrong and did it anyway only to justify your actions later.

After a while, I keep glancing at the palace, the House of Hades. All I want to do is check on my babies. So, I glance at the Furies, declaring the _fuck it_ and notifying them that I was going off duty. Before I can get the words out, Alecto gives me what I imagine is a smile.

"Yes, Milady; we'll cover for you." She says and I just give her a sheepishly nod of appreciation, teleporting to the nursery.

Ghost and Reyna lie in the middle of the floor, watching Marcus and Savannah like hawks. They don't even turn their gaze towards me as I approach the cribs. I look down into their cribs and stare in disbelief. They already look a year old and, oddly, their sleepers had seemed to have grown with them.

As if they know I'm staring down at them, they open their eyes and roll onto their stomachs, pushing themselves up. They stand up in their cribs, reaching out for me. Savannah spits out her soother and calls for me, trying to form words. I smile and pick her up, getting a little kiss from her. At seeing his sister get picked first, Marcus grunts. I put her on the floor with the hellhounds and turn back to a pouting baby boy.

"I can't pick the both of you up at the same time." I say and he calms down a bit. I pick him up and put him on the floor. Savannah is hugging Reyna's muzzle and Ghost seems to expect the same from Marcus. Once everyone is cozy, I sit on the floor with them and immediately, my twins cling to me, trying to both make their way to my lap. Marcus seems to climb over my leg, but Savannah lets out this little growl, getting him to stop.

Oh my Gods, she's like her father.

"Savannah, I never want to hear you growl at your brother." I say and she sits beside me, pouting. "I want you and your brother to have a good relationship. Please don't fight." I say and stroke her head, getting her to look at me with those big sad blue eyes. Then I hear Marcus snort and we both look at him to see he's sticking his tongue out at his sister. "You are not to stick your tongue out, ever." I add and he sulks, looking away from me, sitting beside Ghost. "You are going to learn Marcus that you can't always get your own way. Your father learnt that with me." I add ad Savannah holds onto my arm, looking at me like she wants to hear all about it.

"Yeah, not old enough, kiddo." I say and she frowns a little, disappointed. "But I can say that your Daddy and I love you both so very much." I add and pull both into my lap for some cuddling, making them laugh after some grumpy hesitance. "We want you to grow up strong, confidant, taking your place in this big world and making the best of it, being happy." I say, sort of speaking for Hades and me. "You might have a lot of expectations and a lot of perspectives you might have to prove wrong, but I know you will be loved by many and you'll be determined to succeed." I add, kissing their heads, making them mumble little sounds of happiness. I look down to see Marcus and Savannah holding hands like they're going to put aside the sibling rivalry. It might also be wishful thinking on my behalf.

At that moment, Hades walks in, rolling up his sleeves that probably had come undone. He sees us cuddling on the floor and any frustration he had is now gone. His chilled blue eyes glimmer with a frosty hint of joy. He comes in and settles with us, wanting to join in on the cuddlefest. Savannah slips out of my lap and walks over to her Daddy where he hugs her, kissing her cheek.

"Savannah growled and Marcus stuck his tongue out." I say and he grins at me with pride. Figures he'd be proud. "Don't encourage it." I add and his grin becomes sinister. I expect him to say he won't, sarcastically, but he surprises me.

"They're children of Hades, growling, grunting and dark brooding is to be expected." He says and I go to lecture him, but the look in his eyes stops me. He isn't being cheeky; he's saying this is what most are going to expect from our children.

"I know our children will be somewhat gothic to say the least, but that doesn't mean they'll behave like hellhounds." I say and our hellhounds look at me as if confused. Like being a hellhound is a bad thing in the Underworld? "Many see you as this miserable and heartless God, but that's because they never saw what I did. I remember saying something like this to you while I was pregnant." I say and he grins at me.

"You're no fun to tease." Hades replies and I arch an unimpressive eyebrow at him.

"I'm a mother." I say and Marcus turns and buries his face in my chest, wrapping his arms around me as much as he can in a hug that tells me he is completely aware I'm his Mommy he that he loves me.

"Yes, strict Mommy, fun Daddy." He says as Savannah sits in his lap, comparing her hands to his.

"Nah." She says, making us both stop and listen.

"Not strict Mommy and not fun Daddy?" I ask and she looks at me with those silvery cold eyes, smiling.

"Yah." She says and I grin at Hades who's eyes are very much the same.

"She might be a Daddy's girl, but she disagrees with you." I say and he smirks as Marcus tries to say something.

"Gho-o-st." he says and the big hellhound crawls over to him, sticking his muzzle in Marcus' face. They're already talking. They're growing so fast. Parents usually say that, but this is the real deal. My children are skipping typical child development in a span of hours. In two days, they're walking and talking.

"We should show them Cerberus." Hades says and then gasps. Yes, he gasped. It's a little odd, but cute. "Charon!" He adds and I'm surprised too that I forgot our dear friend. Well, it's just a few people that saw the kids before Charon; Aphrodite, Asteria, Hecate, Artemis, Selene, Apollo, Persephone and my parents.

Shit.

"We can take them to see him now, right?" I ask and Hades thinks for a brief moment, then nods, getting up with Savannah in her arms.

"Yup. He'll be there. He's going to be so mad at me." He says, bouncing Savannah as I get off the floor with Marcus.

"Me too." I reply and he glances at me with an arched eyebrow.

"He'd never be mad at you. It's me he'll blame regardless what you say." Hades says with a slight smirk. Together we walk out of the nursery, the hellhounds in suit, walking to the front doors. Our children look at everything in the palace, as if excited to explore their home. When we reach the doors and open them, Marcus and Savannah look out and see the giant three-headed Cerberus and their little jaws drop open.

"Big!" Marcus says, pointing and Savannah just gasps, her little hands to her face with glee. She waves her hands, just wanting to go down.

"Down!" She shouts, making her message very clear. We set our kids down and watch as they walk to Cerberus, each having a head to touch. They're excited and it's adorable to watch. Cerberus is so gentle, staying still and wagging his tail.

Then, we see something emerging from the foggy river.

"Hey Charon!" I say, approaching the shore. Hades walks behind me, silent as he stares at Charon's boat. I glance over at him, staring at the frown that's beginning to form. "What's wrong?" I ask and look back at Charon, beginning to see him more clearly.

"He's not alone." Hades says and I want to argue, but then I see that light. I don't remember the fog being that thick. Strange. What's even stranger is an unannounced guest.

"How could it be?" I ask and Hades shrugs his shoulders.

"Last time I had someone invite themselves over, you stepped off the boat." He says and I look at him, unimpressed to see this serious expression. His eyes shift down at me and he gives me a slight grin. Despite his little humour, this unannounced guest really bothers him. "Just in case, take the kids and stay behind Cerberus, by the doors." He says and I arch an eyebrow at him, wondering why he's suddenly paranoid.

"Am I not powerful?" I ask and Hades wants to argue, but I raise my hand to silence him. "Any threat is not going to get pass me." I add and look out at the river, feeling intensely protective of my babies. As I look at the fog, focusing on Charon coming into view, the light not revealing our guest, I start to feel slight paranoid too.

At my will, the fog thins and the small flame on the torch held by the stranger grows, as I am Goddess of the Light in the Darkness. And I guess that's why I'm sort of glowing at the moment.

A face is revealed, but I don't know her. She has soft features, but such elegance. She seems slightly familiar, but it could just be my brain going through all the faces I know and realizing they all kind of look alike; indescribably beautiful.

"No." Hades mumbles and I look up at him, at the frown.

"Hades." Says the woman and his frown deepens.

"Mother?" He asks and I look back at her, stunned. It she really Rhea? Titan Queen of the Titans? Mother of the Olympians? Wife to Kronos? At that moment, my glow stops.

"I would have expected you to have done something more sophisticated with the entrance down to the Underworld. No one likes to walk in dirt." She says and I can't believe it's Hades' mother.

"She's totally right about that." I whisper to him without taking my eyes off of her, getting a brief glance from Hades before he looks at his mother.

"Why are you here?" He asks, confused.

The boat is near the shore and I can see her better. She wears a beautiful modest gown with a shroud off her shoulders, wrapped around her back to be held in her arms. She has some large golden pieces of jewelry, but nothing that shines more beautifully than her personality. She's so gentle and graceful. It's like her aura; you know she's the mother of all.

"I heard you. I did not approve. Where are my grandchildren?" She asks and as the boat hits the shore, she stands, glancing at Charon unappreciative as he offers to help. She looks at Hades and holds a hand out. He walks over, taking her hand as she steps off the boat, her dress dirty like mine had been in the very beginning of this tale.

"Mother, why are you here?" He asks as she steps onto the sand, lifting her gown to prevent further dirt to ruin her gown.

"Can I not see my eldest son? He did accuse his mother of having a lack of care when it comes to her children and grandchildren." She says and he just stares at her, not convinced. "Now, my grandchildren." She says and walks away from him, looking at me and giving me a friendly smile. Something tells me that I'm about to experience the annoyance Hades feels around my parents. "This is the girl that loves my son." She says and touches my face so tenderly, her hand so graceful.

"Leland." I say and she smiles.

"Well, thank you." She says and then look at the children standing in between Cerberus' paws. Her eyes glimmer and her smile becomes warmer. "Ah, the little dears." She says and approaches them. Cerberus doesn't move, but watches Rhea cautiously. I follow her and place a hand on him as she stares down at them, hands together like debutante. Cerberus relaxes as I pick up Savannah, Hades coming around to pick up Marcus. Rhea awes and woos over them, but doesn't touch them. I glance over at Charon, knowing he's excited to see the children, but won't dare to interrupt Rhea's visit.

Her smile dims and when she looks at Hades, she doesn't seem impressed.

"Do you not have better clothes for your children?" She asks and ignores me completely as she looks at her grandchildren as if analyzing their features. And I thought my mother was intolerable.

"They just had a nap." Hades says, his expression clearly revealing his annoyance.

"Lose the attitude, Hades." Rhea says without looking at him. "This is not the proper way to dress children." She says and looks at me. Oh, now I'm going to get the lecture too? "You are the mother. Is this how you dress them?" She asks and I keep my calm with a decent smile.

"No, most of the time they run around naked." I reply Andrew expression remains unchanging while Hades grins behind her back.

"My grandchildren will not wear such mundane clothing." She says and I raise my eyebrows at her, feeling a spark of annoyance ready to flare into anger. I know I should be nice, because she's the Titan Mother. I should be respectful because she's my mother-in-law, but fuck this shit!

" _Your_ grandchildren?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm stupid. " _My_ children will wear whatever _I_ think is best. If I want to dress my children in dinosaur costumes, I will. If you think you can just come into our home and tell us how to raise our children because they don't meet your expectations, then you can leave." I add and Cerberus looks down at her with a low growl in his throats. To make things better, the hellhound stay at the doors, growling from the entrance to the house.

She looks at Hades, totally not thrilled, but I don't care.

"You're going to let her talk to your mother that way?" Rhea asks like a first class snob. Hades hesitates a little and I can see he's on my side, but having a hard time telling that to his mother.

"Yes." He says with a bit of difficulty, but then I see the defiance in his face. "Although I thank you Mother for coming, I don't appreciate how you offended Leland." He says and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I don't want to label him a mommy's boy because I know he's not, but he sure sounds like one right now; afraid to talk back to his mother.

Rhea is silent for a moment, but then smiles.

"I like her. She softened you out and you've finally grew up." She says, her hands out wanting to hold Marcus. Hades gives her our son and she tickles his chin, making him laugh despite his little tough guy face. "What is your name?" She asks and he looks at her with a slight frown.

"Mar-" he tries to say, but Daddy helps.

"Marcus." He says and she smiles as she strokes his hair.

"What a beautiful boy. I see you resemble your father, but have your mother's eyes." She says and looks at me with a warm smile. I'm feeling a little confused, my spark of anger suddenly falling since there's nothing to be angry at.

Rhea kisses Marcus' head and gives him back to Hades. She turns to me and I let her hold Savannah who looks at me with confusion.

"Savannah, this is your grandmother Rhea; Daddy's mommy." I say and she looks at Rhea, analyzing her in return.

"A beautiful little girl." Rhea says and smiles at me as she hugs her granddaughter. "Beautiful children." She adds and I try for a smile.

"Thank you." I reply and she gives Savannah back to me, turning to the house and just walking in. I glance at Hades and he seems just as clueless. He follows her in and I turn to look at Charon just leaving the shore. "Be back later, okay?" I ask and he nods, going back to the fog. I make my way into the front door, sighing. "I hope that'll be soon. I don't know how much of Grandma Rhea I can handle." I say and Savanah hugs me like she completely understands.


	35. Chapter 35

Rhea invites herself in and makes herself comfortable by roaming around, snooping. I glance at Hades and he looks at me the same way; neither one of us are thrilled at having her here. I can just imagine what she'll criticize next and is that going to be another test for me? Apparently her criticizing my children's sleepers was to push my buttons to determine whether she liked me or not. I hate when people do that, let alone Gods.

I won't play this game no matter who she is.

She heads out to the garden and sits in the corner, looking out at the Underworld. I haven't been out here in a long time.

"Um, not the most charming place." Rhea says and I glance at Hades to see this exhausted annoyance, like he's tired of hearing this. I can't blame him. Everyone knows the Underworld is dark and depressing, but he lives in it. If anyone knows how dreadful it can be, it's Hades.

Well, I might have brightened up the old place, not to sound narcissistic.

"It's Home." I say and she looks at my defiant pride, then at Hades' little smirk, no doubt.

"I suppose." She replies and I expect her to add that we don't have a choice.

"How long are you staying, Mother?" Hades asks and she looks at him, arched eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Am I intruding?" She asks and that's totally not the question one answers, although it's completely true.

"You saw our children, held them, now what?" He asks and I hide my grin as he pretty much said she was intruding. I love him so much.

"Visiting with my son that complains I don't see my children, but prefers I leave when I am here." She replies and I hide at smirk. That's a total Mom thing to do; guilt tripping, like it ever works.

"I'm surprised you're proving me wrong." Hades replies and I start sensing some parent issues surfacing. With parents like Rhea and Kronos, I guess I would have parent issues going beyond my own issues with my parents.

"What does that mean?" She asks and I just silently watch. Heck, I think our kids are too. "Do you mean to say I am an absent mother?" She asks and Hades remains silent. "It wasn't easy living with your father, watching him devour my children and no way to sop him." She adds and glares at him. "When your brother saved you all and war struck, it was difficult for me. No matter where my heart was placed, I was powerless." She adds and Hades has this blank expression, like he doesn't care. Maybe it's because she just referred to his little brother Zeus who he already dislikes. "Do you think I can visit my children and grandchildren without my brethren questioning my loyalties? It is not as simple as you would believe." She concludes, expecting her son to look at her with understanding.

Yeah, right.

"You're here now, although I'm not convinced it's because you want to be." Hades says and I'm impressed with how he's talking back to dear old Mom. Her eyes sharpen on him and she stands up.

Shit is about to hit the fan.

"What are you saying?" She asks sternly. "Do you imply that I do not love you?" She asks, getting right to the point. "I better not hear any more pouting on how I did not stop your brother from throwing you down here." She adds and I'm surprised. Yeah, that sounds like a loving mother.

"You come here, criticize us and expect us to take it. It seems you're only here to make me shut my mouth, to prove me wrong about what I had said." He replies and she looks pissed off.

"Well you wouldn't have said it if you didn't want me here." She says, disregarding what he had said. Wow, not even going to address the reason for criticizing.

"Because you never showed any interest in me!" Hades lures with a sudden spark of rage.

And at that moment, I realize Persephone walking out on him wasn't the only reason he was upset all these years. If Sigmund Freud were here, he'd totally say this was a mommy issue, which I think is true; feeling like his mother didn't care about him, having the one girl he loved walked out on him… just another reminder of Mom not caring. No woman cared about him.

And although I'm here, loving Hades with all my heart, it doesn't heal the old wound, believing his mother didn't care.

"You are my first son. Why would I not be interest in you?" She adds and I find her choice of words to be cold. Don't use the same words he just threw at you! Tell him you _love_ him!

"You always loved Zeus more." Hades says and I start to think that's the real reason he doesn't like his brother. Not because he became King of the Olympians and threw his older brother into the one place no one wanted, but because he was the big hero, the one mommy saved from her child-eating hubby.

Totally makes sense.

"Why do you believe that?" She asks and I feel so angry with her. She still doesn't tell him that she loves him. "Because he is my baby boy?" She adds and I find that doesn't help.

"See? Your baby boy. You watched him grow up. You were with him. You watched him defeat your husband, saving us. You watched him be so victorious that he won the war and became King of the Gods. You were always proud of him. Your baby boy." Hades says and I watch Rhea to see if she tells him once and for all that she loves him.

Rhea stares at Hades in a brief moment of silence, anger in her eyes.

"Is that it? Because I did not save you? Because you, the eldest son, did not get all the glory?" She asks and I want to hit her so badly. She just doesn't see it. This has nothing to do with Hades being the eldest son and being in the shadow of his little brother. This is not feeling loved by his mother, plain and simple.

"Look at me, does it look like I want any glory?" He asks and she stares at him like she doesn't care. Wow, what a bitch. "All I want is to know you care, not about your image, but about me. Just tell me you love me. Is it that hard?" He asks and she arches an eyebrow at him, like she has no idea what he's saying. Total bitch.

"You think I do not love you?" She asks and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I am your mother! I gave birth to you!" She adds and I sort of glare at her. Out of this entire conversation, she ignored the fact that my children and I were standing here, watching. Now, she turns her gaze to me, unimpressed. "Just what is your problem?" She asks and I stand tall, confident.

"Being a mother isn't proof of love; it's how you raise them that proves your love. It's _telling_ them you love them and meaning it, not with simple words, but through actions; being there for them in the best and worst times, as they grow up." I say and she glares at me, pissed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hades' gaze lowered, as if hopeless.

Don't forget, I am the Hope in the Despair.

"What Hades needs is an acknowledgment that you weren't there for him when he needed you the most, and not just when his father ate him. He's not calling you an absent mother. He isn't asking for an apology. He just wants you to tell him that you love him. As a parent, he doesn't want his children to feel like an obligation to you. And I think I speak for the both of us when I say that if you're just here to show this image that you're a good mother rather than actually be one, then I don't want my children to have that type of grandmother." I say and her eyes become piercing. Hades glances at me and I know he's so fucking happy with me.

"You dare speak to me that way?" Rhea says and I give her a satisfied smile.

"This is my Home, I am Queen here. I am the wife of your son and when he hurts, I hurt. If we're intruding in your busy life, than leave with the knowledge that your son has two beautiful children you are likely never to see because they'll know you couldn't even tell their father you loved him." I conclude and feel like I have chased away the despair.

Rhea looks at Hades, stunned and angry.

"I am to prove my love for you?" She asks and Hades holds his head up high, eyes frosting blue.

"No, because I believe I just remind you of your husband; a dark and cold God, shrouding himself in darkness and misery. Why would you love me? Your eldest son is more a reflection of his father compared to your youngest who reminds you of yourself." Hades says with such calmness that I imagine it hurts her, based on the softened expression in her eyes, despite the rage on her face. "So, I can say you did see me and my children. You can tell all your friends and family that you saw my children. Say what you want. I have nothing to prove to you." Hades concludes, making it clear that she can leave now.

Rhea is speechless, surprisingly.

"Never to prove to me?" She asks and looks at me, then back at him. "To show me your children, your wife that clearly loves you is not trying to prove something to me?" She asks and he has this very impersonal expression on his face. He told her how he felt, got a little hurt, and put up the wall that puts some distance between them. "No, this speaks to me of how strong you are; a strong character that got a happy ending after all, despite what the world thinks of him." Rhea adds and all the anger flows away, revealing this softness. "I do love you, Hades, and I am very proud of you." She concludes and approaches him, putting a graceful hand to his cheek. "You are nothing like your father." She says softly, shifting that cold icy blue of his eyes to a calmer silvery blue.

I smirk as she actually gets a little smile out of him. She takes her hand away, smiling at Marcus, and then turns to me, back to that unimpressed expression. Yeah, she doesn't like me anymore.

"Despite your warmth and kindness Leland, I see my son has rubbed off on you." She says and I grin, taking that as a compliment. Rhea's lips twitch and she touches my cheek like I'm her daughter. "You're a good one." She adds and although she doesn't say it, I know she means _mother_.

Savannah reaches for her hand and Rhea smiles at her, gently pinching her cheeks.

"You'll need your grandmother even if your parents do not agree." She whispers and I grin at Hades, seeing this contentment on his face. He's reached his ultimate happiness goals and he's indeed very happy. The Underworld doesn't seem so dark and miserable now, does it? "You only have one." Rhea says and I look down at her with a bit of uncertainty on breaking it to her that she's not the only grandmother our children have.

"Actually, they also have Leland's parents." Hades says, saving me from that one. Is he returning the favour?

Rhea looks at me, totally surprised.

"Your _mortal_ parents?" She asks and I feel like she's back to criticizing. "Your children are Gods. They cannot watch humans they will no doubt love grow old and die. Humans lives are fragile and short. Being children of a death God, they will not accept their death. This is why Gods are not to be around humans." Rhea adds, not criticizing, but more or less concerned.

"I can't just stay away from my parents and never let them see their grandchildren. It would kill them. I'm all they have." I say quickly before she can say anything else. Marcus and Savannah look at me, their little eyes filled with worry.

"If you are all they had, then why did you accept this gift." Rhea asks and I feel my cheeks burning up.

"This is where I'm meant to be." I say sternly.

"And so do your children." She replies so matter-of-fairly that I'm rendered speechless. She's got a point, but she doesn't understand.

I go to argue this some more, but Hades steps in. Literally.

"This is what Leland wants and so do I." He says, surprising us both. Since when does he want my parents in our lives? Oh, duh; since I wanted it. Obviously. "I know her parents are important to her. I know they're important to our children. They're even important to me. This is our decision and it will not be argued any further." Hades concludes and I feel so proud of him, Mr. Tough-Guy.

Rhea is silent, but then nods.

"I shall respect it, although I do not approve it." She says and Hades grins.

"That's nice, mother." He replies, getting a slight frown from her. "I'd offer you something to eat or drink, but you wouldn't want anything from here." He adds and she seems to consider it for a moment. "Trust me, it's not very good. Leland and I are just too used to the bland flavours." He adds and she seems to accept his opinion.

Cheeky bugger; the food actually makes you stay here if you do in fact want to stay. He's afraid his mother would like to stay. Ha! Yeah, right.

"Very well. I should be on my way, but expect a little gift from me for the children to arrive shortly." She says and kisses his cheek, then Marcus before coming to kiss my cheek and then Savannah's.

Rhea makes her way to the front doors and sees herself out, all the way to Charon's boat. I don't even think he moved. She steps on board, accepting his help this time, but totally not thrilled that she just touched a boney hand. She waves gracefully, her other hand holding the torch, and back into the fog they go.

We stand there with Cerberus itching for the children to give him attention before feeling relaxed. Hades and I set our twins on the shore and watch them g to Cerberus, sitting on his paws and counting the teeth.

"Ah, that was intense." Hades says and I look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Coming from Mr. Intense himself." I say and earn a grin with a frosty glimmer in his eyes.

"You were amazing." He says and I smile, pointing to my cheek. He places a kiss of appreciation, followed by his arms wrapping around me, his lips on mine before I can even comprehend how fast he managed that.

"Ew." I hear our twins say with giggles. Hades and I part lips and grin at them as they hide their faces in their hands. Already they're getting tall, their hair getting long. They're even learning without me teaching anything yet. It's like self-managing children, totally not a natural feeling. I feel useless.

"Let's get you dressed before Uncle Charon comes back." Hades says, two strides over and scooping Marcus up in his arms. I follow behind and have Savannah reach a hand to me, wanting to walk by my side rather than get carried.

"Pretty soon, I'll be doing your hair, talking about boys." I say and she just smiles up at me, as if she can't wait for that.

I know I can.


	36. Chapter 36

Marcus gets into a little t-shirt reading _Led Zeppelin Rules_ and dark wash jeans with Daddy's help while Savannah picked out a little navy blue dress with navy blue shoes. Although she isn't old enough to talk about boys, she did want me to do her hair. I braided two strands of hair and tied them together in the back. Nothing fancy, but she liked it.

Once they were properly dressed, as Rhea would have said, Charon comes back to officially meet them. He's totally giddy. He comes to the front of the boat, as close as he can. I guess he can't leave the damned boat after all. However, that doesn't stop him from reaching out to them.

"Uncle Charon!" Marcus says, mimicking his Daddy's pronunciation. He knows Charon is family and if he's anyway shy, you wouldn't believe it. He throws his little arms around Charon and Savannah does the same, but so gracefully. It's cute to see him with the kids. They're so accepting of him, even when Marcus accidentally grips his hood and tugs it away to show his skull and sunken eyes, if you can even call it that. Marcus and Savannah aren't afraid and I think it's because when I was pregnant with them, I wasn't afraid. I think, in a way, they were experiencing the world through me.

"I don't think I've ever seen the old boy so happy." Hades says softly beside me as he watches this too. "I'm telling you, since you first arrived, everything here woke up. I know Persephone gets credit for Spring, but man, it should really be you." He adds and I glance at him, flattered. His eyes shift down to me and he gives me a soft smile.

"I love you too." I say and his smile brightens. Even after having children, it feels like that first real moment of love that we shared. I know most couples lose this feeling after a few years, but I doubt it will happen to us. We're total lovebirds!

"Ride?" Charon asks and our children giggle as they jump up and down, excited about the offer. If it wasn't for Charon holding up a boney hand, waiting for our approval, Marcus and Savannah would jump in. They turn to us, doing this little dance that makes them look like they have to pee.

"Sure!" Hades says, all too pleased. I know he's thinking that we can have some alone time, but I don't think so. As our babies climb onboard, I turn to him and grin at his smirk.

"You know, the Furies haven't officially met them." I say and his smirk falters somewhat, but it remains.

"We can be quick." He says and my grin widens.

"I don't doubt we can be quick; I just know we're going to enjoy being together and lose track of time." I reply and his smirk becomes this sexy little grin with seduction glimmering in his chilled blue eyes. I giggle as he poses like Mr. Charming, but it's so ridiculous that it's cheesy. My cheesy sexy God.

Hades steps closer to me and scoops me up into his arms. It's at times like this that I realize how tall he is, being plucked off the ground. He kisses my neck as I wrap my arms around his neck, kicking my legs up. He doesn't waste time; he takes me inside and I'm guessing he's about to prove me wrong about making love and losing track of time.

He takes me to our bedroom, I wrap my legs around his hips, willing my gown to become just undergarments. As we get in our bedroom, rather than head to our bed, he closes the doors and gentle slams me against the doors, surprising me. He pins my wrists up by my head and wills himself naked, as do I, realizing this is it.

He thrusts against me, giving me a whole new experience. His eyes are sharp and piercing as he stares at me. To hold in any moans is not possible. I never was one to make a lot of vocal sounds of pleasure, but this is fucking mind blowing.

I keep my legs tight around him, quickly exhausting my muscles, but putting up with the pain because it's so fucking worth it. However, I'm hoping I don't get a splinter in my ass from the doors. I wish I could look at his body to watch his movement. Although I'm simply being pushed up against the wall, then slide down as he goes for more stamina, I know he's working really hard.

It's so appreciated.

Why can't I look at his sexy chiseled body? His eyes are so demanding of my attention. I can't tear my gaze away as his beautiful cold silver blue eyes are enticing.

I hear low grunts in his throat, which sends a shiver down my spine. Oh, I love how beastly he can be! This encourages my moans of pleasure to increase in volume and my vagina to throb, reaching my climax just as he increases in speed and harshness. Oh, so good.

It's intense, but oh so satisfying.

I yelp just as I hit my climax, cumming, my head against the door and looking into his chilled lustful eyes that are satisfied. He gently kisses me, our kiss tired, but content. I don't think I'll ever get bored sexually with Hades. He always surprises me.

Hades pulls his lips from mine, calm and happy.

"The kids are probably on their way back." He says and I lean in to give him a quick kiss.

"And off to the Furies, then my parents before Marcus and Savannah grow into school-age, giving my parents heart attacks." I reply and he smiles. I thought for sure he'd hate visiting my parents, but he doesn't ever reveal that to be true, probably because he knows it makes me happy.

We will ourselves into the same clothing as before he had a pleasantly surprising quickie so hat the children don't suspect anything. They'll probably already know.

We head out and stand in the same place just as Charon returns. I can hear our babies talking a lot, probably talking Charon's ears off, if he had ears. The boat comes into view and I can see Savannah waving to us. Then, Marcus does the same as if he doesn't want his sister to have all the attention. I guess I should expect that to be a recurring thing.

"We saw the Underworld!" Marcus says, shouting, his voice echoing. Hades laughs a little, no doubt proud.

"That's just a part of it." He replies as the boat approaches the shore. "Your mother and I will show you the other part." He adds and the kids are excited. Charon has to hold up a hand to tell them not to rock the boat. It's hilarious to watch, but I'm proud to see them listen to him respectfully.

"Is that behind our house?" Savannah asks, smacking her brother who is anxious to jump off the boat.

"Yes." Hades replies and I go to say something about Savannah hitting her brother, but Hades beats me to it. "Marcus, your sister wouldn't hit you if you'd have some patience and wait for Uncle Charon to get closer." He adds and I look at him with a slight grin.

"Yup, like father like son." I say, getting a grin out of him.

"I'd say I'm pretty patient." He replies and I laugh, thinking back to the beginning. Maybe he is patient, but that's probably because he learnt to be with me.

"I guess." I say and hear a slight snort as I go to meet the kids just as they jump off the boat. "How was the ride?" I ask them, getting hugged by both, like they missed me. So sweet.

"It was fun." Savannah said and went to hug her Daddy.

"Uncle Charon told us never to touch any water." Marcus says and waves at Hades, not wanting to leave me. I look at him with a grin, seeing him resisting to shake his head.

"That's right." Hades says and Savannah takes his hand, ready for another tour. "You can ride with Uncle Charon anytime." He adds and grins at Charon. I glance at him and I know he's happy, but he probably knows why Hades is grinning as he looks at me.

"Thanks Charon." I say and he gives me a slight bow.

"Where are we going now?" Marcus asks, taking his Daddy's hand, but holding onto mine too. I look at Hades and we smile. How they love their Daddy.

"We're going to meet the Furies." Hades says and we teleport onto the beach just out of the palace. They look up and see what I saw near the end of my pregnancy: no physical way in or out of the palace to the beach and no windows.

Marcus and Savannah ask Hades all about the waters, the Underworld, everything and anything. It's nothing I didn't know before, but he explains it better than I could. It feels odd to feel left out of the conversation, but Marcus looks up at me, as if sensing this.

"I remember this." He says and I frown a little out of confusion. "You and Daddy walked here before. It put me to sleep." He says and I smile, giving his little hand a light squeeze.

"Yes, we walked bare feet. The Furies didn't like that we took our time when they needed our help." I say and he smiles up at me. "They're really nice." I add and Hades snorts.

"No they're not, but everyone loves Mommy. No one's ever mean to Mommy." Hades says and Savannah leans forward to smile at me as we walk. Despite her chilled eyes, her smile is sweet. It's hard to tell sometimes who our kids take after the most. I guess it's a real 50-50 per cent mixture of Hades and I.

"Is that them?" Marcus asks, pointing across the beach to the Furies that fly around to sort out the souls. I come to the realization that they work non-stop, sorting never-ending arrivals to the Underworld and we do whatever it is we want to do. We work less than five per cent of the time. It's quite sad.

"Yes, and when we get there, don't get too close to them." Hades replies and I grin as it seems he fears the Furies a little, big Lord of the Underworld. However, if someone doesn't fear the Furies, at least a little, they're stupid. Hades respects them, somewhat, but never tries to push his weight around with them; he probably figures that's not a good idea.

Shortly after that warning, the kids run ahead, trying to find things on the sand. Hades and I take each other's hand and walk behind, watching them. One of us should probably tell them that this beach has nothing but Underworld sand.

Marcus calls over Savannah, digging through the sand.

"Okay, we've got to tell them there's nothing here." I say and glance at Hades who twitches the corner of his lips, eyes shifting down to me. "What?" I ask him.

"Well, after reading _The Heroes of Olympus_ , Pluto is the God of riches, his daughter Hazel able to find gold beneath the earth. So, because Pluto sounded nicer than me, and cooler, I though I'd have some hidden gold and gemstones on my beach." Hades says and then I hear Marcus shout that he found a red rock, to only have his sister correct him: it's a ruby.

I sort of frown at Hades.

"You got a little jealous over a fictional character?" I ask and he frowns a little at me.

"I'll have you know that the Romans didn't like me, so they made Pluto who is nicer than me. Loving to his wife, a Roman version of Persephone." He adds and I see the somewhat faint resentment. He got over it, but it still bothers him. I lean into him, wrapping my free arm around his.

"Ah, you're better than Pluto. I love you just the way you are." I say and feel him walk straight with pride. Typical.

"Look, we found a ruby." Marcus says, both running to us to show the red stone. It was big enough to sit in his little palm.

"That's good." Hades says and then Savannah wants to hold it, but her brother won't let her. She goes to hit him, but looks at my scowl first. She lowers her fist and returns to the beach, scanning. It's like she's trying to let her intuition guide her in the right place.

"I can keep it, right Daddy?" Marcus asks and Hades grins.

"Of course. Mommy can help you make it into a necklace if you want." He replies and Marcus beams up at me.

"Mommy, can you? Can you please?" He asks me and I smile, trying not to smack Hades. At this moment, I'm starting to think Savannah got that urge to hit from me.

"Of course, Honey. Put it in your pocket and after we see your grandparents, I'll do just that." I say and he's so happy, running down the beach to see if he can find more. I look at Hades and smack him.

"What?" He asks with a slight laugh.

"Does it look like I know how to make a necklace out of the stone?" I ask him as he grins.

"I sure as Hell don't." He says and I grunt. "Moms can do anything and everything. Dads just make it look like we know what we're doing." He adds and I look up at him, arching an eyebrow. "Like you never noticed that about your parents." He concludes and I shake my head, mostly because I did notice that, all my life.

But my Dad was helpful about a lot of stuff, like how to fix the chain on my bike.

Savannah walks up to us, her little hands clasped together, hiding whatever it is she found, her little chin up with pride and this cute serious expression as her brother follows, begging her to show him what she found.

"Hey, what do you have?" Hades asks and she opens her hands to reveal several stones.

"I found amethyst, blue agate, howlite, obsidian and rose quartz." She says, impressing both her father and I with her surprising knowledge of gemstones. Marcus tries to take one out of her hands, but she moves aside. "I would just like a box for my stones. With a lock and key." She says, glancing at her brother who doesn't seem happy anymore to have found one ruby.

"That I can get." Hades says, conjuring a nice golden box adorned with leaves and flowers. It looks nearly identical to the box that had contained Persephone's letter for so long; the one I had found in the fireplace in our bedroom. The box has a lock and Hades holds it open for her. Savannah puts her stones in and Hades hands her a key on a chain.

"Wait." Marcus says, getting his sister's attention. "Can we share our findings? One collection of stones?" He asks and I sigh with relief that I don't have to make a necklace. Even better is that our babies are starting to learn to play nice and share.

"That's a good idea." Savannah says and Marcus adds his ruby to the box. Hades as the key between his thumb and index finger and just like a cheap magic trick, pushes two keys apart. Instant duplication of a key for both children. Savannah locks the box and Marcus grabs the chains, each with a key on it. He puts one around his sister's neck and then other around his.

"Excellent." I say and they look up at me, proud of themselves and happy that I'm rewarding them with acknowledgement. Of course I would praise them for good choices.

The Furies shriek as they see us coming down to them. It's safe to say they're excited to meet Marcus and Savannah.


	37. Chapter 37

We encouraged the children to keep walking or else they'd dig up the whole beach looking for gemstones. Once we got closer, the Furies gave Marcus and Savannah their undivided attention. They got all giddy with oohs and awes, like someone would with puppies and kittens. Meanwhile, Marcus and Savannah are intrigued by their appearances.

"How adorable." They say, reaching out to their cheeks, giggling. "So pretty." They add, delighted. "What a pretty box." They say and Savannah tells them all about the stones she found, and the ruby Marcus found. They listen like it's the most interesting story they ever heard. Well, it might be because Savannah tells a good story.

"Cool wings." Marcus says and reaches out to Megaera's wing. I want to tell him to stop, but she flexes her wing lower to him so he can touch it. Tisiphone flaps her wings, getting him to ooh and awe. Alecto widens her wings to full length, even impressing Savannah. "I want wings." Marcus says and they giggle, finding him too cute.

"You, Little Prince, will have your own power, much better than wings." Alecto says, holding up his chin and giving him a sinister smile. "You'll be powerful, as a child of Hades, and compassionate, as a child of Leland." She adds, making us proud parents.

"And me?" Savannah asks and Megaera moans a little.

"Of course Little Princess, you will be powerful and justly." She says, making Savannah smile. "You will be your brother's counterpart." She adds with this strange expression in her eyes. Tisiphone nods and strokes her head softly.

"Like Artemis and Apollo, the Moon and the Sun; but more Underworldly." She says with a smile and our children glance at each other with little grins. However, Hades and I arch our eyebrows at the Furies.

"How do you know what we don't?" I ask and Alecto raises her eyes up to me with that sinister smile.

"A wild guess, not that we're ever wrong." She says and grins at me. "But you'll know. You'll feel it before they come into power." She adds and glances at Hades with a smirk. "And they'll grow powerful as they grow fast." She concludes.

"Awesome!" Marcus shouts, making the Furies giggle.

Savannah jumps up and down in her dress, giving Alecto a high-five. It's adorable to see. Even fearsome Furies love Marcus and Savannah, as everyone else.

"Next time Mother and Father come to sort souls," Tisiphone says, her eyes narrowing a little on Hades specifically, making him sigh. "The children should come and see how it's done." She adds and then we have Marcus and Savannah looking at us with excitement. Yeah, there's no way we can put that off.

"After we see your grandparents, we'll be back and show you what we do." I say and they give the Furies high-fives, while the Furies grin at Hades, as he frowns without our children seeing his expression. I guess after centuries of sorting souls, you get tired of it and it feels more like punishment. Poor Hades.

"Have a good visit, Little Royalties." Megaera says and they awe as Marcus and Savannah hug them. They might be children of the Underworld, but they're so happy and friendly. Must be thanks to me. I look at Hades and see him trying not to dread the fact he has to come back to work. He meets my eyes and seems to think more positively.

"A family business." He says softly so only I hear.

"That's it." I say and kiss his cheek. Marcus and Savannah wave goodbye to the Furies, looking up at us, ready to go.

Hades and I take their hands and teleport to my parents' foyer. I really should call ahead rather than assume they're doing nothing, waiting for me. For all I know, they could be having a dinner party, or a book club. Not that my mother ever joined a book club. She might join Tupperware… that I could see.

I hear some footsteps from the kitchen, coming out to the foyer and see my mother taking off her apron with a smile.

"I thought I sensed someone at the door." She says and I arch an eyebrow at her and then she laughs. "I'm kidding. We installed a camera at the door so we'd know when you drop in." She adds and I laugh awkwardly. My mother looks down at my children and gasps a little. "Oh my, they've grown so much. It's only been a week." She adds and they go to hug her, scanning the foyer, probably sensing where Grandpa is in the house.

"Human time, mother. It's more like yesterday to us." I say and she seems like she didn't hear me as she hugs Marcus and Savannah back. No doubt this has to be overwhelming for her; seeing her grandchildren go from baby-toddler to preschool-school age. Mortals have such short lives and these are the only grandchildren she has. She's seeing their childhood go by quickly and she might feel like she has nothing to contribute to their development.

That's probably what Rhea was trying to tell me. It's not just hard on our children, but on my parents.

Well, too late to do anything now.

"Oh, what a beautiful box." My mother says and Savannah repeats her story, practically word for word while her brother gives an eye open for Grandpa. And, as if on cue, my father walks in, his shirt a little dirty from spaghetti sauce, whipping a towel over his shoulder. Wow, my parents are cooking together.

"Wait, who are these kids?" My Dad asks, jokingly, but with real surprise at their growth spurt.

"It's Marcus and Savannah." Marcus says, going to hug him. I watch as my children interact with my parents and I can't help but feel happy. Screw what Rhea said. This needs to happen. It already did and I'm not preventing future moments like this.

"Oh, you grew so fast, I didn't recognize you." My father says, making Marcus laugh. He knows very well that my father was really stunned and is trying to cover it up. Savannah goes to hug him, leaving my mother to hug me and Hades, which was a little surprising.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner." She says and I expect Hades to say no in some way.

"We'd be happy." He says and I glance at him, at that little smile that has my mother totally charmed.

"Oh, perfect. I can't say that I have Gods over for dinner very often." She says and laughs, going to ask Marcus and Savannah if they want to help her prepare the table. They're delighted, of course. Hades meets my slight frown and his smile widens.

"Trying to avoid work?" I ask and he gives me a cheesy grin. "No wonder the Furies are furious with you." I add and get his real grin.

"Lame pun, Darling." He says and kisses my forehead before going to talk with my father. I really thought he didn't care much for my parents, but if he doesn't like them, he's hiding it very well. _Very_ well.

I walk into the kitchen and help prepare the table. My mother used to correct my etiquette all the time, but now it seems the kids could put all the cutlery on the left and she wouldn't care. I should have had kids sooner. Man, she's mellowed out.

"So, how have you been?" My mother asks, taking out the homemade meatballs from the oven, checking on them as she gets the noodles to the al dente deliciousness. The sauce, as it seems, is ready.

"Busy." I reply, smiling as my babies sit at the table, having prepared the table. "Hades' Mom dropped in for a visit shortly after our last visit here." I add and she turns to me, taste-testing her meatballs. Her eyes wide, stunned. "Yes, Gods have mothers. She's a Titan. Nice, just a little intense." I say and she glances at my kids who are ready to eat, but at least they're polite about it.

"I sense you weren't thrilled about her." My mother says and I nod a little.

"She's very opinionated, which I understand, but she was pushing my buttons to see if she liked me." I say and she nods. "Hades and her had it out a little, which was necessary. I don't think those two saw each other much." I add, making sure I'm not being too loud for him to hear me.

"Well, that's good." My mother says, not sure what else to say. "What did she think of the little ones?" She asks, looking at them going through the stones in the gold box. I expect her to tell them to get that off her table, but she doesn't say a thing. I'm telling you, she's totally mellowed out. How is that possible in such a short amount of time? "Leland?" She asks and I give an awkward smile.

"She loves them. At first she was like a high-class snob, but she loves them. Everyone loves them." I reply and she's happy, putting her meatballs back in the oven for a little while longer, now testing her spaghetti.

"Are we going to have a party with Aunty Aphrodite?" Savannah asks and I realize I had nearly forgotten about that. Shit, another thing to do.

"Yes, I just don't know when." I say and my daughter is content with my answer.

"I want to meet everyone." Marcus says as he looks through the stones with one eye closed.

"Like who?" Savannah asks and they have their own conversation that makes me realize that mentally, they're developing faster compared to their physical growth. They're not going to be my babies for long. I'm going to miss this.

Fuck, I might want more kids just to hold onto that cute young stage. It's going by so fast.

"I'm surprised you're staying for dinner. I know you need food from where you live, especially the children." My mother says, showing me a bit of the woman I know to be my mother.

"They need to know their grandparents and I think we need this after Hades' mother driving us up the wall." I reply and I mother is totally content. I sort of expected her to feel like a resting place for in our divine lives, but she's not insulted at all.

"Well, one can be born in a family, but love is what makes a family." My mother says, making my children stop and pay attention. At that moment, my Dad and Hades walk into the kitchen, smiling at Marcus and Savannah sitting at the table already.

Yeah, this family has lots of love. My friends are family. The Underworld is family. Family is home, where there's love. Rhea might be Hades' mother, our children's grandmother, but I'm not sure about how she fits into our family beyond that. I know she loves Hades and our children, but actions speak louder than words.

It's hard to say.

"Are we ready for dinner?" My mother asks and we all look at the two munchkins already at the table. They look up at my mother and smile, making us all laugh. My parents sit at the ends, leaving Hades and I to sit across from each other, each beside our children. Savannah puts the box under her chair, with my help, and we begin passing around the spaghetti. Marcus and Savannah are excited to eat at their grandparents. I just hope it doesn't make them sick. I glance at Hades to see him unconcerned, so maybe it's nothing. Maybe we'll just feel like this I just a snack, the real nutrients coming from Home. Good enough for me.

It's a quiet family meal with small talk. Everyone is happy.

And, like perfectly awkward timing, just after the Furies had estimated the power of my children, I look at them, feeling like I'm picking up on something. I think their personalities are settling. Marcus is somewhat of a Momma's boy, a shit-disturber, thoughtful and fascinated by the Underworld, naturally. Maybe I don't have him all figured out yet, but I'm his mother and I feel like he's going to be witty like his father, handsome like his father, but kind and gentle like me.

I glance at Savannah and know she's independent. It's funny how that one word seems to represent all of her. She's smart, strong and ready to try new things. She's fearless.

Now this one is going to be like her father, just taking her looks from me.

At that moment, Savannah looks up at me as if she knows I'm staring at her. Her beautiful frosty eyes glimmer when she smiles. I smile down at her, letting her know nothing's wrong.

"We're having a family reunion tomorrow that we weren't thinking of going to. But now that you're here..." My mother says and I look at her, sort of speechless. I don't remember the last time her side of the family came around. Since she married my father, her family seemed to cut their ties with her. My father's family are just too busy with their riches to have family reunions. "You haven't seen your Aunts and Uncles since you were a couple years old." She adds and that explains the lack of memories.

"Why now?" I ask and she looks at my father, not sure how to answer my question. "Mom?" I ask and my Dad clears his throat, taking the spotlight.

"Your mother's family was always good at making up rumours." He says and my mother frowns at him, unimpressed. "I guess they heard you went missing and now they are throwing this reunion, probably thinking that you're a rehab junkie. They like to stick their noses in other people's sh-" he adds and my mother gently tosses her napkin down.

"What your father is saying," she says, cutting him off just before he impresses me with the word _shit._ "Is that they sent me an email, thinking it's about time we reconnect and build bridges." She adds and I actually let out a laugh. Build bridges after they burnt them? Just the sound of it is too hilarious to take seriously.

"See?" My father asks. Since meeting Hades, my father has seem to relax more. He's way more fun. My mother glares at me and looks back at me. "They just want to see Leland and know our business. We shouldn't go. None of us are ready for this." My father says, getting her attention and this pissed off expression on her face. "What are we going to say? Yes, our daughter ran away, but she didn't run into drugs, she ran into the Underworld, into the arms of a Greek God. These are their kids, also Gods. Did we mention Leland is a Goddess now? Yes, they rule the souls of the dead and one day, we'll all be in the Underworld." My dad concludes, rather making a good point despite what my mother thinks.

"I know it's going to be hard, but we can't just cut off all connections to people because our daughter is a Goddess." My mother says, not really winning the battle although it's kinda true.

"Your family, yes we can." My father replies, making me hide my smile. "They never reached out to you until now. Why? Because they think our daughter is a junkie hooker somewhere and they want to know all about it." He concludes and I frown a little. Now I'm a hooker?

"Have you thought that maybe I want to prove them wrong?" My mother asks, not surprising me. She was always about showing and telling. I have been more the type to not give a shit what others thought.

"If I may interject." Hades says, only getting this somewhat impatient look from my mother. However, she lets him. "Leland and I would without difficulty be able to convince them of a story that explains her sudden disappearance. On the other hand, our children being much older than possible considering the timeline won't be so easy." He adds and my mother looks down at her plate as if slightly disappointed.

I understand what she's saying. Her family just wants to know about me because it's like real-life soap operas. It's juicy drama for them. To show them that I'm not a junkie or a hooker would make her feel satisfied to see their faces shocked, knowing they got it all wrong. I just don't care about any of it.

Hades looks at me and I know what he's thinking.

This is my decision.

So, do I want to help my mother to show her family or do I just continue not to care?


	38. Chapter 38

I sigh and look at my mother, thinking about my own children. Many Gods thought for the longest time that Hades was this big heartless miserable guy. I expect some might think that's the same with my kids and the fact that my friends love my children because they see beyond that stupid stereotype makes me feel really great. I'm happy.

So, I smile at my mother, making my decision.

"We can't go with the truth, because telling you two that Hades is a God and that I became a Goddess was hard enough." I say and she smiles, knowing I'm taking her side on this one. "But, Hades is right; we can make a convincing story. It just might include me having children way early in my life with a guy that wasn't my boyfriend, making me sound like a total sleaze." I add and her eyes widen, looking down at my children, concerned with my language. Marcus and Savannah aren't fizzed. They know what I mean, since they're already way smarter than average kids.

"Steve wasn't taking the hint that you had already moved on. If they think he was always your boyfriend, it's not true." Hades says and I know this little lie makes him happy. He glances at my father who nods.

"We weren't taking the hint either, until Leland was pregnant with her new boyfriend, ready to elope if we didn't face the facts." My father says and I'm feeling so proud of him. He wouldn't have been like this before meeting Hades. "We realized our daughter was happy with this new guy who's name will have to be more modern or they'll think _Hades_ is a gang name." He says and looks at a grinning son-in-law. "What about Hugh?" He asks and Hades actually goes blank. I know he doesn't like the name.

"We didn't saying anything, not because we were ashamed," My mother says, making me smile. "But because it wasn't their busy and Leland wanted just a small ceremony, wanting to focus on her pregnancy." She adds and glances at Hades who's liking this very much.

"I'm a successful guy, running a computer software business for other companies. Leland took a break from University, pampered with my riches." He says and I smirk because this is all sounding like exaggerated versions of the truth. It's kinda cool. Hades frowns a little at my mother, inquisitively. "Will your family actually want proof? Photos of my business, products, photos of our house, our cars, our vacations?" He asks and I know he's already thinking of making all that happen like it always existed.

"Probably." My mother replies and Hades looks at me, grinning.

"Your friends might want to join in on the fun." He says and I laugh a little, knowing he's referring to Aphrodite, Artemis, Phoebe, Asteria, Hecate, Persephone, Aura, Iris, the Muses, the list goes on.

"This does sound like fun." Savannah says and I look down at her, a little worried that my mother's family might catch onto the fact that my kids aren't normal, in the sense that they act older than they really are.

"Well, it might not be for you, my dear." My mother says, stroking Savannah's cheek. "These mortals are simple minded and you're much smarter than all of them put together." My mother says, making me laugh. Now that I never expected to come out of her. She looks at me and smiles.

"No, it'll be fun. Marcus and I can play a game." Savannah says and Marcus is excited to hear the details. "Who can fool the most people." She says and Marcus grins, agreeing.

"Well, what do you think?" Hades asks my mother and she smiles at him like she could hug him.

"We can work out the details after desert." She says, getting up, ready to collect our dishes. I help her and smile as both Marcus and Savannah help.

All we do is collect the dishes. My mother guides us in the direction of the fridge to pull out the desert. I point to the dishes on the counter, ready to purpose I help with dishes, but she just guides me out. Marcus and Savannah head out with a bowl of chocolate gelato, content to be bringing desert to their grandfather and father. My mother pushes me out, making it clear that I am not to do the dishes. I guess it would sound weird to her; a Goddess is washing her dishes.

So, I bring out two bowls, for Marcus and Savannah, and my mother comes out with a bowl for herself and me. I love gelato. I don't know why we don't have it in the Underworld. Probably because I never thought of gelato until now.

By time I start to eat my desert, Marcus is tempted to lick his bowl. He looks over at his grandmother who smiles at him.

"Come to the kitchen and we'll fill that bowl." She says, getting up with him. She hasn't even started her desert. Yeah, definitely mellowed out since becoming a grandmother. Then, Savannah goes into the kitchen to get more gelato. I glance over at Hades and we smirk.

"So they can eat our food?" My father asks, a little confused, remembering the last time we said they needed Underworld food. I'm sure he also remembers when I was pregnant, trying to eat at a restaurant with them.

"I guess." I say and he looks at Hades.

"It won't nurture them as much, but it won't hurt." He replies just as or kids and my mother come back from the kitchen with way more gelato than I ever would have had at their age. Well, when I was younger because they're not as old as they look. I'd feel a little envious if I wasn't happy that my children are seeing a more softer side of my mother than I did my whole life. If she had stayed that way, we wouldn't be here.

"So, Hades, have you visited with your family?" My mother asks and I feel a little panicked because I'm thinking she's trying to ask about his mother.

"No." He replies just so casually. However, my mother seems a little disappointed, not wanting to really let this go, but knowing that she can't push Hades into answers like she did me growing up.

"He's not very close with his siblings." I say and my mother nods, understanding. If answering for him upsets Hades, he doesn't show it. Of course he never would. I don't think he can ever get mad at me. When he did, it was because he was falling in love with me and he was angry at himself.

He meets my eyes and smiles, knowing very well I'm thinking of something.

Always.

"Will you sleep here the night?" My mother asks and I'm not sure how to answer that.

"I promised my associates that I would be back in the Underworld to work." Hades says, but then I sense he's going to add something due to that little smirk on his face. "But it can wait. We'll stay the night." He adds, thrilling my mother, but I know he's just weaselling his way out of work. I frown at him, but then look down at Marcus and Savannah, excited.

"A sleepover!" Savannah says which also thrills my mother.

My mother had prepared their guest bedroom into a room for our children and left my bedroom just the way I always had it before moving into my apartment. She gave us the time to settle in before going back downstairs into the foyer for some classic family game fun.

Marcus and Savannah are enjoying their room. It seems my parents anticipated them growing out of baby things, so they got a bunk bed and some toys for different ages. They're happy.

Hades and I are looking at my room. He's probably trying to figure out what kind of teenager I was while I'm reliving some old memories. I grin as I still have some Evanescence posters up on my closet door along with my tiger and unicorn posters. I even had ads from magazines that I liked and some Archie comic strips on my walls.

My dressers were still cluttered with figures, jewelry boxes and nail polishes. My drawers still filled with some clothes. My bed, still covered with lilac coloured sheets and my big throw blanket of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"So, what kind of teenager do you think I was?" I ask Hades as I look around my room. You'd never think I had moved out into an apartment; there's still so much stuff here. Unimportant stuff, I guess.

"The type that was trying to figure out who she is and where she belongs." Hades replies, pretty spot on I have to admit.

"Going to talk to the Furies?" I ask, turning my eyes to him. He smirks and pulls out his cell phone. "Yeah, or call them." I add and he smirks.

"No, I'm going to text them." He replies and starts texting.

"You can't just text them." I say and he grins, his thumb moving about so quickly, it's nothing but a blur.

"Just did." He says, showing me the text he had sent.

 _We will not be returning as promised due to an fulfillment to Leland's parents._

"Seriously?" I ask and go to take his phone, but he holds it away from me. I close the gap and try to yank it out of his hand, but he swings it behind his back, amused. "You can't just put it like that." I say and his grin becomes a sinister lustful smile.

"And how would you put it? Apologize?" He asks and I glare at him, unconvincingly of course, despite my efforts.

"We told them we would. Yes, I would apologize. It's the decent thing to do." I say and as I go to reach for his phone, he holds it above his head, way out of my reach.

Why am I doing this the hard way? I'm a Goddess for crying out loud.

So I will his phone in my hand which he catches onto rather quickly, but I hold out my hand to him, the other texting.

 _This is Leland. I'm sorry we can't keep our word. It came up and it's important. As soon as this is over, we will work as a family, longer than usual._

I actually texts just as fast as Hades and return his phone to him. He didn't even try to stop me, but as he reads the text, I see he wishes he had.

"Seriously?" He asks, staring at the text, his voice hinting at his disappointment of dreadfully longer time to work.

"Sorry." I say, getting a small grin out of him. Then I hear his phone buzz. I watch as he tries not to frown. "Let me guess, they're responding nicely thanks to me?" I ask and he tucks the phone back into his pocket.

"More like they responded _just_ to you." He says and I laugh a little. "Yes, Milady. No problem, Milady." He adds, mockingly. I just can't help but laugh, getting a little smirk out of him.

"They probably do that just to spite you." I say and he nods in agreement with this exaggerated expression like _Ah, no fucking shit._ I grab him by the collar and bring his attention to me, to my seductive eyes and charming smile. Immediately, his chilled silvery blue eyes glimmer, making his eyes frosty and piercing. It runs a shiver of anticipation down my spine. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow despite the delighted expression on his face.

"Where is this coming from? We go from talking about the Furies to you loving me with all your being, an endless love that makes hopeless romantics envious." He adds, making me laugh a little. "We have all eternity together. Telling me you love me isn't necessary. I feel it. I know it. However, I sense this is your way of saying your immensely happy that my relationship with your parents is going smoothly." He adds and I smile, nodding my head. "Well, they might be annoying at times, but I prefer them to my mother." He concludes and I frown a little. "Oh, she can't hear me. I'm fine." He says, reassuring me.

"She heard you last time." I say and then his expression goes a little blank.

"She'd hardly be insulted." He replies, realizing that I'm right and that he probably got himself into a heap of trouble with Rhea.

At that moment, Marcus and Savannah come into our room, a little concerned. Immediately I release Hades and go to fix whatever problem they have. I bent down to their eye level and reassure them with strokes and compassion.

"A bird hit our window." Savannah says.

"I think it's dead." Marcus says, not nearly as upset as his sister. I glance up at Hades who has this sinister glimmer in his eyes. I'm guessing this is what the Furies meant. We might be seeing their powers beginning to rise to the surface.

"We'll go outside and see." Hades says, following a rushing Marcus, already going down the stairs to the backyard where the bird probably fell just below their window, in my mother's flower bed.

"I know it's upsetting, but maybe there's something we can do about it." I say and Savannah nods her head, trying not to cry. I kiss her forehead, inspiring a little hope in this slight moment of despair. She takes my hand and we head out to the backyard.

As we reach the first floor, having to go through the foyer and the kitchen to go outside, my parents are curious as to what is going on.

"A bird hit the window and we're going to check on it." I say and my mother seems to want to add something, but hesitates. "They're children of Hades. They're going to know Death all too well." I add and look down at Savannah who doesn't seem upset anymore, like my little kiss of hope is indeed giving her hope.

"It's sort of morbid, isn't it?" My mother asks, trying to whisper but failing to notice that my kids are too smart for that.

"Not for us." I say and we walk out the door, outside and hear Marcus talking around the corner. We join him and their Daddy to learn that the bird is indeed dead. Savannah sighs, hope fading away.

"I was right." Marcus says and Hades looks at me with that same glimmer.

"It would appear our son can sense when something is dead." He adds, but I can't tell if he's being serious or sarcastic. However, judging by the pride on Marcus' face, I'm going with serious Hades.

Savannah lets go of my hand and looks at the bird with a slight pouty lip.

"It's not fair." She says and Marcus snorts, earning a frown from me.

"Savannah, death is not the end." Hades says, kneeling down beside her. "Death is a continuation, just in another form." He adds and I step beside her, a hand on her back, again giving her hope.

"Things die, Savannah." Marcus adds, sounding like a little expert. "Things aren't made to live forever; plants, animals and people." He adds and she sighs again, feeling that despair. Damn, she's a hard one when it comes to offering hope.

"I know. But it shouldn't have died that way." She says, staring at the dead bird.

"It's Fate." Hades says, getting her to look at him. "Sometimes, bad things happen, but life is a balance of good and bad. You can't have one without the other." He adds, also trying to offer her hope. Yeah, good luck with that. "It's seems like a cruel fate, but the Fates do everything with good reason." He says and I know where this is going. "It's a cruel fate that lead me to your mother." He adds and I know both Marcus and Savannah are intrigued to hear the story. I guess their old enough for it.

"That doesn't help with the bird." Savannah says, shockingly. I grin a little and kneel down beside her, whispering in her ear.

"So what can you do about it?" I ask her, giving her the hope she needs, as an independent girl.

The power of relying on her own ambition and possibilities.


	39. Chapter 39

Savannah looks down at the bird, determined to do something about. She reaches out to it, her hand hesitating over it. It's like she doesn't want to touch it, but has to. She takes a deep breath and touches it with one index finger.

As she pulls her hand away, the wing starts to twitch, surprising us all. Marcus comes and watches with a dropped jaw. The bird opens its little eyes and starts to move around.

"Easy, little bird." Savannah says and picks it up gently with both hands cupped under it. In that moment, I can feel her power radiate. She might have Daddy's eyes and somewhat his personality, maybe mine too at times, but I know she takes after me regarding her power. She can give life back with compassion and empathy despite that tough little exterior.

"Reviving the dead. How interesting." Hades says softly.

"What?" Marcus adds and I see the disappointment on his face as his sister has her power emerging before him. "What can I do?" He asks and both Hades and I look at each other.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Hades says and takes Marcus to look around the yard for little critters while I stay with Savannah. She cares for the bird that is just relaxing in her hands, gaining back energy.

"I'm so very proud of you." I say and kiss her cheek, making her smile.

"Did I surprise you, Mommy?" She asks and I smile, combing the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You did, to be honest." I say and she grins, caressing the bird's head. "You're like your father, but there are times I see me in you." I say and she meets my eyes, crystal blue dazzling eyes as she smiles.

"You are the Goddess of Light in the Darkness, Warmth in Coldness and Hope in Despair." Savannah says and I'm a little surprised that she knows this. I guess being in my body makes her know a bit more about me than I give them credit for.

"Yes, I am. And I you are the little Goddess of Second Chances in Life." I say and her face brightens. "Giving back Life to those deserving of another chance." I add, giving her a hug with one arm, not wanting to frighten the bird if I wrap both arms around her. She leans her head on my shoulder as she watches the bird becoming lively. The bird is ready to live again.

She sets it down on the ground and we watch as it hops around, flexing its wings, and then takes off flying. We watch it go up into the neighbour's tree, chirping away.

"It knows it's been blessed by a Goddess." I say and kiss her head. She turns her attention to Marcus and her father who might have found a small creature. She immediately makes her walk across the yard, probably having a hunch what her brother is capable of doing. I know Hades and I were thinking the same thing: if one can revive dead things, the other must be able to kill things, both with just a single touch and the will to have it done.

As I approach, I see Hades caught a mouse in his hands. How he did that, I don't want to know. It seemed easy, like he had done it before.

"Alright Marcus, let your power surface. You know it. I know it. Mommy knows it, and judging by the way your sister is glaring, she knows it." Hades says and I grin, seeing Savannah cross her arms over her chest.

Marcus watches as his Daddy opens his hands, revealing a scared little brown mouse, just still. Marcus reaches a hand out, curling in his fingers, his index finger getting closer. With one touch, the mouse goes limp, eyes closed.

Dead.

Savannah gasps while Hades smiles with pride at a very happy Marcus.

"A continuation of life, in another form." Marcus says and Hades nods. "Where do animals go?" He asks, curious and compassionate.

"They instantly go to Elysium. They're innocent creatures." Hades replies, but then Savannah touches the mouse and it immediately jumps out of his hands, scaring Marcus.

He screams, making his sister snicker.

"Savannah!" He shouts and I immediately get in between them to prevent any fighting.

"I'm proud of both of you." I say, stroking their heads, calming Marcus. "You two are going to do amazing things, I know it. The Goddess of Second Chances in Life and the God of… Quick Death?" I ask and he looks up at me, grinning.

"Swift Death." He replies and I grin down at him, pinching his cheek tenderly.

"Swift Death it is, probably to those that deserve it." I say and Hades gives me this playful frown.

"Swift Death as he sees fit." He says and I actually frown at him.

"I don't want Marcus killing people for no reason." I say and he takes my hand, giving me a non offended smile.

"I'm a son of Leland, Goddess of Light in the Darkness, Warmth in Coldness and Hope in Despair." He says and I grin as this is a total déjà vu. I kneel down to his level and kiss his forehead.

"Yes, you are." I say and grin at Hades as I stand back up. "Not to say you're a murdering maniac." I add and he snorts a laugh, making Marcus and Savannah giggle.

"Well, I have killed some people, but for very good reasons." He says as Savannah gives him a hug. "I saved both Mommy and Aunty Persephone that way." He adds, surprising me.

"You're going to tell us all about it?" Savannah asks and he nods, taking her hand as we head back into the house before my parents come out, worrying that we're turning their yard into a pet cemetery.

"Yup. Lots of fun stories." Hades says and I smile down at Marcus who takes my hand, smiling up at me.

"I killed a mouse." He says softly and I grin.

"I'm proud of you." I say, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Your father can read people like open books. I'm sure you will be able to to the same." I add and as we turn the corner, he squints a little.

"You were giving Savannah hope, right Mommy?" He asks and I nod with a _Ah-hum_. "I felt it. Is Savannah going to do that too?" He asks and I smile down at him.

"I think your sister will give the dead some of her energy to revive them, her compassion and empathy easing the trauma. We'll have to see. You both have grown into your powers, now it's time to see how you develop it. I've been a Goddess for a short time and just when I met Grandma Rhea, I glowed like a light bug. See? Something new." I say like a real chatterbox. Despite my gibberish, Marcus smiles and nods.

We walk into the house, apparently just in time for some classic board games. And by just in time, I mean late, my parents waiting anxiously and trying not to show it. It seems like they don't really want to know about the dead bird.

I'd prefer not to tell them about it. I think if they knew their grandchildren could kill things and then revive them, it might freak them out.

"So, what games would you like to play?" My mother asks and my children look at the options, none they've ever played in the not-even-a-week of their lives. My children look at the games, reading the boxes carefully. It's cute, it's like they're going through a contract.

"I think _Clue_ sounds interesting." Savannah says and Marcus holds up _Monopoly._

"This is better." He says and I glance at Hades who isn't surprised at their choices, judging by his grin.

"We can play both." My mother says, compromising. Marcus and Savannah agree and give _Clue_ to my mother. She sets it all up with us all watching. I remember trying to play this game alone. My parents and I didn't play games much together. When we did, it didn't last long enough and I missed it the second it was over.

Now, I'd rather watch my children play because I know they're too clever for this game. For any game, but at least they'll have fun, I hope. The worst, they'll find this too mundane for their likings, but they'll still have some fun because it's their grandparents.

We play for a couple of hours, Hades and I mostly watching and laughing. I was right; my kids are too clever for these games, but it still made my parents happy. My father was especially proud that they had to go bankrupt because our children ruled _Monopoly_. It was fascinating to see.

Now, that familiar feeling arrives as my parents declare bedtime, putting the games away. However, I don't missed this family fun time because I know I get to have time with my children anytime, even if they age rapidly.

And I get to crawl into my bed next to Hades. If he had met me as a teenager, I would have had so much fun! The scandal of it all, the thrill that I'd have a God in my bed. Those snobby popular girls at school would never have been able to top that. No popular dashing boy would have been able to sweep me off my feet.

Marcus and Savannah race upstairs and will themselves into pyjamas, waiting for us to tuck them in. Hades and I walk in with my parents, grinning as Savannah got top bunk, leaning over and smiling at her brother.

"Goodnight, Marcus." My mother says, tucking him into bed, then doing the same to Savannah. My father, typically, stands and smiles.

"Goodnight." Our children say simultaneously and watch as my parents leave, knowing we'll be the last ones to leave, naturally. They probably assume we'll tell them bedtime stories, which they would be right.

Bedtime stories of sorts.

But before we get to that, my mother never got back to our fake story to tell her family. This isn't like her. I'm starting to think that going to this family reunion isn't a good idea. Something isn't right and she isn't saying anything about it.

"Story!" Marcus demands and we conjure some chairs so we can sit next to the bunk bed. I'll have to talk with my mother in the morning.

"Alright, from the beginning." Hades begins and I try not to smile, completely delighted. I don't know why, but I'd say this is exciting to see the looks on their faces when they hear how we met and how we fell in love.

"Mommy wasn't a Goddess then." Marcus says and Savannah doesn't seem surprised, like she already knew.

"You going to let me tell the story?" Hades asks and they giggle, watching him with anticipation. "I was once in love with Aunty Persephone. She, not so much. One day, she was in danger. A bad man wanted to hurt her and I saved her. I brought her down to the Underworld to keep her safe, but I really wanted to show her that I'm not creepy." He says and they smile. "Well, she still didn't like me. For many years, she considered herself my prisoner because the food in the Underworld works like this: if you don't want to stay, the food prevents you from leaving. If you want to stay, you will come and go as you please, only being satisfied with the food in the Underworld. Aunts Persephone wanted to leave.

"Now for an unknown amount of years, the Fates have twisted the lives of a God or Goddess to teach them a lesson they need to learn the most. So, one day, they chose me." He says and their faces become serious, waiting to hear, tensed. "They gave Aunty Persephone an antidote that would let her leave and she'd be free of me, of the Underworld. Once she left, she never returned and I was most upset. She wrote me a letter, but I had never read it.

For many years, I was alone and as miserable as the Gods believed me to always be. I was angry and hurt. Now, when the Fates teach a God a lesson, they usually have someone become destined to help that God. That's how I met your mother." He says and they look at me, excited to hear the rest.

"I was a student at University, taking a Greek Mythology class." I beginning, knowing this part of the story is mine, that Hades would naturally let me tell it. "A new student walks in, drawing my attention. He later became my partner in a discussion. He was striking, but what I didn't know is that he came to class just to meet me.

"I returned to my apartment and found myself walking through my window to Olympus, which was strange, but I wasn't in total disbelief, oddly." I say, remembering that like it was yesterday, although it also seems like long ago. "I walked up a hall and some stairs to meet the Gods. The guy in my class was Zeus. I had been told that I was chosen to help a God, I had only to pick which one." I say and look at Hades with a loving smile. "I chose your father. Of all the Gods to pick, he avoided looking at me. He seemed miserable, like he didn't want to be there. In a way, I felt sorry for your father. I wanted to help him without knowing what the problem was." I say and look back at them, listening to Hades' silence. Apparently, I can continue telling the story.

I'm sure he'll jump in here and there.

"Well, as soon as I picked your father, the Gods disappeared and I had to ride on Pegasus to get down to the Underworld. It wasn't very fun to get down, but at least Uncle Charon was nice, which the same couldn't have been said for your father.

"Oh, he was mad. He wanted me out, but I stood up and spoke back. We negotiated and agreed I was to stay for three days. During those days, your father either avoided me or was very grumpy." I say and Hades jumps in, as predicted.

"I was hard at work." He says and they know that was just a cover because he was angry and hurt. Although we haven't yet told them why their father was angry, I see in their eyes the comprehension based on how he felt when Persephone left.

"My interactions with your father were discouraging. I was afraid I'd fail. I was afraid of what would happen. Then, after making friends with everyone _but_ your father, I found a box in the fireplace. Inside was a letter from Aunty Persephone to your father." I say and they stare at me, tensed. "She didn't mean to hurt him, but she knew nothing good could come out of a forced relationship. She simply wished him the best. When my three days were up, your father, obviously bittersweet underneath his angry-satisfied glare, reminded me of my failure to help in. In return, I reminded him that he also failed; failed in getting the help he needed and I threw at his feet the box with the letter." I say and they look at Hades, then back at me.

This next part is going to be fun, I say sarcastically. It was very emotional for me and very confusing.

"What happened?" Savannah asks me.

"Well, history likes to repeat itself." I say, as the entire situation with Persephone nearly getting raped and Hades coming in to save her was a foreshadowing to the event that I had lived.

The part I'm about to tell them.


	40. Chapter 40

"I left the Underworld, distraught. When I got out, Aphrodite was there and we spoke. I made it clear that I loved Hades despite how rude and cold he had been." I say, knowing that he stares at me with a slight smile. I know he's not proud of that, but he is happy everything went the way it did. I got to say, so am I; here we are with two beautiful children.

"Daddy wasn't very nice." Savannah says, looking at her father with a blank expression, her eyes frosty. I don't know if he can tell, but she looks disapproving.

"Daddy was hurting." Marcus says to defend his father, but Savannah keeps staring like she doesn't think that justifies being a jerk. If Hades is upset, that grin hides it well.

"The point is, your father _was_ hurting and so was I; I thought I had failed. I thought he hated me, and still, I loved him. I wanted him to be better than what he was, even if I couldn't be the one there with him.

"Aphrodite was helpful and set me on my way. I ended up hitching a ride with a bad man who tried to hurt me. That moment changed everything." I say and both our babies light up, knowing just what had happened.

"Daddy stopped him?" Marcus asks and Hades jumps in, no doubt to make himself to be a grand hero.

"I stopped the car, ripped him out of the car and killed him mercilessly for laying a hand on your mother." Hades says with a charming smile as I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Your father was still cold, but he made it clear that he wanted me to go back to the Underworld with him. You see, Daddy was eavesdropping on my conversation with Aphrodite. He didn't want to lose the only good thing he'd get." I say and he turns his charming smile to me, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips. Marcus and Savannah squeak with delight as they watch us.

"Before we returned to the Underworld, your mother wanted to collect a few things from her apartment and _by a few things_ , I mean she packed several bags." He says and I sigh. He had to throw that in. "Your mother knew she had to sever her ties to her world, so she wrote a letter, like Persephone did to me. She came with me to the Underworld and she settle in." Hades says and I know he's not going to throw in his temper tantrum to our children.

"Your father had to clean up his mess. After reading Aunty Persephone's letter, he threw books off the shelves and obviously burnt her books of poetry." I say and look at him, seeing that sheepish grin.

"You knew?" He asks and I smile.

"Yup." I say and look back at our children. "Your father was beginning to warm up to me. He showed me in his magical fountain thing what was happening with my parents." I say and hear Hades sigh.

"The fountain." He corrects. Uh, that's what he calls it? No wonder Persephone looked at me like I thought it had a special name.

"I saw my parents and ex-boyfriend at my apartment, clearly upset with my letter. I was confused, feeling as though your father was testing me. I got very upset with him and we had this very romantic moment. Your father opened up to me, rather slowly, but he told me that he loved me the minute he saw me, and was angry that he loved me, ready to finally let go of Persephone." I say and they get all giddy, looking at us as if hoping for us to kiss.

Not in front of them, no way; it would feel weird.

"From that moment on, your father and I love each other. For helping your father to move on, my reward was to become a Goddess. I accept that wonderful gift because I could be with your father always. This is what I was meant to be and out of our love, came two beautiful children." I say and Hades stands up, tucking Marcus in and then making sure Savannah gets settled in. I kiss their foreheads and together we walk out, letting them rest. I don't know how much they'll sleep. Time here runs differently then to what they're accustomed.

Hades and I return to my room and close the door for privacy. He picks me up and kisses my neck as he carries me towards my bed. Yeah, saw this coming.

We lay on my bed, just kissing, enjoying each other's company. I think telling our story to our kids has made us really appreciate our relationship. It sounds cheesy, but our love is so strong and deep, it's destiny. Together forever, the It couple of the Underworld.

Yum.

Hades sensually pulls his lips away from mine and stares into my eyes.

"I used to curse eternity." He says and I smile sadly, touching his cheek. His eyes are so soft, an entrancing shade of blue. "I take it back; I'm glad to have eternity with you." He adds and I smile, touching his lips with my thumb.

"Me too." I reply, knowing it's going to be like this forever. I really can't see us fighting or drifting apart.

"And it's pretty awesome that starting the day those little angels were born, I'm forever going to be a father. It's an amazing feeling." He adds and my smile brightens. He's just so happy. "I needed you and now, you're a part of me." He adds, his eyes so tender, his smile so bright and gentle. The Hades I had first met seems like just a figment of my imagination. He's never been that way with me again and I know he never will. "I'm so proud of our kids." He says and I rake both my hands through his hair, giving him a sensual kiss before responding.

"I am too. They're amazing and beautiful. I'm a little sad they're growing so fast. I should have held them more as babies." I say and he strokes the side of my face, eyes so incredibly enchanting. This is the side of him that no one sees and a part of me wishes they could. The other part wants him all to myself.

Which I do.

"You know, we did agree to discuss this once Marcus and Savannah got older." He says and I bite my lower lip, not sure what to say. "If you want more children, it's entirely up to you. You know I'm up for it, but I know it was also hard on you, probably because there were two draining you." He adds and I smile, kissing him so hard that he holds onto me tightly, rolling onto his back, as if to say that if this means yes, then go ahead; get pregnant.

Yeah, hold onto your horses, cowboy.

I pull back and look into his frosted eyes, anticipating me to take him up on his offer.

"I know it's not really their place to have a say in the matter, but I would like to know what Marcus and Savannah think." I say and he grins at me. "Maybe they'd feel like I want younger children. Maybe they'd think I don't love them anymore. Maybe they'd feel pushed out." I say and he touches my cheek, pushing out a strand of hair.

"They'd never think or feel that. They know you love them. I bet you they'd love another brother or sister." He says and I arch my eyebrow at him. "Yes, I did say _bet_. I know you'd love to get the royal treatment as your winnings." He adds and I grin, my lips closing in on his bottom lip.

"You're just saying that to cover up the fact you love to pamper me and have no intention of stopping." I say and suck in his bottom lip between mine. He is hands goes to the back of my head as he inhales the breath out of me in a kiss. I'm really no match for him, but I kiss him back ferociously.

Then, we both stop, both sensing the same thing; this little prickle in the back of our necks saying we're being watched.

We both turn our heads to the door and see Marcus and Savannah pull their faces away from the door, bolting back to their bedroom. Yeah, not so stealthy as they'd like to be.

"Well, since they obviously overheard," Hades begins.

"Eavesdropped." I correct.

"We should go ask them what they think about it." He adds and we both got off my bed, quietly making our way to their room where they no doubt try to act like they hadn't just been caught.

We walk in and they make it look like they've been asleep this whole time.

Just deviously cute.

"Ah, I guess they're asleep." I say and glance at Hades who gives me a slight grin. "I guess it'll have to wait. I was looking forward to see how they felt about having a brother or a sister." I say and we go to leave the room.

"No, I'm awake!" Savannah harshly whispers, trying to be quiet despite her excitement. We turn around and see Marcus giving in too, sitting up in his bed. Both stare at us, delighted. "Are we having a brother or sister?" She asks and I know she means if that's what Hades and I decided and not are we already pregnant.

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk about." I say and we sit back down in our chairs as they lean over to the edge of their beds. "How would you feel if we did have another child or possibly another set of twins?" I ask, throwing it out there because maybe they'll feel like another set of twins will replace them.

"I want a brother." Marcus says.

"I want a sister." Savannah says, her eyes dropping down at her brother, making me grin.

"That's nice, but it's our decision." Hades says and they settle down. "Mommy just wanted to make sure no matter what we decide, you know we'll always love you." He adds and they smile brightly at him, and then at me.

"We know." Savannah says softly and I know they badly want to know if I do want more children. It's hard to say. I didn't plan on having more. I know everyone else would like more. But do I?

"Are we going to be disappointed if Mommy decides you two are handful enough?" Hades asks and they laugh a little, but then nod their heads, looking at me with warm smiles. Despite this cute moment, I feel like they would be disappointed. I also feel like Hades would be disappointed.

This sucks.

"Good talk. Go back to bed." I say and tuck them in, a little forcibly I have to admit. I walk out and leave Hades to sit the door. He walks in and I'm already settling in my bed, in my t-shirt and pant pyjamas. Clearly, no one is getting pregnant tonight.

He slowly gets into bed, wearing a red satin pyjama suit.

Damn it.

I sigh and meet his eyes as he pulls the blankets up. We're both just sitting in bed, the lights still on. This just speaks of how bothered I am. He knows it.

"I meant it; if you decide we're good with two, so am I." He says and I feel myself start to get to that point where I'm so bothered that I might cry. He pulls me into his arms and kisses my head. "I really didn't want this to upset you. I'm sorry, Leland." He says and I push against him, looking into his eyes with a slight frown.

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask and he grins at me.

"You're rubbing off on me." He says and I give his chest a slight punch. "And I'm rubbing off on you." He says and smiles, but I'm in no mood as I settle back in his arms.

"I know everyone is not pressuring me, and appreciate it, but I also feel like everyone would be so disappointed and just trying to hide it." I say and he holds me tight, rubbing my back.

"Who's everyone?" He asks and I grunt.

"You, our kids! Everyone that matters to me!" I snap and he chuckles a little.

"We would never be disappointed, Leland." Hades says softly, genuinely and lovingly. It's not that I didn't expect it; it just makes me cry a little. "We're happy. We really are. I want you to know that I am beyond words happy to have Marcus and Savannah. I'm not saying I'd only be this happy with more kids. I'm happy. Please don't ever feel like I'd be disappointed if you don't want more children. I'd never feel that way." He says, trying to put it into words. I know he's struggling to reassure me and it breaks my heart a little.

I wipe my face, not that I was crying hysterically. I look up into his eyes and smiled, but the sadness is all over my face, I can feel it. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly, my face in his neck.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to decide." I say, trying not to cry. He strokes my hair as he rubs my back, being such a big sweetheart.

"You don't have to decide anything now. You don't even owe me an answer." He says and I snort, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"Ah, yes I do!" I say and he gives me a slight grin, wiping a tear that falls down my cheek. "You're my husband. I do owe you an answer; we're in this together forever, remember?" I say and he smirks.

"Fine, but there is no time limit on your answer." He says and kisses my forehead, then brining his to mine. We close our eyes and listen to each other breathing. It's rather calming. "We can go hundreds of years without talking about it. Hundreds of years and a day before making a decision. There is no pressure." He concludes and I sigh, feeling all pressure fading away.

"Thank you." I say softly, getting a kiss to chase away all my maddening feelings. His lips are so gentle on mine, a total tease as it feels so light. I don't even notice when his lips leave mine. "Damn." I whisper, hearing him laugh a little. I look into his eyes and give him a small smile. "Sorry for being hysterical." I say and he smiles, taking my chin and I smile as I know there's another kiss coming.

"I can't imagine how torn you feel, so don't apologize." He says and kisses me. I will the lights to go out and we settle into bed, kissing. The best thing about being here, I can stay up all night and it won't bite me in the ass.


	41. Chapter 41

The morning, I thought would roll around the corner fast, but it actually came pretty slow. Hades and I stayed up all night, having fun of the adult variety, and I know our children were awake half through the night, quietly playing.

We're all downstairs in the kitchen with breakfast awaiting for my parents who come down looking like they're the ones who had stayed up all night long. My mother looks at the table and stares with disbelief.

"Leland, did you cook this?" She asks and I'm about to reply that I conjured it up, but she's not awake enough to understand.

"Yup." I say and gesture to my parents to sit down and eat. It's just an ordinary breakfast served with omelettes, hash browns, bacon, slices of ham, pancakes with Canadian maple syrup which is just divine and glasses of milk for calcium.

"Thank you, Leland." My parents say and I glance at Hades who gives me a slight grin.

Marcus and Savannah eat too. I know this isn't Underworld food and that's what they need, but so far, any food seems good for them, like Hades said; it won't hurt them. Maybe it was just a pregnancy thing after all.

"I hope you all slept well." My mother says and I know Hades is totally smiling charmingly.

"We did." He says and the kids nod in agreement. I guess we've all got used to telling my parents white lies. I'd say we should feel ashamed about that if it wasn't for the fact that my parents still can't fathom everything about Gods that we showed them or told them.

"When is the family reunion?" I ask and my mother takes a moment to cherish the breakfast before answering. I'd don't know why she's being so dramatic; I didn't actually cook this food.

"It starts at noon and ends after supper. People can stay longer if they want." She replies and goes back to her plate.

"And where is it?" I ask and she freezes a little. She looks at me and seems to actually dread answering my question.

"Your Aunt's. She inherited our mother's house after she died. She didn't waste time moving in." My mother replies and I glance at Hades.

"To avoid making it difficult on your mother, your grandmother died when you were a teenager. Your mother was never told." He says, obviously in the wavelength of Gods so my parents don't hear him. I glance back at my mother and worry about today. She's going to see her family because of what they say about me, but it's only going to unearth everything else, like the fact she was never told her mother died.

I don't want to upset my mother, but we have to talk about this.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I ask her and she seems bewildered.

"Of course! They made up lies about my daughter. I won't allow that." She says and I know she's doing this because it makes her angry that they attacked me, I guess you can say. She probably doesn't care what they say about her, but anything about me and she's out for blood. Not really, but it might end up that way.

"Why hasn't your family reached out to you?" I ask and I see this wall go up on her face. This is something she doesn't want to talk about. "Please Mom, tell me what happened." I say, letting my warmth wash over her. I probably shouldn't use my power on my parents, but I'm doing this to help her as this is something that hurts her, like an old wound being ripped open.

"My father died when I was a little girl." My mother begins, tears forming in her eyes. I might have to pull back in my powers or she'll cry and I know she hates crying in front of people. "My mother raised us kids on her own, working long hours in a factory. We took care of ourselves rather than of each other. My mother was distant and she didn't want help from anyone, not even her own family. Whatever gifts we were given, she gave away or destroyed. We weren't allowed to keep anything unless we worked for it ourselves. My brothers worked and their money paid for the house and our food. My mother got us girls to work too when we got older so she could quit the factory. My sisters took care of her while I was trying to save my money so I could leave. I was tired of living in a cold house, cold n the sense that we weren't a family. We always fought, especially my sisters and I. They would gang up on me. I could never have anything nice.

"Then, one day, my money was gone. They spent it on makeup and anything they wanted. My mother knew and she did nothing. My sisters gave her some makeup and she thanked them!" My mother says and begins to cry, hiding her eyes. My father places a hand on hers and our children go to hug her. I pull in my warmth and project hope instead.

"You left to find someone better." I say and she looks at my father with a smile.

"He found me." She corrects and they look into each other's eyes in a way I have never seen. Now it all makes sense; why my mother was the way she had been my whole life. Her family sounds horrible and when I left her to be with Hades, it's no wonder she was so upset. I get that parents are naturally upset in a situation like that, but this ran deep for my mother. It probably made her think of her family.

"So, I ask again, are you sure you want to be among them after all these years?" I ask and she meets my eyes with a confident smile.

"I can't change the past, but I can influence the present and the future. They are not going to hurt me again." She says and smiles at me as if knowing that I may have given her a little hope. "So, Hugh runs a software company for other companies. He's a rich man that married my daughter and together they have twins." She says, getting the details rolling.

"I even have pictures in my iPhone." Hades says, giving it to my parents. "Our mansion, our lakeside cabin, our resort in Greece." He adds and I grin at him. "Our purchase of a yacht and newest Jaguar. The convention where my company was awarded best software of the year, Leland and I at the gala with the article in hand." Hades says, surprising my parents.

"You really can tell a convincing story." My mother says and he grins with pride.

"Why was I so interested in Leland if I'm a rich man?" Hades asks and looks at me with a sinister grin. "I'm a bad boy at heart, seeing a girl I can't have as I went to her University for a seminar on modern technology. Her boyfriend was interested in meeting me. I romanced Leland and convinced her to leave her boyfriend, had a fling and then she was pregnant.

"I couldn't let her boyfriend try to win her back now that she was going to have my kid, which then turned out to be _kids_. I married her and everything fell into place; her parents' acceptance and her boyfriend coming to reality that he lost Leland long before she ever met me." Hades says and smiles, eyes soft. "I never knew she would have tamed my bad boy heart." He adds and I laugh a little. Oh, he's good.

"And I do what? Just stand next to you and look pretty?" I ask teasingly.

"No, you were hired on as my assistant, reminding me of meetings and helping me to look good at meetings. Good?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "You're lucky I gave you a job without a University degree." He adds and I smack him with a grin. He enjoys it, of course.

"Aren't you going to eat?" My mother asks and I shake my head. "Well, we better get going soon. It's a long drive." She says and then both my parents look at us with some concern. "I don't suppose you have a car." She adds and Hades grins. Oh boy.

"My car's in the garage." He adds and curious, my parents go see. So do our children and I glance at him, that boyish grin on his face. He gets up, encouraging me to follow along. We head out to the garage and as my father opens the door from the house, just beside their Ford Focus is a black Jaguar.

Figures it would be a Jaguar. And black.

"Cool!" Marcus shouts and everyone goes to further check out the car. I look at Hades who smiles devilishly.

"I'm still a bad boy." He adds and I rough up his hair, making him laugh a little. I'm surprised I'm able to reach his head. At times he seems so tall that I forget he's only a little more taller than me.

"I never thought I'd have a Jaguar in my garage." My father says and turns to us with an inquisitive grin. "Does it disappear at midnight?" He asks and we laugh a little.

"No, we conjure things as we need them and when we no longer need them, they vanish." Hades replies and my dad shakes his head like it's such a waste of a good car. I bet he's thinking of convincing Hades of leaving it in the garage.

"Let's get ready, shall we?" My mother asks and encourages us all to get ready, like we're all children.

Despite the fact she says she can do this, I don't think it'll be easy for her to go in, defend me and come out unscathed emotionally.

The Jaguar turned out to be more comfortable than it looked. It's fast too, but Hades keeps it modest as we follow my parents. Marcus and Savannah have toys, colouring books and iPads since Hades apparently included WiFi in this car. Our kids are perfectly content ignoring each other, but occasionally they show each other things and talk.

They're so beyond the age they look and something deep inside me says they'll be having a growth spurt soon. I guess the next step is for them to look like they're eight or nine years old.

"You're quiet." Hades says looking so incredibly sexy as he drives this sexy car. Sometimes tells me I want to keep this car, like in the Underworld so we can have sex in the back seat. It's a little small back there, but we can manage. "Leland." He adds and I grin, my lip slipping out from between my teeth, a telltale sign that I was thinking of something lustful about him.

He smirks, a glimmer in his frosty silvery blue eyes. Fuck he's so gorgeous.

"We're keeping the car." I say and he grins, looking out at the road ahead as if he knows why reasoning already. "We can build-on in the Underworld, right? Build a garage with a way out to the world above us. Build an add-on to the palace so when our kids want their own place, they can." I say and his smirk broadens.

"I can do that." He says and, unexpectedly, our children join into the conversation.

"How about a barn for animals. Can we have animals?" Savannah asks and Jades looks at her in the review mirror with a slight arch of the eyebrow.

"Dragons would be cool." Marcus says without looking away from his iPad and colouring book, since we can see his picture come to life. He seems bored with it. It's kinda funny.

"Only animals in the Underworld are hellhounds and Cerberus, if we can consider him an animal." Hades says and Savannah gives her Daddy a pouty lip. "I can't bring animals down to the Underworld; they're not meant to live down with us." He adds and I think of Persephone. Yeah, perfect comparison.

"What about the Nightmare Horse?" Savannah asks and we all go quiet inquisitively. However, Hades glances at me as she explains. "In Henry Fuseli's painting entitled _The Nightmare_ , there's a demon on the chest of a person, giving them nightmares. In the back is a night-mare, a female horse. It inspires of Hellish horse that is terrifying. It also brings to mind horses from the Wild Hunt, accompanied by hellhounds." Savannah adds and as Hades looks at me, he grins.

"She's her mother's daughter." He says, referencing my love and knowledge of mythology. How Savannah knows about the Nightmare horse is beyond me. I thought it was a black horse with a fire-mane, burning eyes and hooves ablaze. I remember reading that, I just don't remember where.

The Wild Hunt on the other hand, I remember reading that in a great fictional book written by a very talented author. What a great story.

"Can we get one of those?" Savannah asks and Hades sighs, not sure what to say.

"No, the snake-like dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece." Marcus says and then Hades grins a little, turning that into a smirk as he glances at me. "It's still alive, right? Medea just put it to sleep." He adds and then he grins again.

"What?" I ask, not understanding his expressions towards me.

"He's his mother's son too." He says and I roll my eyes, turning in my seat so I could look at them. They're really hoping for more pets in the Underworld. I don't think anything that wasn't already in the Underworld would make a good pet.

"Aren't you happy with Reyna, Ghost and Cerberus?" I ask and their little faces make these cute expressions of alarm.

"Oh, we love them." They say simultaneously, but I sense something they're not telling me. I guess they want a pet of their own. I glance at Hades and he knows I'm about to suggest something.

"Couldn't Reyna and Ghost have pups?" I ask and hear Savannah and Marcus gasp with excitement. Hades, on the other hand, looks at me with some dread.

"You have no idea what it's like to breed hellhounds. They tolerate each other, but no way will they mate. I tried. I nearly got my face ripped off." He replies and I try not to grin. "I'm not trying that again." He adds and immediately, our children use their best pleading pouty lips and big sad eyes. Hades doesn't have to look up into his review mirror to know it. All he does is glance at me to see this grin. He knows I want to give breeding Reyna and Ghost a try, if it means having hellhound pups for Savannah and Marcus. "Fine." He says, defeated to the delight of our children. "I'll sacrifice my face." He adds and I grin at our kids who are so excited. I glance back at Hades and tap his leg with a smile.

"Reyna and Ghost won't rip your face off." I say and he gives me a slight grin as he knows I'm working my power of hope a little bit. That grin is probably relief as he knows I can probably help to keep the hellhounds relaxed.

"I can't wait." Savannah says and Hades sighs, as if to say that he can. "We will finally bring the hellhounds back from the brink of extinction." She says and Hades frowns a little.

"They aren't extinct, Savannah." He says and she looks up at him, her little face serious.

"Then why are there only two?" She asks and I look at Hades who's speechless. Just as he's about to answer, she cuts him off. "Exactly." She says, winning the argument. Although Hades frowns, he's proud of his daughter. Then he looks at me, not so impressed.

"Indeed her mother's daughter." He says and I smile, sitting comfortably in my seat. However, there's one little thing that bothers me: how the Hell do our children know these things? I glance at Hades who is so focused on the road, not that he needs to be.

"How do they know these things? All these things?" I ask and he looks at me, a little inquisitive. "I can't even teach them basic things. They know everything already and I don't understand where they get it from." I add and he smiles softly at me, eyes crystallizing.

"Genetics, Darling. What I know, what you know, is passed onto them. So, you are teaching them; you have and you do by showing them how to be, how to discover who they are." He adds and I glance over my shoulder to see them smile at me, as if to reassure me that this is true.

"Oh, my babies are growing up so fast." I say sadly and Savannah blows me a little kiss as her brother waves to me. They're just so adorable!


	42. Chapter 42

We finally get there and as soon as I look up at the big house, I seem to recognize it like it's familiar to me. Even seeing some faces seems familiar to me despite the fact I have never seen the house of these people.

As some women come up to my parents' car, so thrilled to see my mother, it's like I've always known them. My aunts Rita and Vern, my mother's sisters and Pat, her sister-in-law. They hug my mother like everything she told me was just a fabrication.

Two-faced bitches.

I glance at Hades who shakes his head.

"See, children, people like this don't go to Elysium." He says and I nod in agreement. I'd worry a little if I wasn't a Goddess, but the windows are tinted which makes for a great grand entrance.

"They made up lies about Mommy." Marcus says and his sister turns to him, sighing.

"Not just that, they were mean to Grandma and they act all friendly. They're liars." Savannah says and Marcus sticks his tongue out at her. She grabs his arm and goes to bite.

"Mom!" He shouts and as Hades and I turn to look at them, Savannah looks like she hadn't even touched her brother, just looking innocent.

"No fighting." Hades says and looks at me as if to ask if I'm ready to go. I nod and we get out of the car, looking like casual high-class people. The people my relatives pretend to be. If they think I'm a tramp, they're wrong. I'm a Goddess who's going to be totally classy.

My father comes to our car, patting Hades on the shoulder, having some small talk as I get the kids out of the back seat. We're a family out of the high-end shopping catalog and I can't emphasize that enough! Hades is even wearing a white dress shirt under his black jacket. It's not much cause for celebration, but it's amazing anyway. Marcus and Savannah pop out, dressed adorably in a dress and a little suit, and make their way to my mother where my aunts no doubt are very curious to meet us, the supposed tramp.

They stare at me as my mother introduces me, my husband as he steps up with my father, and then my children. My aunts stare at Hades, practically frozen. He might be in the role of a human multi-dollar company man, but I know these people will sense something about him. Women, like my aunts, will find him charming and appealing in a sort of unnerving manner and men will probably fear him a little.

"This is Leland?" Aunt Vern asks and I fight the urge to frown.

"She takes much after her father, I see." Aunt Rita says and I know my mother now fight the urge to frown. I look more like my mother than anything. I just met Aunt Rita and she's already being a bitch.

"You probably don't remember us." Aunt Vern says and I smile innocently.

"Yeah, no." I reply and Aunt Rita nearly snorts.

"I imagine your mother never showed you pictures." She says and I mother has a stern expression. Yeah, she's getting pissed.

"I didn't have any." She replies and Aunt Rita frowns. Why am I calling these women my aunts? Just because their relatives doesn't mean I have to refer to them by the way we're related.

"Oh, c'mon Simone." Rita says and I'm fighting the urge to raise my eyebrow. I haven't heard many people call my mother by her name. My mother glares and Rita knows she's getting on her nerves, which is worst. "Mom gave us all the pictures she had." Rita adds and my mother snorts.

"Which _us_ would that be?" My mother asks and I feel proud of her, and hold back a smile when Aunt Pat steps in.

"Let's not start." She says, looking at Rita. "Simone came all this way." Aunt Pat says and reaches for my mother. "Robert is looking forward to seeing you." She says, Robert being my Uncle, my mother's brother.

Rita and Vern look down at my children and then at Hades. My mother might be off the hook, but we're on it. My aunts aren't going to let us go without getting in our business.

"Rita, Vern." My father says and turns to us. "I'm sure the kids are hungry after a long drive." He says, giving us a way out.

"Nope. We're good." Savannah says, deciding that she wants to stir some trouble, since Rita pissed off her grandmother. I'd rather not take all the credit; she's a daughter of Hades too.

"So, Leland," Vern begins. "This is your husband, Hugh?" She asks and both my aunts seem in disbelief. Are they thinking this is all for show? What did my parents do, hire actors and paid me to clean my act for a day? Pathetic.

"Yes, and our children." I say and my aunts just look at us as if trying to think of ways to rip this picture-perfect family apart. Bitches. "Can we go in or would you like to ask more questions?" I ask, surprising them and we walk pass them, my father beside me with a grin.

"Ladies." Hades says, being classy and definitely showing off. He looks so damn sexy in his clothes, like a male model, and his behaviour is going to leave women swoon. Hell, I'm swooning.

We get inside and immediately my mother waves me over to meet my Uncle Robert. He's nice and happy, my mother overjoyed. This might be the only relative I care to meet.

He shakes my hand, then Hades as they're introduced, then my children. He loves my kids, which is a big win in my book. They talk about their love for Barbies and Hot Wheels and he listens, commenting.

"Sounds like me and your grandmother when we were kids." He says and Aunt Pat laughs a little.

"There's some snacks in the backyard. Do you like sushi?" She says and my kids smile excitedly. Even Aunt Pat seems cool. I'll forgive her.

Hades and my Uncle talk as our kids run off to the backyard, following Aunt Pat. I stay with my mother who waits for Uncle Robert to conclude his little chat with Hades. He's very interested and Hades is very convincing. I glance at my mother and she grins.

"Your Uncle was always invested in different conversations, forgetting which person he was talking to first." She says and I grin.

"A social butterfly." I say and she nods, like that's an understatement.

At that moment, another man comes and taps my mother on her shoulder. Her other brother who smiles softly as she turns and smiles at him. They hug, but it seems my mother isn't as close to him as she is to Uncle Robert. I don't think he's the social type.

"Ned, this is my daughter, Leland." My mother says and he shakes my hand with a kind smile. If there's one thing I can say about my Uncle Ned, it's that he's gay and sort of in the closet. Funny how I can just pick up on that. So, in my moment of shaking his hand, I give him hope so that he can have the courage to step out of the closet. Life is too short to be spent hiding who you really are.

"Wow, you look so much like your mother." He says and I smile.

"Thank you." I say and my kids run back in with little plates of sushi and cookies. Everyone looks at them, curious, and Aunt Pat laughs, telling some that they're my children. Aren't they adorable? Her words, not mine.

So, my parents, my Uncles, my Aunt Pat, Hades, our children and I all talk for what seems like a couple of hours. It's great and warm. It makes my mother happy and I see they never thought of me as some runaway druggie hooker. That, I believe, are Rita and Vern.

And speaking of the devils, they step up with little smirks.

"Hogging Simone and her family, Robert and Ned?" Rita asks and she immediately ruins our fun. "Your nieces would love to meet you, Simone." She adds, making it sound like my mother is just a stranger to the next generation. Now who hasn't told their children about us. I can just imagine my cousins are like Rita and Vern. Well, Vern isn't so bad, but she hangs around Rita, so she has poor taste.

We head out to the backyard and my children follow us, eating their snacks. At this moment, they're acting their ages, which leads me to worry a little about just how good they can act. That's their father coming out of them.

Rita and Vern bring us to a group of young women and teens who are trouble. I can just sense it. Three are Rita's daughters, who look just like her. Two are Vern's and the youngest is Robert's. I can see that Robert's daughter is like her father, but searching for girls her age to bond with. Yeah, bad choice of girls to bond with.

"Girls, this is your Aunt Simone and your cousin Leland." Rita says, totally not introducing my children. The bitch. So Savannah and Marcus stand next to me, looking cute. "Simone, these are my daughters Rachel, Karen and Cathy." Rita says and they give such fake smiles, looking more at me, being all judge-y. I don't know what they can possibly criticize.

"These are my daughters Lauren and Julie." Vern says and her daughters pretty much do the same. Judge-y bitches.

"And this must be Rebecca." My mother says, referring to Robert's daughter. She smiles and nods.

"I'd hate to leave, but I have to check on the food in the kitchen." Rita says and I fight the urge to look at her. She just fed us to the wolves and it's not fair to wolves for comparing my cousins to them.

"So, Leland, you're the one that ran off?" One asks and before I can answer, another jumps in.

"Yeah, left for weeks to months." She says, incorrectly. Even my mother tries to get a word in, but the gang of bitch-pups keep on breaking me down. Well, they think they're breaking me down.

"Didn't she cheat on her boyfriend?" One says, now excluding us from the conversation. I see they're stuck in high school. That's just sad.

"Yeah, for drugs and money, if you know what I mean." Another says and my mother clears her throat, ready to snap, when I smile as someone steps up, making those bitches shut their mouths and stare with enchantment.

"Hi, honey." I say and turn to Hades who smiles charmingly before giving me a nice kiss. He pulls back and places his hands on the heads of our children who look up and smile at him.

"I keep getting calls." Hades says and hands me his home. I look at the messages and laugh a little. "They're a pain in the rear." He adds and I laugh even more as he doesn't have to lie about that. The text messages are the Furies asking when we're coming back.

"You just need to give a good reply." I say, texting.

 _My apologies. I'd love to return to the Underworld, but our presence is required here for a while longer. I meant what I said; we'll be there, working longer_ _alongside_ _you, unless you'd like to take a break. It's not fair that you work without earning a break. I'll talk with Hades and we'll get back to you. Leland._

I hand Hades back his phone with a smile, which makes him kiss me again.

"What would I do without you?" He asks and tucks his phone into his pocket.

"We've been over that." I reply and glance at my mother. "Please get her out of here. My cousins are pissing her off." I add, in a wavelength that humans can't hear. He grins and turns to my mother with some story that my father wanted her to come listen to something.

My mother leaves, but Hades didn't, which is surprising. On the other hand, I wouldn't want anyone else with me.

So, I look at my cousins, getting back to the conversation. They can't just say that about me and not get away with it. I can't exactly punish them Godly style, but I can put them in their place with wit and charm.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I ask them as Hades puts his arm around my waist, tussling Marcus' hair, making him fix his hair. My cousins snap out of gawking at Hades and bring their attention back on me. Suddenly, they don't seem to have the guts anymore. Geez, might be because my Godly aura is a little more pronounced this time, intimidating them like a cheerleader with a sassy face.

"This is all fake." One of Rita's daughters say, getting back her bite, however she sort of falls short. Seriously? Something this good is fake? Look who's talking.

"What? You don't think this is my husband and these are our children?" I ask and she gives me a snotty look, but I meet Hades' eyes and frown a little. "I'm crushed." I say and he smirks. My cousins are definitely pissed now.

"You ran off and –" another Rita brat begins, but I cut her off with a cold stare.

"Why is my life any of your business?" I ask and before she opens her mouth again, I continue. "We're complete strangers to each other. So we're related. Big deal. My life is of no concern to you. You want to make up stories about someone you've never known, go ahead. Your life must suck. Don't think I'm going to prove anything to you because you are nothing to me." I say, my aura strong and definitely making them feel intimidated, the poor little dears.

"You're a junkie trying to fool everyone!" One of Vern's daughters say, making Rebecca very uncomfortable.

"She'll never take off her mask." The eldest of Rita's daughters say, turning a glare to me. "But I know just who will." She adds and pulls out her phone, texting someone.

"Mommy, why are those mean girls so mean?" Savannah asks and some of the girls decide to talk back.

"Because your Mommy is a lying skank." The eldest of Vern's daughters say and both my children look at her, eyes cold. No doubt, she's seeing something frightening in their eyes because she's going pale.

"I'd be careful how to speak to my wife and my children." Hades says, his tone threatening and his eyes piercing, frosty cold. Rita's eldest smiles at me, victorious and smug. I don't know what I little bit of texting is suppose to prove.

Until two people come through the crowd behind these bitches and I recognize the guy.

It's Steve.


	43. Chapter 43

I look at the girl holding his hand and know that to be his wife. They look happy together. Right now I can imagine how Persephone felt when she saw Hades and me. No, I don't feel one bit jealous. All I feel is happy for the both of them. Steve deserved someone who could love him, someone who ignites that fire in his heart.

When he sees me, he freezes a little, but smiles.

"Leland, on my gosh." He says and his wife, turns her smile away from her Rita brat of a friend and looks at me, a little confused.

"Steve." I say, amicably.

"Your ex-boyfriend married my best friend." Rita's brat says, all snotty. I turn to her and arch my eyebrow.

"You invite friends to family reunions?" I ask and Steve's wife laughs a little, getting us all to look at her, more than a little confused.

"I didn't know you had fun relatives, Rachel." She says, laughing. She comes closer to me, giving me her hand. "I'm Sarah." She adds and Steve smiles, like he couldn't be happier to watch this.

"Hi Sarah." I say, shaking her hand. "I'm Leland and this is my husband Hugh." I add and Steve looks at Hades with a slight flicker of recognition. After his near death, Hades sort of altered his memory, but something tells me he still remembers a whole lot. Well, let's see how we can play the game with this unpredictable player.

"C'mon Steve, tell us why Leland ran away. She obviously cheated on you if her kids are this old." Rachael says and Sarah doesn't seem to approve. I look at Rachel and give her a cold stare.

"Be careful how you speak about my children, especially when they hear everything." I say and Sarah gasps, turning to Rachel.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks and Rachel brushes pass her and smacks Steve on the arm.

"Her mother is going around telling everyone that she met Hugh at a lecture, fell in love with his charm. She dated him and broke up with you, getting pregnant and then married. He's apparently this millionaire of a software company. What's the truth?" Rachel asks and I shake my head, surprised how much she hates me.

Hate is just so stupid and so is she.

Steve looks at us and shakes his head a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says and Rachel reaches a new level of confusion. "I didn't really see that it was over between Leland and I, until she tells me about Hugh. I know it seems like cheating, but it wasn't." Steve adds, giving me a slight smile. This seems like the best moment we've had since our relationship took a nosedive. However, I don't know how much of this is Hades' memory altering.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel says and Steve turns his gaze to her, frowning, unimpressed.

"Leland is a wonderful person who would never hurt herself or those around her. If you're trying to make her to be some loser, then look no further than a mirror." He adds and she immediately glares at him, like all she wants is to scratch is eyes out. Sarah gets in the middle and calms Rachel down.

"Enough. This is ridiculous." She says and Rebecca steps away, making her cousins gawk at her.

"I'll agree to that." She says and we all walk away from the little bitches trying to stir trouble.

I glance at Hades and now that his back is turned, I see he covered his rage well. The anger boils in his eyes and I take his hand, telling him know that it's okay. I stroke the heads of my children, seeing how they're pretty pissed off too. As I touch Hades and our children, I put a bit of warmth on them so they can let go of their anger. I let them know that I'm not angry, so neither should they.

Rachel wants to be a bitch, let her. She isn't getting any favours from me.

The rest of the day was great. My mother reconnected with her brothers and had a blast doing it. My father was happy and spent a lot of time with out children. Steve and his wife Sarah spoke quite a bit with Hades and me. Before we sat down, Hades leaned in and whispered that Steve actually remembered him well; after all, a guy that scary isn't easy to forget.

Put aside the humour and Steve did remember quite a bit, just not everything leading up to his near death. Meeting us sort of jogged his memory, but I saw that the ugly stuff was indeed gone, as Hades reassured. The story we convincingly told is the one he claims to remember. Sarah, on the other hand, just seems happy. Her talk with me was pretty much the same as my talk with Persephone.

Yeah, full circle. Life is just a big spiral where things sort of repeat. It's kind of weird, but nice to know that good things continue, affecting others, resting a chain reaction.

When it came to suppertime, we all ate together; my parents, my uncles and Aunt Pat, Rebecca, Steve and Sarah, Hades and my children. It was nice and people no longer believed the rumours about me. It turned Rita, Vern and their stupid brats' noses up in the air.

It was a good time. We stole the spotlight.

The evening came and my mother he indeed built some bridges to those that she wanted to keep in touch with. It made me happy to see her reconnecting after all these years.

I had told my mother than we were just going to get into our car, drove off a bit and vanish back to the Underworld, as we have work to do. She was okay with that and hugged me really tight. My being here made her very happy and I know that our relationship is better than ever. My life seems really good now. My parents are more understanding than they were before. Steve is happy with his life. My little family is a dream come true. What else could I possibly want?

Well, maybe another kid. I'm still not sure.

We arrive in the Underworld, the Jaguar parked on the sands just next to the front doors, confusing Cerberus. We all get out of the car, back in our clothes of choice, and greet the big softy. Each head has someone to give attention and he loves every second of it. I glance over at Hades who touches the wall of the Underworld.

I guess he's making room for the car that I want to keep. Awesome.

"Do you need any help?" I ask him and he glances over his shoulder at me with a slight grin.

"It's just going to take some time." He replies and then has this wicked little smirk. "Why don't you go see the Furies. I know they're expecting us. Tell them I'll be coming by shortly." He adds and I cross my arms over my chest with a slight frown. "You are stunning in that red gown." Hades adds, keeping on the clothes he wore to the family reunion because he knows I was highly aroused.

"You can do that later. Cerberus isn't going to do anything other than literally drool over it. You're coming with us and we're going to work, showing our children what it is that we do." I say and he knows it's futile arguing with me, so he doesn't even bother.

"Fine." He says, sounding defeated. I like that he never tries to be the tough guy in front of our children.

We walk into the palace for a quick refuel. Hades disappears for a while and when he comes back, encourages us to follow him. We get to our bedroom and I smile as a part of the bookshelf on the wall is gone, replaced by a glass door that leads to a balcony. Of course the door has curtains and a lock for privacy, not that I'm worried about that.

He opens the door and on the balcony is stairs to the right following the wall of the Underworld, down onto the beach. Our kids are excited about the new addition and I kiss Hades, my way of saying that I too love this balcony. It's much better than teleporting out and it's the closest thing to windows that we have. I'm thrilled.

Together, we head down and walk the beach. The children have their box of gemstones, trying to find more. What's Hades going to do when they sit up every gemstone under the sand? Or is it never ending riches of gemstones? I'm betting on the latter.

"Well, your relatives are interesting." Hades says, making me laugh a little. "I take back everything I said about your parents." He adds and I hook my arm around his, smiling. "It kind of makes my entire family look average." He concludes and I laugh again.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for not ripping my cousins apart when they were attempting to trash me." I say and he clenches his jaw as if he'd still like to do that. I can't blame him, but it would have just caused problems. I like how it went and I wouldn't change a thing.

"I didn't like how they spoke of you, of our children, not caring that they heard everything." Hades says and I give him half a hug as we continue walking.

"I know. Marcus and Savannah were equally pissed off." I say and his lips twitch with pride.

"Watch out when those girls die. They'll come down here and what they'll get is far from a welcome party." Hades says and I tap his arm, sighing a little.

"Believe me, attitudes like that only attract hatred. They won't have happiness in their lives. Anyone too concerned about appearances, about being the best in everything, about putting down others to make yourself feel superior, will never learn their lesson, not even in death. Elysium will never be a possibility for them and that might be the only time they realized they could have done so much better while they were alive, when it's too late to change anything." I say and Hades glances down at me with a slight smile.

"Yes indeed, my Queen." He says and I smile up at him just as Marcus and Savannah declare a race to the Furies; the winner first gets to pick which parent to work with. I never thought I'd be a prize after Hades accepted my love for him. It's nice to see ha our children love us. The only question is which one of us gets picked first.

Savannah won the race. Marcus tried to tell her that girls can't run as fast as boys, but she sure showed him that girls can be smarter than boys. She pointed somewhere and said there was a big gemstone poking out of the sand. When Marcus stopped to look, she ran as fast as she could and got to the Furies first. Marcus declared her a cheater and stuck out his tongue. She growled. He called her a sore loser and she bit his hand.

And do you think the Furies got involved? No. Hades and I had to get in between and lecture them. Hades especially lectured Marcus when he told his sister he was going to kill things just to upset her, which made her snarl despite some tears forming.

So, Marcus was put in a time out. Hades told him to stop upsetting his sister or the next time she bites, Mommy and Daddy won't get involved.

I had to talk to Savannah about biting her brother. As I lectured her, and I could tell that she probably will never stop biting her brother when he pushed her too far. As long as she doesn't break skin and cause him to bleed, I suppose we're fine.

With the family drama aside, to the entertainment of the Furies, we began going through the long line-up of souls.

We worked with the Furies, sorting them out fast since we were also teaching the twins. It was pretty easy. Marcus and Savannah quickly revealed their ability to read the souls and judge them, not too harshly of course. Once Hades and I taught them, the Furies worked with them, letting us work without explaining everything, not that there was a lot to explain.

The Furies didn't actually expect me to talk to Hades about giving them some time off, which gives me relief. I actually forgot about it and even if I did remember, hanging around my relatives wouldn't have been a good time to discuss it. However, the Furies are grateful that I thought of it. As it turns out, they love what they do, they just want Hades to be more consistent and if he's not going to work as much, get someone who will.

The Furies don't mess around.

We worked until the line of souls was pretty low and that even with someone dying virtually every minute. Working as seven compared to three was great. That was probably all the Furies could ever want, but I still think something has to be done. They can't keep going on without us to help. Being King and Queen of the Underworld isn't just about sitting in the palace and being Godly.

So I pulled Hades aside just before leaving and he agreed that we'd have to talk about it some more.

Marcus and Savannah ate by themselves, ready for a nap. Already they seem a little older, like seven or eight years old. I imagine by the time they go for a nap and wake up, they'll look older. It gives me time to think about having more children. I would like at least one or two more, but I don't know how I feel about it. It's strange, I know. And despite the fact Hades made it clear I wouldn't be disappointing anyone if I decide not to have more kids, deep down I still feel like that decision would hurt him. It's stupid, I know.

We tuck the kids into the other rooms rather than the nursery. They like their rooms with the different paintings. We actually take a moment to appreciate them first, starting with the nursery. The he animals sneaking around, the ceiling of constellations that move e so poetically. We then move onto the dark room that shows the phases of the moon. Both love this room because its dark. However, Savannah called dibs, upsetting her brother. Although he wasn't impressed, he took the other room where the sun could be turned down to a soft glow, allowing him to sleep. I know he would prefer darkness, but he knows his sister would never give up the Moon room.

It's amazing to see the world while being under it, which is what these rooms do. They are marvellous and I'm as astonished as the first time I saw them. It makes me happy to be friends with many of the Gods.

It also reminds me of the party Aphrodite wanted to have, kinda like a baby shower.

Shit.

Maybe she knows we're busy and will plan something later. I'm guessing that's what she decided to do, since we haven't yet been told about the party.

Life goes on, I guess. Busy, busy life.


	44. Chapter 44

Marcus and Savannah did grow up quickly after the family reunion. They looked like they were about ten years old. The little quarrels continued. When they were picking gemstones off the beach, they had to out do each other. When they were in the garden, looking at all the gloomy dark flowers that are actually quite sophisticated, they would compare powers. Savannah not only could revive animals, but plants. She cared for any dying flowers. I never even knew the difference all this time. Well, to annoy his sister, Marcus would kill the flowers with a single touch, also capable of killing plants along with animals. Hades and I would hear him yell for us. The first time I went to see what was going on, I found bite marks on his arm. Savannah got a lecture, but she's stubborn. The next time it happened, Hades and I sighed. This wasn't going to end because of two things: Marcus doesn't learn that if he annoys his sister, she will bite, and Savannah bites first, then talks about it.

Hades and I soon came to tell the twins that if they fight and call us to intervene, we're not going to help. Marcus comes and complains to his father and Hades' reply is literally _Stop pissing off your sister._ However, he teaches him how to calm his sister with charm like he has done to me so many times. Quite ridiculous, I had to say.

Savannah never complains to us. The way she sees it, she can fix her own problems. However, she needs to work on vocalizing her concerns and anguish.

While they were quickly growing up, we tried for hellhound pups. I indeed made them more comfortable, as well as I could to have a slight moment of breeding. Hades and I weren't sure that Reyna was pregnant, but then she began getting very touchy with Ghost. I immediately recognized the signs: she was bitchy and pregnant. It took about two weeks before she had little hellhound pups. They were so adorable, like a mixture of puppies and rats. Reyna had four pups and the kids were deciding on names when the hellhounds curled up as one big happy family. So, there was two boys and two girls; Perseus, Hercules, Circe and Medea. We didn't argue with their choices. Once Reyna and Ghost bonded with their pups, we were able to handle them and Reyna was quite the proud mother. The pups loved Marcus and Savannah, making it impossible for them to choose one as their pet, so the hellhounds were simply family pets.

It was shortly after that that Aphrodite sent us a card telling us about the party that was obviously overdue. Her words, not mine. So, we the guests of honour, showed up at the Grand Hall of Olympus, so she called it. She had nearly everyone there. I didn't think so many Gods would show up for our children, but it made Hades happy, despite his playing-it-cool expression. Hades referred to them as _my_ friends, like they're not his friends too, but they gave our kids some gifts. And yes, most were weapons. They made our children daggers and helmets that embellished their power. I don't think Savannah really liked having flowers and vines on her helmet, with fierce looking birds. Marcus' looked fierce with designs you'd see on a biker gang's jacket, but more ancient looking. Their daggers also had similar designs, well crafted. They also received shields matching their helmets. Apparently Hades has the same get-up, but I've never seen it.

These gifts were made and it surprises me that Hephaestus, who wasn't at the party, made it for our children. Everyone seemed to love them. I think we shattered the illusion of Hades and the children of Hades are emos.

Aphrodite seemed disappointed that they weren't little anymore. She was looking forward to cuddling them, but she hugged them all the same. It's safe to say they loved her. Marcus will no doubt make Aphrodite his first crush and Savannah will probably want to be as beautiful as the Goddess of Love. I just hope she realizes that she's beautiful too and any desire to be as beautiful as Aphrodite is unrealistic. Not to be mean, but it's just setting oneself up for failure.

Those that hadn't met our children found them to be delightful. Zeus and Hera showed up for a brief moment and Hera actually smiled and laughed. That shocked me. Zeus hugged them both and complimented Hades by saying he had wonderful children. That I think surprised Hades. They gave Marcus and Savannah laurels as gifts, giving their blessings, encouraging our children of doing great Godly things.

Marcus and Savannah had fun. They didn't even seem like kids anymore even if they do still fight like them. Artemis assured me that Apollo and her were the same way. Gods might not grow up as kids as kids are described to be, but they do have childish moments among their siblings. I imagine Hades is the exception.

They even got to spent time with Persephone. They were just interested in knowing her more, indiscriminately. It's cute that, although they gain knowledge just by our genetics, they had to hear our story. They just love stories, which is what they got from the Gods. Heck, even I was enjoying it. Ares was telling his great battles, Hermes was talking about the weirdest messages he ever had to deliver, Poseidon was doing great fish imitations for some strange reason and Dionysus was telling us how to make the most divine wine.

In order words, welcome to the family kids.

We stayed until we could see the stars. The constellations didn't dance as much as they did at the Winter Solstice, but the Summer Solstice was fast approaching. In a couple of months or so. And here I thought I was beginning to keep track of time.

It wasn't long before our kids were becoming teenagers and I could just see the grey coming in at Hades' temples, making him look so fucking gorgeous. No kidding, there was a bit of grey appearing at his sides. It was sexy, so he left it like that.

Not only we're our kids requiring their own space from us, which Hades did by building onto the other side of the palace giving them their own apartment type living quarters, but they were putting aside their differences. It was interesting to see them walk the beach, holding hands. I thought it was a little weird, but Hades assured me that Godly siblings have quite the intimate relationship, which isn't sexually at all. Well, except Zeus and Hera, naturally.

Marcus was a very handsome boy, gorgeous like his father, but gentle like me. Savannah was very beautiful like me, but a slight temperament like her father mixed in with some class. I'd like to think she got her classiness from me, but that might be exaggerating.

Looking like teenagers, they naturally dressed like them. Why not, right? Marcus wore chains on his jeans and a leather jacket with some studs on the collar while Savannah wore ripped jeans, black studded boots and a red leather jacket with some classic rock band tees. Both showing off how good looking they are.

So, naturally, they received attention that didn't help Hades' stress. The Muses fought over Marcus while Apollo was trying to convince Savannah of going out on a date.

It was about that time that the Summer Solstice was very close and also the time that I had made a decision.

Hades and I were out on a date night, the children staying at home and worked with the Furies. We walked around Paris, drank some wine and had a very long sensual relaxation in bed. It was romantic and pleasurable to say the least. I may have taken Hades up on his offer to do to him as I please and then, just before the Summer Solstice, I didn't have to announce it.

Everyone in the Underworld knew I was pregnant. Hades was ecstatic and that's an understatement. To show how happy he was that I wanted another child, he developed an upper level to the palace, a tower and rooms that can be anything we wanted. I had my own diva den (as much as I hate that term) while the kids had a giant playroom full of pinball machines and other games. It's safe to say we were all happy and excited.

Marcus and Savannah were arguing over whether it would be a boy or a girl. We actually had a family discussion in the throne room. Marcus really wanted a brother while Savannah wanted a sister. At that point, all I knew was that it wasn't twins; just one baby this time. So, Marcus was trying to make a point that he can't handle another sister like Savannah, but she won the discussion with two points; is the females of the Underworld drive their father crazy, he'll want alone time with Marcus. If they had another brother, he'd have to share the attention, not to forget the attention of females because there'd be two gorgeous sons of Hades.

So Marcus congratulated me on my pregnancy and wished that I'd have a girl.

Figures.

So, Savannah was helping me as much as she could while Hades spoiled me once again. This pregnancy wasn't that tiring so I didn't really need all the attention, but it was nice.

When the Summer Solstice arrived, we all showed up in our Godly apparel t was the first time I had seen Marcus and Savannah in their Godly apparel. Marcus was dressed like his father, in black, and Savannah was in a tan coloured gown like mine, making her very beautiful. Apollo couldn't take his eyes off her while she ignored him. Hades was happy, despite the fact he was ready to let go his fear that his daughter wasn't a little girl anymore. I don't think he liked Apollo.

The Summer Solstice was very much like the Winter celebration. Zeus announced our pregnancy as well as a few others. That was surprising, although it was minor Gods, no offence to them. Aphrodite made a joke that I'd be pregnant twice a year, always at the Solstices. I fake laughed. She knew.

The sky illuminated with constellations coming to life. Marcus and Savannah grew up looking at them on the ceiling of the nursery, but they loved it all the same. It was a wonderful evening. Hades was talking more to his siblings, my friends became _our_ friends and Apollo asked Savannah out.

Hades' good mood darkened, but he didn't say anything.

Shortly after the Summer Solstice, he gave her a rundown of how Gods charm Goddesses. Savannah isn't fooled by anything and assured her father that she can handle herself. She went on her date with Apollo and when she returned, she didn't talk much of it. She later told me that Apollo was very flirtatious and that she reacted very coldly. I told this to Hades and the reward was an expansion to our garage, where both Marcus and Savannah got their own expensive sport cars.

Artemis and I soon after went out for coffee and talked. Apollo really wanted a second date with Savannah, wanting to prove that he can behave himself. Artemis said it's rare that Apollo goes for a second date so quickly after the first. She was certain he was enchanted by my daughter and might have found the one for him, kinda like how Hades found I was indeed the one for him. After all, Savannah sort of revived his love of music, his inspirations to play for a purpose. It was intriguing.

Apollo later came down to the Underworld, a complete gentleman, and asked Savannah out. That pleased Hades, but you wouldn't have known based on the fierce expression on his face as he sat on his throne, staring at Apollo. Savannah was definitely playing hard to get and Apollo was making it known that he'd be exactly the God she'd want him to be.

That date had turned out better and Savannah was pleased. Once Apollo had escorted her home and left, she turned up her music so loudly that the entire Underworld knew she was happy, dancing in her living quarter. I didn't think she ever listened to ABBA, until that moment.

Since then, Hades invited Apollo into our home for dinners, giving him his blessing. Naturally, he always had mine. I knew Apollo would never hurt our daughter and he knew that if he ever did, the Underworld and everything in it would be his eternal punishment. Hades alone has him scared.

Marcus then started dating Aglaea, the youngest of the Graces. Meanwhile, Eros apparently might have been interested in our son. Marcus liked him as a friend, but if my son loved both Aglaea and Eros, Hades and I would be happy.

And, of course, this whole time, we've been visiting my parents as often as possible.

Shortly after our twins grew into adult appearances, I delivered what I knew to be a girl. No one wanted to know. Everyone wanted to be surprised. Everyone was happy, especially Hades who really wanted another girl. We named her Florence, which had been my second choice of names for Savannah. Hades actually wanted to name her Florence.

We had a big party in our palace, inviting all our friends, my parents who had everything planned out as if they were on a long vacation, and even Hades' family. It was a big party that lasted days. Gifts all around, drinks, food for our guests that wouldn't trap them in the Underworld and music filled the palace. Rhea had showed up for the first day, spoiling us all with gifts.

Florence had received battle gear like her siblings had, despite the fact she was still a baby, looking like a toddler. We also got some furniture for her room and some clothes and toys.

Everyone loved Florence. I had to find her most of the time, always in another Goddess's arms. Most of the time, Aphrodite was holding her, singing to her.

By the time everyone left the Underworld, Florence looked like a five year old. She was growing fast and strong, developing her power, which thrilled us all. She could give nightmares and take them away, depending on how she felt in the situation. She didn't even have to be near a person to do it. In her sleep she could see the nightmares of humans and help them if she wanted to. She'd tell us everything when she woke up. Marcus and Savannah were excellent older sibling to her and they all got along so well.

No biting or fighting. What a relief.

Florence looked like a perfect mixture of Hades and I, right down to her personality. As Hades had said, she was a reflection of how much I completed him. I was the ting to his yang, sounds ridiculous I know, but he went on to say that Florence was indeed a ting yang child of the Underworld.

Florence approved the concept.

Now I watch her grow up like Marcus and Savannah had: fast, but forever with me.

All of eternity filled with my family is all I could ever ask for.

 **The end.**

 **I apologize if the story ends so abruptly. I couldn't drag it out anymore than I already had, fearing that I would twist a story that loses interest for everyone, including myself. However, since we don't really get a chance to meet Florence, I'll include a bonus chapter of the Underworld family.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Laurie Archer**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonus Chapter**

I stand on our balcony just out of our bedroom, watching Marcus and Savannah showing Florence all the gemstones under the sand on the beach. Since they grew into adults, they've lost interest in finding the stones, but with Florence, rapidly growing, able to walk on her own now, the entire Underworld is hers to discover.

I feel Hades stand behind me, joining me.

"Look at her go." Hades says, proudly, referring to our little girl with her long brown hair, hazel eyes and pretty little dress. "She doesn't even need their help." He says and I smile as she digs in the sand regardless where Marcus and Savannah tell her to look. Florence is a very smart girl, independent and determined. When she was a baby, she didn't nap for long. Luckily, her brother and sister helped so I could rest once in a while. Godly pregnancies might not be tiring, but it was nice to rest.

Shortly after that, Florence was crawling on her own, exploring the palace with Reyna close behind her. It was odd that she was so protective over Florence. I'm guessing it was her mother instincts after having pups.

My little baby girl didn't need our help to teach her. She walked and talked when she was ready, read books, studied the ceiling in the nursery, the Moon room, so on and so forth. She taught herself, making it difficult for us to separate what she inherited from us and what she was learning on her own. Florence was vigilant and resourceful.

Now that she looks like a seven year old, she has a little attitude of _don't help me unless I ask, which of course you know I won't_. Still, Marcus and Savannah show her things. She hasn't ever snapped at them, knowing they are just eager to show her everything.

When Marcus and Savannah were little, they showed us the things they found. They wanted to hear our stories. They wanted to be tucked in bed.

Florence, on the other hand, couldn't care less. It's not that she's a heartless little doll, she's just very, very independent. We ask her what she found and she tells us. We tell her a story and she goes to sleep, tucking herself in, cuddling with a stuffed animal, a different one every night. When she wakes up, she goes to read a book, making it a discovery for whoever finds she's not in bed.

The only thing she shares with us without prompting is her dreams. She sees what humans are dreaming. She can stop their nightmares or give them some. In her sleep, her power is busy at work. I think she shares this with us because she knows it's healthy. If she didn't share, maybe it would bother her, drive her crazy, how knows.

She doesn't even come running to me, crying, asking to be held. Occasionally I find her clued to my side for a while, then she walks away. She'll do that to her Daddy, Marcus and Savannah too. When she needs us, she comes to us, as simple as that.

Florence is very different, but we all love her so much. However, I think she freaks everyone else out a little, especially my parents. I think she knows it too. When she meets the other Gods and other people, she's withdrawn and shy, sticking close to us. The only ones she seems comfortable with is Hecate and Asteria, even Persephone which took a while. Obviously, Florence finds their darkness to be familiar and comfortable. The fact they aren't unnerved by her helps a lot. Hecate even gave Florence a torch to be put on a wall in her room as a gift.

"You're quiet." Hades says, wrapping his arms around me, his lips in my neck.

"Trying not to worry about Florence." I say and as if sensing my concern the second I put it into words, she looks up at me and gives me a small wave. I wave back with a smile and laugh a little as the hellhound pups pass right beside us to go down to the beach. They too have grown up fast. They're about half the size of Reyna and Ghost.

Circe, one of the female pups, has bonded closely with Florence. She digs next to Florence, spatting her with sand, making her laugh.

"Why are you worrying about Florence?" Hades asks, just out of curiosity.

"I know she'll be fine. She'll grow up and be a wonderful Goddess. What worries me is how others don't know how to approach her." I say and he holds me tightly against him.

"Take it from someone who's been there," he replies, giving me a bit of comfort. "There's always going to be some who misunderstand someone like me and her." He adds and I sigh, knowing that she at least has her Daddy who will know exactly how she feels. "Don't worry, she knows I will always understand and she knows you're always there for her, giving her light, warmth and hope." He says, kissing my temple.

Yes, that gives me much reassurance; I can't even help my daughter more than that. A mother is supposed to help her children as much as she can and this is as much as I can do for her?

"Leland, trust me. Whatever Florence needs, she'll come to us." He says and it doesn't seem to help much. What if what she needs isn't what I can give. "Leland, don't lose hope because if you do, then all hope vanishes. Florence will always need her mother." He says and breaks the tension before I start to cry, knowing that I was going to cry. "Kids, wrap it up. We have work to do." He adds and I smile as Marcus and Savannah protest against being referred to as _kids_.

Whatever stones Florence found she has put them in a little bag she carried crossed over her chest from her shoulder. She didn't see much purpose in carrying a box like her brother and sister had.

Hades and I walk down the beach, our children walking ahead of us. Marcus and Savannah walk closely, talking and laughing while Florence walks slowly. We soon catch up to her and I try to let go of what was bothering me, but I think she had sensed it. She walks beside me and I give her my most endearing smile, but her eyes are sad.

"Hi, Mommy." She says and I stroke her head, trying not to be sad just looking at her.

"Hi, my dear Florence." I say and, to my surprise, she takes my hand and holds onto it as we walk. I don't want her to know that I worry. I don't want her to think there's anything wrong with her. I don't want her to change in any way.

"Mommy." She says and I give her a smile.

"Yes, darling." I say, knowing there's something she wants to say.

"You love me, right?" she asks and I stop for a moment, horrified.

"Of course!" I say, a little more dramatic then I intended. I get down on my knees in front of her, still holding her hand. Everyone stops and turns to me, watching me. I know I seem ridiculous right now, but I fear that Florence thinks I don't love her. Nothing can horrify me more than my children thinking or believing that I don't love them. "I will always love you. I love you just as you are. Screw what others think." I say and hear Hades clear his voice a little, and based on Florence's smirk, I know the word _screw_ wasn't quite good at the moment. Well, too bad. It serves the moment well. "You are perfect. Your my baby girl, my precious little Florence." I say and pull her in for a hug, kissing her cheeks, making her laugh a little. "Never think I don't love you." I whisper into her ear.

She pulls away and I let her go, knowing she doesn't really like hugs. She stands in front of me, giving me the sweetest smile.

"I know, Mommy. I just wanted to tell you that I'll always love you too. I love you just as you are. You're perfect. You're the best Mommy. Never think I don't love you." She says so sweetly, filling me with such light, warmth and hope. I don't know how I could have felt like my daughter doesn't need me.

Then, she kisses my cheek and hugs me.

"Hey, Mom?" Marcus asks and I look over at him as I hug Florence, taking advantage of her actually wanting a hug. "I'm feeling a little unloved. Can I get a hug?" he asks and I frown at him, waving him off.

"You're not the favorite one. Sorry, bro." Savannah says and he pushes her as she laughs at him.

"Hey, your mother and I don't have favorites. We love you all equally." Hades says and they snicker at him as they walk away, making him frown, no doubt. "Don't make me go over there and embarrass you in front of the Furies." He adds and I laugh as he walks over to my side, looking down at me with a slight arched eyebrow.

"Very effective, Dad." I say and Florence pulls back from my hug, going to hug her Daddy so he doesn't get left out.

"Hey, Little Flower." He says, patting her head. "I love you too, you know." He says with a slight grin.

"I know. I love you too." She says and lets go of him, continuing her walk down the beach, until she starts to run. "Hey, wait for me. I have little legs." She calls out to Marcus and Savannah. They stop and turn to her, waiting with open hands. Florence takes their hands and walks in between them.

"You think she's becoming a bit more touchy feely?" I ask as I get up, meeting Hades' slight look of confusion. "You know, increasing her physical contact to show affection." I add and he smirks a little, pulling me closer to him.

"She knew her Mommy needed to feel needed." He replies and I try not to frown in order to hide how I agree with him. "I know it's not easy to feel like you don't understand her, but don't worry about it. Hug her, kiss her, tuck her into bed and if she fusses, which I doubt, tell her you can't help it." He says and I wrap my arms around him, kissing him. "Yeah, let it all out. Anytime you feel like you have to hold back all your desire to hug and kiss our children because they're growing older and find it weird, you can always unleash all that affection on me." He adds and I laugh a little, but he's right; I need to hug and kiss right now.

So much that I actually want to do more.

"Maybe we should let the kids work on their own for a while." He says as I kiss his face. "It seems to me you've been holding in a lot of hugs and kisses." He adds and I kiss his lips passionately for a couple of minutes before pulling back with a smile.

"It can wait. I'm going to do exactly as you said; hug and kiss the living shit out of our kids because I'm their mother and I can hug and kiss them as much as I want." I say and walk on without him. He quickly catches up with me, a smirk on his face. I grin at him, taking his hand into mine.

"There you go, love them to death." He replies, finding humor in his own words.

"Lame." I say with a slight laugh.

Our children already joined the Furies and began sorting. We taught them well, not that there was a lot for them to learn. Since we all worked with the Furies, the souls have been sorted faster, giving the Furies some time to relax, for the first time in centuries. However, they love their job and never go for a day off.

Our children even found that they can deal with the bitching and moaning souls that Hades, Charon and the Furies left in a sort of forgotten place in the Underworld. All three of them got the souls to stop, listened, and sorted them without difficulty. It was quite impressive. Hades wanted to retire right at that moment, but the Furies were quick to remind him that there is no such thing as retirement because he's Lord of the Underworld.

There was a lot of discussion.

I didn't pay all that much attention to it.

I walk up to my kids and ambush them with hugs and kisses, making them wiggle out of my grip, rub their faces and look at me like I'm crazy.

"Okay Mom, we get it; you love us." Savannah says. Hades laughs a little, just watching them.

"Looks like I didn't have to embarrass you. Your mother did." He says and the Furies snicker as they watch.

I continued giving my children affection regardless of their age. Florence grew older and hadn't changed. I continued giving her hugs and kisses too and, like Hades said, she never fussed. My children refer to me as _the doting mother who tends to smother once in a while_. They love the attention.

Hades finally added a throne for me, moving his so we both can sit there and stare at our guests as they walk into our palace. Behind us is a family portrait he had painted. We sit there as Apollo walks in for his date with Savannah, unfizzed by us.

"Hey Hades, Leland." He says as he walks in.

"I'll get ready." Savannah says, much to Apollo's confusion. He should be used to it, she often switches to something a bit more glamourous when she's going out with him. Maybe he'd prefer if she'd stay in her dark jeans, black boots, band tees and red leather jacket.

Florence walks in, smiling at her sister as she goes by. She looks like a teenager now, wearing a cute sundress and sandals. She might look the opposite of her sister, but her personality and attitude is similar, once she opens us to strangers. With Apollo, he's not a stranger; but she's shy around him.

"Hey Florence. You look nice." He says and she just gives him a smirk, coming over to us.

"Marcus and I were going to hand out with Eros and Aglaea." She says and we smile at her, nodding.

"Sure." Hades says, more than please because that gives us some time alone.

"Have fun." I say and she kisses our cheeks, patting the hellhound pups as they come down the hallway. They're fully grown now, making us glad that we expanded the palace or we'd all be crowded. Savannah comes down in a nice shimmering dress, ready for her date. Apollo takes her hand and waves goodbye to us.

Then, Marcus and Florence come down, waving to us before they too leave.

Hades and I sit in our throne, listening to the silence. We exchange glances, then rush to our bedroom like it's a race. I get in first, but not without Hades right behind me. He picks me up and we collapse on our bed, kissing like it's the first time we're together.

We kiss and grope, will ourselves naked, and make love hard and fast. After all the times we've has sex, you'd think we'd get bored or tired. Well, it's never happened. We continue to have such passionate for each other.

He thrusts against me, his hands on my breasts, going down to my hips, holding up my thigh as I hook my leg around him. My hands grip his hair, run down his neck to his strong shoulders, down his back and I go down to his ass, squeezing those cheeks.

He turns onto his back, letting me straddle him, thrusting against him. He feels my breasts in his hands, then feels the hourglass figure of my body. He sits up and kisses me hard as I continue to thrust. Then, something a little new, he picks me up from my ass and tosses me onto the bed, taking me from behind and thrust against me, his breath on my neck. After a moment, I push myself up so he can hold me against his body, thrusting inside me. His hand on my neck while the other is on my breast, his lips on mine.

We reach our climax, but it's never the end.

I fall onto the bed, on my back, and he starts by kissing my thigh, going inward and puts his lips down to where I had shaven specifically for this moment. He started doing this as his way of thanking me for the three kids that came out of there. I have to say, I love having his appreciation. It feels so good.

When I have had my fill of those kisses, he comes up and pulls me against him. I stroke him, from his chest all the way down to his part that got me pregnant twice. He loves it when I stroke him tenderly, but passionately. I suggested that, since he had his head between my legs, it's only fair I return the favor, but he feels that's somehow undignified as I'm his Queen, mother of his children.

I say I'll do what I want. So I have him turn around and I lower myself to surprise him. He puts up a fuss, but once he feels the moisture of my tongue, he stops and lets me do what it is I want to do.

Hade and I lie in bed after hours of pleasuring one another. We cuddle, although he doesn't quite like the word _cuddle_ , stare into each other's eyes and talk. We're both very happy. We are the perfect fit for each other. Our children are amazing. Life is good. We can go on all eternity like this and never for one moment wish for something else.

"I love you so much, Leland." He says to me softly, following my jawline with his thumb.

"I love you more, Hades." I say and he smirks. We try to out do each other and we end up having sex all over again.

This is my perfect happy ending that never ends, filled with all I could ever want; the love of my life, my three beautiful children and mind blowing sex in a large palace of the Underworld, our own Kingdom.

Fucking perfect.


End file.
